Broken
by kakashikrazy256
Summary: After a horrifying kidnapping event. Nakamori Ginzo has to deal with a traumatized thief. Now how will the rest of the world deal with a Kid with no memories?
1. Chapter 1

**New Story! Please enjoy!**

**7/28/13: EDITED**

Nakamori bit down on his cigarette. A bad habit that earned a lot of scolding from Aoko, but maybe she would let it slide tonight. The officer driving the car next to him was also twitching. It had been a week since the last heist, the one where the phantom thief disappeared without taking the prize. There had been no note of explanation or anything from the thief. The taskforce gave up after a few days. Maybe the bastard had an emergency situation. But Nakamori wasn't so sure.

It was only an hour ago when they finally received a message from the suddenly quiet thief. It wasn't like his other merry annoying ones. This one earned a shock from the inspector. It wasn't on the usual index card nor was it typed. The note was handwritten and on notepad paper. He sighed and looked at the note again.

_**Help **_

_**(Kid Doodle) **_

The words were shaky and hard to make out. It would have been a completely normal note from the thief. A prank no less….if it weren't written in blood.

It was delivered by a dove that collapsed with a wounded wing in his office. After getting the poor thing to calm down and get its wound wrapped, Nakamori called the higher ups. _As soon as the dove was capable of flying, use it to find the thief's location._ Fortunately, it was only a small scratch and its flying skills weren't damaged. The task force set out immediately.

Nakamori cursed and looked up. He could barely make out a small white thing flying in front of them. This little guy better not lose him.

"It turned left." He yelled to the officer who nodded sharply. The trail of police cars followed. They were in a small district only fifteen minutes away from Tokyo.

"Turn off the sirens!" Nakamori yelled into his radio. They were close. He knew it. The lights illuminating the streets turned into darkness as the red and blue sirens disappeared, turning the road dark and eerie. The dove made a sharp turn and landed on a branch in front of a mansion.

He had the other cars park in surrounding streets. According to the people in this area, they said this street hasn't had any of the houses bought yet so it was basically abandoned.

Nakamori clenched his teeth shut, crushing the remaining part of the cigarette. He let it fall to the ground before grinding it with a foot.

He signaled his partner to go to the back. With the other man out of sight, he took out his pistol and reached for the door. The thief was most likely abducted during last week's heist. No telling what the KIDnapper did to him.

The door was surprisingly unlock, lucky but not a good sign. He entered the silent house slowly and signaled his men to follow him in a few minutes. The house was dark and large, however the most noticeable thing was the smell. The inspector nearly lost his dinner as he entered. The air was contaminated with a coppery scent that could only be blood. He backed up against a wall, one hand over his mouth.

_Calm the fuck down. I don't have time for this shit._ _Where could that annoying thief be? _With a slow breath, he composed himself shakily and backed away from the wall.

Nakamori continued walking quietly further into the house. To his surprise, the house was well furnished. Wasn't this entire street suppose to be abandoned?

Deciding that questions could wait, he walked into a hallway and opened the nearest door. With a gasp, he backed away in shock. Inside was a young woman lying only a few feet away from his feet, stabbed in the heart, dead.

Homicide had never been his cup of tea.

He closed the door immediately, taking another deep breath.

He needed to find the thief fast. He didn't know how much of this could he take.

He froze when he heard a thud upstairs. It was very faint; it must be the third floor. He rushed up the staircase, ignoring all the other doors. He had a feeling each held something unpleasant. When he reached the third floor, the inspector swallowed and went straight for the door at the end of the hallway. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a blood curling scream of a woman followed by a gunshot. He burst through the door and held his gun up.

"POLICE! You're under arrest!" He nearly choked on his own words. The smell of blood was ten times stronger in this room than it was in the living room.

The figure standing in front of him was a man. The faint moonlight shining in through the broken window barely allowed enough light for the inspector to see his features.

Even so, he could tell this man was no saint.

He was holding up a young woman by the neck. She was inresponsive and limp. Nakamori's grip on his gun tightened when he saw blood dripping down her body, making a disgusting puddle around the man. In the corner of his eye, he saw a trembling white figure.

Kid.

In a sudden flash, the man dropped the dead woman and ran straight for the thief. Nakamori cursed himself for getting distracted and pointed the gun at the culprit. He had the thief in a headlock, gun pointed at his head.

"Don't get any closer or he dies." The man hissed in an inhumane voice.

"C-calm down, put the gun down." Nakamori stalled for time, he looked around desperately, looking for something, anything to turn the tables around.

He looked at the thief, hoping he had something up his sleeves. Kid was trembling and clawing at the man's grip, giving a strangled whine. The frantic look in his eyes told the inspector that he didn't have any plan besides trying to draw a breath. It was up to him now. Nakamori's grip on the trigger grew tighter.

A shot rang out.

The man gasped as his shoulder was sliced open. He let go of the thief in pain and pulled away. Nakamori turned to see his partner standing at the the doorway, gun in hand. Kid had scrambled away to the far corner of the room. The man glared at the two officers and looked down at his own gun before laughing madly.

"Guess it's over now." He whispered sadly. Before the two could do anything, another shot rang out. The man dropped dead with a hole in his head. They wouldn't be arresting anyone this time.

There was a moment of silence. Only the sound of rough breathing and panting was apparent in the room. The adrenaline running through their veins a few seconds ago began to dissapear. A full minute had passed before Nakamori cleared his throat, attempting to take control.

"Inform the others! Have them search this place! There may be more than just these two bodies." Nakamori shuddered at the thought of the first room downstairs.

"I surveyed the first floor before coming up here, keibu...T-there were dead bodies in every room...Don't know about the second or this floor." The officer said, turning white. Homicide isn't his cup of tea either. They both blinked as they remembered the reason they were here in the first place and looked at the thief. He was huddled in the corner shaking visibly.

"K-kid?" Nakamori said gently. The thief gasped and winced, retreating in on himself even more. The taskforce leader frowned and approached the thief carefully. He was not liking the way the thief was acting. This wasn't the way Kid would usually act. He would be grinning and mocking them. He would say 'what took you so long, keibu?' He would be doing anything but sitting in a corner like some frightened child.

Kid looked up and Nakamori almost stopped, the look in Kid's eyes was anything but composed. If anything, he looked almost hysterically feral.

The thief let out a small cry when the inspector was a few feet away from him. In a flash of white, Nakamori felt himself being knocked down. He sat up in confusion and his eyes widen when he saw the thief kneeling a few feet away from him, holding his gun. The other officer began aiming, when Nakamori held up a hand halting him.

Kid was shaking and gripping his prize tightly. His eyes were wide and frantic. He pointed the gun in Nakamori's direction.

"S-stay away." He yelled in a shaky voice. Nakamori blinked in disbelief. Kid, the Kaitou Kid was aiming a gun at him. What else could go wrong? He shook his head slightly, getting back up and began walking towards the thief. He saw Kid back away with a soft hiss, his gloved hands fumbling over the trigger.

"Kid, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. You're safe." He tried again softly. The phantom thief lowered the gun slightly in confusion, as if truly pondering what the word 'safe' mean. His eyes widened and he readied the gun again.

"L-liar….your lying. H-he said that too…." He stammered and glanced down at the dead man with a shudder.

"I'm not like him." Nakamori hissed and glared at the dead bastard before composing himself and continuing. "Believe me I'm not going to hurt you, trust me okay? Drop the gun."

The thief started shaking his head, but stopped. He slowly turned to actually stare at Nakamori's face. As he did, Nakamori noticed the many cuts and flakes of dry blood clinging onto his pale face. After another few seconds, the inspector finally saw some recognition in the thief's deep blue eyes.

"N-nakamori….keibu? "

The man sighed in relief when he heard the soft whisper and nodded. The thief looked overjoyed for a split second and Nakamori also felt a twinge of relief. But it didn't last for long.

Sensing that the danger was finally over, exhaustion took over as Kid dropped the gun and collapsed onto the floor. Nakamori ran up to him and froze when the thief began grabbing his head in pain. He wrapped an arm around the thief's back and surveyed his body for wounds.

He wanted to vomit as he did.

Kaitou Kid's usually pristine, white suit was more red than white. The absolutely revolting smell of copper and death clinged to the thief. His skin looked clammy and flaky with dried blood. Gunshot wounds, cuts and severe bruises covered his body. Nakamori heard his partner swallow nervously from behind him. There was not one spot on the thief that wasn't tainted with the horrors of this house.

"...Kid, you're hurt. We need to call the rest of the police force and get you to a hosp-"The thief's eyes snapped opened and he stared at the man with absolute horror.

"N-no!...no...NO! NO police, I don't want to. No police!" Kid grabbed his head again and shook it violently. The other officer came close and the thief looked at him in fright.

"No police!" He yelled desperately and began to frantically try to get away from the both of them.

"Okay okay! No police. I promise you that. Calm down." Nakamori said in a rush, grabbing the thief by the shoulders firmly. He didn't need the phantom doing what he did best right now. Escaping.

He looked at his fellow task force member. The man looked back at him with confusion, waiting for an order.

"Wait outside, and tell the others to come in after I take him to hospital. No ambulance, I'll bring him in my car. Call the homicide department too." His partner nodded before running out the opened door, not looking back.

"There, the police are gone." Nakamori turned back to the trembling thief who nodded faintly. His eyes widen when a small trail of tears began falling down the boy's face. Because that was all he was. Just a boy stuck in this utter chaos.

"T-there was blood…e-everywhere. All those…p-people died here b-because of me." Kid looked down as his red soaked gloved hands in horror as he continued crying quietly. He choked on a silent sob, burying his face in Nakamori's sleeves. The inspector sat there in shock, unsure of what to do. For Christ sakes, he was a experienced police inspector. He wasn't supposed to comfort a thief. Especially not a thief he had been chasing half his life. But he didn't push away. Something about the thief's face reminded him of a certain event.

_The inspector looked up from his newspaper when he heard the door open and close. He turned back to the article, figuring it was his daughter coming back from school. However he froze when he heard quiet sobbing. _

_Eight years old Nakamori Aoko entered the house, crying._

"_What's wrong Aoko?" Nakamori abandoned the paper and ran up to his daughter._

"_It's K-kaito! He wouldn't talk to anyone, not even me. I said his name so many times, but he wouldn't answer. Is he mad at me?" Aoko sniffed, rubbing her wet eyes on her sleeves. Nakamori hugged her daughter tightly._

"_No no, it's not you. Give him some time and he'll speak to you again." He couldn't blame the boy. Toichi was the boy's role model. Losing him was a great shock. _

_After sending his daughter to bed for a nap, he received a phone call._

"_Hello? Ginzo-san?" Kaito wouldn't be at your place by any chance, would he?" Chikage's frantic voice greeted him. _

"_N-no, Kuroba-san. I haven't seen him at all today. Is something wrong?" He gripped the receiver tightly when he heard the woman gasped._

"_H-he didn't come home after school so I thought…oh dear god." He knew she was near tears when he heard her voice crack._

"_Calm down, Kuroba-san. I'll go look for him. You stay put and wait at home in case he shows up." He hung up and went for his jacket. He had an idea about where the boy was. _

_He ran out of the house just as the first rumbling of thunder in the distance started. He ran and ran until he reached the woods behind the school playground. Kaito always talked about how he and Toichi would always practice new magic tricks there. It was their secret hiding place. It had to be here._

_It had started raining hard and the boy was still nowhere in sight, at least until he heard a faint whine. He turned and squinted. The officer gasped when he saw the child huddled against a large tree, rain dripping down his small frame._

"_Kaito-kun! What are you doing out here! Your mother's worried about you!" He kneeled in front of the boy. The child sniffed and lifted his head. It was stained in tears and rain._

"_Tou-san's a liar! H-he said he would always be waiting for me here. B-but he never showed up. I waited and waited b-but…HE'S A LIAR!" The boy began sobbing again. Nakamori's heart nearly broke at the sight. Without hesitation, he bent down and pulled him in for a hug. This boy needed comfort now and he was the only one who could give it._

The thief gasped as Nakamori pulled him in for a hug albeit an awkward one. But it was still a hug. His arms were strong and warm. A father's arms. He hadn't felt this since… His eyes watered again and his poker face fell. He was too tired. Too god damn tired. For the first time in so many years. He cried openly and bitterly into the inspector's arms.

**First chapter done. Please R&R! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing! ;D Next chapter is up! Please R&R!**

"Nakamori-kun!" Megure yelled to his fellow inspector friend as the man came into view in the opened front door. It had been almost a half an hour since the homicide department leader arrived. When he did, he was greeted by the sight of Division Two loitering around the street. Each and every one of them held a nervous expression. The task force told him that no one was allowed inside until Nakamori gave them the okay.

One member, who had already been inside gave him a few details. The whole time he spoke, he trembled with a disturbed look. The homocide inspector frowned, usually whenever the thief was involved, there was no need to worry about death and blood. Judging from what the officer said, bloody mass murder happened in this house. He also heard about Kid being severely injured and closed to hysterics. Apparently he absolutely refused to calm down because of police presence. Why would he be so spooked to see the police? Heck, why is the Kaitou Kid, known for masking his emotions breaking down anyway? He stopped his train of thought when the front door crept open and Nakamori came walking out.

"Oh, Megure." Nakamori's voice was calm as he walked down to the sidewalk, holding the thief in his arms, bridal style.

"What's the situation?" Megure asked, eyeing the thief. He inhaled sharply when he finally understood what the officer meant. The smell of death was strong and the thief himself looked like the personification of death. Kid spared him a glance before inching away, shivering. Megure's eyes narrowed. There really was mass murder inside this house. _What had made him break down so badly?_ He thought again.

"Dunno, the culprit committed suicide before we got a chance to react. There are bodies downstairs though. We might be dealing with a serial killer, and…." Nakamori growled before looking down at the boy dressed in white he was carrying with a worried expression. It had taken him forever to get the thief to calm down and allow himself to be taken out of the house. Because in his condition, Kid could barely sit up straight without the threat of passing out. He was surprisingly light. Too light to be healthy and too light for the age Nakamori thought him to be.

Megure followed the man's gaze with the same look of concern. Kid was still trembling nonstop. Nakamori had wrapped him up in his jacket before leaving the house but it made no difference.

"Nakamori-kun, are you sure you don't want to call an ambulance? He looks terri-" He stopped short when Kid's eyes snapped open to stare at him in fear. He began to squirm in Nakamori's hold.

"N-no….no ambulance. N-no police. I-I don't want t-to. No!" He whispered in a quivering voice shaking his head, eyes wide.

"There you have it. He's not calming down. He doesn't want any police or hospitals. I'll take him by my car. It'll be Haido City General Hospital." He whispered before walking toward the gray car he came in. One of the officers had the smarts to open the passenger seat for him. Kid blinked in confusion and looked at him with a questioning stare.

"I'm taking you to get some help, okay? Trust me no one's going to hurt you." Nakamori said. Kid pondered his words before nodded slowly and the inspector let him down. Kid got into the car without problem. Nakamori closed the door and went to the other side to get into the driver's seat.

He caught the eye of one of his officers and nodded before getting in. He started the car and they sped away from the dark mansion.

"We're n-not going to the hospital are we?" Kid whispered as they zoomed down the highway. He gave Nakamori a panicked look. His blue eyes were still foggy and slightly unfocused. It pained the inspector to see the thief this way.

"O-of course not. I'm just bringing you to someplace...with help. Trust me." He stammered and gave him a nervous grin. Thankfully the thief had not regained all his senses yet and believed him. He nodded with a forced smile of his own and relaxed slightly. After all the events, his monocle was still in place and forever shadowing his features. Nakamori didn't care anymore. As long as the thief was safe. He could chase him any other day. However, they were going to have a problem soon. The thief would go into hysterics when they pull into the hospital parking lot.

They left the highway and stopped in front of a red light. Nakamori fumbled around the car till he found a bottle of unopened water. He usually kept some in case his throat went dry and he wasn't finished with his rant of unintelligent words about the thief. He opened it and handed it to him. The thief jerked when the bottle bumped against his arm.

"Here, you're thirsty aren't you?" Nakamori gave a forced reassuring smile. He doubted that bastard gave him anything to eat or drink this past week. The thief's emaciated body only served to prove his point. He swore he could see ribs through that blood splattered suit.

Kid eyed the bottle suspiciously, hesitating. But thirst won over and he took the bottle in trembling hands. He took tiny sips in silence as the light turned green.

Nakamori glanced at the mirror; the rest of the task force was following in plain colored cars a block back. At least they had the sense to not put on sirens and scare the thief even more. The lights turned red again and he slowed. He gave a quick glance at Kid. His eyes were drooping and his head was nodding. By time the lights turned green again, Kid was asleep and oblivious to his surroundings. The empty water bottle fell to the car floor.

Nakamori sighed; it was pure luck for him to still have some sedative capsules in the car. After all, bringing a sedated thief to the hospital was better than taking one close to hysterics.

The hospital came into view and he drove into the parking lot. With a solemn face, he got out of the car and lifted the thief out slowly. He didn't need to wake up just yet.

* * *

><p>The task force leader sat on the stupid, plastic hospital chair and sighed for the upteenth time. He rubbed his tired eyes and glared at the white floor. He'd been here many times, waiting. For his daughter, for his wife, for his men. He'd been sitting here since last night and now it was dawn. The sun was slowly creeping into view. His back was aching from the many hours spent bent over, staring at his own tired expression on the shiny hospital floor.<p>

The doctor had said the thief took a few bullets and they would have to dig them out. Even if there were bullets in his body, Kid showed no signs of physical pain.

He glanced at the glowing red "in surgery" sign. It had been on since last night.

He sighed again and leaned back against his chair. Aoko was going to have his head. He had missed dinner with his daughter yet again. The note from Kid had came last night without warning. Nakamori only had time to chow down a measly sandwich before running to his car. He didn't even get a chance to call home to apologize. His officers had bought him an early breakfast bento an hour ago but he turned down. His appetitie was gone. Gone the moment he saw that dead woman stabbed through the heart. She kind of looked like Aoko too, he thought with a shudder.

The light blinked off and a doctor came out, followed by a few nurses. They all looked beyond tired but the inspector had only one thing on his mind. He shot out of his chair, ignoring the protesting pain in his back.

"How is he, sensei?" He demanded. The doctor eyed him from head to toe silently before finally replying.

"The patient's going to live. A bullet wound narrowly missing his shoulder blade and one in the arm. If he's lucky, he'll be able to use his arms in several days. He has several concussions and a bullet glanced off the side of his head. but they'll heal up just fine. He also received many cuts, some severe, some small. There were signs of severe internal bleeding, bruises and some cracked ribs. He's in a pretty bad physical shape, however these wounds will fully heal in due time. What I am worried about are not his physical injuries but his psychological injuries." Nakamori narrowed his eyes and gave the doctor his full attention.

"What do you mean psychological injuries?"

"The patient suffered from major shock and trauma. I heard he just escaped from a huge case involving serial murders. We will not be able to look further into the effects of the trauma until he wakes up." The doctor sighed.

"Can you give me a time frame?" Nakamori hoped for the best. Waiting for the thief to wake up was going to be hard. He was nearly snapping and he had only waited one night. He'd kill himself if it was going to be more than a week. The doctor thought for a minute or two while glancing into the operation room.

"Judging from the amount of shock and injuries...it's safe to say the earliest...two days and the lastest...a few weeks." The doctor turned to stare at the inspector.

"The patient may be Kaitou Kid but I won't let you and the police question, interrogate or bully him until he heals completely. He's not in the right set of mind to handle the stress. I do my work to the patient's best interest...The hospital will move him to a private room and refrain from informing the media, but no police questioning yet." He finished with a curt nod and turned away, walking down the hallway. Other nurses and doctors walked into the operation room, preparing to move the unconsious thief to a different room.

Nakamori sighed again and walked towards the exit, away from the operation room. He didn't feel like seeing Kid yet. Not when he's in this vulnerable, fragile state.

It made him pissed.

Pissed that Kid was human too and that he could bleed and have psychological trauma. He was almost glad that bastard was dead. Almost...he was human too...expect for his actions.

The cool autumn air blew into his face as he opened the doors. The jacket he had wrapped the thief in was probably on the floor of the operation room. He didn't want it back. The inspector shivered slightly and pulled out a cigarette. He lit it and stared up at the morning sky. All he could do now was wait for the thief to wake up and hopefully...he would still be the same Kaitou Kid he knew.

**End of chapter two. Please review. Hoped you enjoy! Yeah the first few chapters might be short but I promise it'll get longer! **

****7/28/13: EDITED****


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Please R&R.**

Nakamori groaned as he glared at the stacks of paper on his desk. He really hated paperwork.

The superintendent had been on his case since the day Kaitou Kid was admitted into the hospital. Reports were the only things he had been doing for the past week and it was slowly driving him insane.

Pack after pack of cigarettes came and went. Even his men were starting to look annoyed by the sheer amount of paperwork that needed to be done. Just because they weren't inspectors didn't make their amount of paperwork any less. The depression and tension could almost be seen in the Division Two office.

Aoko had asked him what was wrong every single time he came home. One glare from her had the stressed and tired inspector telling her everything. To his surprise, she took the news quite well and even hoped the thief would be okay.

He looked warily at the pile of paper in front of him and toyed with the idea of how many of these he could tear apart using the shredder under his desk. But that would mean more paperwork afterwards so he decided to stop procrastinating and start working.

With a sigh, he picked up a pen and glanced through the document in his hand. He had officers around the perimeter of the hospital every single day, in case that bastard had accomplices and are looking to harm the thief more than they had already.

"Nakamori-keibu." He looked up at his closed door and saw the shadow of a male. He sighed again.

"Come in." His voice was unenthusiatic. The door opened and a teenage boy with blonde hair entered with a serious face.

"Hakuba-kun! I thought you were in England." Nakamori exclaimed in surprise, he knew the boy might have heard of the incident but that was fast. It had only four days since the incident, today being the fifth. Surely, the British teen didn't drop everything and hurry back...did he?

"I was, but it was...tiring there so I decided to come back. I was on the way to my father's office when I heard from his men that something came up. What is this about a kidnapping case involving Kaitou Kid?" Hakuba glanced at the files on the inspector's desk. England was boring without a thief to chase and (well, he would never admit it) a magician to dye his hair green on a daily basis.

Anyways, he was quite happy to return to Japan. That was until Aoko told him about the kidnapping incident. She was pretty tight-lipped, so he didn't get much information. After assuring his baaya that he was well-rested, he made a bee-line to the task force headquarters.

"Well, it's a long story. You may want to look over these files." Nakamori handed the detective a completed file. The teen took it eagarly and opened the folder. As he read more, his expression turned more grim.

The incident was a horrifying one indeed. The mansion had more than thirty rooms and each one held one dead body, all losing their lives in gruesome ways. There were stabbed victims, sliced, shot through the head and even ones with decapitated heads and body parts. The attic that held the thief was bloodstained and tests showed that most victims were murdered in that room. He glanced at the victims list. Women from age seventeen to twenty five, teenage boys and grown men to their forties. There was even a small child founded cut up with signs of suffocation tied in the bathtub.

_They were also likely killed in front of his very eyes._ Hakuba thought with a shudder. He disliked the thief immensly, but this was…this was just too damn cruel.

He clenched the file tight, paper crackling in his hands. According to the file, the culprit was still unidentified and probably had severe psychological problems. The motives were still unknown. Maybe it was some thug taking revenge for a jewel stolen but this...was too much. Nothing the thief ever did would warrant this kind of...action. However they can't do anything now that he's dead.

"How's his condition?" The British detective looked up. Nakamori looked away in response. He hadn't visited the thief since the day he bought him in. The doctor called daily to inform him of Kid's health but still...he didn't want to see him.

"No sign of waking, at least from yesterday's report." He supplied the boy with the answer. Hakuba turned away with a sigh.

"I see…" The two jumped as the phone rang in a shrill voice. Nakamori reached for it immeidately. Even if he didn't want to see the thief, he wanted him to wake up.

"Nakamori here." He answered in a gruff voice. He listened for a few moments expecting the usual report from the doctor but his eyes widen.

"WHAT? I'll be there right away." He slammed the phone back onto its hold and gave Hakuba a look.

"He's awake." Hakuba stared back with the same expression. Nakamori reached for his jacket and keys.

_Stupid thief, you better be alright. _Hakuba thought as he got into the car after Nakamori and sped to Haido City Central Hospital.

* * *

><p>"Sensei!" Nakamori yelled as soon as he spotted the doctor standing in front of a room door. He and Hakuba must've broken half the traffic laws getting to the damn hospital. But he didn't have to give a shit, one of the many quirks of being on the side of law. Hakuba was swaying by the doorway trying to stop the world from spinning under his feet.<p>

"You're here fast." The doctor raised an eyebrow in amusement, looking at the detective that was about to hurl.

"How is he?" Nakamori asked as Hakuba finally recovered enough to walk up to them.

"He just woke up half an hour ago but-"The doctor was cut off as Nakamori pushed past him and opened the door with Hakuba tagging along.

"Kid!" He yelled as he entered. Besides the drawer, bed and the machines around it, the room was empty and plain. It was warmer than the waiting room outside and Nakamori began shifting around in his heavy coat. On the bed was the famous international thief. He had specifically told the doctor to keep the monocle on despite protests from nurses. His head was bandaged with care. The hospital clothes covered most of his body. The parts that weren't, were hidden with layers of banages.

The thief's eyes were still dull but were luckily focused. The nurse with the clipboard standing besides him gave a disapproving frown, but Nakamori could care less.

"Sir, please refrain from barging into a patients room. It's-" She was cut off by the police badge Nakamori pulled out hastily with a glare, she nodded sharply and walked out the door to speak with the doctor. The doctor glanced at the thief then to the inspector with an unreadable expression in his eye but kept silent.

He walked over the thief's side. Kid was staring at Nakamori with a cold poker face, watching the inspector's every move. Hakuba noticed his eyes. They seemed puzzled and distant with a hint of distrust.

"Kid?" Nakamori tried again. He was puzzled by the thief's reaction. Knowing the thief, he would flash a grin or at least acknowledged his presence.

Kid's eyebrows knitted together into an expression of confusion. He stared long and hard at the inspector's face, analyzing it, trying to find something.

Hakuba's eyes widen when he finally pieced everything together. He was about to open his mouth when Kid chose that second to answer the inspector.

"W-who are you?"

**Sorry for this really short chapter, but I'm trying to finish my summer assignments! I'll make the next chapter long! **

**7/28/13: EDITED **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Please review!**

Nakamori felt the world tip under his feet. The Kid he knew and chased for so long wasn't Kid anymore. He looked at Kid's confused expression, searching desperately for something, anything that told him that this was all a joke. That none of this ever happened. That Kid was still fine.

"Oi, what are you talking about, Kid. Stop joking around!" Nakamori reached out to shake the thief. _Snap out of it._ He thought. Kid's puzzled expression turned into one of fear as he watched the inspector's outstretched hands. He hissed softly, inching away.

"N-no, stay away!" He stammered slightly and slapped Nakamori's hand away. His breathing became erratic as his eyes grew wide and terrified. The heart monitor began beeping furiously quick. He stared down at his shaking, bandaged hands, hyperventilating.

"Inspector." Nakamori turned to see the doctor glaring at him with a stern face. He made a motion for the inspector to step aside. The man complied silently, unsure of what else he could do in this situation.

"It's alright, Kid-san. Calm down." The doctor said gently, injecting something into the IV and watched the new liquid enter the thief's system. Immediately, the drug started to take effect. Kid ceased his shaking significantly. Swaying slightly, the thief relaxed and fell back against the pillow, his eyes beginning to lose focus.

"Sensei, what….." Nakamori trailed off and watched the heart monitor as the thief's heartbeat began to slow back down to a normal pace. The doctor followed his gaze and stood in silence. Hakuba stared into Kid's eyes. They were always so bright and full of mischief, now…they were as dead as his memories.

"This is most likely a case of psychogenic amnesia." The doctor finally said.

"A-amnesia?"

"That's correct, it is a type of amnesia that is characterized by abnormal memory functioning. Rather than a result of a physiological cause, psychogenic amnesia is a result of severe stress or psychological trauma. His mind couldn't handle the memories of the case and went into emotional shock."

"B-but...th-...this is Kid we're talking about." Nakamori hissed and glared at the ground. He didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to acknowledge the fact that even the Kaitou Kid had a limit. Had a breaking point.

"...Even Kid can have a limit to how much stress he can take, inspector...Maybe it's be a form of self-preservation...to save himself...save himself from other alternatives...like overwhelming anxiety...maybe even suicide." The task force leader glared at the doctor in anger.

"He would NEVER!...No matter how fucked up in the head he gets...he would never..." He trailed off after his initial biting attack. Because, honestly, he didn't know anymore.

The doctor nodded his head in a silent apology. Hakuba stood back, watching and listening without a sound. The British teen knew he really didn't have any say in this.

The three didn't speak for a while, choosing to watch the sedated thief in silence.

"...Will they come back?" Nakamori asked awkwardly after several minutes. The thief has to return to normal. It was….heartbreaking to see the forever teasing look on the thief to disappear. He had chased this bastard for almost two decades of his life. He wasn't going to let it disappear over a span of a week and a half.

"It's hard to say, inspector. According to Freud's theory, unwanted memories that are psychologically dangerous to him are repressed from the conscious mind. But they don't disappear forever. They remain dormant in the unconscious mind. The best way to help him recover these memories is to present him with familiar items from his everyday life. That will be difficult since we don't know his..." Nakamori flinched inwardly as he understood what the doctor was hinting at. The most reasonably decision was to unmask the white clad phantom. However….

"No, we will not reveal his identity. It's….it's not fair." He finished quietly. The doctor stared intently at the inspector's face and nodded.

"It's up to you. He will be able to leave as soon as he is stable, which will be three or four more days. After that, what happens is in your hands." The doctor gave a smile and left the room.

"Thank you…." Nakamori whispered to no one in particular.

* * *

><p>Four days later, Nakamori was outside Kid's room again. He stifled a yawn with his hand, muttering softly. He hadn't reported to the higher ups yet, and was pretty sure when they find out, he would get fired. Maybe even arrested. But he didn't care. It was way too early in the morning to think about things like that. The only thing on his mind right now was the internationally wanted thief. He had forgotten the reason for helping the thief, heck he didn't even know if he hadn't a reason at all.<p>

The only thing he knew was that he couldn't leave him alone. He couldn't let the police arrest a thief that knows nothing. It's not fair. Even after chasing him for twenty years, Nakamori knew. He knew the thief barely fits into the category of criminals. Kid never injured anyone. Any injury ever accounted for during a Kid heist had either been unintentional, the work of another or just the task force's own mishap. The only thing closest to violating the law was trespassing people's property. Hell, the bastard had done many things in the interest of the public. Sometimes, even in the interest of the police force. He didn't deserve any of this.

It wasn't a police officer wanting to help a criminal regain his memories to help investigation; it was a friend who wanted to help another. His decision was made.

He had told Aoko about his intentions and she surprisingly agreed. His daughter had admitted to feeling sorry for the thief and wouldn't mind helping if Nakamori didn't mind. That made things a hell lot easier.

He opened the door and walked in with a small smile. Kid was looking a lot better than he did four days ago. His eyes have gotten the sly look back, but they were still dull to the inspector. Blank and dead, never the same as before. The thief has also learned to trust Nakamori a bit more. He still flinched when the man got to close but it was still a vast improvement.

Many of his physical wounds were healing well. Nakamori noticed that many of the bandages he saw a few days ago were gone. He flinched when he got closer. A few missing bandages didn't make the other bandages look any better. The thief was still looking more like a mummy rather than a phantom.

"Nakamori-san!" Kid grinned and waved a bandaged hand. Nakamori felt his heart ache each time he called him that. It didn't suit the thief at all.

"Oh…um hey... So you ready to leave yet?" He asked uncomfortably. Kid raised an eyebrow, puzzled.

"...Leave?"

"Yeah, you can come to my house and stay for awhile. It will be easier to watch you. Wouldn't it be fun to get away from his boring place?" The older man smiled as brightly as he could. It was like talking to a five year old.

Kid pondered his words. He had to admit, the hospital was getting quite boring. He wasn't allowed to go outside of his room a lot for unexplained reasons and the nurses looked at him strangely. And he just didn't like the feeling of being stuck to a bed. Having weighed the pros and cons, he nodded happily.

"Okay…." The inspector sighed in relief; at least they passed the first stage. It would've sucked to drag a thief out of the hospital, kicking and screaming.

"Okay, can you take off that monocle and put on a cap or glasses? I...um won't look." Nakamori suggested, holding out both. It would be obvious to spot the thief if he kept that on. Kid's eyes widen and his hands went for his right eye protectively.

"N-no. I don't want to take it off. I'm fine." He shook his head, his hands starting to tremble again.

"Okay okay! You can keep that on but at least wear the cap." He held it out. Kid wondered what the big deal was with his monocle. The first two days after he woke up, the nurses seemed bent on having him remove it, holding cell phones and cameras in their hands excitedly. They stopped after the doctor scolded them though. He nodded slowly and took the cap in shaking hands.

Moments later, the doctor was inside and checking over Kid one last time. He nodded in approval and turned to Nakamori.

"I may have said he could leave but don't do anything drastic. Even if you want to help him regain his memories as soon as possible, you cannot rush it. If you do, the mind might suffer bigger shock and shut down completely. "He nodded and the doctor turned to Kid.

"Don't overdo it." He warned with a half-smile. After only a few days, the thief had found a place in the good doctor's heart.

"Hai, thank you for all you've done Aoshi-sensei!" Kid flashed a grin. The doctor gave a small smile in return before nodding to Nakamori.

"Let's go" Nakamori motioned Kid to follow him.

"Yes, sir!" Kid grinned pulling his cap down, shadowing his monocle and eyes. If it weren't for obvious reasons, Nakamori would have thought the Kid was back. _But sadly, reality is a cruel maiden. _The inspector smiled sadly.

* * *

><p>It wasn't really that hard to sneak out of the hospital at four am in the morning. Most patients and visitors in the waiting rooms were either asleep or close to dozing. The nurse at the reception desk was more interested in her manicured nails and paid no attention to the pair. Nakamori had called off the patrol officers two days ago, assuring them there wasn't any accomplice. They would be more useful investigating the mansion than standing around the hospital doing nonstop shifts.<p>

He suddenly felt guilty from not telling the British brat his intentions, even though he was pretty sure the teenager could have guessed. He was in the room four days ago too, after all. He toyed with the idea of bringing the teen into this mess. But he thought better of it. He didn't want to get the boy in trouble if they were ever caught.

The inspector glanced around the parking lot for any sign of people. Even if it was early, some people could be early wakers. The thief was pretty damn noticeable in his dress pant and blue shirt. They didn't have time to be picky about wardrobes.

He glanced back at the thief as they sneaked towards his car. The shirt and pants had been cleaned and no traces of blood were found on it. However there were still many tears and bullet holes in them. If Kid had noticed, he didn't say anything. The shirt didn't do much to cover up the bandages but it would have to do. At least the cap hid the wrapped wounds on his head.

The two reached Nakamori's car without distraction and they were soon driving towards his house. Nakamori glanced at Kid. This scene felt all too familiar. He wondered if the thief remembered sitting at that very same seat during the night of the incident nine days ago. Even if he did, Kid showed no sign of remembering anything and sat in silence, content with looking out the window.

Nakamori turned and drove down the familiar streets of his neighborhood. He parked in front of his three story house.

"We're here." He said, turning to look at the thief. He froze at what he witnessed. Kid was clutching his seatbelt tightly and looked frightened.

"What's wrong?" Nakamori asked immediately. Flashes of memories could come and leave quickly. After a few tense seconds, Kid shook his head and smiled weakly.

"I-it's nothing." His voice was quivering. The thief unbuckled his seatbelt and opened the car door.

"If you say so." Nakamori grumbled and did the same.

They walked up the gravel driveway; he could hear Kid's breath getting quicker and shallower but said nothing. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the keys and opened the door. Kid's breath was coming out in raspy gasps now. He turned around to see the thief's forehead covered in sweat and his entire body trembling.

"Oi, are you sure your alri-"He was interrupted by the soft sound of footsteps coming down the staircase. His daughter was rubbing her eyes, dressed in pajamas as she walked down the stairs.

"Otou-san?" Aoko yawned. Her father had told her about Kid and how he forgot his memories. She found herself feeling sorry for the thief. Even if she resented him for stealing her father, murdering more than thirty people in front of his eyes was too cruel. She sympathized and agreed to let her dad hide Kid here. But seeing the thief in person at her door was tough. Her hands were itching to grab the nearest mop and swing some sense into him. Maybe some blunt trauma will help the guy remember.

The inspector and his daughter jumped when they heard a strangled yelp coming from the thief. She looked up and saw Kid on the floor trembling in earnest while staring up at her in horror. Those deep blue-violet eyes…Kaito's eyes…no they can't be. _There is more than one person with that color eyes you idiot._ Aoko told herself before rushing down the stairs. Why was the thief so scared to see her?

Nakamori didn't understand why was Kid so spooked to see Aoko? He barely knew her...right?

"K-kid?" He began; he could feel his daughter tugging on the back of his jacket with shaking hands. Kid let out another cry. In a flash of blue and white, the thief was out of sight. Nakamori blinked and backed away, bumping into his daughter in surprise.

"Kid!" He yelled, seeing the thief's running form turn around the driveway and into the streets. _Shit!_ This wasn't good. An internationally wanted thief running around the streets was going to attract a lot of attention. He needed to go after the thief but his daughter's trembling hands was still latched onto his coat. He turned to see her near tears but trying to hide it. His expression softened as his heart was torn between choosing what to do. He swallowed bitterly and glanced out the door and back at the girl repeatedly, unable to decide. Aoko looked up and watched her father's inner conflict before she forced watery smile on her face, deciding for him.

"Go after him." She whispered, letting go and looking away. Nakamori's eyes widen. He pulled his daughter in for a quick hug before running out the door. Aoko stood in shock before letting the tears fall silently.

* * *

><p>Kid ran through the quiet streets. It was only four-thirty and the streets were still quiet and empty.<p>

But he didn't really care anymore. The teen bit back tears as he turned another corner. No matter how much he thought, he didn't get it. It was so frustrating.

He woke up in the hospital confused and terrified of something he couldn't explain. The doctor had seemed very surprised when he couldn't recall anything that happened or who he was. Judging from his confusion, he had lost his memories….important memories.

The next thing he knew, a man with a mustache came in. The man recognized him, but he sure as hell didn't. And when the man reached out to him, he was terrified once again. He felt like he was suffocating and near death. But after some time, he figured the man whose name was Nakamori Ginzo, was a friend.

He wanted him to come to his house and it didn't seem like a bad idea so why did it hurt so much? As they got closer to Nakamori's house, his head throbbed more. He was remembering something. The whole way to Nakamori's house seemed familiar. He had been there before. When he saw his daughter, he felt his head explode in pain. _Get away; get the hell away from there._ Was all he could think of. He felt if he stayed any longer, something bad would happen. Something horrible would happen to the people helping him.

He paused for a moment and leaned against a wall, panting hard. In the quiet streets, it felt like his gasps were echoing everywhere. He took a deep breath, willing himself to calm down. The last thing he needed right now was being spotted by something or someone terrifying.

The cap he was wearing was lost at some point during his sprint, allowing his monocle to swing around freely. He never did understand why he had one on and why he didn't want to take it off in the first place. But something in his mind told him that it would be a bad idea to take it off. He would be exposed to something terrible if he did. So he hadn't once thought about removing it.

The teen didn't know how long he had been running or where he was going, but he had a feeling he need to keep going. It was better than stopping and getting caught by something. After catching his breath, he continued.

His legs ached and his head throbbed painfully. Every now and then, his vision flashed white and he felt the overwhelming sense of nausea, making him want to pass out. He turned into another street that was strangely familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. He ran pass house after house, none of them perking his interest until he saw a mansion. _There! Go in there! Safe. Safe. Safety. It's safe in there!_

His legs moved automatically. Without hesitation, he ran towards it. He vaguely remembered seeing the address plate 2-2-1 and fumbled to open the gates. Surprisingly, they weren't locked. He pushed through them and ran up the long driveway. Within seconds, he slammed into the large double doors tiredly.

"Please…open." He moaned softly as he waited. His head was throbbing too much, and he closed his eyes, wishing the pounding would just stop.

The minute passed by in agony before someone swung the door open. Without the door to support his weight, he felt the world sway before him and landed into someone's arms.

He didn't know who it was, but it was warm. He made him feel tired. He wanted to sleep. To sleep away the throbbing. His head hurt. His eyes hurt. His entire body ached. Sleep sounded so inviting.

He looked up shakily and squinted a bit. He could barely make out the person's face. His vision was blurry but he saw a man with glasses staring down at him. The man's lips were also moving but the teen could barely make out the words.

_What's wrong?...Is that what he's asking?...What's...wrong...is there something's wrong?...something...wrong...Yeah...something's... wrong...something's wrong! I...I have to warn him...warn...something's wrong...da...danger...It's dangerous...danger...people...there are people...after...me...scary...scary...t-they're... they...are..._

"The b-black….organization." He didn't know what it meant or who these people are but he could care less as his vision turned black.

**End of this chapter! I hoped you enjoyed!**

**EDITED: 8/2/13 Added information on amnesia from human-memory .net and my newly acquired knowledge on psychology from summer college classes :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! Please R&R More things will happen starting next chapter! I hope you will continue reading!**

Okiya Subaru had always been a morning person.

The man blinked up at the ceiling and took a few moments to wonder why the heck was he awake.

He never woke up later than five. Years in a certain business had made him way too jumpy for any more sleep. But it wasn't like he needed more than five or six hours. If he couldn't run on four hours of sleep, he wouldn't have made it this far. He sighed and glanced at the clock on the table next to the bed. Four am.

Three hours.

Damn it all.

He groaned and got up. The man stared groggily at the space in front of him. Again, he wondered why he was awake. He pondered about going back to sleep for another hour, but the thinking got his mind racing. There was no way he'd be able to sleep now. Defeatedly, he got out of bed, grabbed his glasses and began walking towards the door, not bothering to make the bed.

He looked up at the tall ceiling as he walked towards the bathroom. The Kudo mansion's guestrooms were like hotel suites and he had lived comfortably in the place for a few months already. He stifled a yawn and wondered if he was losing his touch. Being coddled by luxury was going to come and bite him in the behind one day.

_Today is probably going to an uneventful day...unless some special people decide to make a visit._ He thought to himself with an amused expression. Either that or making curry again. To be honest, he'd rather have something interesting happen than parade around the kitchen in a pink apron.

Twenty minutes later, he had taken a quick shower and was on his way to prepare breakfast. His footsteps echoed as he walked down the staircase leisurely. It was fun living in a mansion all by himself. He never had to worry about bills since Conan-kun had assured him it would be taken care of. Every day was passed in peace and tranquility; though lonely...well he was use to being alone.

The mansion hallways and rooms were familiar by now. It was as if he truly owned the place. He had been into every one beside Kudo-san and his parent's room. He didn't feel the need to pry into their affairs. The library has been his favorite spot so far. He would spend hours looking through the hundreds, possibly thousands of books on the shelves. There were also interesting files that intrigued him. The man would sometimes spend hours in the room marveling at the exotic literature.

He began humming a tune, a tune he was familiar with but despised. Every time he had used it, it made his blood boil. The kitchen came into view and he began brewing some coffee. The engineering student had just flipped to a new page in the newspaper when he heard a thump. It caused him to twitch ever so slightly. There shouldn't be anyone around this early. He heard another soft knock and looked up again. This was truly strange.

He got up silently and headed for the door, puzzled. Why didn't the person just ring the doorbell? He went down the two steps to the entrance. He reached for the knob and stopped, hesitating. He could hear very fast and raspy breathing even through the door. Was it a criminal running from the police? A crazed murderer? He shook his head, not everything had to be related to crime. He turned the knob and opened the door, putting on a friendly face.

It disappeared a second after.

He was shocked to see a trembling figure fall toward him. By instinct, he wrapped his arms around the other's frame and supported his body. The other was surprisingly light…too light to be healthy. He slowly sunk to his knees and held the man close, surveying his body.

"A-ano, are you alright?" He said softly to the other. He could see it was no grown man, but a boy in his teens. The thing that surprised him the most was the flashing monocle swinging around rapidly.

"K-Kaitou Kid?" Okiya blinked in shock. What happened to him? The thief wasn't wearing the eye catching white tuxedo jacket, but only the blue shirt with no cape or hat in sight. Kid lifted his head tiredly. Okiya narrowed his eyes; he had seen the phantom plenty of times. Sometimes on television and sometimes live when he volunteered to bring the Detective Boys to the heist. The thief's eyes were always bright and full of mischief; the boy leaning against his body right now didn't have that shine.

"What's wrong?" He whispered, wanting to hear some sort of intelligent response.

The boy tilted his head slightly, looking even more confused than Okiya. He was looking up at the engineer student but they were looking past him. His lips moved silently with no sounds being produced. The older man watched silently, waiting for the thief to completely understand his question before answering.

Kid's eyes turned from confused to panic, as if he just recognized a danger.

Okiya was about to try asking the thief again when he clutch the sleeve of his jacket. The boy was staring up at him in utter exhaustion. He smiled tiredly before uttering two words in a soft hoarse voice.

"The b-black….organization." Having got his point across, Kid's eyes closed and his hand went limp. Okiya's panic level rose significantly, but he sighed when he saw that the thief was breathing softly. Now what was he to do with a teenaged thief that knows too much?

* * *

><p>Okiya finished the last sip of his cold coffee as he watched the slumbering thief on the sofa. It wasn't every day an internationally wanted thief drops by literally.<p>

He didn't understand why the thief was here in the first place. The older male noticed the dark bruise-like bags under the boy's closed eyes. He must have passed out from exhaustion. He didn't find any bleeding injuries except for a lot of wrapped bandages. They looked like they were professionally treated; he must have been to a hospital. The sheer amount of bandages told him Kid had been hurt severely. It was bad enough that he had to go see a doctor. He had seen how the thief operated; there is no way a normal person could do so much harm to this supposedly untouchable person. But a certain group might just...

Okiya's detective mind whizzed. Why would Kid come here of all places? Is he related to Kudo-san in any way? Why was he so banged up? Could it be...? All the questions were piling up and he almost jumped when the thief began to stir. He groaned softly and opened a lilac eye slowly, glancing around wearily before getting up.

"Kid?" Okiya whispered softly, trying not to alarm the thief. When Kid came to his senses, both eyes snapped wide open. In a blur and a thud, the thief was on the floor inching away from Okiya, trembling violently. Suddenly alarmed by the sudden movement, the other man got out of his chair and began to move closer to Kid. The teen trembled even more in response.

"I-I'm sorry, please don't hurt me! I-I'll be good. I promise. Just…." Kid yelled as he buried his head in his shaking arms, as if expecting the older man to attack him. Okiya's eyes widen as he stopped moving. This was too much. The Kaitou Kid would never act like this. What the hell had happened to make him act like this? The thief whimpered softly when Okiya put both of his arms on his shoulders.

"It's okay; I'm not going to hurt you, okay? I'm trying to help you. Calm down." He said in a calm firm voice, making Kid stop trying to force out of his hold.

"R-really?" He whispered in a wavering voice.

"Really."

Kid removed his hands from the death grip on his head and calmed down a bit. His eyes were still disoriented and dull.

"What happened?" He finally asked the thief. Kid sat in silence which a deep look of concentration on his face. He sighed and shook his head.

"I-I don't know." He whispered quietly. Okiya raised an eyebrow and pressed on.

"Do you remember why you came here?"

Another shake.

"Do you know where you are?"

He shook his head again.

He bit his lip and asked the question he never ever wanted to ask.

"Do...you know... who you are?"

Kid lowered his head.

"No…." The whisper was barely audible.

Okiya took a deep breath and resisted the urge to massage his temples in frustration. He was stuck with a Kaitou Kid that had lost all his memories and knew something very important. He wanted to get up and go research immediately however, he couldn't let the thief lose trust in him now.

"It's alright. We'll talk about that later. You want something to drink?" He stood up and asked his impromptu guest like a normal host would. Kid looked up at him uncertainly before nodding meekly. Again, a trait he'd never seen the thief with.

"Water….would be fine...thank you."

Subaru nodded and helped Kid off the floor. He motioned for him to sit back down on the couch as he headed toward the kitchen. Just as he began to fill a glass, he heard a ring at the doorbell.

The man narrowed his eyes and set the cup down noiselessly. He stalked out of the kitchen and saw Kid was at the door glaring at the door uncertainly, hesitating whether to open it or not. Okiya rushed to Kid's side and pushed him back, alarming the thief. The older man was giving off a dangerous vibe...he felt this aura before...it was terrifying.

Sensing that the teen was scared again, Okiya whispered in a low voice.

"I'm not trying to hurt you, but you need to hide. It might be someone dangerous that wants to hurt you, understand?" He whispered quickly. Kid's eyes widen in fear and he nodded quickly before running down the halls and around the corner. Okiya made sure he was out of sight before turning the knob.

* * *

><p>Nakamori cursed as he ran through the streets looking in every direction for the thief. He knew that Kid had a head start, but how fast can a guy run? He was nowhere in sight. He groaned and stopped, out of breath. He was really getting too old for these kinds of stunts.<p>

His cell phone buzzed through his coat and he flinched, knowing who it was and hastily pull the phone out of his pocket.

"N-Nakamori here." He said gruffly, trying to hide his out of breath state from the superintendent. He had been dreading this call.

"Nakamori? Where are you? I heard that Kid is missing?" He heard the voice at the other end say in an unhappy voice. He felt his heart sink. The others probably found out about his little scheme and he was going to get fired now.

"Apparently, the patrol was called off two days ago."

Nakamori's heart sank as he prepared for his punishment.

"I'm sorry sir. I am fully prepared for-" He was cut off by a sound of confusion.

"What are you talking about Nakamori? Kid escaped from the hospital according to the doctor. Apparently they did not assign a nurse during that particular shift." It was Nakamori's turn to be confused. What the hell was the man talking about? Due to the increasing amounts of nurses attempting to reveal the thief's identity, there weren't any shifts. Nurses and other doctors were only allowed in for medical reasons. Suddenly, he remembered the doctor's words and smiled. _Thank you, Aoshi-sensei._ He thought before putting clearing his throat.

"What!? Kid escaped! That bastard!" Nakamori growl was convincing and he silently applauded himself for his acting.

"Indeed. Kaitou Kid's doctor called to apologize for hospital's own mishap. I heard that he doesn't remember anything?"

"...Yes sir..." Nakamori replied and listened as the superintendent let out a deep sigh.

"That could be bad. The last thing we need in an amnesic criminal in the streets of Tokyo. We need to find him at all cost."

"I agree, sir. I'll assign Division Two to search immediately."

"That would be great. I've already sent multiple units out to scout. Where are you anyway, home?" The man asked. Nakamori hesitated, looking around his surroundings.

"N-no, I'm in Beika District." He answered with a swallow.

"What are you doing there? Did Megure call you for documents?"

"N-no, I…came to visit some friends the other night." He lied, slightly hesitant.

"Right, my apologies for interrupting your visit but Kid needs to be found. Do you need pickup?"

"N-no! Uh, I'm fine; I have my car with me and all." He laughed nervously, wanting the conversation to end already.

"Right, I'll call again, Nakamori."

"Thank you, sir." Nakamori sighed as he put his phone back into his pockets. He had to find Kid before the others do. The inspector glanced around the streets. The thief couldn't have gone that far. With his injuries, it was impossible to get any further without getting fatigued. _Could he be…?_

Nakamori glanced at his watch. It was a little after five. This part of town had a lot of businesspeople and most woke up early. He could probably poke around and find the thief.

After a few houses, he was starting to give up. The owners were confused and irritated. Some had recognized the inspector as the one after Kid and asked excitedly. He just laughed awkwardly and told them it was a routine check and everything was normal. As he did, he glanced into the houses casually and looked for any signs of nervousness in the owner's body language. So far: no luck.

He glanced at his watch again. He had been asking pointlessly for about an hour and really needed coffee. His head was starting to throb and he cursed in irritation. Even when the thief wasn't stealing, he still gave the man migraines.

He sighed and walked up the driveway of another house. This one had a circular structure, very unique. An old man and what seemed like his granddaughter answered the door. He recognized them as frequent spectators of Kid heists. Friends of that little glasses-wearing brat, if he recalled correctly. They weren't hiding Kid in their house but Nakamori was tempted to stay anyways so he could continue inhaling the sweet aroma of the cup of coffee in the little girl's hands. Little seven years olds shouldn't be drinking coffee anyways.

The girl had looked at him suspiciously before closing the door. He shivered as he walked back to the streets. That little girl gave him the chills. He looked up at the house next to them. He decided this was going to be the last house before getting some Starbucks.

The address plate said 2-2-1 and had the kanjis KUDO on it. Strange…that named sounded familiar. He scoffed at the size of the house, which was more of a mansion. The gates were opened wide and Nakamori's heart soared for a second. _Could it be? _He walked through the wide entrance and almost ran to the door, but refrained from doing so. After walking down the long driveway, he was eager to ring the doorbell.

After standing for a moment or two, the door opened. He was slightly disappointed to see a man with strawberry blonde hair wearing glasses instead of a thief with dark brown hair. He vaguely remembered seeing this man at several heists along with that creepy little girl from earlier.

"May I help you?" The man asked politely.

"Oh, hello…." Nakamori forced a smile on his lips and tried to peer into the house to look for any signs of a thief.

"Yes?" The man asked carefully, looking very suspicious of the inspector. Man, he need to work on his convincing skills, he has been a police officer for more than twenty years for god damn sakes, he should be able to convince a citizen.

"Um, we're doing a routine check. It's nothing urgent really. I'm looking for a male. He has dark brown messy hair, have you seen him?" He felt as if he was describing Kaito-kun instead of Kid but Kaito couldn't be the thief…could he? Nakamori noticed him moving back slightly, casually blocking the view of the house's interior.

With police instincts, he could see the change in the man's posture ever so slightly.

"No, I haven't seen a man with that profile. I am sorry." Nakamori narrowed his eyes slightly. His attention snapped to inside the house, glancing around while the man stood uncomfortably. His eyes widen when he spotted it. Even if it was far away and carefully hidden, he could see one blue-violet eye staring at him from around the corner of the hallway.

His mind stopped as he debated whether he should take the thief back. He was obviously freaked out about his house and his daughter for some reason. The superintendent and other officers might come over to his house occasionally without warning...was it really best for the thief to come with him? After a moment of hesitation he smiled and looked at the man in the eye.

"Take care of him." He said simply, putting a hand on the man's shoulder before turning around and leaving the house.

Kid was safe where he is. He didn't have to worry.

**End of chapter 5 Please review!**

**EDITED: 8/9/13 Spelling and grammar check plus some extra details. According to wiki, Subaru-kun's hair is blonde. It is the same color hair as Haibara's so I assumed strawberry blonde. It's most likely dye~ or a wig~ ;) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! Please R&R! Sorry for the short and slow updates but school gets in the way of everything….**

Okiya watched the man go in hidden surprise. So he knew that Kid was here, but entrusted him in his care. He sighed and closed the door. He glanced at the thief.

"You can come out now." He walked out from his hiding place uncertainly.

"Don't worry, I don't bite." Okiya smiled. The thief eyed him suspiciously before sitting down on the living room couch. The engineering student walked into the kitchen and grabbed the unfilled glass and filled it with cool water.

"Here." He brushed it against the thief's arm. Kid jerked away at the touch. He looked up and down at the glass.

"O-oh. A-Arigatou." He stammered taking the glass. Okiya watched the boy sip the water silently.

"Would you like to explain what you remember? I might be able to help you." Kid looked down at the glass, watching tiny beads of water flow down the outside of it.

"I…." He gulped. A simple question….an impossible answer. The phantom thief looked at the man tiredly. He really didn't want to answer that.

"Okay, you don't have to tell me. But do you want to leave the house sometimes?" Okiya asked. Kid pondered before nodding timidly. Okiya nodded; at least they were getting somewhere.

"If you are, please come up with a name and…." He glanced at the piece of glass on the thief's eye. His eyes widen as he went for it protectively.

"I…I don't want to take it off." He shook his head.

"But you will need to if you want to go outside."

"Why?" Okiya hesitated before answering in a different tone. One he hasn't used in a while.

"Listen; there are people after you because of what you know. The monocle could be the key for them to finding you. Unless you don't want to be safe and in one piece, I suggest you take it off." He said in a short and light tone. Kid's eyes widen and he began to shake.

"O-okay. Can I keep it on now?" Okiya stared at the thief. Without his memories and poker face, the Kaitou Kid was just a scared child.

"Yes." Kid sighed in relief. He didn't know why, but he felt uncomfortable about taking off the single piece of glass.

"It's still early, are you tired?" The man asked. Kid was about to answer when a yawn slipped out, he was suddenly aware how tired he was.

Okiya smiled.

"So you are. You could rest here. I have some things to attend to. Make yourself at home."

"As if I remember such a home."" Kid smiled sadly leaning against a cushion pillow. He faintly remembered seeing the man stared at him strangely and his form leaving the room before giving in to darkness.

Okiya watched the thief close his eyes and breathing even out. He went down the hall and opened a closet door.

"Blanket…blanket…ah here it is!" He murmured pulling a thin blanket from it. He silently brought it back to the living room with him and draped it over the sleeping Kid. The thief twitched at the touch but relaxed and continued his slumber.

Satisfied, the engineering student left the room again and headed towards the library. He didn't know why he cared for the thief so much. He just needed information from him but….he just had a weird feeling. He didn't want to abandon the thief.

He shook his head and headed for the file safe hidden cleverly behind a bookshelf to avoid the nosy and curious people. He had found it during his third day staying in the huge mansion. Surprised and curious, he opened the safe with ease. Certain skills do come in handy.

He typed in the familiar password he cracked within minutes and the safe opened with a satisfying click. Files were piled and sorted neatly. He ran his hands through the B selection. He smiled when he found the file he was looking for. Taking it, he sat himself down on a reading chair and began flipping through it. He raised an eyebrow; this was a pretty good amount of information. He'd really have to question the Kudos.

Okiya continued glancing through the papers with interest. Most of the information, he had already known and memorized by heart. He stopped when he found a file within this one. In big print the beige folder showed two words, _Kaitou Kid._

He twitched when the doorbell rang. Another one? He thought to himself in annoyance. He took the file and put it back in its hiding spot before heading down the halls. He'd have to wake Kid again. He was about to enter the living room to get the thief when an arm grabbed his sleeve. He whirled around in alert. Did one of them get in? He was about to KO the figure when he heard the figure fall on the floor in panic.

"K-kid?" Okiya quickly soften his expression: damn, he really had to control his instincts better. The thief was on the floor shaking and inching away from him. Okiya kneeled down.

"I'm s-sorry." Kid whispered softly. Okiya put an arm on the thief's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I scared you. I thought you were one of the dangerous people, don't worry. I'm not going to harm you." He said softly. Kid twitched as the doorbell rang again. He glanced at the door in fright.

"I want you to hide again. Don't come out unless I tell you to, okay?" Kid shook his head.

"N-no…I-I have a strange feeling. D-don't open it…" He stuttered, gripping onto the man's sleeve tightly. Okiya took a deep breath. He didn't want to answer it either, but what if person at the door isn't what they expected to be? He had to check.

"I promised if it's the bad guy, I won't let them get to you, please hide, okay?" Okiya tried again. Kid looked at him uncertainly and nodded, getting up and running down the hall.

Okiya got up swiftly and headed for the door. Prayng that he didn't have to deal with the crows yet.

* * *

><p>"Conan-kun!" Ran's voice traveled up the stairs. The shrunken teenager opened his eyes and yawned.<p>

"Hai, Ran-neechan!" The non-child got out of his futon and stripped off his pajamas and into a t-shirt, jacket and jeans.

"Ohayo, Conan-kun." His childhood grinned as he headed into the kitchen.

""Ohayo…where's Kogorou-ojisan?" Conan said with a yawn. Ran scowled, putting down Conan's rice bowl.

"He left really early saying something about a case…more like going to play early mahjong…" She muttered.

"Case?" Conan raised an eyebrow. Ran nodded.

"I don't know the details…Conan-kun don't tell me you're going to follow him." Ran gave him eyes of suspicion.

"O-of course not." He grinned. Ran smiled and headed for the stove.

"Oh no!" She gasped.

"What's wrong Ran-neechan?" Conan asked in alert.

"I forgot to give this back to Subaru-san! He said he would need it today." She held up a bottle of curry powder.

"Mou…I would give it back to him later but I promised Sonoko I'll go early shopping with her…" Ran sighed.

"I could bring it to him for you." Conan piped in with a grin; this would give him the perfect opportunity to check out the case. Ran smiled at him.

"Would you really? Arigatou Conan-kun. You're a life savior." The boy laughed nervously with a blush. Ran glanced at the clock.

"Oh, it's seven-thirty already? I promised Sonoko I would meet her at the mall at eight. I need to get going. Is it okay for you to go to Subaru-san's place now?" Ran looked at the boy.

"Sure, Ran-neechan." Conan grabbed the small bottle of curry and left for the door.

"Have a safe trip." He heard Ran yell after him.

"I will!" He yelled in return.

The detective sighed in relief when he was down the street and on his way to Okiya's house…his house. It hurt to see the man at his own house every single time they meet. It gave him the feeling that he might never return and lived there ever again.

He turned down the familiar street to his house. He decided he'll pay Haibara a visit after giving back the engineering student his curry.

"Hello, old home." He muttered when he reached the gate. The shrunken teenager was shocked to see the front gate opened. Could They have…? He thought in panic. He couldn't let an innocent man die. His pace quicken as he went down the long gravel-filled pathway to the front door. For the first time in his life, he cursed the fancy shmancy design of the mansion.

He rang the doorbell as soon as he reached it. I waited for a couple of seconds and got anxious.

_Calm down Shinichi…he's probably upstairs and coming down. The gate was opened because he simply forgot to close it. There are hundreds of possibilities it doesn't have to be Them. _He told himself countless times as he counted the seconds go by. He rang the bell again. There was still no answer. Oh god, maybe he was right, for once in life he hoped he deducted wrong. A minute passed, still no answer.

Conan was ready to kick the door down when it swung open. The engineering student was staring down at him in surprise.

"Conan-kun?" The man said. Conan sighed in relief to see the man.

"Subaru-san! You scared me, what was taking you so long to answer?" The boy asked in a cute tone.

"Oh, I was upstairs and I didn't hear you rang till the second time. I'm sorry." He answered.

"Oh…okay." Conan sighed again. It was just his imagination.

"So, what brings you here?" Okiya asked.

"Oh, here! Ran-neechan told me to bring this to you." Conan took the bottle from his pocket and showed it to the man.

"Oh, Arigatou, Conan-kun. I was planning on making some today. Want me to give you and Ran-san some after I'm finished?" He said holding out his hand for the curry.

"Sure!" Conan grinned giving the powder over. He stopped with he saw a shine from around the corner of the hallway. He would have missed it if he had looked a second later. Whoever it was, was quick, the detective could barely register what he had seen. A swing of a monocle. Kid.

"Conan-kun!" Okiya refrained from yelling loudly as the boy dashed into the house. He cursed himself for opening the door so wide. He ran after the boy.

Conan ran down the hallway. Why….why? Why is Kid here? He thought to himself and skidded to a stop around the corner. Kid fell back in surprised and landing on the floor ungracefully with a thud.

"Kid, what the hel-. " The non-child stopped and observed the thief's movements carefully. Kid was trembling and shaking violently. His blue-violet eyes were wide with sheer horror. He wasn't wearing his usual attire either. The only thing that turned him from innocent teenage to internationally wanted thief was the single piece of glass on his right eye.

"K-kid? Oi-'Conan began but stopped in shock when the thief began inching away from him, grabbing his head of brown hair, gripping it tightly, trembling.

"I-I'm sorry…I'll be good….d-don't…." He barely made out the shaky words the frighten phantom uttered.

"Wha…." Conan was confused. This…wasn't the Kid he knew. This wasn't the Kid whose eyes shone brightly filled with mischief and laughter. This…Kid was…broken.

A soft noise made an appearance from behind the detective. Conan turned to see a serious Okiya staring at the thief.

"S-Subaru-san. What…" He trailed off.

"He collapsed at the door this morning and when he woke up he was like…this…." Conan's eyes widen.

"Ja…why didn't you call the police?" He asked, slightly angry at the man. Okiya looked down at the boy.

"He said something…interesting." Conan raised an eyebrow before looking back at the thief.

"I talked to him for a while, he doesn't remember anything. He doesn't seem to want to go to the police either. If I called them, he would…" He didn't know why he was telling a seven year old all this information. He wasn't even sure if the boy could keep this to himself. But…deep down he knew…this boy was smart and trustworthy.

"I…see…" Conan whispered softly. He sighed and walked away from the thief and glanced at Okiya.

"Take care of him. I'll be back soon." Conan said simply and heading out the open door. Okiya watched the boy go and smiled.

"I will."

**End of chapter 6! For all those who are trying to guess Okiya's real identity in my fic. Just wait a bit longer and you'll find out for sure. Don't kill me Akai fans! Wait for the next few chapters! *Runs into closet.*** **Please R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Kid watched the boy go from where he was sitting. He was utterly confused. Why did he come here in the first place? The man in glasses seemed kind and unsuspicious. He really thought this would be the perfect place to stay for now but that boy came in.

It hurt…hurt like the time he meet Nakamori-san's daughter…but worse. The boy the man called Conan seemed familiar but he couldn't remember. He wasn't even sure why he came to this house in the first place. It also seemed familiar. He didn't like it though. Ever since he woke up on the couch in the living room, he had a bad feeling. This house…scared him. He didn't want to be here, but he didn't want to leave either. What was so special about this house?

The thief continued musing over his situation on the hallway floor until he realized the boy was long gone and the man was staring at him with a strange expression.

"Are you okay?" Okiya said extending an arm. Kid nodded his head weakly and reached for the helping hand. He brought himself off the floor and took a few shaky steps back, leaning against the wall.

"Ano…." Kid began uncertainly trailing off without a name to fill the unfinished sentence.

"Oh, we haven't officially introduced, I'm Okiya Subaru." The engineering student smiled. Kid returned it. It wasn't the thief's usual smirks or toothy grins he had seen on television and live, but it was a good start.

"Ano…Okiya-san….who was…" Kid began, glancing toward the open door. The late morning breeze was blowing in without being invited and Kid suppressed a shiver. Okiya noticed his effort and walked over to shut the door.

"He's Edogawa Conan-kun. He's in first grade but is a really smart boy. A detective you could say…" Okiya supplied the thief with an answer.

"Detective….tantei…." Kid murmured to himself. This Edogawa boy…he knew him…but who was he to him?

Kid cringed as a small wave of pain entered his head. Okiya watched the thief sway slightly before walking up to his side.

"Trying to remember is good, but don't force yourself." He said softly. Kid nodded and headed to the living room couch.

The thief sat down and avoided eye contact with Okiya, while the engineering student sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, not knowing what to say.

This was going to be hard.

* * *

><p>"Shinichi!" Agasa said in surprised as he answered the door. The shrunken teenager's visit hadn't been expected.<p>

"Hey hakase, where's Haibara?" Conan went inside the inventor's house glancing around.

"Here." The shrunken scientist looked up from the computer on the living room. She never really uses any other computer besides hers in the basement. But she didn't feel like researching today. Conan made his way over to the girl.

"Want to know something interesting, Kudo-kun?" She continued in a calm tone.

"What?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"That keibu in charge of the Kid task force came by this morning. This got the detective's attention.

"What! Nakamori-keibu did?" Haibara watched his reaction carefully before clicking the mouse. This morning's headlines flashed onto the screen.

**MASS MURDER IN AN ABANDONED MANSION**

_Last night, police were investigating nearby and found an abandoned mansion filled with dead bodies all killed in a gruesome way. Ages ranging from seven to forty, both genders. Police think this may have been an act caused by…._

The paragraph continued on in dull black letters that wore not important.

"So what do you think meitantei-san?" Haibara watched the boy closely. The detective was a good actor when he wanted to be but he had trouble lying. It was written all over his face. He knew where the phantom thief was.

The news article just didn't make sense, why would police be investigating near the mansion and why did they enter in the first place? The case had too many holes in it to be normal, not that a mansion filled with more than thirty murdered people was normal. And Nakamori-keibu coming around describing Kid added to her suspicions. Haibara chuckled to herself when she read and make her deduction earlier this morning. Spending too much time with the tantei-baka was affecting her. The tantei bug seemed to be getting into her lately.

"Saaa…" Conan muttered. He already knew where the thief was and his condition. But it surprised the detective that such an event happened. He'd need to get the details.

The non-child took out his cell phone, not his Conan one but the Shinichi one. HE dialed the familiar number and brought the red bowtie to his lips.

"Moshi Moshi?" A voice answered at the other end.

"Megure-keibu? It's me, Kudo Shinichi."

"Ah! Kudo-kun! It's been a while. How have you been?" The portly inspector's voice was tired and filled with frustration but hidden under layers of fake happiness.

"I'm well thank you very much. Actually I'm calling you about the recent mass murders. May I have the details? The real details." Conan added. He didn't want the fake story being feed to the public.

The other end of the line was silent. For a minute, Conan thought the good inspector hung up. He was reassured by a tired sigh.

"So you've heard, Kudo-kun. The truth is as you say. The real story isn't being told to the public or else it will cause a lot of trouble."

I figured since there was no reason for the police to check the mansion." Conan took a notepad and pen from the computer table, ready to jot down notes.

"We were actually called there because of Kaitou Kid." Conan narrowed his eyes.

"I figured that too"

"Huh? Why is that?" Megure asked in a confused voice. He didn't get how the boy detective connected mass murder with the nonviolent thief.

"U-uh no, never mind that, please continue."

"Well it started at the last heist Kid performed." Conan thought back. Last heist he was stuck in Ran's apartment with a cold. He did not attend.

"What happened?"

"Nakamori-kun said he saw Kid fly towards the roof of the building with his hang glider. He positioned the men and waited for the thief to come and take the gem, but he never appeared. Nakamori-kun swore that he appeared though." Conan paused lifting the pen from the scribbles. Something had happened to the thief.

"Division two never got a note from Kid. It was as if he just disappeared. It was a week later, yesterday night when they received a message from Kid's dove. I could send you a copy of it right now."

"I'd appreciated it Megure-keibu." He said. Haibara handed him the mouse and Conan logged onto his email account swiftly. A new message beeped on and he clicked it. It wasn't a good sign. Notepad paper and blood is never a good combination.

"What do you think, Kudo-kun?"

"Well, Kid might have been KIDnapped-excuse me for the pun- during the time he landed on the roof and till the heist ended. Anything else keibu?"

"Nakamori-kun and division two set out with the dove as leading. They were lead to the mansion and successfully retrieved Kid. The culprit was still in the mansion at that time but committed suicide when he was found out." The inspector finished.

"I see…what happened afterwards?"

"Well, Kid was hurt pretty badly so he was brought to a hospital. He was expected full recovery except…."

"Except….?"

"Kudo-kun, the man murdered every single one of those victims in front of Kid, most likely told him that they were dying because of him. He…couldn't take all that guilt and his mind shut down…."

"Amnesia…" Conan finished for him. He couldn't help but feel bad for the thief. He had dealt with murders all his life but never actually witness the victims die. How could a thief whose motto is "no one gets hurt" take all that? Conan didn't even think he could himself.

"Kudo-kun?"

"Sorry please continue."

"Kid stayed at the hospital for almost two weeks. He seemed to be doing fine. But on the ninth day, he escaped. I'm sure you understand, Kudo-kun that it isn't good for a criminal as noticeable and popular as him to be running loose with no memories. We sent units out immediately to search for him but…"

"No luck." Shinichi finished for the tired inspector. This was a tiring situation indeed. He didn't want to turn in the thief.

"I'll keep my eyes peeled and look for him."

"That is highly appreciated, Kudo-kun. We'll do our best too. Mouri-kun is raising quite a racket over here." Megure chuckled.

"I can tell." Conan twitched. So occhan really did go on a case. He could hear the detective gloating and raising merry hell from the other line.

"Ja ne, Megure-keibu." Conan hung up and sighed in frustration. Haibara watched him with an amused smirk.

"So what are you going to do now, great detective. Hand the gentlemen thief over?" She said. It was funny how her deduction was right on the spot. She never planned on being a detective.

"Barou, if Nakamori-keibu came by hakase's house, he must have come by mine. He may be slow on catching Kid but he isn't stupid. He let Kid stay and didn't say anything to the police." Haibara smiled as Conan headed towards the door. Things were getting interesting.

The shrunken detective sighed as he headed for his house again. His head was pounding and didn't want to stop. It was frustrating.

"Subaru-san! It's me." He yelled as he rang the bell. He didn't feel like going through the whole "hide and open the door" routine again. Moments later the engineering student opened the large door and let him in.

Kid was sitting on the couch-_his _couch, much to his dismay- and was looking at him nervously. It hurt to see the thief afraid of him.

Okiya was silently happy the boy had returned so quickly. So far he had asked the thief questions and received empty and vague answers for the past half an hour. It was getting really awkward.

Conan sat down across from Kid and studied the other's expression. The thief was avoiding his gaze, twitching and shifting around uncomfortably. Okiya watched the two have their silent battle before clearing his throat. The two looked up at him.

"Ano…you are still a minor, Kid-san. Would you like to attend school around this area?" Okiya began. It was probably a bad idea for the thief to leave the house, but it wasn't fair to keep him inside all the time either.

"Subaru-san!" Conan began to protest. After studying the thief's appearance, the detective knew he was around his age. But letting the thief out the house was a little too much.

"I…I would like to." Kid interrupted the detective.

"But it's going to be dangerous" Conan insisted. Kid shook his head.

"I'll be careful, so…" Kid said in a determined voice. He knew there were dangerous people after him but he wanted to live a normal life.

Conan stared at the thief before sighing in defeat.

"Fine…but you need to come up with a name." Obviously the thief can't go to school named Kid.

"Alright…oh by the way why do you two call me Kid?" The thief raised an eyebrow.

_Shit_ The other two thought.

"U-um no reason! It's just that you remind me of someone!" Conan laughed nervously, looking at the engineering student for help.

"Y-yes, yes you do. I lived in America for a while and I called you "kid" by accident." Okiya lied. Well, it wasn't a complete lie….

"Sou ka…." Kid bought the excuses and leaned back against the cushions.

"You look about sixteen or seventeen. There's a high school around here….Teitan High School. You could enroll there." Okiya said thoughtfully. There he could keep an eye on him…

"That's right. Ran-neechan goes to that school too. She can help you get started." Conan grinned childishly.

"R-ran?" Kid asked. Again that name sounded familiar too.

"She is Conan-kun's friend and caretaker, a very nice young lady with great martial art techniques. " Subaru said.

"Hmmm…can't really think of a name…" Kid put on a thinking expression with a pout.

"_Kaitou Kid….. Kaitou…Kaito!" _Conan thought. Kaito would be a good name. (A.N Yes I know how ironic. ^. ^) _Last name… I've got it!_ Conan got up from the couch and walked over to Kid. He leaned forward and whispered into his ear. The close contact made Kid flinch and flush a bit. He nodded.

"That's a good name, wonder if my own was as good….." Kid smiled sadly.

"Ah! Shinichi-niichan also goes to Teitan High School. I think he has an extra uniform around here somewhere. I don't think he would mind if you borrowed it." Conan yelled, grabbing Kid's hand and leading him out of the living room and up the stairs.

Okiya watched the pair go and smiled. He reached for the phone on the coffee table. He needed to call Teitan High School to make arrangements.

* * *

><p>Conan opened the door to his room and pulled Kid in. His heart ached a bit looking at the familiar bed, desk and bookshelves. But nevertheless, he didn't show the emotions he was feeling and lead the thief to his closet. He pulled open the sliding door and rummaged through the hangers.<p>

"Found it!" He announced pulling out the uniform he hadn't wore in a while. He handed it to the thief.

"It should fit you!" Conan grinned. He had seen Kid plenty of times and their builds were similar. The thief was slightly more slender though, probably from the acrobats the detective had seen him do. "A-arigatou, are you sure…Kudo-san wouldn't mind?" He asked uncertainly, taking the outfit.

"No problem. I'll tell him later! The bathroom's down the hall." Conan said, brushing off the pained feeling he felt. Kid nodded and headed out the door.

He sighed when the bathroom door clicked shut. The thief glanced at the uniform. It seemed uncomfortable. He shrugged as he peeled off the blue silk shirt he was wearing and slipped on the white one in its place. The uniform felt weird. It was as uncomfortable as it looked but he had a strange feeling, as if he had wore this uniform before and many other outfits that were ten times more uncomfortable. He shrugged the feeling off as he slipped the belt on and put on the tie. He glanced at the mirror. He sighed; he didn't look like himself…whoever he really was. His fingers brushed past his monocle charm_. A clover….a kuroba_ (A.N Kuroba is the transliteration meaning of clover and the characters in kuroba mean black feather) He thought.

He took off the monocle and stared at his reflection. Who is this person in this mirror? He spotted a pair of glasses lying innocently on the medical cabinet next to the sink. He put them on. The prescription was very weak and he could see clearly in and out of them. He still needs some sort of disguise.

Conan looked up as the door to his former room open. He raised an eyebrow at the boy that now stood in front of him. Kid looked like an adult version of his shrunken self but with messier hair.

"Sugoi! You look almost like Shinichi-niichan." He grinned. Kid grinned back, not as flashy as his normal grins but still.

"And tomorrow, Hikage Kaito shall enroll into Teitan High School!"

**Finished! As for the last name Hikage, it's a combination of the words light and shadow. I don't know if it's a good name or not. If you don't like it I could change it! Please R&R! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Enjoy!**

Ran sighed and looked out the windows of Teitan High School in boredom. Shinichi hasn't called her in a while and it was getting her anxious. She had Conan-kun to keep her occupied, but it wasn't enough. The little boy may be a great distraction but he could never be Shinichi. There will never be a replacement for Shinichi.

"Ne, Ran? Did you hear me?" Ran jumped and looked up at her annoyed friend.

"Gomen Sonoko, what did you say?" The karate champion gave the girl an apologetic smile.

"I say, did you hear, a new students coming today. The other girls said he's cute!" She squealed dreamily.

"Um….what about Kyogoku-san?" Ran sweat dropped. She didn't mind her friend's usual flirting manners. But she wouldn't let the girl go far as to forget she had a boyfriend.

"Oh, my heart will always belong to Makoto-san. If the new guy looks like him, then I'll just envision him since he doesn't go to our school." Sonoko replied quickly. She knew she loved Makoto but if she didn't play around with other boys, she just wouldn't be Sonoko.

"Sou ka…" Ran wasn't really interested in new classmates. Other than being nice to them and helping them out until they get use to the school, she usually wouldn't bother with them.

A knock at the door got everyone's attention. The girls whispered in excitement, hoping that the new student is cute, the guys hoping for good sport's potential. The door swung open and their homeroom teacher walked in with a smile.

"Good morning class. Today we are going to have someone new join our class." She turned to the door and nodded. A boy walked in with a smile. Ran could have care less about who he is…If he didn't look like a certain someone.

"S-shinichi…" She whispered in a barely audible voice staring at the new student. She didn't know whether to call him Shinichi or Conan. The boy looked like both, but with his own touch of spiky hair.

"Konichiwa! I'm Hikage Kaito nice to meet you. I'm new to this part of town so I hope I can depend on your help." He smiles like Shinichi, his posture is almost exactly like Shinichi's except he isn't Shinichi. The class mumbles greetings and the teacher smiles.

"Hikage-kun welcome to this school, would you please take a seat next to Mouri-san? Mouri-san, please raise your hand." Ran raises her hand slowly, but on the inside she was burning with fiery. That was _Shinichi's _seat and she wasn't going to give up that seat easily. And the new kid better not think that he can just waltz in here with a grin and take Shinichi's place.

Kaito nodded and walked towards Ran.

The girls murmured a few kawaii"s, sent flirty winks and twirling hair, hoping to get the boy's attention. Kudo was a hot guy to but he was already taken by one stubborn karate master. No use in arguing. They're getting first dibs on this new guy.

He smiled as he sat in Shinichi's seat. It made the karate champion want to punch him square in the face. She returned the smile with a glare.

The new student raised an eyebrow before turning away. Ran twitched as she realized her actions. Did she really just brush off a completely innocent new kid because he sat in Shinchi's seat? She sighed and shook her head. She was going crazy over the detective geek. She'll have to apologize to the new student at lunch.

Kaito wasn't as calm as he looked. Inside he was freaking out and panicking. It was hard to enter a room with so much people. He didn't feel safe. On the way to school, he kept looking over his shoulder, as if something was going to grab him off the street.

He stole a quick glance at the girl next to him, who was avoiding eye contact. What's her problem? He though, puzzled. He never did anything to offend her. It was only a smile.

He listened to his new teacher begin the lesson. He didn't know why but his mind immediately put his brain on autopilot and let it wander away from the lesson on calculus. He had a weird feeling…as if he knew this stuff already and could care less.

His mind wandered to Edogawa Conan. The boy seemed okay after they meet the second time. He didn't know why the boy was so upset about find him in the house the first time. He boy knew him, he knew at least that much. But why doesn't he and Okiya-san say anything? It hurt to be the only one unable to understand what's going on.

He snapped out of his daze when the bell rang. He had come to class during fourth period, it was time for lunch according to his schedule. He glanced at the girl again. He shuddered every time he looked. She reminded him of Nakamori's daughter. Hopefully he didn't have to repeat that episode again.

The girl turned to him and looked uncomfortable. He also felt weird looking at her. They watched each other in awkward silence before a brown haired girl interrupted them.

"Hi, my name's Suzuki Sonoko! Nice to meet you. " The girl grinned, grabbing Ran's arm.

"This here is Mouri Ran. Want to sit with us during lunch?" Ran stared at her friend in disbelief.

"S-sonoko….." She began. Kaito smiled. This girl seemed like the out-going loud mouth kind.

"Alright, I'm not really sure where the lunchroom is anyway, can you show me?"

"Of course we can, ne Ran?" Sonoko nudged the girl.

"O-of course." She forced a smile. Kaito smiled again and gathered his things. Sonoko pulled Ran aside and whispered in her ear.

"He looks a lot like Shinichi-kun doesn't he?" She smiled watching her childhood friend's reaction.

"So?" Ran hissed back. Sonoko continued smiling at her in a weird way.

"Okay, let's go." Kaito said grabbing his jacket. He had shedded the uncomfortable light blue jacket and was left with his white dress shirt.

"Let's go." Sonoko grinned, grabbing Ran's arm again.

"Wait, I have to talk with sensei about something. Go on ahead , I'll meet you there in a minute." She said.

"Okay, at the usual place!" Sonoko grabbed Kaito's arm, who hid his flinch and went out the classroom door.

"Sensei…." Ran began when she walked up to the teacher's desk.

"Hai, what is it Mouri-san?" She asked, looking up from the test papers she was correcting.

"Ano….it's about Hikage-san…."

"What about him? Is he bothering you?"

"N-no, but…" She gulped as she thought of a better way to say what she had in mind. The math teacher waited patiently for her student to answer.

"Can…he sit somewhere else?" The teacher raised an eyebrow at the request.

"Why is that, Mouri-san? You said he wasn't bothering you."

"He isn't…but that's Shinichi's seat!" She burst out. The teacher's eyes widen at the sudden outburst. She gave the girl a sympathetic pat on the shoulder.

"Kudo-kun hasn't come to school lately. You know that Mouri-san. I don't know what's going on with him, but if he doesn't come anymore. I have no choice. Hikage-kun needs a place to sit. I know it's hard but-"

"Shinichi's coming back. He said so! He just has some cases to solve, so-" Ran stopped when the teacher put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I know it's hard but until he comes back, Hikage-kun's going to sit there."

"Yamanika-sensei!" Ran began, tears threatening to fall, but she held her hand up.

"Go down to lunch, Mouri-san, the bell's going to ring." And she said nothing more.

"….Hai sensei….."

* * *

><p>"Ran!" Sonoko waved to the depressed girl. Ran weakly forced a grin and walked to the table. She felt her tears come back as she sat down. Kaito was sitting in the exact same spot Shinichi used to sit. It pissed her off to no end.<p>

"Ran, what's wrong?" Sonoko frowned at the watery edges of her eyes.

"N-no nothing's wrong. Just got dust in my eyes." She quickly said, rubbing them.

Kaito frowned as he watched the girl. She hated him, he could tell. But why? His pounding head told him that he knew Mouri Ran, but pretty sure it was only light contact, not enough to make him reel in pain and panic.

"Are you sure?" He asked a moment after. Ran stopped rubbing and stared at him with sharp eyes. They were determined to hide emotion but, he could see the pain and anger behind it. It made his head pound louder.

"Y-yes, I'm fine." She said, sharp and staccato. Kaito cringed at her tone but continued smiling. The best way to get out of situations was to smile.

"Ne, Hikage-kun, what are your hobbies?" Sonoko asked eagerly, already using familiar endings.

Kaito considered for a moment. He didn't know what he liked. It wasn't like he had done anything over the weekend. It was just sitting in Kudo-san's library and passing time. But he had taken an interest with the Arsene Lupin and Night Baron series. It was amusing how he was living in the house of the Night baron series' author. All the books he had read had a hint of magic in it. He didn't know how but he knew what his hobby is.

"Magic, I like to perform tricks." He said.

"Ehhhh, that's awesome. Kid-sama likes to perform magic too. And he's sooo dreamy." Sonoko sighed. That three letter word gave Kaito a shot of pain. He cringed and his hand found its way to his forehead.

"Hikage-kun, are you okay?" Ran and Sonoko both said in an instance. Kaito nodded his head and sighed in relief as the pain disappeared.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just an annoying headache. I didn't sleep well last night. It's exciting to go to a new school."

"If you say so….." Ran mumbled quietly.

"Who's Kid by the way?" Kaito asked a second later. He also knew the name Kid, but he couldn't quite place it.

"NO way, you haven't heard of Kid-sama?" Sonoko gaped at the boy, who shook his head.

"Sonoko, not everyone's obsessed with a thief like you." Ran sighed, shaking her head. She almost felt bad for the new kid as Sonoko began reciting the history of Kaitou Kid. Almost… when she thought of Kaito taking Shinichi's seat, she almost hoped that Kaito would have to listen to Sonoko for the rest of his life.

"Kaitou Kid-sama is a dreamy thief that returns the gems he steals, like a gallant white knight. He also performs awesome and wonderful shows each time he steals. Like a character out of a fairytale!" Sonoko continued ranting on about her knight and Kaito half listened as he analyzed all the details. Kaitou Kid….the name rang a bell, but he didn't know where the sound was coming from.

"That's very interesting, Suzuki-san." He managed as the girl finished.

"I know right? Call me Sonoko-chan! Don't need to be so polite. Oh let's all go to one of Kid-sama's heist soon! He didn't come last time he announced. He never misses a show though." She though glumly.

"He didn't come?" Kaito raised an eyebrow. Judging from what the girl had said earlier, the thief wouldn't miss a heist even if he was on crutches and one arm in a sling.

"No, I was so disappointed, Kid-sama wouldn't miss a heist knowing I came." Sonoko sighed.

"Right….." Kaito twitched. The bell rang and the three jumped.

"Ah! We forgot to get lunch!" Sonoko gasped. She was on a diet but she still needed to eat something.

"You're right! Mou….." Ran sighed looking at some unfinished curry on trays that were being thrown out. She didn't have practice after school today so maybe she could buy a quick bite before going home.

"I know! Let's all go to the ramen shop near your place Ran! Come with us Hikage-kun!" Sonoko grinned.

"Sure." Kaito returned the grin. Hey, he was hungry and Okiya-san wouldn't mind.

"Yosh! Let's get back to class!"

* * *

><p>Kuroba Chikage is a strong woman. She never faltered when stealing as the great Phantom Lady, she didn't crack whenever Toichi came home with bullet wounds and the like, and she didn't even cry when her beloved Toichi died on stage and disappeared in the flames. She wasn't a cold-hearted woman. She loved Toichi more than anything. She knew why she didn't show any emotion.<p>

Kaito.

She couldn't let her son see her pained and grieving, it would destroy him even more than losing his father. But after watching on the news that Kid never showed up to take the prize. Waiting for the door to open and for her son walk in. Even if he was hurt while walking through that door. She wouldn't get angry, as long as he walked through that door. She would be happy.

But he didn't. That night, his dinner was left out and her son never came home to enjoy it.

A day passed, she was hoping he had decided to cancel and a notice will be announced saying he couldn't make it, but it never appeared on the news. Three days, she was getting really nervous. She checked the news every so often, relieved there hasn't been a body found going by the name of Kuroba Kaito. A week, the strong poker face she had on since the beginning of her thieving ways had cracked and fallen away.

She knew she was beyond despair as she walked through the busy afternoon streets, clutching her purse tightly. She barely recognized that she was in Beika and walking around aimlessly in grief. She shouldn't have let Kaito take up his father's mantle. Perhaps she had taken it all for granted. Always assured that her son will come back…until the day he doesn't.

She had barely registered the sound of a car honking at her…way too close to be safe. She turned to see a bus three feet away from her and froze. Maybe it would be better to die. Since she was almost sure that her precious child was gone forever.

"Watch out!" She heard him. That one word made her realized what she was doing. She gasped as someone grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the vehicle's way. She let herself fall into his strong arms. She turned her head and looked up at him She hadn't realized how tall he has become.

"That was dangerous, oba-chan." He looked at her with a smile. The same smile she seen and loved for all these years. Her eyes watered.

"A-arigatou…..arigatou….arigatou…" She whispered repeatedly as she let the tears stream down her face. He looked different, with glasses and all. His uniform was different. His eyes were still the same eye-catching purple with a hint of mischief. They were blank and showed no recognition. But that was fine. At least he was fine.

"Ano…are you alright?" He shifted uncomfortably. She nodded weakly, moving out of his arms.

"I'm fine. Fine…just fine." She gave him a watery smile before turning around and heading back home. She was fine, fine with seeing him just once, fine with knowing he's alive.

Fine with knowing that she'll always be waiting for her son to return to her arms.

**Done with this chappie! Please R&R! Reviews are a wonderful thing and will alway be a plus in my book. Improvements? Ideas? Tell me.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9, I'm so sorry for not updating in a while. I had the SHSATS and my dad was like 'you have you study and stuff', so I wasn't allowed to write. And when it was over, my computer crashed and I lost some of my chapter files. I finally got it working right so here is your chapter :D Please R&R!**

Kaito watched the flustered woman walk down the street. He took his eyes on of her as she got on the bus that went for Ekoda. Strange….that place sounded familiar.

"Hikage-kun?" He turned to see Ran and Sonoko staring at him.

"Huh, oh it's nothing. Let's go." He smiled and walked on. Ran watched the boy that stood in front of her. He walked like Shinichi, he acted like Shinichi. He even spoke like Shinichi. The only person she met that looked like Shinichi was Kaitou Kid….

"Ah Hikage-kun! That's it! That's the ramen shop I was talking about!" Sonoko grabbed the former thief's arm and pointed to the innocent looking shop at the corner of 39th Street. Kaito smiled weakly as the girl dragged him towards the restaurant.

"Oh no!" Ran gasped as she remembered something important.

"What Ran?" Sonoko stopped to stare at the girl.

"I forgot to pick up Conan-kun! Mou…." She sighed smacking herself in the forehead. She knew she had forgotten something, but a Shinichi-look alike distracted her.

"Conan….kun?" Kaito asked unsurely. Okiya-san had told him not to mention knowing Conan but why?

"Oh Conan is the freeloader brat living with her right now. Something about parents in America." Sonoko snorted.

"I'll go pick him up; you guys go without I guess." She sighed again and began walking back where she came from."

"Matte!" Ran turned around with a raised eyebrow at the magician, who looked down.

"Um…I would like to see where this…Conan-kun goes to school. Maybe I could…meet him" He stammered.

"Uh…sure. Is it okay with you Sonoko?" Ran asked her best friend.

"Oh of course it is. We can go tomorrow. See you Ran, Hikage-kun!" She winked at Ran and headed in the opposite direction.

"I think you'll like Conan-kun. He looks almost like you." Ran shifted awkwardly as they continued walking.

"Sou ka…I can wait to meet him." Kaito smiled. He had to admit, the boy did look somewhat like himself…whoever he was.

"We're here!" Ran smiled as her old elementary school came into view.

Kaito studied the building. It seemed like a peaceful school, bright and cheerful. He remembered watching Conan doing the homework over at Kudo-san's house. He seemed REALLY bored of it and finished the workbooks within minutes. NO little kid can do that. He narrowed his eyes; there was something strange about him.

"Ran-neechan!" The thief looked up and saw the boy waving energetically towards them. Ran smiled and waved back. Conan began walking towards the pair. Something in his eyes flickered when he saw Kaito but his expression didn't change.  
>"Ran-neechan, who's this?" He put on a face of fake curiosity. Kaito could see right through it though, but the detective was still a pretty good actor.<p>

"Oh this is my new classmate, Hikage Kaito-san. I'm showing him around the neighborhood, he's new to this part of Japan." She couldn't help but grit her teeth as she introduced him. This new student was a Shinichi impostor. She LOATHES him. But he just continues smiling and acts all innocence. She smiled back but in the inside she was crying. Crying because of the loneliness she feels, crying because of her the best friend that should be here with her, crying because she missed Shinichi.

"Ran-san?" Kaito looked at her with concern.

"H-huh? Oh I'm okay. Don't worry!" She laughed nervously.

"Conan-kun! Ran-neesan!" They turned to see a smiling little girl with two boys and a strange little girl trailing behind.

"Konichiwa Ayumi-chan, Mitsuhiko-kun, Genta-kun, Ai-chan!" Ran smiled at the Shouen Tantei.

"Is that Shinichi-oniisan?" Ayumi raised an eyebrow when she noticed the teenage boy standing behind the girl. He looked like Shinichi-oniisan. But he seemed different, just like the time when they meet him on the island. **(OVA 10 KID ON TRAP ISLAND)**

"Ah…no he's my new classmate, Hikage Kaito-san. I'm showing him around." The Shounen Tantei-dan faces lit up.

"Hi, we are part of the Shounen Tantei-dan. Are you a good detective like Shinichi-san?" Mitsuhiko smiled, they could always use another senpai. Kaito grinned apologetically. Why must they compare him to Kudo Shinichi? The name and person sounds so familiar, who is he?

"Gomen, I'm no detective, but if you are interested in magic I'm here." Kaito gave a small grin.

"Ehhhh, Kaito-oniisan you're a magician? Sugoii….." Ayumi exclaimed. He smiled as the girl talking about one thing and another with the other two boys. It was obvious that the obese one of the two favored the sweet little girl. The freckled one seemed more interested in the strawberry blonde standing next to Conan.

The girl…she also seemed familiar…her aura….it gave him chills…it gave off a frightening feeling…he knew this feeling…it was the same as-

"-kage-san? Hikage-san?" He grabbed the wrist that was attached to the hand shaking his shoulder slightly.

Ran gasped at the tight grip on her wrist. He was fine a second ago, smiling like Shinichi, then he stopped completely, shaking with widen eyes. She watched his expression with concerned eyes He was breathing hard and his eyes were getting bigger and bigger, till he finally regained his senses.

"Ran-san…ah gomen!" He let go of her wrist quickly, as if they were on fire.

"I-ie, it's fine, sorry I spooked you." She tried to smile, massaging her slightly bruised wrist, his grip was tight almost like Shinichi…..She blushed thinking about the London case not too long ago…when Shinichi grabbed her wrists, saying the one line she had been waiting for him to say all her life.

…_the heart of a woman whom one likes….how can anyone accurately deduce that?_

"So he really did lose his memory?" The mini-scientist sighed watching the thief look away, calming down as Ran blushed and looked away.

"Aaa, he really doesn't remember…" Conan frowned; it was obvious that Kid was scared to death of Haibara. Why….could it be….

"It's getting late, we didn't eat lunch today, how about I treat you four to a light snack?" Ran smiled as the detective boys cheered in agreement. Café Poirot it is.

"Hikage-san, are you going to join us?" She forced a smile to her lips.

"It's okay, Ran-san I'm going home, see you tomorrow." He returned a smile.

"Oh…okay then, we can walk with you to your house, I want to see it." She asked casually, wanting to see what the Shinichi imposter's house looked like. Something in his eyes flickered.

"N-no it's fine, it's the opposite direction anyway, I can go alone. Nice meeting everyone one, Ja ne!" He said hastily before turning around and walked briskly around the corner.

"Sou…ka." She whispered to herself, being a former police officer and current famous detective's daughter told her that Kaito was trying to avoid showing her his house. Why is that?

"Okay, I'll treat you all to drinks." She turned back to the happy group; she'll have to check later.

* * *

><p>Hattori Heiji sighed as the sensei began lecturing about the history of the thingamajig memorial in the front. He seen it many times during his visits to Tokyo. The kansai detective could practically name every single landmark and its history with ease. Coming on this trip was a complete waste of time.<p>

_Well, maybe not a complete waste…_He grinned, thinking about a certain pint-sized detective. Maybe he should pay him a visit.

"What cha grinnin' like an ahou fer?" He scowled as a piece of rolled up paper hit his head several times.

"Ahou, none of ya business!" He hissed back. He sighed heavily as they continued walking down the pathway to the temple. Time to find Kudo.

"Oi, Kazuha, dis is as borin' as hell, gonna walk around a bit, cover fer me. Thanks!" He was out of sight before she could even protest."

"Mou….that ahou…" She growled, turning back to her notes. She didn't really need to write anything either. She had almost been to Tokyo with Heiji every single time. She knew all the landmarks too. She could manage through the test.

Within a few minutes, two students were gone and unnoticed by the class.

* * *

><p>"Wonder if Kudo's got any gud cases lately." Heiji grinned as he ran through the quiet streets. School was probably over for the little shrimp; maybe he'll be at the professor's house.<p>

"Let's see…. Kudo's house is 2-21….the old man's is…2-22" He muttered under his breath as he scanned the neighborhood. He hasn't gone to Agasa's house often, but he has gone enough to at least know the address.

"Ah! There it is! Kudo, here I come!" He snickered, imagining the boy's face when he bursts through the door. He began running towards the circular house when he saw a figure. It was Kudo.

"Kudo?" Heiji hid himself behind a tree. What's he doing here? Did he take another temporary antidote? But Neechan hasn't been depressed lately so why…He took a closer look, the guy was wearing Kudo's uniform, but his hair was different, it was too spiky to be Kudo's tamed hair. He was also wearing glasses; he squinted and saw that the glasses looked just like the type Kudo's pint-sized self wore. What the hell's going on? The kansai detective was about to run and demand who the hell are you, when the teenager a few meters in front of him stopped. In front of Kudo's house.

The guy looked up and frowned at the tall gate, locked shut. Was he scaling it? Heiji stifled a gasp as the teen put his satchel in his mouth and jumped up, grabbing onto the iron bars, pulling himself up.

_That bastard…could he be…_His heart stopped, did they find Kudo out? He cursed as the guy moved his legs inside of the gate and jumped down with grace. He had seen those smooth moments before, couldn't quite place it though….

He gasped again. Kudo said that some guy named Okiya Subaru was living there…he could be in danger. Without another word of thought, he raced to the front gates; he scaled the black iron blocking his way hastily. It was only a few feet taller than himself, what a pathetic excuse of a gate. He jumped up and grabbed the pointed tops, with a quick flip. He landed on Kudo's cobblestone front path with a quiet thud, the guy was already gone and out of sight. He had to hurry.

"God damn it…stupid long path, eva' heard of a simple driveway?" He growled and cheered happily to himself when the front door came into view. The bastard had just opened the door and taken off his glasses, putting on something else that Heiji couldn't see.

"GOTCHA, YA BASTARD!" He yelled, pouncing on the teen that barely turned around in shock." The two landed with a loud crash on the floor, earning a grunt from the kansai detective and a muffled yelp form the boy under him. After a quick second, the kendo expert pinned the teen's body to the ground, giving him no way to shake free.

"NO one messes with Kudo's house, ya son of a bit-" He stopped in mid curse and gaped in shock, the glasses were off and laid forgetting on the drawer near the door, in its place, on his right eye was a single piece of glass with a clover charm. The teen under him were looking up at him in shock, eyes wide.

"…K-Kaitou Kid?"

**Again I am very sorry for not updating in such a long time, but please bear with me. I'll update soon. I promise. PLEASE R&R! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Please read and enjoy.**

Kaito sighed as he walked through the empty streets, it gave him chills. At least he was away from that Haibara girl. Her aura was…scary. It reminded him of something…something bad.

With a scoff, he shook his head and glanced around, it had become a habit…looking over his shoulders every few moments. Satisfied that no shadow was going to jump out and drag him to the depths of hell, he continued walking. The Kudo mansion came into view, the thief sighed in relief, almost there.

He was about to open the iron gates when he saw they were shut tight. Okiya-san had given him the key to the front door but none for the gate.

With a curse he backed up and studied it. It was a few feet taller than himself, it was fairly easy to jump over…strange…when did he learn to scale a gate? With a final shrug, Kaito put his satchel in his mouth and leaped into the air, grabbing on to the pointed tips. With a swift motion, he pulled himself up, swinging his legs in and let go, landing without sound.

"That was easy." Kaito muttered with a smirk, he looked back. Was someone watching him? His breathing grew quick as he glanced around, but saw nothing. With one final look, he turned to walk down the long front path. He took a deep breath as he continued walking, he still felt a presence. It was still really close.

_Calm down, the gates are locked remember? Whoever it is can't get in calm down. _He told himself over and over, the door was getting closer but so was the presence. He stopped for a second and listened, there was nothing. Maybe it was just his imagination after all, but he ran anyway.

His footsteps made soft thuds as he ran towards the mansion; it still seemed so far away, he ran faster. His hands reached into the uniform's pocket and found the key. He slammed it into the knob and twisted, the telltale click on the door opening earned a sigh of relief from the thief.

He twisted the knob and pushed through in an almost panicked motion. He stopped, spotting the single piece of glass reflecting off his fake glasses. He cursed, ripping the glasses off his face, viciously cutting through the flesh on his cheek. The former thief took the monocle and fixed it in place. Without the monocle…he felt so…naked…so insecure…so …vulnerable…..

He clenched his fist tight as a bit of blood made a scarlet streak down the side of his face.

"GOTCHA, YA BASTARD!" He froze in shock at the sudden voice. Someone really was following him. It was Japanese, but it sounded strange. Perhaps Osaka-ben?

He began turning his head to see who the voice belonged to when some blur of black (**A.N that's the color of Heiji's school uniform right?) **and he felt the wind being knocked out of him.

Kaito let out an indignant yelp as he and his attacker landed on the floor with a loud crash. He tried to fight his way out of the guy's hold on him when his attacker lifted his arms and grabbed his shoulders, pushing him down hard against the wooden floor. He cursed lightly as his head hit the surface. His vision was getting brown at the edges. He began to panic, was he going to die? Did the dangerous people get to him? Was he going to die without going what the hell happened?

"NO one messes with Kudo's house, ya son of a bit-"His attacker began in the same accent with fury. He opened his eyes, trying to get his damn vision to focus on the person currently on top of him. His eyes widen as he stared up at his attacker's face. He was barely older than him. But…that accent…it was familiar….not in a good way.

"K-Kaitou Kid?" This made his heart beat faster, but in confusion instead of horror. Kaitou Kid? Isn't that the thief Sonoko-san was talking about? Why…..

* * *

><p>Heiji gaped as he continued staring at the teen shaking under him. He raised an eyebrow, Kid….wouldn't act like this….the thief that was currently pinned down by him was trembling and staring up at him with really wide eyes, full of fear.<p>

"What da hell are ya do-"Heiji began, raising an arm clenched tight. He froze, watching Kid's reaction. The thief's eyes had widened even more when the kansai detective raised his arm. He closed his eyes tightly, turning his head; as if waiting for Heiji was punch him in the face.

"Oi…" He stopped again when he heard someone clear their throat softly. He looked up, seeing the guy that was currently living in Kudo's house. The engineering student was standing at the kitchen doorway.

"Okiya-han…" He whispered, and looked down at the shaken Kid in confusion. What the hell?

Okiya walked across the hall and made his way towards Heiji. He landed an arm on his shoulder and gently pushed him off of the thief.

"Kaito-kun…" He whispered softly. Heiji raised an eyebrow…Kaito? Okiya took a deep breath and started to shake the thief gently.

Kid opened his eyes, they were still frighten and unsure. He sat up and avoided Heiji's sharp gaze.

"Kaito-kun, go upstairs and I'll take care of this." He said firmly. The magician under the moonlight didn't need to be told twice. He was up and out of the door in a matter of seconds. The thumping of his footsteps stopped with the slam of a door on the third floor.

"What da hell is Kid doing here?" Heiji demanded the moment he knew Kid was out of ear-shot.

"It's none of your business." Okiya looked unshaken at his fury, which only made him more pissed.

"H-Hattori?" He twirled around to see Kudo standing at the open doorway, eyes wide.

"K-kuahhhh…Conan?" He walked up to the little shrimp, grabbing the front of his blue blazer.

"What the hell Hattori?" Conan yelled in his face, ignoring the fact that there was an adult present.

"That's what I should be sayin'. Why is there a thief in ya house?" He hissed quietly, hoping the engineering student couldn't hear.

Conan's eyes widened again and he looked at Okiya for confirmation. A silent nod was the reply. He cursed under his breath.

"You found out?" He whispered, Heiji let go off his jacket and the boy fell onto the floor with a thump.

"Ya and I sure don't know why he's wearin' your uniform!" He retorted, glaring at the staircase.

"He's…..not…he's not Kid…at least not the Kid we know…" He looked away, the sunlight creeping through the shades reflected off his glasses, not showing any emotion.

"W-what do ya mean?" The kansai detective raised an eyebrow. He heard Okiya sigh from behind him.

"I'll go get us some refreshments since this might take some time." He left for the kitchen.

"Hattori you remember the serial murders in that mansion a few weeks ago….?"

* * *

><p>Kaito slammed his current bedroom door shut, sliding to the door. Who was that person? Was he one of them? He seemed familiar though….<p>

The former thief took a shuddering breath, putting a hand to his chest, grabbing the fabric tightly. His heart was beating really quickly and it wouldn't slow. But he guess t that was better than no heartbeat at all and let it beat faster.

He was panting now and his heart only got faster, was he hyperventilating? Strange…he felt more relaxed than panic, knowing that his heart was beating and he was alive. Maybe he should let it beat faster….

He began taking deep breathes though, after his vision was getting red and brown at the edges. He got up and began walking toward the bed in unsteady footsteps. With a sigh of relief, he fell onto the soft embrace of pillows and blankets. He was so tired…maybe he should rest…

_Kaito opened his eyes and gasped as he looked down. He was in the air, carried by a pair of white wings. The buildings below him show in all colors. It was a beautiful. Strange…this view was familiar. As if he has seen if many times before. He shrugged and let the wind take him across the night sky, window lights twinkled like stars and he turned to the side, going in between buildings._

_He let out a small chuckle as the wind played with his spiky hair. A small object whipped around and hit his face lightly. He glanced down and saw that it was his monocle, the monocle he treasured since he woke up. _

_He looked down again; he was wearing gloves…white gloves. He looked at his arms in confusion, chills slowly creeping in. His sleeves where white, with a hint of royal blue from his undershirt…this color…he had seen it somewhere…_

_Suddenly the night scene below him changed. The dark blue of the sky and red and rainbow colors of city lights disappeared abruptly. Replacing it was the color red and black. The gentle breeze was gone and in its place was a violent storm, it blew at his body and suddenly the wings that were holding him up disappeared. He began falling towards the red at the bottom. He turned his head in panic and saw that the white wings had disappeared and black things began falling around him._

_Black Feathers_

_He hit the sea of red at the bottom. The impact was loud, his body began descending rapidly. He was falling further and further down. His heart beat faster, the only hint that he was still alive. His lungs were screaming for air. He opened his mouth and red bubbles flew into his vision. Was he dying?_

_After the bubbles disappeared, so did the water, he could breathe again. He red was replaced by darkness that had gaps. The gaps were filled with light. He tried to peer through the tiny gaps and saw blurry figures. _

_A dark figure and a boy…a boy that barely looked seven. He looked like someone too. _

_Suddenly there was a scream._

_He gasped as the figure threw the boy to the ground. Another blurry moment passed and now the figure was holding a knife against the boy's neck. The little child's expression was filled with horror._

_There was a sick sound of wetness. The figure's knife was embedded into the boy's abdomen. The child screamed in pain as blood splattered across his face. Another blurry pause and all Kaito could hear was the continuous sound of blade meeting flesh and the occasional splatter of something unpleasant. _

_Kaito's hands went to his mouth, covering it from making any sound of horror. He wanted to help the boy, he really did, but he couldn't move. He was frozen in place. He almost yelled out in horror as something warm splattered through the gaps in the darkness and onto his paling face. It trickled down and he smelled copper. O-oh…god…_

_The blurriness was cleared and he made a small sound. The figure was still cutting the boy up, and the boy had ceased making any screams. He looked defeated, but his eyes still held the same expression. For a moment, the child's eyes met Kaito's His eyes screamed "help", but the thief stayed frozen. _

"_S-stop..." The child managed before the figure grabbed his bloody body by the neck and pushed his face into the nearby bathtub. The boy immediately began flailing around, trying to get out of the figure's hold. His arms went around wildly trying to get free. Then his legs as he became more desperate. _

_Slowly the boy's actions ceased and he hung limply at the figure's hold. The tub of water turning red as his wounds stained it. The figure gave a satisfied chuckle. It sounded neither human nor beast. Could it be the devil? _

_The figure dropped the boy onto the ground, another blurry moment and it was cleared again. The boy was on the floor, obviously dead. His eyes were still open, that was the horrible part. His eyes blue and hollow, wide with silent horror. They will never be filled with life ever again._

_They screamed "Why? Why? Why? Why didn't you save me? I could have lived if you helped me. Why?" _

_Kaito backed away as far as he could, but wherever he was, was tight and small, he couldn't really move. He closed his eyes tight, but the image was still fresh in his mind, the boy's expression still haunting his mind. _

_He whimpered and clutched his head, shaking it hard. _

"_Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, STOP!" He whispered. Suddenly there was a noise from outside of where he was. He gasped and peered out, trying to avoid the gaze of the dead boy. _

_The figure was coming towards him._

"_N-no, NO!" His voice came out hoarse and tired. The figure continued anyway, its arms still tight on the bloodied knife; he was raising it into a striking position. Kaito gasped again and tried to back up even more but there was no room. _

_Whatever was keeping him away from the devil before was now open. The darkness disappearing, leaving only light, exposing him to this crazed killer. The figure's face was blurred yet again but he could see it raised the arm with the knife and bring it down. His vision turned red._

_Kaito screamed. _

_**End of chapter 10…yes I am so mean. First attempt on nightmares and horror...so...do I pass? Was that good? Please Review! XD**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Please R&R!**

Kaito's eyes shot open and a quiet shriek came out of his mouth. The thief sat up immediately, panting loudly.

"No, no, no, no…that was…that was…just a nightmare…just a nightmare." He began babbling to himself, gripping the material of Teitan high School's uniform. It was wrinkled and drenched in sweat from his troubled sleep. His heart pounding harder than it was this afternoon.

O-oh god…his hands went to his mouth as images from the terror flashed by, fresh in his mind. It took everything out of Kaito to not retch all over the bed sheets, but this wasn't his room and it would be trouble for Okiya-san. He took a quivery breath, running a hand through his damp hair. No more sleep for him tonight.

A sight chill interrupted his thoughts, the window was open and the shades were drawn, allowing the pale moonlight to shine in, bathing everything in its path light silver. That much time has passed? HE was sure it was only afternoon when he hit the bed….A glance at the digital clock on the drawer next to the bed told Kaito the time. 3:28. Still plenty of time before the sun came up. But sleep didn't sound very inviting.

He took another shaky breath before getting out form the mess of blankets. The monocle was still on his face. At least that was reassuring. After a few wobbly steps, Kaito was out the bedroom door and walking down the dark hallways in silence. The Kudo mansion looked very different in the dark. Every object and its shadow looked nothing like each other, creating a creepy scene, or maybe it was just him. The thief couldn't tell though. Were the hallways always this long? They never seem to end.

He gulped, realizing how dry his throat felt. Maybe a glass of water would help. The magician cringed as the little boy's face appeared in his mind, covered in blood, the tub next to him full of bloodied water….maybe a cup of coffee would be better.

The kitchen came into sight and Kaito sighed in relief. He desperately wanted to open every single light in the mansion, but that would wake Okiya-san. He turned on a nightlight at the corner of the room, filling the kitchen with a soft glowing red and went for the cupboard. Moments later he had a cup of steaming coffee in his trembling, cold hands. But it helped calm him down a bit more. The thief's heart was slowing and beating at normal pace now. He brought the liquid to his lips.

He stopped when he felt the same feeling he got this afternoon when he was walking back to the mansion.

He nearly screamed when suddenly a shadow appeared out of nowhere and was broadcasted on the kitchen wall.

Instead, he jumped, dropping the glass. It made a loud shattering noise that filled the silent air. Brown liquid began leaking out of the broken shards, making a puddle. In the red light, it looked more like a puddle of crimson, a puddle of blood.

The boy's face, flashed into his mind yet again, and this time with the dark figure's twisted grin and knife. The figure's mouth opened and a laugh echoed in Kaito's mind. The horrible laugh that didn't sound human, he just wanted it to stop.

"-i! Oi! Ki-ahhh Kaito!" He opened the eyes that he didn't realize were closed. The teen from earlier was standing right in front of him, shaking his shoulders with a look of concern.

The teen began speaking again, but his voice was muffled. Why is that? Kaito thought, before realizing that his hands were pressing down hard over his ears, distorting any noise. He let them fall to his side slowly.

"Oi, ya alrite?" The teen began in his weird Japanese again. Kaito was pretty sure it was Osaka-ben. For the first time, he looked at the other's face closely. His skin was really tan, was it natural? His hair was also bed-ruffled, almost sticking out from all sides. Did he just wake up or something? Kaito blinked, realized that the other teen was waking for an answer. The silence must be killing him.

"Huh? Ah...um...I'm fine." The thief began awkwardly, looking away. The teen's arms were still on his shoulders.

"Oh, ah...sorry 'bout that…and earlier." The teen grinned almost sheepishly, removing his arms from Kaito's shoulders, also looking away.

"Ah, that's okay, I'm sure you didn't mean it." The thief added quietly. They both stood in silence.

Man….this was awkward.

* * *

><p>Heiji yawned, getting out of one of Kudo's guestroom. The bed's here are even more comfortable than the ones in the hotels…rich bastard. He snorted to himself, making his way down the staircase. Still, this is a real mess Kudo got into this time.<p>

"_Woah, fer real?" The kansai detective gaped, popping a homemade cookie made by Okiya into his mouth. How can this guy be so smart, yet such a great cook at the same time. Kudo and I sure can't handle both and I bet that a certain snobby British bastard can't either. Okiya-han had excused himself to the library after putting down the refreshments, saying he had business to attend to._

"_Aa, I still can't believe it, Hattori." The little shrimp sighed, sipping his cup of coffee. Can't believe Okiya-han let 'im drink black coffee, I mean, he looks like a seven year old! _

"_He really doesn't remember?" Heiji brought his own cup to his lip, chugging it down. Kudo must have taste buds of steel if he could drink that bitter liquid without even cringing, a bit of cream toned down the taste to Heiji's liking._

"_I thought that too at the beginning, but after observing his movements for the past weekend…he really doesn't recall anything. No jokes, I even asked Megure-keibu for the hospital records...it's all genuine...no masks, no acting." Heiji bit his lips, viewing the newspaper report again. When he first saw it, it seemed pretty suspicious, how the hell did the culprit kill that many people without anyone knowing. Sure, it was an abandoned house but the police said there was a pretty large amount of furniture in the house. How could anyone overlook that tables and chairs being moved into a supposedly abandoned mansion? Why would the police even check that mansion anyway when there wasn't any mention crime around that area? He had asked Ohtaki-han for more details, but he seemed very uneasy. He didn't even falter at Heiji's usually threatening and pleading. This was really serious. And obviously his old man won't even breathe a word about the case, and that pissed him off to no ends. _

_Finally, the latter part of his questioning was answered. It was Kid who led them to the mansion. And the thief was really banged up because of that crazed culprit. It made his blood boil when he heard the culprit committed suicide. The bastard wouldn't be able to face the consequences of court, wouldn't be able to rot in jail for the rest of his life. Wouldn't be able to pay for his evil crimes. Instead of any of that, the bastard left a traumatized Kaitou Kid that lost his memories. Heiji hoped that crazed bastard rotted in the depths of hell. _

_But the problem was his first question, how did the crazed culprit pull of his crimes so perfectly, they were done if such precision that if Kid hadn't alerted the police, they would never be discovered. IT was too perfect. Kudo agreed too. _

"_Ne, Hattori." His shrunken rival began in a low voice._

"_Hmm?" Heiji popped another cookie in his mouth. Damn they were delicious, way better than the lame, almost pathetic ones Kazuha would make in Home Economics. _

"_This case…it's too perfect…there are no flaws…it's almost like…a perfect murder…" He whispered the light reflecting off his glasses._

"_Kudo, no person can complete da perfect murder. Whatever that bastard did, we'll find out and help Kid regain his memories." Heiji's voice grew serious. This wasn't like Kudo; he wouldn't give up that easily. The little shrimp looked up and rolled his eyes, face scrunched up into an exasperated expression._

"_I know that, I didn't mean that. I mean…look this crime is almost perfect, no one knew about it and judging from the photographs of the mansion, someone has been living there for some time and no one found out. The man was probably mentally crazy, but he still hid his tracks with such precision. It's…like…" Heiji raised an eyebrow._

"_Like…?" _

"_This way of operating…it's like THEM." He finally blurted out. The Osakan detective's eyes widen._

"_O-Oi, ya don't mean…w-why would they...I mean…why…" Heiji stammered, throwing himself back against the couch, massaging his temples, vigorously. This was so complicated. _

"_I-I don't know…why would they target Kid…do they know who I am…d-do they want to target a-all the people associated with me…is this…my fault." Kudo looked really small with the expression he had on right now. So defeated...So…lost. Heiji felt his anger rise. He got up abruptly and walked briskly over to the other detective, gripping onto his jacket tightly._

"_Drop it Kudo! This ain't yer fault. It's that crazy bastard. Calm down, it's probably not THEM. Even if they were, wouldn't it make more sense to go after meh or Nee-chan? Why would they go through all the trouble to do something as risky as kidnappin' Kid? This ain't yer fault Kudo. Now stop actin' like a pussy, and calm yerself!" He yelled loudly, ignoring the fact that Kid and Okiya-han was in the very same mansion. Kudo's eyes widen and he smiled tiredly._

"_You're right…gomen…" Heiji sighed, letting the rest of his anger slowly melt away, dropping the boy. _

"_Okay, here's the deal, I'm stayin' here tonite." He muttered. Kudo's expression changed instantly._

"_You're going to what?" He hissed loudly. _

"_I'm going to stay at yer place tonite. I'm here on a school trip anyway. I'll just go get my stuff from the hotel." Heiji said, grabbing his coat, stuffing the last two cookies in his mouth, heading for the door._

"_N-no! What if THEY really are the culprit? THEY'LL find you suspicious and-" _

"_It'll be alright, you can't stop me anyway. If you knock meh out, you'll still have ta deal with my body, which would be even more of a drag."He grinned, swallowing the last of the cookies. The little shrimp gave him an annoyed face, _

"_Fine, but I swear to god if you end up dead on my territory I'll-"_

"_It's okay, it's okay, I'll be fine! Anyway, how did you know I was here?" He changed the topic casually._

"_Oh that, Kazuha happened to spot Ran when we were walking home and told Ran that she was here on a school trip. If she was here, then you would be too. It bothered me how you didn't come to the agency and thought you were going to Agasa's. He said he hasn't seen you so…" The boy trailed off. Heiji nodded, and then it clicked._

"_Wait, Kazuha skipped too?" He bellowed. He groaned, didn't he specifically tell that woman to stay with the group? Women…never listen to the guys, do they? _

_Conan gave an amused expression._

"_She said, she's going back to the hotel to get her stuff and is staying at Ran's place. That earned another groan from the Osakan. _

"_Great, just don't let meh run into her when I go back there…" He muttered to himself._

"_Ja ne Kudo, see ya later!"_

* * *

><p>Heiji yawned again, running a hand through his hair, making it stick out from all ends, not that he cared anymore. Another yawn escaped his lips, he couldn't fall asleep at all, the stupid guest bed was too soft and classy for his taste. Maybe a cup of coffee would help. Dinner was delicious (Okiya-han is actually a good cook. What the heck?) Kid didn't join them, Okiya-han went upstairs but came back down, saying that he didn't answer and left him alone. But that was hours ago, it was three-something in the morning and Heiji wanted a snack.<p>

The detective smirked as he walked down the halls. Kudo's house was like every showy mansion he had been to before. Cliché, very cliché. They all had the same similar layout. Door, hallway, big living room, huge staircase, library with thousands of books and so on. No wonder thieves can rob a rich guy's house easier than robbing a smaller one.

"Let's see, kitchen…second door on da right…." He muttered turning around a corner.

"Ah, there it is!" He mumbled, but stopped when he was a few feet away, there was a red light glowing from inside, that sure doesn't seem normal.

"Wait…." Heiji closed his eyes, if he remembered correctly…when he checked out the kitchen for dinner, there was a nightlight at the edge of the counter and it was….red! But why would it be on? No one opened it during dinner and nobody entered the kitchen afterwards….could it be….?

He walked silently towards the halls, creeping closer to the room. When he was only an inch away, he peered in.

Near the counter stood the internationally wanted phantom thief, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Oh, it's just him, Heiji's tense shoulders relaxed, not one of THEM. But, he wasn't really all that…friendly to Kid yesterday so…. He mentally sighed and showed himself.

The thief's actions weren't what Heiji expected.

First, everything was sudden and left the detective shocked. He blinked, confused, before his mind worked out what just happened. He showed himself and Kid freaked, maybe it was his shadow but who knows. The cup of coffee the thief had been holding was on the floor, cup shattered, the dark liquid inside seeping through the cracks, making a puddle.

Kaitou Kid was standing in front of the mess, still wearing the Teitan High School uniform that was now wrinkled from probably sleep. He was staring at the slowly forming puddle in shock before cringing in pain. The thief's arms went to his ears, trying to block out whatever sound that he was hearing, a sound Heiji couldn't hear.

The detective began moving towards Kid when he began shaking, whimpering something that sounded like 'stop'. He put his arms on the magician's shoulders, firmly holding them from shaking anymore.

"Oi, Oi! Ki-…" He bit his lips, remembering Kudo's warning about not calling the thief that.

"Kaito!" Kid stopped trembling, and slowly opened his eyes. They showed sudden shock then confusion.

"Ki-ahhh Kaito, ya alrite?" The thief's arm dropped limply to his side. For a few moments, he was silent, but finally, he nodded his head weakly.

"Huh? Ah...um...I'm fine." He barely whispered, looking away.

Heiji frowned, realizing that his arms were still on the other's shoulders, his face only an inch away from his. He let go and pulled back immediately, trying not to blush.

"Oh, ah...sorry 'bout that…and earlier." He tried grinning sheepishly, looking away. Maybe that Hakuba bastard was on to something, about him being so hot-blooded….no he refused to believe it…he just acted so …rashly because he was worried about Kudo and Okiya-han…yeah that's it, he wasn't being hot-blooded.

"Ah, that's okay, I'm sure you didn't mean it." The thief whispered again. The both stood silently, not knowing what to say. Someone cleared their throat and the two jumped, heads turned the direction of the noise.

Okiya stood at the doorway, holding a flashlight. Without his glasses, the engineering student looked more like a twenty year old than a twenty seven year old person.

"Ah! G-gomen, Okiya-han! Did we wake you?" Heiji exclaimed, glad to break away from an awkward conversation.

"No, it's alright, I couldn't sleep either. Are you two done?" The man glanced at the mess of glass and coffee.

"A-ah hai! I'm sorry for the mess; I'll clean it up right awa-"The thief stammered, beginning to bend down to clean the liquid.

"No, it's alright, why don't you two go back to sleep and I clean it?" Okiya offered, walking towards the mess.

"NO!" Heiji and Okiya looked at Kid in confusion. He was standing up again, eyes wide and almost looked terrified. He blinked in surprise at his own outburst before looking down, bending to pick up broken shards.

"N-no…it's alright, I can clean it. You two can go back upstairs and go to sleep. Sorry for waking both of you." His bangs were shadowing his eyes and monocle as he picked up shard after shard. This made something in Heiji pound with guilt.

"Okiya-han, you go back upstairs, I'll clean this up with Ki-…Kaito-san." He gave the man a look and the latter nodded, leaving the room silently, whispering 'have a good night'.

Heiji bent down next to Kid and began picking up pieces of glass slowly. The coffee had cooled down and didn't burn at touch, which made cleaning it a lot easier.

Kid was silent as he deposited the glass in the garbage can and got a few paper towels to wipe the liquid up. The detective dumped his share of shards into the can and grabbed another paper towel, wiping the mess slowly. The thief was avoiding his gaze, looking down, rubbing viciously at the floor.

"Did ya have a nightmare?" The scrubbing stops completely. The hands on the towel tighten, squeezing the excess coffee from it, the puddle on the floor growing again. Heiji studied the thief's face intently. He was trying really hard to avoid the detective's gaze, he was biting his lips so hard, it broke skin. His whole body seemed to tremble.

"So I take that as a yes." The Osakan sighed, wiping the coffee away. He stopped when a wet tear dropped onto his tanned skin. He looked up in shock, the thief's head was bowed, his body wracked with tremors, small droplet's of water fell slowly, splattering on his and Heiji's hands.

"G-gomen, but-"He stopped talking with a sob, then a gasp. His arms wrapped around his head, clutching it tight, he dropped to his knees. Heiji was at his side in an instant, memory flashes come and go quickly.

"O-oh kami….no, no…" Kid whimpered and whined softly as something played in his mind. Heiji desperately wanted to see what the hell was breaking the usually pokerfaced magician this drastically.

"Oi, calm down, Kid!" He could care less about what to call the thief now, he wasn't listening anyway. Kid began shaking more visibly; Heiji felt his panic level rise. He kneeled down in front of the Kaitou, supporting the thief's weak frame. He had only seen the Kid on television and a few times, but never up close. Still, he had seen him enough to know that the thief was something that should exist in a fairytale; he…didn't belong in the real world. Kaitou Kid is untouchable, immortal even. He can't be caught. He can't be kidnapped and torture like this. This…is too fucking cruel.

The teen leaning against him gave one final whine before going slack. Heiji panicked again, but sighed in relief that the thief was only unconscious. He took a deep breath before pulling one of the thief's arm over his shoulder, lifting the limp body slowly to his feet. When Heiji was satisfied that he could support Kid up the stairs and to his room, they slowly made their way out the kitchen and down the hallway.

Okiya slowly revealed himself from around another hallway and walked into the kitchen, sighing at the puddle of drying, sticky coffee that was still on the floor. This is why he volunteered to help clean up. He shook his head before reaching for soap and paper towels.

Heiji sighed, closing Kid's bedroom door quietly, the thief was tucked into the bed and asleep without complications. Hopefully, no more nightmares. He yawned for the tenth time this night. A look at the grandfather clock in the halls told him it was four thirty-seven. The kansai detective growled irritably, all that drama got him tired. Maybe that soft, stupid excuse of a bed wasn't so stupid anymore.

* * *

><p>Hakuba stifled a yawn and sneezed for the second time this night. Someone must be talking about him…. He glanced at his bedroom clock. Four twenty-five and fifty-six seconds, he had pulled another all nighter.<p>

He frowned, looking back at the numerous files on his desk. The recent case with Kid was frustrating and hard to work with, especially since the British teen was sure who the thief was. Kuroba-kun hadn't been in school since the last Kid heist. The heist that Kid did not show, the heist where Kid was kidnapped. The week where they had no news from the thief. The week where…forty seven innocent people were brutally murdered. He is almost certain that Kuroba is the thief. It's in plain black and white, the information giving to him on a silver platter with a ribbon on top.

He sighed, massaging his temples; he was getting tired from the many hours of researching. Baaya would surely scold him for staying up so late. Well, this wasn't really that bad, back in London, he would stay up for weeks, following Scotland Yard every single minute of the day for new leads and clues to a case. As soon as it was solved, Hakuba would drop dead on his bed for another few days. A bad habit his father had scolded him for endlessly. But Chief Hakuba seemed to have lightened up though, now that his son was one of the best...no…THE best detective in England…hopefully by the end of the year, the best in Japan too.

He growled flipping through the folders for the ninth time this night. Kid had escaped room the hospital, or so the police think. The British detective is certain that Nakamori-keibu had something to do with it. He raised an eyebrow; he heard from one of the superiors that on the day Kaitou Kid escaped from the hospital, Nakamori was in Beika….could Kid also be….

He stifled another yawn, putting all the papers back in their respective folders. And fell back on his bed, his eyes closing; he'll go to Beika district today…maybe in the afternoon. Right now, he needed sleep.

**Longest chapter I ever wrote for this story. *Feeling very accomplished* Oh, one question, I'm planning to pair Kaito with someone involved in this story. Who do you want? With Aoko? With Hattori? With Hakuba? Or Conan/Shinichi? Please review and tell me!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Thanks for the reviews, they make my day. As for the pairings, sorry Kaishin fans but I'm making it AokoXKaito to keep the story canon. Don't be too upset (you can kill me after the story is finished) But Conan/Shinichi and Kaito will interact a lot in the future, just not to the next level. They'll still be close friends. (Is that good?) Again I am really sorry, but I hope you'll continue reading. **

**Sorry for not updating sooner, I'm in the band and we had a holiday show with the drama and it took a lot of my time. Sorry…..anyway here's the next chapter enjoy!**

Kaito moaned softly as the sunlight told him it was morning. Great….he was really tired.

His eyes fluttered open and he glared at the window before pushing himself off the pillow. He groaned as a familiar headache made its appearance. The thief sat up in confusion. What happened?

His head sent an attack of pain as he tried to remember….okay bad idea. Maybe he should just forget what happened a few hours ago.

"Shit!" He muttered looking down as his disheveled uniform. School. The clock blinked seven-thirty at his face mockingly, only half an hour till class starts. He sighed burying his face in the blankets, flopping back down onto the mattress. He just wanted to stay home, screw school.

A crash downstairs followed by a string of muffled curses caught his attention. The voice was in Osaka-ben. It was that teen, he was still here?

The magician sighed in defeat and got out of bed slowly. He gave up; no point in moping around now that he was fully awake. He marched to Kudo-san's room and opened the closet swiftly, pulling out one of the detective's spare uniforms. Hopefully Kudo-san wouldn't mind if he borrowed one of his uniforms.

The hallway smelled of a wonderfully cooked breakfast as Kaito ran down the stairs, trying to fix the green tie in place. He walked into the kitchen to see a very irritated Osakan burnin- I mean 'making' an omelet. Okiya-san was setting plates down on the table with an amused smirk.

"Stupid egg…." The teen muttered, stabbing the burning…blacken….thing with chopsticks.

"Hattori-kun, I think you should take the omelet out of the pan now. I gave you permission to cook the eggs, but I don't want to be the one to explain to Kudo-san why his house burned down…." Okiya-san said with a perfectly straight and serious face, making a smile creep onto the Kaitou's lips.

"I want ta see the look on his face sooo badly…" The dark-skinned teen growled, dumping the…..omelet/burnt thing on a plate. He looked up, shocked to see Kaito standing at the doorway.

"Ki-Kaito-san!" He exclaimed and the thief walked in shyly, taking a seat.

"O-ohayo…." He mumbled softly. Okiya smiled setting a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon in front of the thief.

"Ohayo Kaito-kun. There's only twenty minutes before school starts. Eat up, unless you want to try some of Hattori-kun's creation."

"Oi, what's that suppose ta mean?" The teen, now known as Hattori glared at the older man and the latter just smiled innocently.

Kaito smiled before eating his breakfast. The other two also began eating, for the next five minutes there was silence, save the clanking of silverware.

"By da way, my name is Hattori Heiji, greatest detective in Japan! Ya…we didn't get off ta a good start the other day but da the past is the past right? Nice meetin' cha!" Heiji grinned, wiping his mouth with a napkin after he finished eating.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm…." Kaito paused, Hikage Kaito was definitely not his real name….he already lied to Ran-san, Sonoko-san and the school, Hattori-kun seems to genuinely want to be friends with him…it felt wrong to give him a fake name…..He meet Hattori's gaze and looked away immediately.

Hattori bit his lip, the thief didn't want to talk about this topic at all and he had been a fool to bring it up.

"N-never mind, ya don't have to talk if ya don't want to. "The kansai detective glanced at his watch.

"Ahh, it's seven fifty!" He yelled, shit he had to meet up with Kudo. Gotta hurry up, he thought as he raced out the room.

"Ah! I need to get to class!" Kaito shot out of his seat, running out the room after Hattori.

Okiya chuckled, sipping his coffee silently; he wished he could have enjoyed his teen years as much as those two.

"Well, as Hattori-kun said, the past is the past." He muttered softly, getting up to clean the dishes.

* * *

><p>Hattori stopped running; panting hard as he watched the thief turn around the corner, damn was he fast.<p>

"H-Heiji-niichan!" He took a quick breath before turning around to see Kudo grinning like the seven year old he looked like.

"Hattori-kun, you're here too?" He saw nee-chan walk up from behind the little shrimp.

"Yup! Long time no see, nee-chan. How's ya lif-"He was cut off by a burst of pain and a lot of stars in his vision.

"AHOU! Where were ya!" The annoying voice of his childhood friend rang in his ears. Why must women be so loud?

"AHOU! Stop yellin' in my ear. I'll go deaf and I'll make sure my pops will put cha in jail!" He retorted back at her face. The damn woman frowned before poking Heiji's rib hard.

"Oh yeah, I want ta see ya try puttin' meh in jail." Heiji growled, this was so pointless, his mouth itched to yell a million things at the girl right this second, but that will earn him another hour of listening to her yap and miss his chance to talk to Kudo.

"Ano, Hattori-kun, Kazuha-chan, sorry to interrupt but we really need to get to class, ne Conan-kun." Nee-chan laughed nervously looking down at Kudo for support.

"Yeah, Heiji-niichan, Kazuha-neechan, let's go." Kudo grinned grabbing the kansai detective's arm.

"Annoyin' woman…" Heiji muttered just out of hearing range and following the little shrimp.

"So, what's da plan, Kudo?" He whispered as they crossed the street. Kudo frowned, pondering for a few minutes.

"You take me to school, then you go to the back exit and wait there, I'll come out and we'll see from there. Heiji raised an eyebrow before grinning.

"Ohh? Kudo's skipping' school fer detective work, bad bad kid, you'll fall behind."

"Urasai, barou." Kudo hissed with an annoyed look and the kansai detective returned it with another grin. He turned to his childhood friend and Nee-chan.

"Oi, Kazuha, I'll take the little shrimp ta school and ya go ahead with Nee-chan! Ja na!" He looked at his watch, only three minutes before the bell would ring.

"Ya only have three minutes! Hurry up!" He yelled again, before Kazuha could reply, he grabbed Kudo by the jacket, carrying him off his feet and ran.

"Oi! Hatt-Heiji-niichan! Lemme go!" Heiji almost cracked up as Kudo squeaked indignantly as he ran, weaving through the crowd skillfully.

"Here and with a minute ta spare, ain't I awesum Kudo?" The kansai detective panted in triumph as he dropped Kudo on the ground, smiling at the building that stood before him. Kudo was on the ground breathing like oxygen supplies was scarce.

"Don't…you EVER…do that again!" He panted, glaring up at an amused Heiji.

"Hurry up and get ta class, I'll wait fer ya back there." He heard Kudo mutter 'I know that' before getting up and heading for the main entrances. He smiled and ran around the corner of the street.

"Let's see, da back door….back door…ah here it is!" Heiji grinned seeing the red door. He leaned against the wall next to t and sighed. All he had to do was wait for Kudo.

Which did not take long.

The door flung open in a red blur suddenly, catching Heiji off guard.

"Oi wai-omphhh!" The door smacked into the kansai detective in the face, promptly cutting him off. The door moved back to its original place and Kudo looked at him in surprise.

"H-Hattori…god…I'm sor-kehkhehkeh…." The little bastard stopped his apology and began snorting and laughing his annoying little ass off. Heiji pulled himself away from the wall and rubbed his sore nose.

"It ain't funny, ya little bastard, I'll hang ya upside down." He growled. How did the little shrimp get here so quickly anyway?

"S-Sorry but wow, why the hell would you stand there?" Kudo was still gasping for air as Heiji sputtered muttered curses at the boy.

"Anyway, what's da plan?" The kansai detective muttered. He had enough embarrassment for one day. Kudo's expression went under control quickly and he frowned.

"I think we should investigate around the mansion, but I think there is still police investigation going on right now. You said Ohtaki-san wouldn't give you any details; even Megure-keibu wouldn't give away too much information. The place might be heavily guarded." Heiji nodded in agreement, they wouldn't be able to check the crime scene until the security levels lowered.

"Ne, Hattori, if it was one of THEM, THEY wouldn't leave such an important witness such as Kid alone. Do you think THEY might come for him?" The thought suddenly popped into Conan's head. Shit, why didn't he think of it sooner, Kid had been allowed to leave his house every single day, any day THEY could just remove him from the radar. How could he be so careless? It's not like Kid was put in the Witness Protection Program, heck he was running from the police right this minute, it wouldn't be too hard to find him, especially with THEM on the lookout…

"Hold on, Kudo. We don't even know if it's THEM yet? Why are you so paranoid about? I mean, he's not alone-"Heiji stopped short, he was here, so was Kudo. Nee-chan and Kazuha went to school together, that rich girl was probably at school already, which meant….

"Shit, I let Kid go to school by himself, if it's THEM then…!" Conan's eyes widen, when Kid first went to Teitan High, he accompanied him and Ran would usually walk with him halfway but today…..

"Today would be the perfect day to strike…" He cursed and the two began running for Teitan High.

* * *

><p>Hakuba looked up from his map. He was in Beika for the past hour and still no luck. No one has seen anyone that looked like Kid or Kuroba. What a waste of time, could he be wrong…no he was the best detective in London, he is SURE that Kuroba is in Beika somewhere.<p>

He scoffed, looking at his pocket watch. He couldn't believe that he was missing class for this, not that he wanted to attend. Without Kuroba in class to annoy everyone to death, it was quiet and boring. Kids were falling asleep in class.

Stifling a yawn, he continued walking, why had he decided to leave for Beika so early? He made a note to leave at noon, but no, he had to wake up at seven with nothing to do expect come look for the thief. Where was he to find Kuroba in such a big district?

He leaned against a wall in the side street with a side, this was stupid. He will never find him.

At that second a person ran pass him in a blur.

It was Kuroba.

He looked different, wearing a different uniform and glasses. But in that quick moment, Hakuba was positive that he was the one he was looking for. His breath caught in his throat. He really was here; he had found the thief. He had found the person in one day while the police had been searching for days.

He mentally cheered and ran after Kuroba with as much stealth as he could muster.

Kuroba didn't seem to notice him, the thief seemed more concentrated with running to wherever he was going than paying attention to who was following him. That suited Hakuba fine. Kuroba was carrying a satchel, is he going to school? The uniform….belonged to Teitan High School! Why is Kuroba attending there? He pondered in confusion as he following the thief through the masses of people.

He finally turned to a less crowded area. Hakuba was right, Teitan High School was only a few blocks away and Kuroba was already in school grounds, maybe he should confront him? He nodded, finally deciding and began walking towards the school.

Suddenly an arm grabbed his shoulder and swung him around.

"Oi, ya bastard you ain't getting anywhere near 'im-"Hakuba's eyes widen when he saw the person's face. That person recognized him too.

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

**Did anyone read the newest chapter of the manga? It was really intense. Who do you think Bourbon is? Masumi Sera? Okiya Subaru? Or Tooru Amuro?**

**Thanks for reading, please review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 Please enjoy!**

Heiji cursed under his breath and he raced down the streets. Morning rush hour was over and it was only him and Kudo on the roads.

"How cud I have been such an ahou?" He muttered. Leaving Kid only was probably the stupidest thing in the world. THEY could be responsible….

"Hattori! The school's right around the next corner!" Kudo yelled as they came close to an intersection.

"Gotcha!" He yelled back. Oh kami, Kid better be already, if he wasn't…Heiji didn't know what he would do….

"Hattori!" A hand tugged at the back from his school uniform. He stopped in confusion and stared at the little shrimp. They were the only ones on the streets, so why was he whispering all of a sudden?

Why….The kansai turned and froze. The thief was walking towards the school and was already on school grounds. At least that was a relief.

But, there was a person hiding only a few meters away from him.

"Who…." Heiji cursed. The person was wearing a school uniform. A really dark midnight blue…you can almost call it black….Oh shit, was Kudo right about the Black Org bastards responsible for this?

The male-judging from the build- had blonde hair in a somewhat familiar hairstyle….but that bastard of an organization also had many foreign members….

He gasped as the person left his hiding place and began following Kid.

"Oh, no ya don't!" Heiji hissed and took off.

"Hattori! Wai-"He only caught the beginning of what Kudo began saying. All Heiji cared about at the very moment was protecting Kid from those bastard's hands.

Heiji gathered up all his strength when he was only a foot away from the bastard and reached out, grabbing the guy's shoulder firmly, twirling him around.

"Oi, ya bastard you ain't getting anywhere near 'im-"The dark-skinned teen yelled and got ready to smash the guy's face in when he finally registered the other's face.

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

Heiji pointed his finger at the British bastard's face and Hakuba did the same to Heiji.

"What da hell are ya doin' here?"  
>"What the bloody hell are you doing here?"<p>

Heiji growled as the British snob copied his words. He heard that Hakuba is a detective more obsessed with catching the thief than Kudo. He already found out?

By now, Kid was already in the building, oblivious to the events outside. Hakuba cursed under his breath, he had let the Kaitou get away, yet again.

"Why are you here?" Heiji asked again with a venomous glare. Hakuba frowned and raised an eyebrow. Why is the hot-blooded Osakan here anyway? And how did he know? It was obvious that he knew about Kaitou Kid and most likely about his condition as well.

"I was about to ask you the same thing, Hattori-kun. How did you know?" He hissed. This caught Heiji off guard…shit.

"A-ah, u-uh….fuck you, ya bastard." He muttered, letting go of the British teen's shoulder.

"Heiji-niichan, you really are hot-blooded!" Hakuba frowned at looked down in surprise. The Edogawa boy was smiling up at the fuming Kansai detective.

"C-Conan-kun?" Hakuba stammered, and the boy looked up at him with a grin that reminding him of something all too familiar.

"Konichiwa, Hakuba-niichan!" He waved.

"K-konichiwa…" Hakuba mumbled before turning his attention back to the teen that was glaring holes in his forehead.

"Like I said before, what is going on?" He frowned, glancing at the school building.

"Why da hell do you need to know? Mind your own beeswax!" Hattori glared even more before following the British detective's gaze.

"It seems like your business has been tangled with mine. Are you willing to tell me or do I have to go to police?" Hakuba smirked as Heiji stiffened. If the Osakan was even close to being like him, then he would hate being involved with the police on something as big as this. Hiding a criminal as wanted as Kaitou Kid was a huge crime, even if his dad was the head of the Osaka Police Department, he would still be in big trouble.

"Tch, what 'bout you? Pretty sure you didn't figure it out just now. I cud also report ya to your pops!" Hakuba tensed, this was getting nowhere."

"A-ano, Heiji-niichan, Hakuba-niichan, how about we talk about this somewhere else? If Kid-san sees us out here, that wouldn't be good for him, now will it?" Hakuba raise an eyebrow and glanced at Edogawa, eyes narrowed.

"Conan-kun, you knew about this too?" The boy nodded sheepishly before looking up in horror.

"Hakuba-niichan, since I know, will you tell on me to the police? Will I have to go to jail like Heiji-niichan? I-I don't wanna go to jail. Hakuba-niichan! Don't tell, please?" The boy tugged at his uniform pants, tears at the edges of his eyes.

"A-ah, of course not Conan-kun." Hakuba forced a smile to his lips as Edogawa cheered. He was so strange. He has seen the boy twice and he had always been an intelligent, serious boy. His cute side was…a little too much.

"Do you have anywhere to talk about this privately?" He turned to Heiji and the latter pondered for a minute before looking down at the boy.

"Ah! I know a place, Hakuba-niichan! I'll only tell you if I get to come too!"

"C-conan-kun, it's too dangerous and this is an adult talk-"

"But I know more about Kid and what happen than Heiji-niichan does. I'll answer most of your questions. "The boy's tone became serious and sophisticated. Hakuba narrowed his eyes, looking up at Heiji. The Osakan just shrugged, he sighed in defeat.

"Fine, Conan-kun. You can come, so where is this place?"

* * *

><p>Kaito frowned from his place near the window. Hattori-kun, Conan-kun and the other teen had already left hours ago, but he couldn't take his mind off of what he saw. That teen…he had seen him once…when he first woke at the hospital….who was he?<p>

"Hikage-kun?" He turned back to Yamanika-sensei and mentally went through his auto-pilot mind. It was fifth period Math. They were doing algebraic expressions and she had just him to do a problem on the worksheet.

"The answer is 5x – 54y." He said with a sigh.

"Correct, now Mouri-san, please do the next problem…" Kaito tuned her out after his turn and resumed thinking. His life was such a fucking mess, he thought as he replayed the events that had happened since he woke. It almost like he never got a break, meeting all these new people all of a sudden. Hattori-kun's attacking…Conan-kun's confrontation…why was everyone so aggressive? They all seem to know him from somewhere. At first they act aggressive and angry, then they act nice and calm the second time…why…this is so confusing.

"Hikage-san?" He looked up to see Ran staring at him strangely.

"H-huh?" He managed.

"Are you okay, the bell rang…it's time for lunch."

"O-oh…sorry, I was zoning out, wasn't I?" He smiled and gathered his things. Maybe he was just over thinking things.

Lunch went on without interruptions. At least this time, they actually got to eat their food.

The rest of the day was also uneventful, Ran busy doodling in her notebook, Sonoko fangirling over Kaitou Kid and Makoto, Kaito was staring out the window as usual. The class seemed bored and quiet today, even the teachers looked annoyed with the lesson.

"Ahhh the day's finally over." Sonoko sighed, stretching exaggeratedly. Ran gave a weak grin and she felt her attention turn to her new classmate. He was fumbling with something in his pocket and was staring at it with a strange expression. Sonoko must have caught her gaze, because a moment later, the wealthy girl gave her a teasing look and marched over to Kaito.

"Hiiikkkaaaggee-kuun, whatcha doing?" She leaned on his shoulder and he gave her a forced smile.

"N-nothing much." He said looking down at the object on his hand. Sonoko raised an eyebrow.

"What's that?" She pointed to the object in his hands. It was a silver key.

"I-I'm not sure, I found it in my pocket, wonder what it opens to…" It wasn't an exact lie; Kaito did find it in the royal blue dressed shirt he wore a week ago. It seemed strange, so he kept it in his pockets at all time. It…felt special and precious to him.

"Ehhh….I wonder what it opens too….tell me when you find out." Sonoko grinned and Kaito nodded.

"Come on, you two, the bell rang." Ran rolled her eyes with a smile. The two nodded and gathered their stuff. The trio left the classroom.

"Ne, you want to come with me to Ran's place. You can meet her dad, he's the famous detective Nemuri no Kogorou!" Sonoko asked once they were on the street.

Kaito raised an eyebrow; he had seen the man on television a few times. Seems like Kogorou had no idea what he was doing to him.

"No, not today, I have to get…home." It sounded wrong….to call that mansion his home…

Sonoko frowned and sighed.

"That's too bad; we could have gotten a drink together." She pouted and Kaito laughed.

"Maybe some other time, Sonoko-san." He grinned. The Suzuki girl's face glowed.

"Yay, Ran did you hear? He called me Sonoko-san! Oh my god, not Suzuki-san but Sonoko-san!" She whispered excitedly into Ran's ears and the karate champ laughed nervously. Didn't her friend already have a boyfriend?

"Gomen, but I'll see you tomorrow!" He nodded apologetically and waved good bye. As soon as he was gone, Sonoko looked at Ran with the same expression.

"W-what?" Ran muttered.

"Come on, admit it." Sonoko said simply with a mischievous grin.

"Admit what?" The karate champion frowned in confusion.

"You like Hikage-kun, admit it already!" Sonoko rolled her eyes in exasperation. Ran's eyes widen.

"W-what? No I don't!" She immediately denied.

"I've seen those symptoms before. You stare at him occasionally in class….in the same way you stare at Shinichi-kun." Ran looked away. Did she really? Sonoko frowned at her friend and grabbed her arms.

"Look Ran, I'm your friend and I only want what's best for you. Do you truly love Shinichi-kun?" Ran was silence…did she? Sonoko's frown deepens.

"Make up your mind soon before things get worst and you hurt both of their feelings…see you tomorrow Ran." She finished softly before turning away, crossing the street.

_Do you truly love Shinichi-kun? _Sonoko's words echoed through her mind. Did she?

* * *

><p>Kaito sighed as he glanced out the bus window. The former thief was too tired to walk back to Kudo-san's mansion. He just wanted to collapse on his bed and sleep. He saw the familiar buildings past by, his stop was next. He got up as the bus slowed to a halt.<p>

"Beika, Fifth Street! Next stop Ekoda-Chou." Kaito froze at the bus driver's voice. Ekoda? That was where the woman from the other day was heading…he knew that place.

The magician slowly sank back down into his seat as the driver closed the door and headed for Ekoda.

Was he really doing this? N-no…he should go back to the Kudo mansion…not go off to Ekoda. He'll make Okiya-san worry. That would be a burden...he should head back. Kaito told himself that constantly, but he still went on.

"Ekoda-Chou!" The driver yelled and the doors opened. Kaito got up and stumbled out onto the sidewalk and looked around slowly.

He began walking.

He passed house after house, but none of them caught his attention.

_I-I know this neighborhood…it's so familiar…._He gasped as he began running, he knew this place…he really did. And there was one in particular that he was running to…

_This one!_ He gasped for a quick breath as he headed for the one he was looking for.

He slammed into the door with force and stood there for a few minutes, catching his breath. He tried the door knob, but it was locked in place…damn it.

Suddenly, he remembered.

Kaito slowly reached into his uniform pant pocket and his hand wrapped around a cool piece of metal. He pulled it out slowly. It looked like the right size. There was a key chain attached to it, he never realized until now.

It was a clover…just like the one on his monocle…

He took a deep breath once he realized how fast his heart was beating and tried to calm down. He lifted the key in trembling hands; he held it out and stuck it into the keyhole.

The thief took a deep breath, closing his eyes and twisted.

A click was heard.

He held his breath as the door opened. What now? Kaito looked in. It seemed like a normal house. Nothing out of the ordinary. Maybe he should just go in.

He gulped as he made a final decision and walked into the house.

Just as he suspected, it was a normal house. It was weird though. It felt so familiar. It was freezing inside, so he didn't bother taking off his shoes. The heat was probably off, as if no one was home for a while. He glanced at the counter near the door; there was a brochure for a cruise near the States in North America. The owner wasn't home…but why did Kaito have the key to the house?

He gasped as he walked into the hallways. His body went on auto-pilot again and he couldn't control it. It moved on its own. Down the hall and up the stairs, until he stopped in front of a closed bedroom door.

His hand reached out and wrapped around the shiny knob, but he didn't open it. Why should he? He wasn't even supposed to be here anyway. But…he had too….he had to find out who he really was.

He twisted the knob open and peered in.

It was a bedroom, probably a teen's, judging from the mess of sweatshirts and jeans on the floor. It seems normal. He thought to himself as he walked in carefully, observing everything he saw.

He froze when he saw a huge portrait hanging on the side of one wall. It was a picture of a man in a tuxedo performing a magic trick.

Kaito's head pounded, and his hands went to his head automatically. He bit his lip in order to keep from crying out as another attack assaulted his mind. It hurt…it hurt a lot. More than the other times.

He yelled as a powerful pain shot through his body. He put a hand on the portrait to steady himself as the world began to spin.

He heard a click.

"Wha-!" He managed to yell before falling into the wall.

* * *

><p>Kaito groaned softly, opening his eyes. Did he pass out or something? He slowly got off the floor….wait floor? He sat up immediately, wincing at the protest of his stiff muscles. He must have been out for more than an hour.<p>

He got up to his feet and blinked glancing around. He fell into the wall apparently. Was he still inside the house, this room was huge.

There was a car near the furthest corner and several tables filled with scattered objects. Kaito walked over to one table and picked a gun up. It was a gun, but looked like a toy. Wonder what it shoots out. He pondered and pressed the trigger absentmindedly.

"Woah!" He yelped as a fast moving object zoomed out of the gun. He dropped the gun and stared at the wall. An ace of spades was imbedded into it.

"Cool…" He whispered, inspecting the card. A shine caught his eye. A closet of some sort was at the center of the room. Curious, he went up to it and tapped it. His hands went around the handles.

The thief hesitated for a minute, before shaking his head.

He pulled the doors open.

A loud pop and confetti exploded into his face, knocking the magician backwards and onto the ground.

"Ouch." He muttered before gasping.

In his arms were a top hat, a silk white suit and a monocle identical to the one in his knapsack.

**End of chapter 13. Please review: D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 Please Enjoy! Thanks for helping me get pass 100 reviews :D. This made me so happy. I thank everyone that has read this story. And the ones that were kind enough to review. I'll work hard to finish this story. **

"A-are you serious?" Hakuba gaped, and Heiji bit down a snicker. The expression on the British bastard's face when Kudo began explaining was priceless. Oh, how he wished he had a camera with him.

"Yeah…" Kudo's face was scrunched up in a serious expression. Oi, oi, if he keeps acting like this, even an annoying snob like Hakuba would figure it out soon.

Hakuba sighed and leaned further back into the couch. Well, the Kudo mansion is the safest place to discuss right now.

"Hakuba-niichan, are you going to tell?" Conan looked up at the teen with curiosity. He had only meet Hakuba twice. He seemed like a worthy detective, a little too rash with deductions but means well.

Hakuba took a deep breath, running a hand through his hair. Conan narrowed his eyes. It would be bad if the police found out. They would immediately take Kid back into custody. If THEY were responsible for what happened then, giving him over to the police will get him killed. Hiding him here is the safest place.

"No." That snapped the shrunken detective out of his thoughts.

"W-what?" To say he was shocked was an understatement. He really didn't believe the British detective would agree. He had a name for being the most obsess detective going after Kid, so why….

"Someone hates Kaitou Kid enough to kill that many people in order to break him…the man that committed suicide in that building can't be the only one after Kid's life. There are more, he must had have accomplices or something. They wouldn't let Kid out of their grasps that easily…" Hakuba frowned. Why was he agreeing to this anyway? Every part of him wanted to call the police and hand Kid over, but Hattori and the Edogawa boy seem so set on protecting Kid. If he had refused, they might have used force, so why bother?

"Glad ya see dis our way." Heiji muttered with a grin.

"Okay, so that's settled. What's our plan?" Hakuba folded his arms.

"First, we have to get back into the crime scene." Heiji growled. He had been there this afternoon and it was still heavily guarded.

"Yes, that is a problem. Do you know when the number of police around the mansion will be lowered?" Hakuba asked. Maybe they could force their way in with their status. Hattori and his fathers are both high up in the police chain.

"Not sure, there were a lot of dead bodies. Maybe another day or two." Heiji shrugged.

"We can check tomorrow." Conan suggested. The other two nodded. The non-child looked at the digital clock on the coffee table. It was already 20:00(8:00 pm). Subaru-san said he would have dinner ready by then.

"Ne, Hakuba-niichan, want to stay for dinner?"

"O-oh, Conan-kun, I wouldn't want to impose-"He was cut off with Okiya walked in.

"It's alright; I had a feeling this was going to take a while so I cooked more." Hakuba gave a small smile and a nod.

"Thank you then." The three got off the couch and chairs and began walking towards the kitchen. When something clicked.

"Wait, it's already so late…where's…Kid?" Heiji gulped and looked down at Conan, who eyes widen in shock.

"H-he should be back. Don't tell me." Conan muttered something that any seven year shouldn't know.

"Crap!" Heiji yelled and began heading towards the door. Dinner can wait; he had left Kid alone yet again.

The door slammed open and everyone stopped.

Kid walked in slowly.

"Ki-Kaito-san…where were you-"Heiji stopped short when he saw the thief's face. He was pale and looked really shaken.

"A-are you okay." He began, putting a hand on the shaking Kaitou's shoulder. He shook it off immediately and grabbed the kansai detective's wrist in an iron hold. His face looked horrified.

"K-kaito-san…" Heiji began in a soft voice, trying to calm the thief down. What happened to scare Kid this badly?

Kid seemed to have calmed down; he blinked in confusion before looking down at his hand. He let go quickly.

"G-gomen, I-I'm alright, just got spooked." The thief looked away and continued walking towards the staircase.

"O-oi! Wait what happene-woah!" Heiji yelled as he tripped and fell. His elbow slammed into the coffee table with a thud and his hand slammed onto the remote control. The large television screen blinked open. A much hassled looking reporter lady appeared on the screen.

"This just in, after a sudden disappearance from his last heist, Kaitou Kid had sent another heist notice. The task force has received this only moments after our news station did. In his notice, Kaitou Kid states that he was sorry for not appearing during his last heist and promising to make up for it this time. The time of heist in tomorrow 0:00(12:00 am)…." The lady trailed on with interviews with Kid fans. Everyone was shell-shocked, staring at the screen.

"W-wha-omph! " Heiji let out a yelp as he was pushed aside. He looked up just in time to see the panicked expression on Kid's face. Moments later, the thief was out the door.

"KID!" Conan yelled out, the three detectives ran for the door, but the thief was gone.

"Damn it. What's the meaning of this?" Heiji cursed, looking back at the television. Obviously, Kid didn't send it, if he did, his reaction just didn't fit.

"Not sure, but we need to find him." Hakuba narrowed his eyes and began slipping on his shoes and coat. He stopped when an arm grabbed his. He looked up to see Okiya looking at him with a serious expression.

"S-subaru-san…" He frowned when the older man pointed to the driveway. What is he trying to say…then the British teen realized that the driveway was empty. Okiya shrugged and went over to the counter.

"I left my car keys here this morning, and they are gone. He must have taken it just now. Give him some time to calm down. If he doesn't return in an hour, we'll look for him. Surely, you can't be thinking about chasing him by foot, are you?" Hakuba shook his head slightly. Hattori and Conan also nodded meekly and headed back inside.

The British teen took one last look outside before closing the door.

* * *

><p>Kaito took a deep, quivering breath and stepped on the accelerator, the speedometer was getting higher. Thirty miles per hour…forty…fifty…sixty. He didn't have to worry too much. He grabbed the car keys on his way out the door because he knew how to drive. When, where and how he learned to was beyond him.<p>

He looked at his school satchel that was lying on the passenger seat. The white suit, cape, monocle and top hat hidden inside. Why did he bring it with him in the first place? When the television turned on, it hurt. His head hurt, his mind hurt. Everything hurt. He had seen pictures of the Kaitou Kid; Sonoko-san had thousands of the thief's pictures on her binder.

The suit, the cape, the top hat…the monocle, they are all part of Kaitou Kid's costume. W-why did he have the monocle? Why did he have the key to that house? Why did he have access to all of the Kaitou Kid's things? Who was he really?

Kaito took another deep breath; he had stopped accelerating and kept the speed at sixty-five miles per hour. It was still pretty fast, but who gives a damn? He turned on the car radio. Maybe some music would help him calm down. The magician turned the knob and soft soothing music began playing. He sighed in relief and glanced around. He was still in Tokyo, thank god. He hadn't gotten into the big, crowed part of the city yet. Instead, he had driven to the more quiet parts. There were still cars around but not as much.

He winced as his head pounded a bit. He closed on eye, trying to sooth the pain a bit, while keeping one eye open to drive. The pain wasn't stopping.

Suddenly the music didn't sound so mellow anymore. It sounded evil, menacing…cruel. He flinched at it. The sound was terrible, he wanted to stop. One arm began frantically trying to turn the thing off, but his fingers weren't coordinating right and the radio wouldn't shut up.

He gasped as he heard a laugh. The same laugh as the one from his nightmare. The figure's laugh.

"S-shut up, shut up shut up." He was beginning to get more frantic, trying to turn the radio off. But the music kept playing.

"STOP!" He yelled, his arms left the steering wheel and went around his ears. Anything to stop the sound.

The car sped past a red light. A loud beep interrupted the thief's thoughts. His heart almost stopped as a large SUV began zooming towards him.

His arms reached out for the steering wheel and his foot stomped on the brake. A loud screech and the car came to a stop. The SUV barely missed the car. It honked angrily before moving on, leaving Kaito and Okiya's car alone in the middle of the intersection.

Kaito's heart was still pounding, his hands still tight on the wheel. The music had returned to its mellow and soft rhythm as if nothing had happened.

His eyes felt like they were burning, vision blurring and his cheeks felt hot. He leaned forward and let his head rest on the cool rubber surface of the steering wheel. What was wrong with him?

He closed his eyes; warm tears began spilling as his lips trembled.

In the middle of the night, alone in a car at a street intersection, the Kaitou Kid cried.

* * *

><p>The lone rider of a Harley-Davidson V-Rod motorcycle speeds down the streets of Tokyo. A wave of platinum blonde hair is visible from under her helmet. She speeds towards an intersection and raises a perfectly shaped eyebrow. A lone car was sitting in the middle of the intersection. Strange.<p>

She didn't slow down though. She continued towards the intersection and speed past the car, her head tilted slightly enough to peer in the window. She saw a teen. Head bowed, leaning on the steering wheel, his shoulders tense and trembling. She couldn't see the face, but that spiky dark brown hair was unforgettable.

She turned back to the road, whipping out a cell phone, clicking rapidly, the sound of a children's song sang over the roar of the motorcycle engine. She slipped a hand under her helmet and turned on her ear piece and waited for the other end to pick up.

The other end clicked.

"Boss? It's me…. Target found."

**End of this chapter….was I a bit too dramatic? ^^' This chapter is bit shorter than usual, I apologize. This was sort of like a break from the previous long chapters. The next few chapters will be long again. It's winter break so I had time to update. Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 Please enjoy!**

Hakuba glanced at the clock for the eighth time. Another minute has passed and the front door has still failed to open. He turned back to his dinner. Okiya-san is a good cook, he had to admit but his appetite was gone.

Hattori and Edogawa also seemed down and tense, playing around with their food too. Everyone was glancing at the digital clock that sat on the dining room counter. Forty-five minutes had passed since the thief's sudden panic attack. Forty-five minutes since the Kaitou Kid had taken Okiya-san's car and speeded into the depths of the night.

A loud thud interrupted the British teen from his thoughts. The kansai detective was standing up, his hands slammed against the table.

"I'm goin' ta find 'im." He announced, and left the table. No words of explanation needed. The Edogawa boy frowned and stood up next.

"Hattori." He said. This made Hakuba raise an eyebrow. What happened to the sugary 'Heiji-niichan'?

The dark-skinned teen stopped and glanced back at the spectacle-wearing boy with a questioning stare. The said boy smiled softly.

"Come with me, I think Agasa-hakase can take us looking with the Beetle. It's going to be hard looking for him by foot." The British teen watched Hattori ponder silently.

"…I guess, let's go then." Hakuba almost flinched in surprise when the Osakan looked over at him.

"Ya comin'?" He said, almost in an annoyed tone.

Hakuba's eyes widen a bit before narrowing. He nodded silently and got up.

"I will be coming too, to drive my car back here." Okiya said quietly. He set the plates of barely touched food aside. Eating and cleaning up can wait.

Hattori nodded and turned around.

"Let's go then.

Agasa-hakase agreed to take them for a search around the city.

"I hope he's alright." He had mumbled softly as they got into the car. Haibara was sitting in the front with a strange expression. She glanced at the front-view mirror, studying the faces of the four sitting in the back.

They slowly made their way through the streets, glancing out the windows, trying to find the car they were looking for. The beetle passed street after street with no luck.

"Arghh, where da hell is he?" Heiji growled out loud. It was all his fault. He tripped like a clumsy ahou and the television turned on.

Another ten minutes of no luck passed and the detectives began getting anxious. Soon, they were stopping cars and asking if they had seen the thief. Still no luck.

"What do we do now; we obviously can't ask the police." Hakuba sighed.

"Let's just ask a few more times." Heiji insisted.

Agasa held in a sigh and turned another corner. A large midnight blue SUV was the only one in sight, so he waved for the driver to stop.

"What?" The man was in his forties and seemed really pissed about something. Agasa forced a smile.

"K-konichiwa, sorry to bother you bu-"

"What the hell do you want, for god damn sakes? First I almost crashed into this asshole's car because he decides to pass a red light. Now yo-"The man cursed in a rant.

"Wait, ya said ya almost crashed?" Heiji interrupted, opening the car door, running out of the Beetle. The man looked even more pissed, but the kansai detective returned the glare ten times stronger. He was in no mood for hearing someone bitch all day. The man caught on and looked slightly unnerved.

"Y-yeah, 'was driving near an intersection….about ten blocks back. Green light so I drive, then this car just speeds pass. 'Almost hit him. "Heiji's eyes widen a bit before narrowing.

"What kind of car was it?" The man held in an annoying glare and thought for a while.

"Not sure, but I think it was silver** (A.N I really have no idea what kind of car Okiya drives, so this is just a guess. Anyone know?)**. Had to swerve away from it to avoid getting hit. Think it was a teen driving. Brats these days, who gave them permi-OI!" The man stopped went Heiji bolted away from his car and back into the Beetle.

"Thanks man! Gotta go!" He shouted as he closed the door. At least they have some sort of idea where the thief was.

"Agasa-han! Keep going straight till you get to this intersection!" He directed and the older man nodded and stepped on the pedal.

* * *

><p>Kaito groaned softly and opened his eyes. He was met with darkness. The magician lifted his head tiredly, did he fall asleep?<p>

A few cars had passed him, honking telling him to move to the side of the road. He didn't budge though, he was too tired. Some gave up and drove around him, honking even as they passed, but Kaito didn't pay attention. He kept his head down, sobbing silently. So quietly, they couldn't even tell.

A few cars stopped and people had knocked on his window, asking if he was alright. He would nodded his head slightly, head still down and on the steering wheel. They didn't seem convinced and asked if he wanted them to call someone. He shook his head. He barely knew anyone, he couldn't trust anyone. No one gives a damn about what happened to him.

They would leave him alone in a while. And he was left in the darkness again. Soon, people didn't even bother stopping anymore. They just drove around him, they didn't care. That was fine with him, that way he could just sit in silence without interruptions.

After sometime, he must have dozed off. Because when he opened his eyes, he could faintly hear something calling at him. _Kid, Kid…_he hear them say. Why? Was he the Kaitou Kid? Is that why everyone is wary of him? Because he is the supposed internationally wanted thief? But….how can he be? He didn't send that notice that appeared on television tonight.

_Kaito, Kaito._ They switched back to his fake name. His name, this life, their words. All lies. Nothing is real.

"S-stop…get away…you're not real, none of you are. Just…leave me alone…just….get the fuck away from me…" He heard his voice, it sounded weak and quivery. Not how he wanted it to sound at all.

The voices stopped, for a moment. Had they finally decide to leave him alone?

No, was the answer. He thought since the voices continued. It was a different one now.

"Kaito-kun…we are real. We aren't fake. We are here to help you. Please…" This new voice sounded wary and tired, exactly how Kaito was feeling right now. The voice continued, whispering soothing, sugar-coated words that were lies. He just wanted the voice to stop. Stop spouting nonsense about everything being alright. Because Kaito knew, nothing is going to be alright.

He silently pulled his hand away from the steering wheel and unlocked the door. Immediately, whoever was on the outside opened it. Kaito keep his head down, he didn't want to face them. He only opened the door to make them shut up about everything being alright.

"Kaito-kun." The voice said again, this time it wasn't friendly and soft. It was firm and hard, a tone that meant business. Kaito liked this tone better, so he obeyed.

He got out of the car slowly; his vision was blurry from tiredness and long dried tears. He felt unsteady on his feet, so he let the people guide him to wherever they were taking him.

The thief felt himself being guided into a car again. It felt like the same material from the car before. Maybe it was the same car? It was soft and nice, so he let himself relax in it. An arm was on his shoulder; he looked up warily and saw the blurred figure of someone familiar. He squinted slightly, trying to get a clear view of who it was. He saw blonde hair. So it was that teen from earlier, what's he doing here?

The blonde opened his mouth, starting to say something, but Kaito held up a shaking, tired hand, stopping him.

"S-stop, n-no more. Just…just let me sleep. Please…" He trailed off as his head began nodding, the tendrils of exhaustion felt inviting.

Kaito barely registered the blonde nodding. He smiled weakly and let sleep overpower him.

* * *

><p>Hakuba sighed softly when the thief's body went limp and sleep overcame him. He….had never seen Kid nor Kuroba so weak and vulnerable in his life. He turned and looked away. He didn't like seeing him this way.<p>

Heiji frowned and put a hand to the thief's flushed forehead. It was burning hot. He winced, that's not good. Not good at all. Had the stress finally caught up with Kid?

He looked over at Okiya. How did the man manage to get Kid out of the driver's seat anyway? He and Hakuba spent ten minutes trying to convince the thief to stop being so stubborn, but the engineering student only took a minute or two.

The man must have caught the kansai detective staring at him with curiosity.

"It's not that hard actually. It's like talking to a child or talking a man out of jumping off a building. Sugar-coating words to children will tell them that it is okay to do something. But if you say it firmly, they will see that you mean business and listen. To a man jumping off a building, comforting words just seem to hide the truth. Telling him that whatever they are saying is just a bunch of lies. Stay firm with your tone and words and it will seem real."

Heiji nodded silently, taking in that information. Hmm, maybe that's why sweet talking to those people never seems to work. The kansai detective had always used force to stop them from doing something stupid since talking never seems to work.

"We're here." Okiya said as they turned into the driveway. He stopped as the Beetle stopped next to him.

"Arigatou Agasa-hakase." He smiled softly and the professor returned it.

"No, it's alright, please take care of Kid-kun for now. Good night." He waved and the mini-scientist yawned, waving slightly. The beetle continued its way back to their driveway.

He's got a fever." Heiji announced as soon as the car parked. Hakuba felt the thief's forehead and nodded in confirmation, making the kansai detective's blood boil. What? Was his word not trustworthy and the British snob had to check to make sure?

Conan nodded thoughtfully, before looking up at Okiya.

"Subaru-san, if it's not too much trouble can Hakuba-niichan and Heiji-niichan stay for the night?" He looked up.

"W-what?" Hakuba sputtered, he never agreed to that.

"I'll be happy to stay, but Hakuba might to too afraid to sleep away from his mommy!" Heiji grinned teasingly and Hakuba flushed angrily.

"For your information, Hattori-kun, my mother is in England and I could stay here too! If it's not too much trouble Okiya-san." He turned to the man after giving a full-fledged glare to the Osakan.

"It's alright, I don't mind. What about you Conan-kun?" Okiya glanced at the child.

"It's alright, I asked Agasa-hakase to tell Ran-neechan that I'm staying over at his house to try a new video game." He grinned.

"Great so that's settled, let's get Kid to bed. I'm starving!" Heiji announced and went back to the car to get the thief out. Hakuba did the same.

Okiya sighed and headed for the front door, taking out his keys. It was 21:30(9:30). Their dinner was probably cold by now. Time to cook another meal.

* * *

><p>Kaito groaned softly, opening one eye. This wasn't his first time waking. He faintly remember waking, feeling a cold hand brush pass his forehead, a few muffled voices before going under again.<p>

The next time, he felt hot all over, head pounding, throat all scratchy. This time, the voices sounded more panicked. He felt a cool glass of water being shoved against his lips. He obeyed and allowed the cold liquid pass through his lips and sooth his burning throat. Then the world became fuzzy again.

When he woke again, his head was still pounding but not as much. His throat still burned but it was more mild now. He felt a hand brush against his forehead again. Then, he heard a soft voice, telling him to go back to sleep. He listened.

He opened both eyes now. His body felt much better than the last few times. The headache was small and his throat wasn't burning anymore, only dry and sore. He titled his head slightly, he was on his bed, blankets wrapped around him tightly, slightly too warm. The sun was out and high in the sky. The digital clock on the desk blinked 13:00(1:00 pm). So he slept through school….

Sighing, he relaxed and let the blankets wrap around him even more tightly. He didn't want to go to school anyway. He flinched when he heard a knock at the door. He didn't feel like facing Okiya-san and the others after last night's events. He could always pretend to be asleep and not answer the door. But he couldn't do that forever. He sighed again and pulled the blankets above his head.

"Hmm?" He groaned softly, satisfied with his answer. Maybe whoever it was could hear the weakness in his voice and leave him alone. But no such luck. The door opened and he heard footsteps.

"Kaito-kun, how are you feeling?" It was Okiya-san's voice.

"Like hell." He croaked, realizing how rough his throat felt. He flinched when something cold brushed again his face from outside of the blankets. He pulled the covers down and saw Okiya standing next to the bed, holding out a glass of water. Kaito muttered a thanks before taking the glass and gulping down the water. He sighed in pleasure as the soreness melted away.

"Are you feeling up to eating anything?" He gestured to the tray on the desk. It looked very inviting but Kaito's stomach lurched and he felt sick. He shook his head and sank back down into the pillow, waiting for the nausea to pass. He just wanted to fall dead asleep again.

"Okay then, I'll wake you up in time for dinner if you're up to it." He heard the man sigh. He nodded weakly in return. As soon as the man walked out of the room, Kaito looked up at the tray of food in disgust and shoved it in the garbage can.

He got up, trying to ignore the nausea and pain. He pushed the garbage can into the bathroom connected to his room and shut the door. The aroma from the food was abruptly gone. Kaito sighed in relief and walked back to the bed. His fingers found their way to his face. His glasses were still on his face. So they didn't try to unmask him. He realized that he was still wearing the Teitan High School uniform and reached into his pocket, pulling out the monocle…Kid's monocle. Why did he have it?

His head pounded again and he grimaced softly. He took of the glasses, letting them hit the floor with a quiet thud. The thief pressed the monocle on. There, he felt like himself again. He continued towards the bed and fell face first onto the mess of blankets, letting out a deep breath and pulled the covers around him, falling asleep.

* * *

><p>"So that's our plan?" Hakuba rubbed his chin, deep in thought. Hattori nodded, stifling a yawn. None of them had much sleep last night. The thief's fever was high. Almost 40 degrees Celsius (104 degrees Fahrenheit).The Edogawa boy had to call his Doctor friend (Ariade-sensei or something like that?) It had taken most of the night before his temperature went down and out of the dangerous zone. Any higher and he would have been admitted into a hospital.<p>

"I'm going to get a drink of water, excuse me for a moment." He said, getting up and headed towards the kitchen.

"Now, we just have ta wait till midnight." Heiji glanced at the clock. It was already 21:00 (9:00 PM). Kudo had to go to kiddies school because Neechan had come to Agasa's place to pick him up and bring him his schoolbag. He had come back a few hours ago in a bad mood. Something about getting in trouble for skipping class. Nee-chan also seemed angry, so the kansai detective had to bail the little shrimp out.

"We have to leave in ten minutes. The heist is taking place in Osaka. We need to get there by train." Conan explained, looking at the train schedule. A thud made the two jump. They glanced at the doorway and saw the thief leaning against it for support.

"Ki-Kaito-san! What are you doing?" Heiji exclaimed running to the teen's side. He had the monocle on again and was swaying on his feet.

"I-I'm fine…." He muttered, but allowed Heiji to guide him to the couch. Man, who knew going down a flight of stairs could do so much damage?

"No, ya aren't! Ya have barely recovered from dat fever; ya can't run around like dis!" He scowled and Kid just grinned sheepishly as he sat down. Conan narrowed his eyes glancing at the clock. It's time.

Slowly he clicked a switch on his watch and the target screen popped open. He lifted the watch up slowly and aimed for the thief's neck.

_Gomen, but I can't have you awake for the heist. _Conan thought and clicked the switch. The dart flew out of his watch and embedded itself into Kid's neck.

He watched the thief tense a bit, eyes wide in alarm before turning glassy. They closed and he fell back against the couch. Heiji sighed.

"Step one of Super Awesome Plan, success!" The kansai detective grinned and Conan rolled his eyes. Super awesome plan?

Hakuba walked back in the room and raised an eyebrow at the sedated Kid. How? Heiji just gave him a smirk. Okiya walked in after the British Teen.

"Okiya-han. Bring Kid back upstairs, we're leavin' now." He stopped and narrowed his eyes.

"Keep an eye on 'im." He whispered softly and walked towards the entrance with Hakuba and Conan trailing behind. Okiya nodded and watched the three detectives head out the door.

* * *

><p>Kaito opened an eye; he was on his bed again. But he was aware this time. The thief slowly sat up and scratched his neck. Slowly he peeled off the fake skin he had pasted on before coming downstairs.<p>

He thought back to when he was at that house where he had found the Kaitou Kid uniform. There had been notes scattered on the desk. He had glanced at a few of them and came across the blueprints on a watch. Strange, it looked exactly like the one on Edogawa Conan's arm. According to the notes, it was a tranquilizer watch. Strange, why would a seven-year old need a stun-gun like that?

He had decided to be careful around the boy. And it was true! The boy really did try to knock him out. It must have been a very strong tranquilizer, because it went through the makeup and scraped against his neck, causing him to black out for a few minutes.

He sat up slowly, and glanced out his bedroom door. The hall seemed empty; did they leave him in the house alone? He slowly slipped out of bed. He had left his shoes in the closet for easy reach and slipped them on. He glanced at his school satchel. The Kaitou Kid uniform was still hidden inside. He narrowed his eyes and grabbed it, swinging it over his shoulder. He grabbed the glasses off the floor and pulled his monocle off, replacing it with the glasses. It was time to get some answers.

After taking one last glance at the hallway, Kaito opened the window and jumped out into the darkness of night.

A minute later, Okiya Subaru came out from his hiding place. He had been standing around a corner; Kaito wouldn't have been able to see him from the room. It was the blind spot.

He walked over to the window and watched the thief run around the corner of the street.

He smirked and pushed his glasses up. _Well isn't this interesting?_ He thought before heading back down the halls.

It's ShowTime.

**End of chapter fifteen! Please review! :3**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 Please enjoy**

Kaito sighed, and pulled his school uniform jacket around him even more tightly. It was mid-autumn and Mother Nature is a fickle lady and decided to drop twenty degrees as the night came. He looked around. Everyone on the train was either texting on their cell phones, dozing or raving about the Kaitou Kid heist tonight.

_Seriously, this thief has so many fans. _He thought with an amused smirk. He looked down at the school satchel sitting on his lap. Again, what was his relationship with the internationally wanted thief?

"Osaka! Osaka!" A tired female voice announced over the speakers as the train came to a halt. Kaito's eyes narrowed as he glanced at the glowing red numbers on an electrical board. 22:47(10:47pm).

He glanced at a map. If he remembered correctly, before Edogawa Conan knocked him out, he caught a quick glance at the scattered maps on the coffee table. The same spot was circled on all of them. The magician had a pretty good hunch that the location of the heist was there. If not, he could just always follow the crowd of rabid fangirls holding Kaitou Kid posters.

"I can't wait to see him." A teenage girl walked besides him exclaimed hugging…a Kid plushy. Seriously, they are even manufacturing plushies of the thief? He scoffed in amusement.

The location of heist was a tall building; a really fancy hotel. It seems so businesslike made of glass and all. The ones that you know will never get to go in. Kaito raised an eyebrow as a strong breeze blew at his hair. He looked up to see two helicopters circling the building with spotlights. This thief attracts A LOT of attention.

He sighed and began squeezing his way through the screaming crowd. He glanced at his watch. It had taken him a half an hour to get here. Less than forty-five minutes till the time of heist. The magician's grip on his schoolbag grew tighter. He needed answers.

The former thief frowned when he caught sight of the entrance. Hattori-kun, that blonde teen and Edogawa Conan was at the door; talking to the security…well Hattori-kun was cursing his heart at the poor man, trying to get in. Kaito winced when he saw a man walk out of the building when a pissed off face. It was Nakamori-san…he was the head of the Kaito Kid taskforce.

Nakamori-san growled at the presence of the three but let them in. Hattori-kun grinned at the security officer with a look of triumph, making the man back up in embarrassment.

Kaito's eyes narrowed. He glanced at his watch once again. Another ten minutes has passed while he had watched the detectives argue. Time to get going.

He slowly made his way to the front. The fans seemed content with where they were standing, so they allowed him to pass easily. Soon he was at the front of the building; he looked around, observing every detail. There were thirteen taskforce members around the perimeter of the building. Considering how big the skyscraper was, that wasn't enough, leaving a lot of space unprotected. Most members were probably inside. Keeping the thief out of the building was difficult, so why try when you can trap him inside the building?

Kaito watched the crowd carefully. They were too focused on yelling the thief's name to notice someone slip away to the alley adjacent to the building.

The alley was dark and damp, but that didn't stop him. The taskforce hasn't thought of guarding the alleys around the building. He looked behind his back, making sure he was alone and stepped back. He examined the wall. He could climb the apartment building behind him and jump to a balcony from there.

He nodded, deciding to follow that plan. He turned around and stepped back, scaling the apartment walls. The fire escape was about a two meters in the air. The teen took a deep breath; dropping the satchel on the floor, reminding himself to come back for it. He made a run for it, jumping. His hands found their way around the steel of the ladder base. He grunted, pulling himself up and flipped. His feet made a soft thump as he landing on the fire escape gracefully. Smiling with triumph, he made his way up the escape silently until positive that he was high enough. He turned at studied the heist building. There was a balcony attach to it. He wouldn't be able to jump across with the fire escape in the way.

He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a small object. It was a gun of some sort. He had found it in that secret room too. The magician was poking around and came across it. Notes scattered around it told him that it was a small portable grappling hook; it seemed handy when he was back there so he had pocketed it. Luckily, Okiya-san and the others didn't search his clothes.

The blueprints showed that it worked like any other gun. Pull the trigger and a rope and hook will come out instead of a bullet. Perfectly safe.

Kaito closed on eye and aimed at the balcony. He didn't how good of a shot he was, but who cares?

He pulled the trigger.

A soft boom emitted from the gun as rope shot out the mechanism. It was thin, barely two inches thick**(A.N I'm not good with science, so I'm not sure if this would be possible, but he's was/is Kaitou Kid, so anything's possible when he does it. :3)** The hook made a clunk as it collided with the metal of the balcony. He cringed, hoping the sound of the crowd would drown out all the noise he was making. He tugged on the rope, satisfied that it stayed; the hook was stuck firmly on the balcony. Okay, ShowTime.

He took another deep breath and climbed onto the edge of the fire escape. His grip on the rope tightened, he was about fifteen feet in the air and he didn't want to go splat. He pulled on the rope once more, trying to reassure himself that the hook was tightly clawed around the balcony.

Without a second more of hesitation, he jumped off and immediately went into action. The rope pulled him towards the balcony at fast speed. It was getting closer and closer by the second.

He took one hand away from the rope and reached out as his body slammed towards the balcony railings. His hand wrapped around a rail on instantly. He cursed as the momentum threw his body back while his hand was still wrapped around the rail. His body swayed back and forth as he tried to get steady. After what seemed like forever, his body stopped swinging back and forth. His arms were tiring quickly. He needed to get on the balcony NOW.

With a pathetic whine, he left go of the rope and his other hand grabbed onto the railing as well. Now he was hanging off fifteen stories with nothing but his bare hands keeping his body from becoming a bloody creation on the concrete below. He hissed when his vision blurred slightly. Right, he still had the aftereffects of a fever. Headaches, sore throat and stuffy nose. Goddamn my life to hell.

He shook his head slightly and began pulling himself up slowly. He also let go in relief when he climbed over the balcony and collapsed on it. He froze when he heard a voice.

"Oi, keibu, I think I heard some noise coming from here." The voice was muffled, he glanced into hotel room. It was empty and dark but he could see the light from the crack under the door. The voice came from right outside. Shit.

Kaito cursed softly, and got up, trying really hard not to topple back down as his vision blurred again. He grabbed the rope and pulled the hook off the balcony. He bit his lips to keep a pained cry from coming out as the hook grazed his hand. Hopefully, he didn't drop any blood and it won't scar.

"Dunno, check it out, we have the keys to all the rooms in this building." He heard Nakamori-san grumble. This sounded nothing like the man that he was acquaintance with in the hospital.

"Yes, sir." He heard the other officer reply and began panicking as he heard keys jingle and a soft clicking as the key was shoved into the hole.

He looked up at the balcony above him. He didn't have time to think as the door clicked again. As the door opened, he climbed onto the balcony railing and pulled himself up another story.

"See, there's nothing there." Nakamori-san's voice was right below him. He heard the officer chuckle sheepishly.

"Let's go, only fifteen minute till Kid appears." The officer shouted a salute and the footsteps began getting softer.

"But, keibu is this really Kid? I mean since…." Kaito raised an eyebrow. Since, since what?

"I'm not sure, we'll have to see. Fake or not, I'm capturing him once and for all." Nakamori-san's voice was sharp and even had a cold edge to it. The other man immediately grew quiet and the door was shut again. Kaito let go of the breath that he didn't realize he was holding. Okay, they were gone, he was safe. Fifteen more minutes, he had to get to the bottom of this mess.

He froze as he heard a buzzing noise. The wind picked up again. A helicopter.

He dove into the hotel room and behind a bed a second before a blinding spotlight shone onto the balcony. He held his breath again, hoping the helicopter couldn't see him. A few moments later, the light disappeared to check the floor above him and the buzzing slowly faded.

After a moment of silence, the thief got out of his hiding place and made his way towards the door. He unlocked it quietly and opened it slowly. A glance in the halls and he saw that no one was around. He faintly remembered seeing a blueprint of the building on the coffee table. The heist was taking place on the twenty-second floor. He silently walked down the halls, watching behind every few seconds and straining his ears to hear any noise out of place.

He obviously couldn't just waltz in the heist room and ask to see Kid because he thinks he knows him. He stopped in front of an elevator, pondering on what to do next. His thoughts wander to the stair case a few feet away from the lifts. There was a sign next to it reading: **Staircase F: Roof and Pool. **

The roof! That's it! He remembered seeing pictures of the Kid. A hanglider was on his back most of the time, one of the many things that differentiate the Kaitou Kid from other thieves. He needed to be in a high place in order to use a hanglider. The roof was the best place to be.

With his newly formed plan, he slipped through the staircase doors and began running up in a steady pace. The top floor of this building is thirty floors. Good thing he was athletic or he would never be able to reach it.

He cursed out loud and it echoed through the stairs. His vision was really blurring fast. His headache was pounding full force, but he continued running. He had gone this far, and didn't plan on turning back anytime soon.

After what seemed like a marathon of agony to Kaito, the roof door came into view. He slammed into it with force and twisted the door. He stumbled in and his face almost met the cemented roof floor. Instead, his knees and palms slammed onto the rough surface, scraping them, it burned like hell. The cut from the hook grew wider and more blood began streaming out of the wound.

Before he could even start cursing, cheers erupted and he glanced at his watch immediately.

0:00….it was time.

He squinted, bringing his injured arm up to his face as the buzzing of a helicopter and its blinding light shined onto the roof. He jumped away and hid behind a pile of crates near the door. But the light was not aimed at him, but at something else.

That's when he saw it.

A blur of white flash by and disappeared down the stairs, leaving Kaito frozen in shock. He glanced at the open door cautiously. It was empty.

_Like a real phantom_. He swallowed, his throat throbbing as he did so. A moment later, loud noises made their way up the roof. The magician smiled slightly when he heard Nakamori-san's loud string of curses and orders to catch the blasted thief. He decided to stay up here and wait for the thief to appear and stop him in his tracks.

It didn't take long.

About four minutes later, Kaito heard soft footsteps, so soft, it almost sounded like the person was floating on the stairs instead of running up them. He frowned when he heard other pair of feet run after the phantom ones. They sounded like sneakers. Could it be…?

Kaito's thoughts were interrupted as the same blur of white appeared. The blur ran towards the edge of the building and Kaito knew it was Kid. He could see the thief's appearance more clearly now, white suit, top hat, cape and everything, just like the pictures he saw.

Kid's hands were reaching into his suit pocket, probably to get to the glider controls, Kaito deduced.

Suddenly a small round blur of white and black whizzed by, towards the Kid. He must've heard the wind around him shift because the phantom twisted away and the object hit a crate and fell. Now that the object had stopped and was slow enough for the human eye, Kaito saw that it was a soccer ball.

He heard panting and turned to see Edogawa Conan standing at the doorway, glaring at Kid with fury. This made Kaito confused, of all the people that could have chased Kid up to the roof, it was a seven year old?

Kid turned to face the chibi, his lips curled up into a smirk, his eyes shadowed by the brim of the top hat.

"Konbanwa, meitantei-san" His voice surprised Kaito. It was an half an octave lower than his own. The tone was more…elegant and polite. Kaito raised an eyebrow, he shouldn't be surprise, considering seeing all those notes about Edogawa Conan in the secret room, but it was still hard to believe that an internationally famous thief would care about a seven year old.

Edogawa narrowed his eyes, he stepped onto the rooftop.

"Who are you?" That make Kid's smirk waver a bit, barely noticeable.

"I sorry, but I'm not quite catching you." He replied, his tone still carefree and soft.

"Quit screwing with me! You aren't him." Conan hissed, nearly seething. This made Kaito and Kid freeze at the harsh outburst.

Then Kid chuckled.

"How did you know?" Kid's voice changed, it was now a rougher, older and more womanly voice.

Conan's eyes widen a bit, filled momentarily with shock and fear, then replaced with anger and determination.

"You called me meitantei. Kaitou Kid prefers tantei-kun. The way you preformed the heist was also different. It wasn't…flashy enough. No big tricks, no traps. Also, in your pocket, there's a bulge…the shape of a gun. Kid doesn't use lethal weapons. Your acting was good….close but no cigar." Conan gave a smirk. Kaito gasped silently, gun?

The fake Kid was silent, then there was a chuckle.

"I prefer cigarettes anyway." The fake grinned and pulled at his (her?) face. It slowly ripped off along with the monocle and long platinum blonde hair spilled out. It was a woman with a young face, maybe in mid-twenties are early thirties. Her appearance….was familiar…it made Kaito's head pound painfully. He automatically grabbed it in pain, but bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. He didn't need to risk being seen by a woman with a gun in possession.

"Vermouth." Conan said in a quiet, clam voice. Kaito bit down another cry, the name was also familiar. He is positive that he heard it somewhere.

The woman, now known as Vermouth smirked, plucking the top hat off of her head.

"It's nice to see you too, cool guy."

**Finished with this chappie! XD Don't want to write anymore. **

**Question: NOTE: THIS IS NOT NECESSARILY INTENDED FOR THIS FANFICTION. If I were to kill a detective, who would it be? Please review! Thanks **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 Please enjoy**

Conan rolled his eyes, watching Hattori curse at the security guard. The man was obviously a rookie and didn't know about Hakuba and other detectives…well at least he does now.

"For da goddamn last time, let us in! We've gotta' stop Kid! Well, ya can keep the blondie out but da kid and I hafta be in dis building." Hattori continued his rant and Hakuba began protesting heatedly.

The shrunken detective sighed exasperatedly, really these two physically look older than him and they bicker like REAL seven year olds. Maybe we should switch places someday….

"What's going on here?" He looked up to see a tired looking Nakamori. The man has changed a lot since the last time he has seen him. Those usually broad, straight shoulders were drooping low and tired, like the man has aged in only a few weeks.

"K-keibu! These kids want to go into the heist building, but-" The security guard straighten immediately with a salute.

"Let them in, they're regulars at heists." He said quickly and then glared at the three.

"ONLY if you don't interfere. This heist is going to be a bit…different." He growled softly before turning around and heading back into the building.

"Ya don't need ta tell meh that." Hattori grumbled softly. The three knew why this was going to be different. The Kaitou Kid is currently unconscious in the Kudo mansion without his memories, there's no way he is responsible for tonight's heist. Nakamori -keibu thinks that Hakuba is the only one that knows about Kid's condition and the three don't plan on changing that anytime soon.

Hattori grinned smugly at the security guard and the poor man was suppressing every need to growl as he opened the door or the three detectives.

"Yosh, we're in, now what?" Hattori said as soon as Nakamori was out of hearing range.

"Saaa….I suppose we wait around until this fake shows up, then try to get him alone and question him." Hakuba pondered.

"Why can't we just hand him over ta da police?" The kansai detective mumbled softly and the British detective gave him an annoyed look.

"Because, you clueless git, this imposter must know that Kid will be unavailable to perform any heists soon. That's why they are attempting to do this. The only people that know Kid was involved with that case are the police and the people that did this to him. This is no ordinary person we are dealing with."

Tch, I-I knew that, I was just testing ya, ahou!" Hattori stuttered in anger.

They got quiet as Nakamori stopped in front of an elevator. He pressed the button for the twenty-second floor and the doors opened with a soft ding. They stepped on and rode up the building in silence. No one was in the mood for small talk.

The elevator came to a stop and they stepped out.

Conan glanced around, observing every detail. It was a huge ball room of some sort. The area was spacious even with multiple dozens of task force members spread out as much as possible. In the middle of the room stood a podium with a glass box on top. An amethyst brooch laid on a soft looking velvet pillow, a mild spotlight bringing out the violet glow of the gem.

The faint buzzing from outside and the occasionally blinding light from the other side of the large glass windows told him that helicopters surrounded the perimeter of this specific floor, making a few disappearances frequently to scout out the other floors.

"Hattori."

"Hmm?" Conan looked around; Hakuba was occupied with checking the jewel case. He took off his glasses and handed it to the kansai detective along with a spare detective badge, receiving a confused expression.

"I have a hearing and tracking device on me. I'm going to chase this imposter when he takes the jewel and I don't want you and Hakuba-san to follow me. Whoever it is might not harm me since I look like a child, if you or Hakuba-san show up, I don't know what they will do. Just listen in and if you think I'm in trouble, come."

"K-Kudo…." Hattori opened his mouth to argue but closed it after a few seconds of hesitation.

"Alrite…but ya better come back in one piece." He placed a hand on the boy's head, ruffling it softly, earning an annoyed glare.

The lights went out and Conan cursed. He was too distracted to notice the time.

"He's here! Keep your guard up!" Nakamori's voice sounded more tense and forceful than usual; well they were dealing with an imposter.

Suddenly a small flash came from the middle of the room followed by a surprised grunt. The whole task force gasped as the light momentarily showed the thief. If they didn't know better, this thief looked genuine. The dark bangs that weren't hidden by the top hat looked right, the monocle in place. The thief's face and build looked the same. Could this be the thief himself?

"That was…." Conan began with wide eyes.

"That British bastard's voice." Hattori finished for the boy with a curse. He began blindly groping the air, trying to get his way to where the flash came from. The shrunken teen began following Hattori but froze when the air around him shifted and something moved pass him in lightening speed. Something brushed pass his face, it was silk.

"Good luck." Conan barely heard Hattori's last words as he bolted to the side and towards the open door.

The hallway was dark too, had the fake turned off all the lights in the hotel? He cursed softly and switched on the light of his watch. The dart was already used on Kaitou Kid so the only thing he had to defend himself was his soccer ball.

He could hear the faint footsteps a few meters in front of him and ran faster. He could barely make out the faint shadow of the imposter. He had to admit, the fake looked exactly like Kaitou Kid. The build, the way he moved, everything screamed Kid, but he knew it wasn't.

He heard a shout or two and a few loud crashes and the lights turned back on, it was dimmer, probably a back-up generator. He could see the figure clearly now. The white suit was glowing and as dazzling as ever. The imposter even had a perfect replica of that ridiculous suit?

The fake turned sharply and Conan had to use every instinct in his body to avoid crashing into the wall. He turned and stopped. The fake was nowhere to be found.

_Wait….there!_ He began running towards where he heard a soft click of a door closing. He spared a quick glance at the sign: **Staircase F: Roof and Pool.** Of course! If this imposter was really this good, the best way to leave would be via hanglider.

He shoved the door open and began running up the stairs. The footsteps were very faint, but the detective knew he would catch up soon.

Floor after floor went by and soon he was panting hard.

_The pool is on the floor I just passed. The roof is probably a few more floors up and WHEN IS THIS STUPID STAIRCASE GOING TO END? _He growled to himself mentally and ran faster.

_There! Finally! _He cheered as the roof door came into view. It was opened and still swaying. Maybe the imposter hasn't left the roof yet.

He skipped the last few skips, pressing the button on his belt and watched the familiar inflatable soccer ball shot out and twisted the knob on his sneakers.

He narrowed his eyes when the fake Kid came into view. Their back was facing him and his arms were working on something, probably glider controls.

"Take this!" He muttered and kicked the black and white ball as hard as he could, aiming for the imposter's head.

The fake froze and turned their head to the side slightly, the ball missed it by mere centimeters, and Conan cursed, taking this moment to regain his breath.

The fake turned their body until they were facing him completely.

"Konbanwa, meitantei-san" This made Conan's eyes narrow. The voice sounded exactly like Kid's. This imposter's got mad skills. He also called him meitantei…only Kid would consider him as a detective. The imposter knows a lot about Kid and himself. He took a deep breath and stepped onto the rooftop, slowly making his way closer.

"Who are you?" He finally asked, in a tone that meant business. The smirk that was plastered across the fake's face wavered slightly. He had hit a target.

"I sorry, but I'm not quite catching you." The fake purred, making Conan's blood boil. Only Kid is allowed to tease and mock him in this manner. Sly and mischievous Kid. And Conan is not allowing an imposter who took that Kid away from him mock him in such a way.

"Quit screwing with me! You aren't him." He growled angrily, glad that he sounded ultra pissed. Maybe this will but the fake at unease.

The imposter was silent for a few moments. Then the detective heard a chuckle.

"How did you know?" The imposter's voice changed. It sounded older and more feminine. A voice Conan knew. His eyes widen in fear, but he quickly shook it off, he needed answers. With a smirk, he continued.

"You called me meitantei. Kaitou Kid prefers tantei-kun. The way you preformed the heist was also different. It wasn't…flashy enough. No big tricks, no traps. Also, in your pocket, there's a bulge…the shape of a gun. Kid doesn't use lethal weapons. Your acting was good….close but no cigar." He said in a knowingly tone.

The fake stiffened slightly before relaxing with a chuckle.

"I prefer cigarettes anyway." The imposter said simply and a gloved hand went up to her face and pulled, monocle coming off with it.

The faux child watched in silence as the mask was pulled off and platinum blonde hair spilled over her shoulders and draping over the cape.

"Vermouth." He hissed softly, glad his voice came out calm, because he certainly wasn't feeling that way. Kid was involved with the Black Organization. He is being targeted and THEY won't stop until the thief is pronounced as dead. The blonde member of the crows only smirked.

"It's nice to see you too, cool guy." She didn't make a move that indicated leaving and t he task force was still downstairs. Question Time. Yay.

"What are you doing here, disguised as Kaitou Kid?" He asked and she gave him a mock look of confusion.

"Oh? Surely you must know. Isn't there a kawaii little dove resting in your home right now?" Conan froze in shock. Did THEY know? This woman was unpredictable.

"Do….THEY know." He said sharply. Vermouth eyed the boy carefully, lips pursed together tightly.

"They know the general area, not necessarily your home." She said with a smirk and turned around, walking until she stood at the ledge, peering down at the crowd with a soft lopsided smile. She could get a nice view of the ground below but the crowd couldn't even see her top hat.

"Oi, I'm not done! Why did you do this to him!" Conan began growing desperate. He couldn't let his only clue get away without any answers. He stopped when Vermouth lifted her hands. She began grabbing her hair and twisted it into a makeshift bun and putting the top hat over it, pulling it down until it nearly covered half her face.

"The mansion….the security around it will be lowered by tomorrow." With that, she leaped down over the ledge a d down into the crowd. A few moments later, the woman swooped up and was carried away by a white glider.

"OI MATTE! You didn't answer my question!" He yelled out. Vermouth turned her head; her eyes shadowed by the white hat and mouthed her words.

_A Secret makes a woman a woman. Kimi wa tantei deshou? Good luck._

"Kuso!" He cursed to himself, lowering down, punching the floor hard.

"K do? Ya th e?" He flinched and reached into his breast pocket and pulled out the badge. The roof had low reception and static was what was mostly being emitted from the gadget.

"Yeah. Is Hakuba-san alright?" He sighed as the crowds cheering died down and the white glider was only a triangle in the distance.

"Yeah, da bastard was struck on da temple and was only momentarily stunned. Lucky bastard…..should've of got brain damage for all I care." He heard Hattori muttered the last phrase and chuckled. The signal was better and he could hear the kansai detective clearly.

"Are ya alrite?" Hattori's voice sounded concerned and quiet.

"Yeah I guess…did you hear all that?" He muttered.

"Every single word…..fuck all this shit. Are you going to check out the mansion tomorrow?" He cursed heatedly.

"I'm not sure. I would like to bring…." Conan trailed off. He didn't like this idea at all but the organization works fast. Loose ends wouldn't be allowed to roam around for long. They need to bring that group down NOW.

"Ya sure he could handle it? It was da place where more than thirty people were murdered in front of his eyes…"

"I know, Hattori…I know...but…I…just watch the old Kid back." He smiled sadly as the wind played with his hair. The night air was breezy and cool. The view of Tokyo was somewhat...magical from where he stood. He never really paid attention to the view when he was after the thief. Is this what Kid sees on every heist?

"Ne, Hattori? Have you ever seen the night view from a roof of a skyscraper?" He asked suddenly.

"….No...why?" Was the reply.

"I…think I finally understand why Kid loves tall buildings so much. It's…really beautiful. I…hope Kid can see this again soon. I hope we all do…someday…."

"Yeah…someday…I'd like that…oh expect ya better not invite da British bastard though I can't stand that guy." Conan laughed.

"We'll see….we'll see." He chuckled before turning around and walked back down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Kaito watched in shock as Conan disappeared down the staircase.<p>

Is this the truth? He was Kaitou Kid and that woman and others (THEY?) were after him because of something? Damn it, this is so confusing. He sighed, running hand through his windblown hair. His head was pounding like crazy and all he wanted right now was a shower and his bed. His hand was throbbing from the wounds and his legs felt like jello.

_Maybe I should skip climbing back down the balcony…._ He thought as he got up. He had the hook with him; maybe he could just walk out of the building and then go back to the alley to get his stuff.

_Okay then, off I go._ He got up from behind the crates and began heading down the stairs too. Instead of getting answers tonight, he got more questions.

_Yosh, tomorrow I'm going to ask Hattori-kun, Conan-kun and Hakuba-san about Kid. I…don't want more lies._ He thought and yawned loudly. But first, he needed a nap.

Clients were allowed to leave their rooms now that the heist was over. He unconsciously hid his bleeding hand in his pocket and hoped no one would find him suspicious.

He made his way to the elevator and pressed first floor. The trip was slow and tiring, if it weren't or the ding, the thief would have fallen asleep on his feet.

The lobby was full of people so he got out unnoticed, the crowd was clearing and he heard a few fans grumble in disappointment that they thief barely did any tricks this time. Well, that was because that wasn't the real Kid. Kaito smiled to himself.

Then he realized something.

_Shit! I'm supposed to be back at Kudo-san's mansion unconscious! Not in Osaka. I need to get back before the other three do!_ With that in mind, the magician ran into the alley and grabbed his satchel and raced to the train station. Hopefully, the three detectives had to stay behind for some reports and questionings about the heist and he could get home first.

* * *

><p>A woman smirked as she dove into an alley and retracted the glider. She landed softly and the glider returned to its original form as a cape.<p>

With a swift motion, she pulled the memorable Kid suit off and underneath it was a black business outfit. There, that's more like it, white was never her color. Those from the...crows would stain it black and red in seconds. She quickly folded the white suit and placed it in a hidden compartment of her business jacket. With a smile, she walked out of the alley.

Outside was a black Porsche waiting by the sidewalk. She smirks and pulled at the door handle and got in the back seat slowly.

"Report?" a cold and serious voice came from the man in the front passenger seat.

"Heist was complete. You wouldn't believe the sore muscles I'm going to have in the morning. Will you massage them better?" She said in a sly, seductively mocking tone, her slender fingers reaching out to touch the man on the shoulder. They froze when the sound of a gun hammer being cocked echoed thorugh the car.

"Don't touch me." He growled, glaring at her from under silver bangs. The woman only chuckled.

"Oh? Why don't you try running around in a white suit and cape, not to mention glide across half the city in such an eye catching color?" She continued teasing. The man was quiet for a minute, then he glanced at the bulky man in the driver's seat and the latter quickly stepped on the accelerator. Soon they were speeding down a quiet highway. After another moment of silence, he reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a cellphone. He clicked a text, then flipped it over to let the woman see.

"Anokata called, time to activate next phase."

**Chapter finished! Please Review. (Puppy eyes :3)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 Please enjoy. **

Kaito leaned forward, hands on his bent knees. Running all the way back to the Kudo mansion from Beika station was NOT a smart idea. But when he heading towards the Osaka Station, he heard a taskforce member offering to drive the three detectives back to Tokyo, car is faster than the train after all.

He swallowed, grimacing at how dry his throat was. It was feeling raw and sore again.

"Damn it." He took a shaky breath. His head was pounding like hell and he just wanted to fall asleep on his feet.

He looked around, the streets were empty and the lights to the library were on. Maybe he could seek in without Okiya-san seeing. The magician took a deep breath and crept to the left of the mansion. He didn't have the stamina to climb over tall fences, so he just climbed the two foot fence of the neighbor's house and got into Kudo property easily.

He leaned against the side of the mansion and peered in. The halls were and it looked like no one was around. Strange…..

He shrugged and tried a window, cursing when he found it shut and locked. Moving on, he began checking all the windows, one after another, soon he began panicking. The three were going to be back soon and he couldn't even get in the house.

"Yes, thank kami." He cheered quietly when he pushed the kitchen window open. It was dark, save the small red nightlight near the counter. The thief climbed in silently, watching for the slightest of movement or noise. The house seemed empty.

He made it back to his room without complications and sighed in relief when he shut and locked the door. He had made it back.

Running a hand through his hair make him realized how sweaty and tired he was. He went across the hallway to Kudo's bedroom. It seemed like the highschool detective hadn't been home for awhile. The room was musty and smelled of dust. He mumbled an apology and dug into Kudo-san's wardrobe for an outfit. Man, doesn't this dude own any casual clothing? Dress shirts…vests….tuxedo jackets, dress pants. Hasn't the detective heard of a sweatshirt before? He made a sound of approval when he found the most casual outfit at the bottom of the drawer. A long sleeved black shirt and a pair of sweatpants. He also grabbed a dark grey sweater he had found in the closet, oh and a towel. Time for a shower.

Kaito walked towards the bathroom down the other hallway and froze when he found it closed. He frowned when he heard water running softly. Oh, so that's where Okiya-san was. No wonder he didn't see him at all. He shrugged and went wandering around the mansion.

He knew the general layout and rooms. The first floor was kitchen, dining room, living room, one bathroom and a study room. Second floor, he wasn't really that sure of. All he knew was that the library was on that floor and two bathrooms. The third floor held his bedroom and several other rooms. There are three bathrooms on this floor but only one with a shower.

_I guess I'll check the bathrooms on the second floor. _The thief thought and began walking towards the staircase. It was dark and he could barely tell one wall from another, he didn't want to risk letting Okiya-san know he was awake(the sleeping dart was probably suppose to last until long after the heist ended…).

He squinted hard, finally adjusting to the darkness of the second floor. He had been to the second floor once or twice on the weekend. He was literally BORED TO DEATH on those two days. He wasn't allowed to leave the house and Okiya-san had left the house for something both days. He read in the library for most of the hours. When looking at books began making sick, he wandered around the house, exploring every corner and musing over many stupid things….okay his mind was definitely wandering to LaLa land.

After what seemed like forever, Kaito finally located the bathroom. Step one of quest complete, next mission take a quick shower and then win the treasure of sleep!...DEFINITELY SLEEP-DEPRIVED…

He closed the door and proceeded to take off his uniform. God damn it, he had school tomorrow too…. It was already three in the morning.

He shook his pounding head and shrugged his socks off. After he undressed, the magician headed for bathtub. He turned on the faucet and hot water began pouring out with clouds of steam. He stood by waiting for the tub to fill, and let his mind wander to countless things. When should he ask the three about Kaitou Kid? He bet his monocle that his true identity was the internationally wanted thief. But how can that be true? He was bought back to reality when streams of water began pouring over the tub. He quickly twisted the faucet and drained some of the water. After he was sure the tub wouldn't overflow, he got in slowly. The water was nice and warm, soothing his throbbing hand and muscles.

He closed his eyes and his mind began drifting off, it was so comfortable…..

Then he couldn't breathe.

_He hit the sea of red at the bottom. The impact was loud, his body began descending rapidly. He was falling further and further down. His heart beat faster, the only hint that he was still alive. His lungs were screaming for air. He opened his mouth and red bubbles flew into his vision. Was he dying?_

He shot up and sputtered as his lungs burned softly. He must've dozed off. Looking down, he gasped and almost screamed.

The water was red.

He raised his trembling arms and stared at the red flowing down his fingers. S-so red…like…his head pounded and he yelped, scrambling out of the bloody tub.

_There was a sick sound of wetness. The figure's knife was embedded into the boy's abdomen. The child screamed in pain as blood splattered across his face. Another blurry pause and all Kaito could hear was the continuous sound of blade meeting flesh and the occasional splatter of something unpleasant. _

He bit down a cry and slide down until he was on the floor.

_"S-stop..." The child managed before the figure grabbed his bloody body by the neck and pushed his face into the nearby bathtub. The boy immediately began flailing around, trying to get out of the figure's hold. His arms went around wildly trying to get free._

"O-oh god…!" Kaito gulped and felt his stomach lurch. He scrambled to the toilet and retched everything he had eaten today.

_Slowly the boy's actions ceased and he hung limply at the figure's hold. The tub of water turning red as his wounds stained it. The figure gave a satisfied chuckle…..The figure dropped the boy onto the ground, another blurry moment and it was cleared again. The boy was on the floor, obviously dead. His eyes were still open, that was the horrible part. His eyes blue and hollow, wide with silent horror. They will never be filled with life ever again._

He shuddered violently and wrapped the towel around himself tightly. That….was sick and horrifying. He though and swallowed the bad taste. With trembling limbs, he got up and turned the sink on, splashing water in his face rapidly. After what seemed like hours, he finally dared himself to stare at the tub. The water was clear again and he sighed in relief.

Slowly, he flushed the toilet and began dressing. Even if someone paid him millions of yen, he'll never set a foot in a bathtub again.

Once he was fully dressed, he closed the lights and slipped out of the bathroom and up the stairs. That little drama made him even more tired than before. He faintly noticed the third floor bathroom door still closed and stumbled into his bedroom. He shut the lights off with clumsy fingers and flopped down on the bed, eyes shut and drifted off immediately.

* * *

><p>A few minutes passed and the third floor bathroom door slowly crept open. Okiya Subaru stepped out, fully dressed, hair not even wet. He made his way to the bedroom door across from him. It was wide open so he peered in cautiously. He smiled softly at the dark figure on the bed. He slowly walked in and pulled a blanket over the figure.<p>

The sound of the front door opening made him sigh. Right on time.

He headed downstairs slowly and was greeted by Hakuba and Heiji bickering at each other's faces.

"You let Conan-kun deal with the fake Kid all by himself? You really are a stupid idiot!" Hakuba muttered.

"Hey, at least, I wasn't da one that got hit in da head by 'im!"

The two stopped their argument and turned to the man.

"Oh, Okiya-han! Sorry for da noise, because dis ahou here can't control 'imself." The British teen looked indignant and began protesting.

"Anyway, Okiya-han, is he….." Heiji interrupted the British detective and trailed off as he stared at the ceiling.

"He's has been asleep this whole time, no worries." The engineering student nodded towards his glance and the kansai detective sighed.

"Sorry, but can we crash here tonight? We took Ku-ku-Conan-kun back ta da agency."

"It's alright with me, but Hattori-kun. Why didn't you stay in Osaka and took the trouble to come back here?" He asked. The dark-skinned teen hesitated and bit his lips before answering.

"My old man wouldn't be happy if I came home at three in da morning when I am SUPPOSED to be on a school trip here. And…..w-we….. are planning ta take Kid ta that mansion tomorrow…."

"We are?" Hakuba interrupted in confusion. No one told him anything.

"Yes, yes we are. A lil' birdie told meh that the security will be gone by tomorrow and we are going." Heiji muttered, turning away. Obviously he couldn't tell anyone about those bastards in black. But how would they find any clues without half the group knowing about THEM? Kudo wouldn't want to have Okiya-han and Hakuba involved…..

Hakuba raised an eyebrow but kept silent.

"Alright….tomorrow then?"

"Ya, tomorrow, now let's get sum' sleep. I'm goin' ta fall dead on meh feet." Heiji grumbled with a huge yawn.

Okiya nodded in agreement, stifling his own yawn. He had stayed up later than three AM many times…..but maybe he was slacking off too much…..

"Good night then, Hattori-kun, Subaru-san. " Hakuba nodded and turned to go the guestroom.

"Gud' nite"

"Good night."

* * *

><p><em>Kaito gasped as he opened his eyes. It was pitch black and he could barely see his hands. <em>

_But for some reason, he was running._

_He didn't stop even to take a breath. The darkness didn't seem to end any time soon. But he knew he couldn't stop or he will be dead. _

_He gulped; his throat was dry and sore. God was he thirsty. Maybe he should stop for a second…just to catch his breath. _

_He flinched when he heard a voice. It was low and rough. Very familiar….._

"_Come back…." He shook his head hard and continued running. The magician swallowed his fear and looked behind him with wide eyes. _

_He couldn't see a face…only a hand…the hand was extended out and reaching for him. That pale, pale hand was covered in blood._

"_N-no…stay away!" He felt himself yell out. The voice chuckled and the hand came closer. Strange how everything else was so dark but he could see the hand so clearly._

"_NO!" He cursed when he stumbled and tripped. The ground was dark and black but it felt very similar to wood. _

_The thief cursed again and frantically tried to get up. He also cried out when he found his body too numb from exhaustion to move. Turning his head in horror, Kaito was praying to whatever deity around that the hand was gone and this was just a terrible nightmare. _

"_You can't escape me…" The hand reached forward and-_

Kaito gasped as his eyes shot open. The sun was shining through the shades and that digital alarm clock is a pain in the ass.

He growled and smacked the annoying little thing with force. The ringing in his ears stopped. But in a way, he should thank the clock for waking him from that nightmare….

He groaned loudly and forced himself to get out of bed. The clock was still blinking at him and the teen glared at it in disgust. 7:10 it displayed.

"You are so lucky, you saved me from a nightmare, otherwise I would have" He stopped before he muttered threats of all kinds. Wait…was he really arguing and threatening A CLOCK?

"I'm going insane…." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. His head was pounding like hell and he barely had four hours of sleep. With a groan he opened his door and went across the halls to get to Kudo's bedroom and pulled another uniform from the closet and quietly mumbled an apology.

After changing and brushing his teeth, Kaito was downstairs and raiding the fridge for some kind of quick breakfast. Hattori-kun and Hakuba-san's shoes were at the entrance, so they must have come back here. The mansion was still and quiet. Where they still asleep?

He yawed loudly and opened the freezer….and shrieked as loudly as he dared before jumping away and hiding behind a table.

"F-fish…" He stuttered to the empty room. His mind automatically supplied him with a list of words to call the terrible creatures. Evil! Crazy! Creepy! Ugly! Sly! Scary! I know you're planning something, little fishies! I know it! I'm keeping an eye on you! No- wait you're too scary and ugly to look at but I'll find a way!

He finished his little mental rant and took a deep breath. Closing his eyes tightly, he slammed the freezer door shut. Forget it. I'm going to make an omelet.

* * *

><p>"Ohayo…." Heiji yawned with shuttered eyes as he walked into the kitchen after Hakuba. Damn, only three hours of sleep was making his life hell and it was only 7:45!<p>

"Ohayo." Okiya answered. The man was standing in front of the counter with a strange expression on his face. The kansai detective looked at the counter. There were three plates, wrapped with plastic to keep the dish warm. Even wrapped in plastic, the aroma was heavenly to Heiji as he inhaled the scent of eggs, toast and other American breakfast ingredients."

"Oooh, breakfast looks delicious! So, who made it?" He questioned. Okiya shrugged with a smile and started to pick up the dishes and brought them to the dining room.

"Wait a se', don't tell meh Kid…" Heiji exclaimed as he put two and two together and got four.

"Maybe…he already left for Teitan." Okiya said setting down the dishes. Hakuba set down silverware and the three sat down to try the thief's creation.

"T-this is…actually pretty good." Heiji muttered with a flush with a fork in his mouth. Okiya nodded in agreement and smiled.

"Better than someone's attempt at an omelet." Hakuba choked on his glass of water, staring a Heiji with a smirk. The kansai detective glared.

"Wipe that smirk off ya face right now, ya British bastard! I bet my hat that you can't cook either!" He growled. Hakuba's smirk only grew wider.

"As a matter of fact, I can cook. I might not be a five-star cook, but at least I can't burn an omelet." He said with a grin and Heiji sputtered out muttered curses before stuffing more egg in his mouth, fuming to himself about British people and thieves knowing how to cook.

Hakuba was thinking to himself. He had never seen Kuroba cook but since his mother has been going overseas lately, the magician should know how to cook himself a decent meal each night. After all, no one can live off of Wacburgers forever.

"Imagine that, the Kaitou Kid makes a perfect housewife…." Okiya's smile held childish mischief that he never got to express in his childhood and the two teens snickered before laughing out loud.

"Oh kami, that wud be priceless. Get 'im a pink apron and…." Whatever Heiji was going to say was interrupted as he dissolved into laughter. Hakuba's lips twitched as that image was permanently burned into his head.

"Anyway, before you choke, Hattori-kun. Finish up Kaitou Kid's wonderfully made breakfast." Okiya said before sipping some water with a smile. Heiji snickered some more before nodded. The engineering student smiled softly, is this what hanging out with friends is like? Without….things getting in the way all of the time? He needed to do this more often.

* * *

><p>Kaito sighed as his head pounded even harder. Making breakfast was fun. He hoped the three enjoyed it.<p>

School was boring as always. Ran-san and Sonoko-san are very nice to him. Maybe he and Ran-san could be friends after all….

Lunch was over and English class was a real drag. The teacher was Japanese! Ran-san said their old English teacher was a young foreigner named Jodie. Turns out she was really an FBI agent on vacation and had to leave. FBI…interesting.

He sighed and felt his mind wander back to the heist. His pounding headache made it hard to concentrate on anything though.

"_Oh? Surely you must know. Isn't there a kawaii little dove resting in your home right now?"_

He gasped as that blonde haired woman's voice entered his mind. Right…apparently he is supposed to be Kaitou Kid. Vermouth was that name….an alcohol…..what a funny name.

She had said Conan-kun's home. But wasn't he living in Kudo Shinichi's house right now? Why did she say…god his head was killing him.

"Ugh…." He muttered and he felt someone's eyes glance in his direction. He looked up…since when did his vision get so blurry? He didn't remember needing real glasses with real prescriptions….through his glazed eyes he could make out Ran-san's face. She was staring at him with a weird expression….why is she worried?

Her mouth was moving, but Kaito couldn't hear her. Wait a minute…why couldn't he hear her voice? Surely he didn't go deaf.

She was extending her arm out to touch his arm….

Wait…hand….extended.

"_You can't escape" The bloody hand extended out to grab him and drag him into the darkness._ His head sent a loud throb of pain and his eyes widen before feeling heavy.

"_Ale?...why is the world spinning? Why….am I falling?...why…is…it getting…so dark…." _Were his last thoughts before collapsing out of his chair and onto the classroom floor.

**End of chapter 18**

**...I feel like a bad person...always torturing Kaito...but his character is so easy to...torture! D: **

**...wow I used a lot of dividers in this chapter...well this chappie had a lot of different point of views.**

**Oh and the name of the fastfood place Hakuba mentioned. In the anime, when a character goes to a fast food place. There is always an upside M (W) on the fries and hamburger so I made up the name. **

**Thanks for reading, please review. :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 **

**Sorry, ^^' I planned to update every week on Wednesdays or Thursday, but ended up a day late. I had midterms and they are finally over. Then on Friday, I felt lazy and watched ten episodes of Hetaoni, finishing it. It was AWESOME. Sadly, the creator stopped updating…Then I began Romaheta…**

**On Saturday, I visited relatives and got stuck in the really cramp elevator…with TEN people! We were all wearing coats and it was so hot…after an hour, firefighters came and got us out….anyway, enough about my stupid life. Please enjoy this. **

Ran took a deep breath, looking out the window in boredom. Jodie-sensei's English lessons were much more interesting. Mira-sensei is nice and kind, but…it just wasn't the same.

Jodie-sensei's Japanese was really amusing to listen too. The FBI agent also knew how to make class interesting and fun. Mira-sensei teaches well, but it gets pretty boring sometimes.

The karate champion's mind began wandering when Mira-sensei began talking about verbs and past participle….or as it past perfect…..no…wait…present perfect..Oh who cares?

She frowned when she heard shifting besides her and a soft grunt. She glanced at desk in the row next to hers. She raised an eyebrow as she studied Kaito's posture. She had heard him shifting around in his seat multiple times throughout the whole period. His face was scrunched up in a expression of exhaustion and pain, tiny droplets of sweat visible on his brow.

Ran's frown stayed on her face. The Shinichi-lookalike wasn't in school yesterday. Was he sick? If so…why did he come to school if he still is?

Her heart tightened, Shinichi also comes down with a flu around this season of the year….another similarity…

"Ugh…" Her thoughts immediately cleared when she heard Kaito groan softly, only loud enough for her to hear. Her eyes widen. In those short minutes, the teen's face was now flushed and his eyes seemed really unfocused. If he was any more like Shinichi…..

"Ano, Hikage-san, are you okay? You look really sick." She whispered softly, she could feel Sonoko's eyes trained on her. Does she notice that the magician doesn't look normal?

Kaito didn't answer, instead he was staring at her blankly with an expression of confusion. That didn't look good.

"Hikage-san." Ran extended her arm to touch the other teen's arm, hopefully snapping him out of his dazed state. But the other's eyes widen drastically, staring at her in horror.

"Hikage-sa-!" She began but gasped when Kaito's eyes began closing halfway and his body fell away from her reach. Her hand barely touching the sleeve fabric of his uniform before he tilted the other way and onto the floor, along with his chair.

"Kyaa! M-mira-sensei! H-Hikage-kun is!" Sonoko shrieked and Ran dashed out of her seat and knelt down next to Kaito. He was breathing in short, quick breaths and his face was extremely flushed. She placed a hand on his forehead and pulled away with a grimace. It was burning hot.

The other students were crowding around Ran and Kaito, some whispering and the girls were in a panic. Ran cursed to herself and looked up at the confused and nervous teacher.

"Sensei! Get the nurse!"

* * *

><p>"Ran, you were so quick back there. It's like you knew exactly what to do." Sonoko asked as they sat outside the school medical room in a restless silence.<p>

"E-eh? Well…the same thing…sort of happened before…" Ran looked away with a blush.

_A fifteen year old Ran knocked on the Kudo mansion door with a scowl. Shinichi hasn't been answering her texts and calls, now he's not even answering the door? That stupid deduction freak must be on a case again. _

_She sighed and knocked again. The doorbell was broken because of her last visit to the mansion. Apparently, Shinichi 'accidently' slipped, falling to the floor, getting a quick view. She had began learning karate, so it was a good chance to practice._

_The door stilled remained closed. She scowled and blushed as she felt her coat pocket and pulled out a key. Shinichi had gave it to her a week ago, telling her that Yukiko-san told him to give it to her. _

_She blushed again. She had the house keys to Shinichi's house! She felt like cheering but flushed deeply. No, that guy is a Holmes freak and Deduction Prince, there's no need to get excited, they're just keys. _

_She shook her head furiously before thrusting the key in the whole and twisted the door open. Peering in, she could see nothing. Maybe he's upstairs? Slowly and quietly, she shrugged her shoes off and tiptoed into the hallways. Maybe she could surprise him and give him a good whack in the head. _

_She climbed up the stairs, careful not to make the old staircase creak under her feet. The house was pretty much empty, now that Shinichi's parents were travelling. Is this what he comes home too? A quiet, dark house? _

_She peered into his bedroom door on the third floor. He was sitting at his desk, reading a book with extreme concentration in his eyes. She scoffed and pushed the door open with a loud slam._

"_SHIN-ICHI!" She drew out the detective's name with annoyance and glared at the boy. The latter turned around in surprise._

"_R-ran!" Why didn't you knock?" She scowled and walked in, sitting on his bed with her arms crossed._

"_I did, and I waited outside for five minutes. You didn't answer so I invited myself in." She frowned when she saw her childhood friend's face. Under closer inspection, Shinichi's face was red and his blue eyes looked slightly dazed and cloudy._

"_S-shinichi?" She said uncertainly. He didn't look like he was really listening to her words, instead he was staring at her general direction. His eyes, however seemed to be looking at something beyond that. _

"_Oi, Shinichi! I'm talking to you here." She gasped when the book in his hands fell to the floor and her friend began tilting and falling towards her. She blinked and moved before she could control herself. _

_She blinked again after a moment, finally processing what has happened. She eeped when she looked at her arms. She was on the floor besides the desk, the chair was on its side next to her. And Shinichi was laying in her arms, unconscious. _

"_S-Shinichi? Ne, Shinichi?" She shook him softly, panic beginning to settle in her now that the shock was gone. _

"_Ngh…." He cringed in her arms and fell back asleep. She put a hand on his flushed forehead and found it super hot. A fever._

_She took a deep breath looking, trying not to think about their awkward position. Her eyes wandered to Shinichi's desk. A pile of files and papers laid on it. She caught a glimpse of the title of the file. __**Murder Case in Shota Coffee Café- Beika-Chou…**_

_Ran scoffed in exasperation and stroke the boy's hair slowly and gently, the idiot overworked himself, neck deep in cases. _

"_Y-you stupid deduction-freak."_

"Ehhh, I didn't know you and Shinichi-kun had such a romantic moment. I can't believe you didn't tell me until now!" Sonoko squealed in delight and Ran turned a shade of pink.

"N-nothing really happened!" I put him to bed and then left. When he got better I yelled at him. That's it!" She sputtered.

"Che, that's it? I thought…." The Suzuki girl grinned devilishly and Ran's face turned red.

"Sonoko! We were fifteen! Get your mind out of the gutter!" She hissed and her friend giggled madly.

The two stopped when the medical room door opened. The nurse walked out with a sigh.

"Kanko-sensei! How is Hikage-san?" Ran asked immediately. She has known the good nurse since she began karate. At the beginning, she got injuries constantly and Kanko-sensei has become a great fried to talk too. Of course, now she was the one sending students to the medical room instead of the other way around, but Ran and the nurse still kept in touch.

"Ran-san. You know Hikage-san?" Kanko raised an eyebrow.

"A-ah, h-hai. His my classmate. Is he alright?"

"Yes, of course Ran-san. He has a slight fever. He passed out because of overexerting his body to complete exhaustion! Has he slept at all this week?" Kanko exclaimed, glancing back into the room.

"I-I'm not sure….but is he going to get better?"

"Yes, if he gets some sleep, he should be fine."

"S-sou ka, arigatou Kanko-sensei."

"You two may go back to class now." Ran sighed in defeat. SHe couldn't argue her way to stay here. Maybe she'll somehow get Kaito's address and visit him.

"Haiii"

* * *

><p>"Nghh…" Kaito winced as he became aware of his surroundings again. His head was still pounding, but at a more bearable level now, thank god.<p>

Slowly he opened his eyes, grimacing when the lights shined into his eyes.

"Oh, you're awake, Hikage-kun?" He blinked tiredly before turning his head. A woman was peering over him with a clipboard. She was bent over him; her long, brown hair was brushing past his face.

"H-huh?" He coughed and closed his eyes in pain.

"Don't force yourself to talk. YOU, young man, are very sick. Having you slept at all this week?" She scolded in an also amused tone. She put the clipboard down on the desk next to the bed and grabbed a thermometer and cleaning it with a rubbing alcohol pad.

"N-no, ah I m-mean, y-"He stammered and nearly choked when the woman stuck the thermometer into his mouth.

"Don't talk….by the way; I'm Kanko Misaki, the school nurse." She said after a pause. Kaito nodded wearily and his gaze drifted to the ceiling. He felt like he just got ran over by a truck multiple times. The thermometer beeped and Kanko took it out of the magician's mouth.

"38.3 Celsius (101 degrees Fahrenheit), still in the fever range. That's better than before, it was way higher." She sighed and deposited the thermometer into the garbage can.

"A-arigatou…what happened…" He manage to say, throat feeling really dry and sore.

"Ran-chan said you collapsed in the middle of class. Falling off your chair and landing on the floor. You should thank her. She told her sensei to call me and she brought you here." She explained, handing him a cup of cold water. He sat up and accepted it with a quiet sound of gratitude.

"Sou ka…Ran-san did…." He brought the cup of water to his lips, sighing in pleasure as the coldness soothed his burning throat. His face felt hot and uncomfortable when he thought if Ran…was he blushing.

Kanko raised an eyebrow but said nothing as she returned to her desk.

"Do you need me to call anyone for you? Ran-chan and Sonoko-chan didn't know where you lived or who you lived with. I didn't get a chance to go through the student records yet." She looked up and frowned when she saw Kaito stiffen slightly.

"No it's fine. But if it's not too much trouble…may I um...leave? I think I'll be able to rest better at…home…" The nurse watched him carefully.

"Sure….you can go, but are you sure you don't need to call anyone? You have a fever after all….where do you live?" She narrowed her eyes when the boy stiffened again. Why was he so nervous to talk about his family life?

"No! Its fine, I can get home just fine. I live close to the school. It's okay…really." He smiled; trying to reassure the nurse, or rather, reassure himself.

Kanko's frown stayed on her face as she pondered.

"Alright Hikage-kun, but…" She got up and walked over to the teen. He stared at her with hidden fear in his eyes. She grinned and poked his nose.

"You better not pass out in the middle of the street. If you do, I'll catch you and tie you to a bed myself." She smirked and gave me a dismissal pass. His eyes widen in surprise but he smiled.

"Arigatou Kanko-sensei." He got out of the bed and grabbed his jacket and school satchel from the chair besides him. He glanced at the nurse briefly. She was staring at her computer screen, something that looked like a drama. _Seriously? Watching a drama in school. Wow, being a nurse seems easy-going._ He thought with a twitch.

As soon as the door closed. Kanko clicked pause, looking up from her screen, concentrating on the sound of Kaito's footsteps echoing throughout the halls, getting softer and softer as he went towards the exit.

With a sigh, she pressed the play button, a woman was trying to fight a man, obviously losing, but she gave no sign of stopping. The man's partner held up a gun, aiming at the woman. Another man came into view, yelling the woman's name. The gunshot rang out. The scene played out slowly with dramatic music. Kanko scoffed and watched the blood splatter on the ground. What a fitting end.

* * *

><p>"Why am I here…." Heiji twitched, glaring at the television screen with pure annoyance in his eyes. Waiting for Kid to come back from school was one thing but WHY MUST HE WAIT WITH THE BRITISH BASTARD?<p>

"I don't like this any better than you do, Hattori-kun." Hakuba sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. That fake at the heist sure gave him a hell of a headache. Four hours of sleep didn't really help at all. Now, he had to listen to the hot-blooded Osakan whine for the past two hours.

The doorbell rang and Heiji shot out of his seat, Hakuba not too far behind. The Kansai detective narrowed his eyes put his hand on the door knob, at times like this, he wish Kudo had installed a peephole, that way, they can actually find out who was on the other side and not have to go through this routine every time.

He let out a deep breath and opened the door, his muscles tense, ready for any sudden attacks.

"O-Oh, K-ku-Conan-kun! My god, dun scare meh like dat. Phew!" Heiji sighed in relief while the little shrimp rolled his eyes and drawled out an apology that clearly stated he wasn't sorry at all.

"Anyway, Conan-kun, how are you out of school? I'm pretty sure class doesn't end until 14:30 (2:30 pm)." Hakuba asked in suspicion.

"Ahehehe, gomen ne, Hakuba-niichan. I sneaked out. But you have to admit, I was like a ninja! NO one saw me!" He protested and Hakuba sighed.

"Hai hai, but you are going to miss your schoolwork with you keep playing hooky like this." At that, Heiji and Conan snorted, leaving the British teen to wonder what the inside joke was.

"Dun worry, Conan-kun is way taa smart to fall behind in his multiplication, right Conan-kun?" Heiji said with a grin and the little boy scowled in annoyance.

"C-Conan-kun?" The three froze and looked up. Kaito was standing at the doorway with a confused expression.

"Ki-ka-Kaito-san! W-what are ya doin' here?" Heiji exclaimed and Kaito looked away.

"I-I wasn't feeling that well, so I left early..." He muttered and froze when Heiji rest a hand on his forehead.

"Ya still have a fever. Why did ya go ta school?" He scowled and the thief refused to meet his glare.

"Sorry…" Heiji continued glaring and the kaitou continued to shift uncomfortably.

"H-heiji-niichan, it's okay, I'm sure Kaito-niichan just forgot and went to school, don't be angry at him." Conan laughed nervously. Since when did the kansai detective become so protective over the thief?

"Fine, you should take a rest, you don't look very good." Heiji frowned and Kaito nodded meekly before heading inside and upstairs to his room.

"Now what, are we still goin' ta the mansion today?" He asked as soon as the thief was out of hearing range.

"Aa, we have to. Vermo-I mean-um the fake told me that the security is going to be lowered today, I don't know with its just today, and we can't take the risk of losing this chance." Conan said in a low, unchild-like voice.

"What, the fake Kid was the one that told him this? Why didn't anyone tell me?" Hakuba huffed at Heiji and the latter stuck out his tongue.

"Anyway, we have to go today."

"But, Kid is still sick. Won't dis stress 'im out taa much?" Heiji argued.

"Oh for bloody sake, why are you so against this?" Hakuba scowled.

"Hey! I just don't want Kid ta get his memories back when he's fightin' a fever!" He growled back.

"Since when did you care so much about him?"

""Why shouldn't I be carin', ya stuck up bastard? I knew it, all you cared about since the beginning was catching Kid and puttin' 'im in jail. We should have never told ya anything!"

"Guys, guys, stop fighting-!" Conan hissed, but was ignored as Hakuba hissed back.

"What did you say!"

"STOP!" The three looked up to see Kaito standing at the bottom of the stairs with a pained expression.

"K-kaito-san-"

"Stop it already….I'm…Kaitou Kid right? That's who I really am, isn't it? That's my real identity" The three detectives' eyes widen considerably.

"Y-you knew?" Hakuba whispered and Kaito nodded slowly.

"Aa, I did. I knew, but why didn't…you guys….say anything? Why did you keep silent about it?" His voice was starting to crack. Heiji began walking up to him, speaking softly.

"W-we didn't tell you, because we thought it would hurt you, tha-"

"You think keeping it a secret will save me!" Heiji froze and couldn't think of anything to say.

"It hurts, you know….it hurts to know that you guys wouldn't trust me, wouldn't trust that I'll be able to handle my situation well. You kept me in the dark. You tried to knock me out to prevent me from going to that heist." Conan narrowed his eyes, so he did know about that…..

"Ka-Kid, we didn't mean ta keep ya in the dark dis whole time, okay?"Heiji began.

"That's right; we want to help you regain the rest of your memories. We want to catch the criminals after your life." Hakuba added on, watching the thief's movement with caution, he didn't want Kid bolting out the door.

"We WON'T keep you unaware from now on, okay? We need your help now." Conan finished. Kaito looked up in confusion.

"You…need my help?"

"That's right; we have to go to the scene of the crime, where we found you. We need to find clues and you're our key to finding out more. We need you to come." Conan replied in a serious tone.

Kaito narrowed his eyes. Were they telling the truth? So he really was Kaitou Kid. The crime scene…personally he didn't want to go back there, but he had to.

"…..Alright…." The shrunken detective sighed in relief inwardly. Good, now that Kid had a general idea of what they were going to do now, that made things a hell lot easier than trying to explain to him. But now, things were going to get a hundred times more complicated.

"Okay, then, let's go.

**I wanted to include the part where they actually go to the mansion and stuff, but I ended up putting too much Ran moments and Kanko ended up becoming a big part of this fiction. At first she was just suppose to be the nurse, but then the plunnies bit me and I delved more into her personality. And now I'm pressed for time(homework, why you exist? T~T).**

**QUESTION: How do people feel bout OCs in this fic? Yamanika-sensei was a small one and now Kanko appears because of plunnies. Should I make them an important part of this fic or leave them as small recurring characters. **

**So I ended it here. I'll put up the next part soon. So please show your support and please review if you can. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 Please enjoy **

**Oh, there will be flashbacks, some gore and very minor ConanKid moments. Nothing to the next level though. **

"Okay, first stop….Haido-Chou Art and Cultural Museum…." Heiji muttered as he viewed the newspaper headlines for a paper dated a few weeks ago. The night, Kaitou Kid didn't appear for his heist. He sighed and leaned back against his seat in Agasa's Beetle. He looked back and his eyes meet with the British bastard's.

"Humph." The two said in unison, much to their dismay, making Conan roll his eyes in irritation.

"Haido-Chou…." Kaito murmured quietly and closed his eyes in deep concentration.

"Anything come to mind?" The shrunken detective asked immediately and all eyes went on the thief. The latter opened his violet eyes and shook his head, apologetically. The three detectives tried to make their sighs of disappointment veiled but Kaito saw through it instantly but keep quiet.

"Oh, that's the museum." Agasa announced after another ten minutes of awkward silence. He slowly made his way into the parking lot and parked near the entrance.

"Oh, arigatou, Agasa-han!" Heiji grinned and got out of the car.

"I'll wait here for you guys to come back." The older man smiled, nodding to Conan.

"We'll be back in thirty minutes at most."

"Right."

"A-arigatou, Agasa-san." Kaito said awkwardly as he slid out of the car, right behind Conan.

"Anytime, Kid-kun…..hope you regain those memories soon." The professor smiled and the teen nodded before closing the car door. He unconsciously put his hand in his pocket, relaxing his tense muscles when his fingers wrapped around the cool rim of his monocle. They made their way into the museum. The incomplete heist had passed for two weeks but he could still see lingering, scattered patrols roaming around the display rooms. He pulled his jacket around him tightly.

"Nakamori-keibu said he saw you coming from….." Hakuba took a moment to rouse up his memories before continuing. "…The east"

"Then, you never appeared, do you remember anything? Landing on the roof? Going anywhere else?" Conan piped in, eyeing the thief. The latter closed his eyes again and thought hard.

"Heist….heist….museum…. hang glider…" He trailed off, brows furrowing in concentration. The three watched him silently.

"Probably….maybe the roof?" He murmured after a few minutes.

"Da roof it is." Heiji announced and walked towards the staircase slowly, trying to look casual. Which was considerably hard being the most tanned person in the museum…and Tokyo.

Hakuba motioned for Conan to go with Kid on a different route before running after Heiji, earning a scowl from the kansai detective.

"Ki-Kaito-niichan, let's go upstairs!" The shrunken detective grinned and grabbed the magician's hand and pulled him towards another staircase.

"Kid is fine; you don't have to force yourself to call me Kaito." He said in a nonchalant tone. He frowned when the boy's grip on his hand tightened. The child stopped suddenly, almost making Kaito fall.

"Kaito-san, until you regain your memories, I will continue calling you that. You still aren't the Kaitou Kid I know and chased. I….don't want to call you something you are not right now….but…I will….I will one day call you Kid again…." He looked up and made Kaito's eyes widen.

"I swear it." The detective finished with serious eyes. Kaito's mouth went dry for a moment and he couldn't think of anything to say.

"Kheh…" He scoffed, making Conan frown and raise an eyebrow.

"Boy, sometimes…you make me wonder…whether you are really a kid or not." He finished and tightened his grip on the smaller boy's hand.

Conan looked up at him with a strange expression then he scoffed too.

"Aaa, I wonder…come one let's go. Hakuba-niichan and Heiji-niichan are waiting."

"….Yeah…let's go."

* * *

><p>"What da hell took ya two so long?" Heiji scowled impatiently when the thief and shrunken detective finally opened the roof doors.<p>

"Gomen, Heiji-niichan. We got lost." Conan's grin held more than childish innocence, making Heiji shut up with a shiver. _Scary, little Chibi….._

"How do ya get lost? The stairs were four feet away from ya…" The kansai detective muttered under his breath and Hakuba sighed in frustration.

"Okay, so we are on the roof, can you remember anything?" The British detective said, annoyed. The other two detectives immediately stopped their bickering and turned to the thief. The latter was walking around the roof aimlessly, watching every detail, stopping every so often touching an object, closing his eyes before moving on.

The thief walked up to a crate labeled **Steel Frames** and bent down frowning when he saw a darken spot at the edge; it was almost the same color as the wood itself, barely noticeable. Did the forensic teams notice it? His frown deepen, he lifting his hand, touching the wood and closed his eyes, pushing his tired mind to work, trying to break through the wall blocking his memories.

_Come on, come on….please remember…..everyone…they're all trying to help me…please remember!_ He prayed to himself silently as his brow furrowed and his hand gripped the crate tight enough to get a decent amount of splinters.

_He sighed as he landed on the hard surface of the roof with a quiet clack. He turned around tsking in disappointment. He was a phantom; phantoms must land in silence, no clicks, no clack, period. No exceptions. _

The rest became a bit fuzzy, but Kaito growled softly, he was going to remember, whether his brain liked it or not. He concentrated harder, trying to remember something he didn't have a clue about.

_I am Kaitou Kid, I am Kaitou Kid, think. Heist, museum, roof, footsteps…wait footsteps? _He frowned and went back to his thoughts. Footsteps? Were there footsteps?

_He was going to have to practice more when he gets home, he thought to himself before heading for the roof door, got to get into position before time up. Nakamori-keibu will throw a fit if he was late. _

_He frowned and stopped, straining his ears to listen. It stopped, but he was sure that…wait…there it was again. Footsteps…footsteps…! He felt a strange shift in the air that didn't belong.__ He turned at the last moment and barely had enough time to catch himself from falling. He looked at his assaulter and it was a man, a familiar man._

"_!" _

Kaito frowned, he remembered feeling his mouth move to form a name, but the name was slipping his mind.

_The man was standing a few feet away. His mind told him the man was someone he knew, but not happy to see. _

"_Kid, I had it today! I'll get you today, no more stalling and hesitation!" The man growled and charged at him. _

_He dodged the man's attack and frowned as he dodged another one. This was unlike the man, his usual attacks were more long range and never hand to hand combat. What was wrong? _

"_You!" The man swiped at him, making the thief duck down and he reached into his pocket for a smoke bomb._

"_Are going to get me killed!" The man finished with a growl but the fear was clearly showing on his face. That made Kid momentarily stop. Him…getting the man killed?_

_That moment was going to be extremely regretful. _

_The man pushed him with force, knocking him backwards, toppling onto the floor. His back smacked against a wooden crate painfully, making him hiss, but before he could slow his fall, his left temple slammed into the corner of the crate._

"_Ugh." He cursed out as his vision suddenly got blurry and his balance disappeared. His gloved hand shot up to apply pressure to the bleeding wound as his suddenly pounding head began to process what to do next. God, the man had finally caught up to him. He was going to kill him now; he had to get out of here._

"_Ngh" He bit down a curse as his hat was thrown to the side and the man grabbed a fistful of his brown hair in a tight grip, ripping who knows how many stands of hair from their roots. The man's other man went to pull the gloved hand away from the wound._

"_Oh no you don't. I'm not letting you get away this time. I will destroy you this time and enjoy it slowly." The man snarled and his rough hands dug into Kid's wrists._

_The thief moved his mouth and the man's name remained blurred._

"…_., what are you talking about? Who's going to kill you?" He murmured, glancing at the man's hands and then at his own body. There were sleeping bombs and smoke bombs in his pants pocket, now he should probably kick the man off and activate one. _

_The man must have saw his gaze because the next second, the man's' legs were pinning down Kid's. _

"_I said don't even try it. It's none of your business; all you need to know is that I'll be the one to kill you." He growled into the thief's ear. Kid was beginning to feel his panic level rising. He couldn't move his legs or arms and he had an ugly head wound right now. Nakamori-keibu and the taskforce were only a few floors away and a killer was swearing to kill him. _

_His mouth formed the man's name again._

"…_., stop this, the taskforce is only a few floors awa-"His sentence was never finished because a white cloth suddenly covered his mouth and half his vision, a funny smell began filling his senses._

_Fuck! He cursed in his mind and held his breath as quickly as he could. The tiny amount he inhaled immediately made his vision blur and his mind went cloudy and blank, but he refused to breathe and be left in his man's care. Something told him that he wasn't going to treating with hospitality. _

_Seconds passed by in agony but the man refused to let up his hold. Kid's mind was barely functioning now. Maybe he could pretend to pass out so the man would take the cloth away? Maybe…._

_His mind went completely blank after that; his body began kicking in and fighting, pushing at the man, clawing his arms, shaking his head from side to side. But that just made his oxygen supply go down even more rapidly._

_His lungs ached for fresh air and his heart was pounding too terribly fast to be normal. He continued struglling, almost wanting to beg the man to let up. After a another few seconds of weak struggle he relaxed and his eyes fluttered half closed, it was no use. He sat there for a while, still holding his breath, wondering what to do next. _

_Finally after what seemed like forever, his body gave up trying and let out a breath, the funny smell filled his mind and the world went black….._

"-id? Kid? Oi Kid?" Kaito opened his eyes and looked up to see a concerned Heiji looking at him, gripping his shoulder tightly.

"H-huh?" He asked, dumbfound.

"You haven't moved fer a while, ya 'kay?" He asked with a frown.

"Did you remember anything?" Hakuba piped in from behind the two. Conan was standing on his right with an expression of deep thought.

"Aaa, I remember coming onto the roof. I was about to go downstairs to prepare for the heist when a man suddenly appeared."

"What did he look like?" Conan and Heiji asked at the same time, glancing at each other briefly before turning their attention to the thief.

Kaito opened his mouth but stopped. What did the man look like? He looked back at his newly retrieved memory. The voice belonged to a man, but the face was blurred. Strange…the man's face wasn't blurred before.

"I…don't know…but then he attacked me, we stayed stalemate for a few minutes then….."

"Then…." Hakuba pried in deeper.

"He said something…strange and caught me off guard. He pushed me into this crate and my head smacked into it." His grip on the crate corner tightened.

"What did he say?" Conan questioned.

"Something…about me getting him killed…."

"Oi, dun tell meh ya pissed off a ghost sum where?" Heiji frown and everyone looked at him with half-mooned eyes, making him hold up his hands in defense.

"Just kiddin', just kiddin'." He muttered and Kid continued.

"That attack stunned me momentarily and he used that moment to drug me…I forgot what happened after that." He shook his head and the three nodded, at least now they had an idea about what really happened that night.

"Okay, at least now we know what happened during that heist. Now to the mansion." Hakuba sighed and extended a hand for Kaito. The thief grabbed it in response and the British detective pulled him to his feet.

"Mansion?" Kaito raised an eyebrow.

"Dat's where they found ya. Dat place is probably where da man took ya after he drugged ya. Maybe ya would remember more there." Heiji explained and headed for the door.

" I guess…" Kaito mumbled and followed with Hakuba and Conan trailing after them.

"You said the fake told you that the mansion was going to lack security today. How do you think they knew?" Hakuba asked he didn't know why he bothered asking the seven year old but the boy was just…unusual.

"She knows a lot of things…that woman…" Conan murmured with a scoff. Indeed it was true.

"Woman….? The fake was a female?" Hakuba's eyes widen. That whack in the head she gave him certainly didn't feel that of a woman's.

"A-ah, hai! She was really pretty though. I thought she was a-u-um a princess!" Conan stuttered in a loud, cute voice, making the thief and Osakan turn their heads to stare at the boy in confusion. The latter just smiled and waved like nothing was wrong. The former two raised their eyebrows before turning back to their conversations.

"Anyway Conan-kun, you speak as if you know her well."Hakuba frowned to look at the boy and the shrunken detective stiffened.

"N-no I didn't. I mean, there's no way I know a bad woman like her right. I–I'm just a normal seven year old kid, ahehehe…" He finished with a nervous laugh, clearly stating he WASN'T a normal seven year old kid.

"Right." Hakuba hid his disbelief with a cough as they pushed open the front entrance doors and into the parking lot.

* * *

><p>"Oh, you guys are back fast."Agasa comments when the three entered the car.<p>

"Aaa, Hakase, we need to get to the mansion. Can you drive us there?" Conan asked as he put his seatbelt in place.

"Sure, of course, is that your last destination? I worried about Ai-kun…"

"It's alright; I told Haibara that you would be driving us around today so she is staying at Ayumi's house."

"Alright then, off to the mansion. It was the address you showed me earlier right?"

"Right."

"Okay then, off we go." Agasa chuckled and stepped onto the gas pedal.

"So Kid-kun? Did you remember anything?" The old man asked after ten minutes onto the highway.

"Ah, hai. Bits and bits." He answered with a smile before glancing out the window.

"Aaa, I see that's good to hear." The professor mumbled before turning back to his driving.

_He groaned and lifted his head slowly, his temple still throbbing. Where was he? _

Kaito stifled a gasp and took a deep breath. Another memory flash. Did he wake up during the trip to the mansion? He closed his eyes and tried to remember more.

_He opened one eye and tried to clear his vision. He was leaning against something cold. His vision cleared a bit more and he saw lights zooming by and fast speeds. Streetlights and building lights. His right eye glanced the other direction and he saw the man's face again. He was turning a steering wheel, were they in a car? _

_The man glanced at him, with a sudden expression of surprise than annoyance. Suddenly a white cloth covered his mouth and nose again. This time he didn't have the energy to fight it. His world turned black again, the lights disappearing…._

"We're here" Agasa's voice tore Kaito away from the memory. He opened his eyes and glanced out the window. He saw rows of houses sitting a few feet away from the sidewalk the beetle was parked on.

"Kaito-niichan?" He looked away from the glass and saw Conan looking at him.

"U-um, I'm okay, just thinking." He gave the boy a weak grin, but somehow he felt that the boy wasn't convinced.

His suspicions were confirmed when the boy raised an arm and placed it on his forehead.

"Kaito-niichan, you still have a fever. Are you sure you're going to be okay...coming back to the mansion and all?" The boy frowned.

"It's alright, I'm fine, really. Let's just get this over with." Kaito said hastily, opening the car door, breathing in the air. After remembering how close he was to losing his life from lack of air, breathing was now a comfort.

"...if you say so, Kaito-niichan..." Kaito smiled at the boy before walking towards Heiji. The kansai detective saw the thief approach and pointed to a house a block away. There were three police cars in view, not a lot.

"So what Vermouth said wuz true..." Heiji muttered under his breath quietly, making sure Kid couldn't hear him.

Kaito observed the house, it seemed innocent and harmless enough. One would find it ordinary...unless they knew the truth, the freaking, bloody truth.

"Oi, ya sure ya goin' ta be okay?" Heiji put an arm on his shoulder. Kaito swallowed hard and glanced at the house that held the root of his nightmares, swallowing his fear, he gave Heiji a grin.

"Aaa, let's go."

* * *

><p>Kanko glanced out the window casually watching a few teens and a child walk up to a yellow Volkswagen Beetle with a sigh. The man at the imformation desk gave a smile and a wink. She twirled her hair with a smile and the man blushed. Yes, she knew she was attractive and wasn't shy. She gave the man one last smile before heading for the front entrance, pushing the last door open. The woman took out her phone, texting rapidly before clicking the send button.<p>

"K-kanko-sensei, is that you?" She shut her phone quickly and turned around to see Mouri Ran and her friend, Suzuki Sonoko.

"Ara, Ran-chan! Sonoko-chan!" What are you doing here?" She smiled sweetly, they were nice girls, they really were. With a quick glance to the side, she saw the Beetle drive off. Stifling a sigh she turned her full attention to the girls.

"We were thinking about visiting Hikage-san, but the office wouldn't give us his address." Ran frowned.

"No matter how much we asked." Sonoko huffed in frustration. They tried everything, visiting to give him his homework, hanging out, even saying they knew his parents. The secretary remained firm and stubborn.

"Oh, really...they wouldn't give you his address, that's strange, anyway why are you here now?" Kanko continued smiling. She was right, these girls are sweet, maybe a bit too nosy for their own good...

"Oh since we couldn't visit Hikage-kun, we decided to go shop around for a bit. I away see Hikage-kun walks toward this direction so maybe he lives around here? Maybe we could bump into him along the way and get to see his house?" Sonoko said with a bit of hope.

"I see..."

"Oh, what are you doing here, Kanko-sensei? Are you interested in art?" Ran asked with a surprised tone in her voice. She had known Kanko for quiet some time and the nurse never mentioned an interest in art.

Kanko looked up at the Haido-Chou Art and Cultural Museum briefly and casually.

"You could say that...this is a sudden interest..."

"Oh I see, well it was nice chatting with you, Kanko-sensei. See you in school tomorrow!" Sonoko tugged on Ran's sleeves and the two crossed the streets to a department store.

"Right..."

**Finally, mansion scene is coming up next. Please be patient. Review if you can.**

**Also Kanko is now part of the story. The plunny bite started to infect me...but don't worry her part is sort of small. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 Please enjoy**

**It's a little late but Happy Valentine's Day to everyone. This chapter is a treat…even though it will be serious and sad. Anyway, I hope you'll like it. **

**Yesterday, someone sent me a confession letter and chocolate but didn't sign their name. I'm still like blushing and dying right now. This is the first time someone told me they liked me. Okay, I better stop squealing like a little schoolgirl and let you continue your way and read this chapter. Still super happy today ^^ **

**This chapter is probably going to be a bit shorter than I planned. I'm really busy these days. But our mid-winter break is coming up shortly so I'll update a lot during that time. Only one more day. Please bear with me. **

Satou Miwako sighed loudly. Ever since this new case appeared out of the blue, she hasn't been able to relax. Every day, it was investigating and finding leads. She had forgotten the last time she was able to sit down for a nice night of karaoke with Yumi.

"Satou-san, here." She looked up tiredly at Takagi.

"What?" She asked blankly.

"Umm, your coffee, you asked for it, remember?" The man smiled nervously as he held up the Styrofoam cup.

"O-oh, right. Thanks Takagi-kun…" She took it quickly and brought it to her lips, hissing when it burnt her taste buds.

"S-satou-san! A-ano you okay?" The police detective stuttered as he watched his crush curse under her breath and stick her tongue out.

"I-I'm fine, just got a bad feeling." She smiled and put down her cup0 on the police car hood. Suddenly, she wasn't in the mood for a drink anymore.

"Anyway, Takagi-kun…how….do you feel about this case?" She asked absentmindedly.

"Saa….I wonder if standing guard here every day will help us catch the culprit?" He sighed and flipped through his report files. Every single day, it was the same. No intruders, no nothing. The mansion was on an abandoned street, so the people from the adjacent street couldn't have heard anything, unless the culprit was extremely loud. Forensic reports showed the same things too. Body after body are on each page. Everyone died in such a gruesome way. It made him sick. He jumped slightly when Satou's fist pounded into the car hood.

"S-satou-san…?" He began and frowned when the fist tightened. Lifting his head, the officer watched Satou carefully. Her face was twisted into something that spoke anger and maybe even fear.

"Unforgivable…" She hissed under her breath. True, the Kaitou Kid was annoying and a thief. But his heists were exquisite; they were filled with mischief and fun. It was hard for her to get away from the blood and murder scenes. Kaitou Kid's heists were like…a getaway…a treat. She didn't have to worry about people dropping dead out of nowhere or hearing the screams of terrified people. All she hears is the soft sound of Kid's mysterious laughter and Nakamori-keibu's…interesting vocabulary.

Even if she wouldn't admit it, Satou had a soft spot for thieves like Kid. Her crush had been the amazing Lupin the Third. They were both elegant thieves that make her wonder if they were criminals at all! Now, some bastard decides it's alright to hunt down the phantom thief and break him until he wasn't a phantom thief anymore. Until he was just a regular person. A missing person with amnesia.

"Satou-keiji, Takagi-keiji." The two looked up from their position and gasped in surprised when they saw Edogawa Conan wave at them with three teens walking behind him.

"C-conan-kun! What are you doing here?" Takagi exclaimed kneeling down before the boy.

"Heiji-niichan and Hakuba-niichan wanted to check out this case so I came with them!" He grinned and pointed to the other two detectives.

"Hattori-kun and…..aren't you Hakuba Saguru, that famous detective from England?" Satou raised an eyebrow; this kid was known to be Kid's moist devoted pursuer. Why would he be here? Unless….

"Yes I am, it's a pleasure to meet you Satou-san." He nodded politely, holding out his hand. Satou shook it with a nod in return.

"It's an honor to be acquaintances with Chief Hakuba's son." She replied with a wry smile and looked down at Conan.

"I'm sorry, Conan-kun, but this is a classified case. I'm afraid I can't let you boys in."

"Eeeh? But we can help! Please Satou-keiji!" He whined and Satou twitched slightly but held her ground.

"I'm sorry, we can't let you g-"

"Please!" She stopped mid-sentence to stare at the one that spoke up. She noticed Conan and the other two detectives tense and pale slightly. The one that spoke was the other teen. He was wearing Hattori's cap, pulled down to cover his eyes.

"And you are…?" The teen tensed and she frowned when he bit his lip.

"I-I'm….Kaito. I'm also here to help. Please…S-satou-keiji. You guys don't have any fresh leads, right? Maybe if you let us investigate we could find out more." His hands went around the rim of the cap and he pulled it down further. She narrowed her eyes and looked around. The other cops had already left. Megure-keibu had decided to lower the security today. Saying that Nakamori-keibu had called him about something. Since the culprit hasn't returned in more than a week. They decided to ease up the security for this one night. She and Takagi were the only officers on the radius for the next hour and a half until the next shift came. She sighed and began walking towards the mansion entrance, keys out. She put the keys in the hole and twisted before taking them back.

"Please hurry it up and solve the case already, I HATE stakeouts." She stated, the edges of her lips curled up slightly.

Kaito's eyes widen significantly. It was almost comical. The three high school detectives held similar expressions. But the magician cleared his throat and pulled his cap down even more.

"A-arigatou. I'm grateful. I promise we will solve this case soon." He muttered and caught Hakuba's eye. The British teen nodded and turned to Satou.

"Thank you very much, Satou-keiji. We'll be back in about an hour. Is it alright for you and Takagi-keiji to stay out here and keep watch?"

"Alright. But you four will owe me something." She frowned and slapped Kaito's shoulder teasingly, noticing how the teen tensed and almost yelped at the sudden contact.

"Don't worry Satou-keiji; I'll get oji-san to treat you and Takagi-keiji at Poirot's!" Conan grinned and then pulled at Kaito's sleeve jacket, motioning for him to get into the mansion.

Satou's eyes met with Kaito's and she gasped at the violet color. They looked somewhat familiar. That lilac glow….her eyes widened when she put the pieces together.

"Matte." She grabbed onto Kaito's arm and everyone froze. Conan looked up in surprise and his hand around Kaito's tightened. The latter looked down instead, and didn't lift his head. Heiji cursed under his breath, slowly readying himself in case he had to defend the thief. Hakuba's breathing hitched but he kept a calm face. Takagi looked at Satou in confusion before turning to Kaito, wondering what Satou saw in the teen.

Kaito silently gulped in fear. Had she figured him out? But Conan-kun said Satou didn't even know Kid that well. But Hakuba heard that she favored Lupin the third, so did she like gentlemen thieves in general? Her grip was firm and strong. He wouldn't be able to break out of it easily. He bit his lip and turned his head slightly, trying to appear as calm as he could. Satou was staring at him with a strange expression. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped and closed her mouth again. She looked away briefly before meeting his eyes again.

She gave the thief a half smile.

"Good luck, I...hope you find what you're looking for." She said quickly before turning around to her patrol car with Takagi in tow.

Kaito stood in silence before chuckling softly.

"I will, I promise."

"Come on, let's go." Hattori relaxed and pushed the other three towards the entrance.

"Hai, hai. I almost forgot that you were the hot-blooded Kansai detective of the West. Always so impatient." Hakuba sighed and put a hand on the knob. He looked up at Kaito with a frown. The cap was pulled down so that no one could see his eyes. His brunette bangs also helped shadow any expressions the thief was feeling. He wasn't wearing the fake glasses or the monocle. Only the cap stood in the way of proving that Kaitou Kid was indeed Kuroba Kaito.

"Kid, you sure you want to do this?" He asked after a short moment of silence, suddenly remember Heiji's words. The more time he spent with the thief, he found himself thinking, did he really want Kid returning to normal. He had no idea how much Kuroba (he was pretty sure Kid was Kuroba now, even if he didn't have solid proof) was hiding behind that goofy smile every single day. Kuroba without his masks on seemed….so different. Those laughs, pranks, grins…how much of those were genuine. Without his memories, Kuroba seemed less…lonely and fake. Sure, without his memories, he wasn't really the same. But most of those smiles were real. He was truly happy. Hakuba remembered tailing (protecting) and watching Kuroba talk to Mouri Ran and her friend on the way to Teitan. Those laughs and grins…they looked nothing like the ones he and Nakamori-san see every day. It made him wonder. Wonder how much Kuroba thought about him and Aoko. Even if Hakuba wasn't, isn't Aoko Kaito's friend? Why is he always giving her these fake laughs? When Kuroba smiled at him now, it seemed really warm and genuine. Maybe this was called being selfish but Hakuba really wanted Kuroba to smile at him and Aoko, truly smile at them. He just wanted, even if it's another few minutes; he wanted to see Kuroba smile sincerely.

"Aaa, I'll be fine."

"There will be no turning back after I open this door."

"I'm ready."

Hakuba bit his lip, his hand wrapped around the knob tightly. He smiled sadly, what was he doing? If Kuroba wants to do this, he was in no position to object.

He twisted the knob and the door opened.

Kaito took a deep breath he felt his limbs shaking like a leaf. A scent of the air form the mansion invaded his senses. It was filled with coppery odor that made him queasy. God he suddenly didn't feel so good.

"Kaito-niichan." He looked down; remember that Conan was still holding his hand. The boy was looking at him with concern in his azure eyes.

"I'm fine." He insisted in a firm voice, shaking his fear and nausea away.

"Can we stop crowdin' around da door and get in dis bastard of a place?" Heiji growled, obviously not liking the looks of the place. Kaito nodded weakly and began walking. Conan slowly slipped his fingers away from his hand, allowing him to explore, touching everything around him.

Kaito looked around, squinting slightly. The shades were drawn closed and the light from outside the door didn't make a big difference. The furniture was still here. The police hadn't found the time to remove them. Some were covered with sheets while others were left alone. He frowned when he stepped on a faded stain on the floor. It seemed familiar. He looked up and walked to an armchair, feeling the material slowly. There was a small smear on it. His headache was back and he winced.

"Okay, this is a good start." He muttered to himself and looked around. There was a coffee table a foot away from it. There was also a smear on it. He closed his eyes and thought back to his car ride here. That man drugged him again…but what happened after that? Think think think.

_He felt himself come back into the land of consciousness. He was being moved, he was being carried somewhere, judging from the way he felt his body move up and down slowly. He opened his eyes slowly; the drugs were still in the process of wearing off. His vision was blurry and everything was dark. He looked up and saw that man's face. Their eyes met. _

_His awareness came back a second too late._

_The man dropped him abruptly and he barely had enough time to prevent from smacking his head on the ground hard. He immediately tried to scramble to his feet and run. He swayed and stumbled as he tried to find his way through the mess of furniture. The stupid drug wouldn't leave him alone. They were in a house somewhere. He made a note memorize the address for later purposes and reach into his pocket for a sleeping gas bomb, wondering briefly if he would be able to hold his breath long enough until the smoke dissipates. _

_His bombs were gone. _

"_Nani?-Agh!" He began in confusion but yelped when the man stepped down on his cape, he fell, his face smacking painfully on the stone cold floor. The man grabbed him by his tie and pulled him up roughly._

"_That hurts…" He tried to grin in between chokes and it came out as a half smile. The man scowled and the hand around the scarlet tie tightened. He cursed in his mind and lifted his hands underneath the tie and undid it quickly. The tie slipped off and he rolled over and kicked the man in the chest._

_The man grunted and fell back slightly, he took this chance to get up and run towards the exit. Hopefully, he will be lucky and still be Tokyo. That way he can get home quickly and sleep the night and the next day away._

_At least that was what he had planned to do._

"_Whuph!" He yelled out as his legs ran into something and he tripped. His head wound scraped against the coffee table and it pounded painfully as the cut reopened. It took every piece of his poker face to stay quiet and clam instead of swearing colorful words that will make Nakamori proud. Not that the inspector would be glad to hear the thief curse better than him. _

_He pressed an arm on the bleeding wound and looked up to see what in the world would dare trip him at a time like this. His pant leg felt strangely damp._

_There was a huge lump on the floor. The curtains were closed so the room was absolutely too dark to see what it was. The man got up and Kid tensed, ready to bolt away._

_But the man was walking towards the door's direction. His heart froze, was the man planning on blocking the entrance? Breaking the lock? Anything to prevent him from leaving? But he frowned when the man reached out for the window instead of the door entrance. The man looked at him briefly and Kid flinched when he saw his face. The man was smiling, what for?_

_He pulled at the curtains._

_Moonlight flowed into the room, bathing everything in a silver glow. Kid raised an eyebrow in confusion. The man was a killer and wanted to stay in the dark as much as possible. Why would he open the curtains and let others seem him? He looked down and froze. _

_That lump on the floor was now clear and easy to see. It wasn't a lump, it was a woman. A woman with long dark chestnut hair. She was staring at him with unblinking eyes. Why isn't she blinking? Suddenly a few loose strands of her hair fell away and covered those opened eyes. That's went he saw it. _

_The huge slash in her neck and the blood slowly dripping onto the floor, making a puddle around her head. _

_He gasped and backed away slowly, his wound brushed against the armchair besides the table, making his head pound even more. He sat there, frozen in shock, he wanted to look away, away from the woman's lifeless eyes, but he couldn't, the image was drilled into his mind and he couldn't forget it. He glanced down and trembled when he saw what got his pants leg so damp. Scarlet blood. _

"_Too bad isn't it? She was going to be one of your first friends here. But she decided to get mouthy and violent with me so she had to go." He shivered when the man's hot breath touched his neck. When the hell did he get behind him? In an instant, Kid moved to the side, slowly inching away from the man. _

_Friends? One of the first…He gasped and glared at the man, hoping that he wasn't trembling. _

"_There are more people here?" He hissed and the man only chuckled._

"_Answer me!" The man froze and scowled. He grabbing onto the front of Kid's suit._

"_YOU do not have the right to yell at me. You will die here anyways, so shut up and listen to me." He hissed and Kid growled, gathering all the saliva in his mouth spitting at the man's face._

"_Fuck you." He was seething. The man's anger rivaled his own._

"_Fine, suit yourself." He grinned and pulled him to his feet, dragging him away from the living room and towards the halls. _

"Kaito-niichan." The thief opened his eyes with a loud intake of breath. Conan was kneeling down on the floor next to him, holding his arm in a tight grip. Hakuba and Heiji were crowded around him too, with expressions of concern. Well, Kaito could understand why. His arms were trembling and he could feel the sweat dripping down his face.

"Sorry…let's go somewhere else. There's nothing new here." He muttered and Conan frowned before putting a hand on his forehead. The hand was cool in comparison to his forehead, making him sigh at the soothing contact.

"Kaito-niichan, you're still sick, are you sure you want to continue? Too much stress on your mind isn't good for you. Forcing yourself to remember isn't either."

"I'm fine. This is my mess and I want to end it already." He turned and smiled at Conan sadly.

"It's the least I can do for now." He stood up and hid a grimace as his head throbbed.

The other three nodded and followed his lead.

The mansion had many rooms and Kaito didn't have the heart (or stomach) to examine all of them. In addition, Hakuba told him that most of the bodies were moved there after being killed so there was no use to go in them.

"Here." Hakuba took a deep breath as he pointed to the room down the hall on the third floor.

"Dat's the attic that they found ya in. Dat's the room where….most of the bodies were…" Heiji trailed off in silence but Kaito nodded anyways and headed for the door.

His hand wrapped around the door knob and he looked back at the three detectives uncertainly. They flashed him reassuring expressions. Conan tiptoed and wrapped him fingers around the knob too.

"Kaito-niichan? Are you ready?" He said in a serious voice that made Kaito wonder again if the child was really a child.

"Aaa." Conan nodded and the two twisted the knob and pushed open the door. The copper scent was even stronger than downstairs.

Kaito began taking deep breaths as the scent began making his stomach queasy again. He let go of Conan's hand and immediately entered the room. Instead of feeling around the furniture, he walked straight to the far wall. There weren't any blood stains or dents on it but he remembered it well. That first memory must have allowed him to access his other memories of this place because instantaneously he felt the real world slip away and found himself in his memories again.

"_First lesson: TITLE," The man said in an eerily calm voice as Kid struggled for breath past the rough gloved hand wrapped around his throat. _

"_You will call me Snake-sama." _

So that was the man's name, Kaito thought with a frown before returning to his memory.

"_Get your fucking hands off me." He hissed in return, his voice hoarse by the difficulty of drawing a breath. Snake scowled and backhanded him nonchalantly and sparks danced in his vision. He tasted blood. _

"_Say it. Snake-sama, LORD Snake." He ordered, his voice beginning to show his impatience, one hand still wrapped around the thief's neck and holding him against the wall. _

_Instead, Kid tried to kick him: with reflexes faster than Kaito ever credited the man for, he caught his ankle and pulled him off his feet._

_His back slammed against the ground hard enough to knock the already scant breath from his lungs and he choked around a gasp of pain as his head snapped against the polished wooden floor. The world swam, he could not have stood even if he had tried. _

"_Well, Kid?" Snake prompted in expectation. _

"_My lord," He growled in response._

"_You can go to hell." He finished as he stared at the man's feet, faintly realizing he was wearing tall black boots. _

_He started to push himself back to his feet and Snake kicked him down again, he winced, realizing that the boots were steel-toed. The tip of it glanced off the side of his ribs hard enough that breathing became instant agony and he wondered if anything was broken. Another couple of those 'love-taps' would probably kill him. But why should he care? The man had already killed so many. _

_The thought of that and the many bodies that could be piling up in this very mansion gave him the energy to try to stand again despite the ache in his ribs and head, but the attempt was rewarded with another kick._

_He fell back down with a curse. His vision was swimming a lot and his ribs were aching so much, he wondered if his lungs were going to burst. He closed his eyes, panting, lungs aching as he did so. _

"_Snake-sama," He whispered, still laying on the floor, unable to get the breath to speak louder._

"_You happy now?" He hissed that last bit in rage, but could do nothing to back it up. The man looked amused and nodded._

"_Almost." _

**Wow, I feel horrible now. So mean to Kaito-kun…. Yeah I wanted to write more, but I have to go catch up on homework. So bye for now. Please review if you can and if there is anything I need improvement on please tell me.**

**Also, does it seem too easy for Kaito to regain his memories this quickly? I want to slow it down but then the story wouldn't progress as much and it might see continuous. So is this okay with everyone?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Broken Chapter 22**

**Wow I feel like such a bastard for not updating in….more than a month…almost two *bows head apologetically and in shame. I had major writers block. I had the beginning done, halfway through the middle. And the end, but I have no idea how to get to the climax. Arghh and I'm lazy. But Spring Break is coming up and I will really really try to get more chapters out. Thanks to all the readers and followers that still support this fail fic of mine. **

**Warning: I searched up information on a type of drug to be mentioned in this story. I'm not sure if it's allowed in Japan and I'm not even sure if it is the right one I should be using. Do I sound like a drug addict/expert to you? **

**Ah yes, I just realized how much I curse in this story. Or rather how much I make Kid-kun curse. Well, he is being confined by meanie Snake and Snake is just killing person after person, I would be pissed off too if I were him, so please excuse his temporarily potty-mouth. If you don't like it, I'll find some way to make him eat a soap bar *shakes finger and tsks at Kid-kun* **

**And now please do enjoy this chapter.**

Kaito opened his eyes quickly and his hand unconsciously went around his ribs, struggling for breath, aching from the phantom injuries that were long healed. That beating was minor, compared to the horrors he will see later on. He took a shuddering breath and stood up, swaying ever so slightly.

"Ya 'kay?" Heiji was standing by his side, frowning.

"H-huh? Um yeah sure, just some bad memory." Kaito gave a weak smile before towards another side of the wall.

"What did you se-ah I mean remember?" Hakuba frowned at the thief's reaction. The man that did this to him was obviously brutal, judging from the hospital reports he took the liberty of 'borrowing'. Bruised and broken ribs, some bullet wounds, a sprain here and there, and some cuts. The most disturbing things to Hakuba were the notes about dark bruises around Kaito's neck and a few deep cuts near the main arteries and veins. He cursed mentally, clenching his fists tight. The magician had come so close to death during that week.

"U-um nothing much. Just…never mind." Kaito mumbled before touching the large blue piece of plastic covering something taped onto the wall. He tore it away and squinted when the now exposed window allowed the faint rays of the setting sun. It was already evening.

After taking a few seconds to adjust to the sudden light, he noticed that the glass was broken, the edges jagged and sharp. He moved and peered out the window. It showed the backyard of the mansion, a large lawn but straight below was a concrete path. Even though it was faint, he could still make out a bloodstain.

He leaned closer, trying to remember what events lead to the bloodstain below. The current world swirled away yet again.

_Kid opened his eyes and blinked slowly. His ribs ached like the devil was pounding on them with a hammer. He was lying on the floor, the same position he had been in when Snake had beaten the life out of him and left after he had lost consciousness. _

_With a pained groan he pushed himself to a sitting position against the wall, panting hard at even the smallest movement. Sunlight was streaming through the window brightly, the exact opposite of how he was feeling, well at least the sun provided him some kind of warmth. The blood on his suit and the sweat clinging to him didn't help him feel warm at all. _

_He lifted his head and looked around the room. Where was Snake? He pushed away from the wall and narrowed his eyes. There was no way the hitman would leave him here. I mean, he was a thief famous for escaping anything. There must be some sort of trap, something to keep him from leaving. _

_Hesitantly, he leaned back against the wall. Maybe he should wait awhile, until he could finally make the floor in front of him stop spinning. _

_Kid felt himself going in and out of consciousness repeatedly. He had attempted to stand a few times, only to in up toppling over and panting like crazy. Why couldn't he stand? __ He sat there, watching the sun go higher and higher into the sky. _

_Perhaps maybe four hours had passed before the thief felt something off. There was no way he still hasn't recovered from last night's blows. Sure they were brutal and ached, but there shouldn't be a reason why he couldn't even stand properly. With that in mind, he tried to push himself off the wall. His vision blurred and his head pounded hard. Shit, no good. He collapsed back against the wall, wincing slightly at the impact. He couldn't get up. _

_Another few hours past and the sun was beginning to set again. A day of muddled thoughts and confusion had Kid feeling a tinge of fear. Where was Snake? When he was unconscious the other day, the hitman could have easily ripped his monocle off and find his identity. Oh god, what if the man was going after his mother and Aoko right now? His mother had just come back from a trip to America so she would have no idea. Aoko…hell maybe even Hakuba would be targeted. The prick had also been an annoyance to Kaitou Kid's heist but to Kuroba Kaito; he might even be considered a friend. _

_Speaking of heists….that's right he never got to complete the one last night. Maybe Nakamori-keibu would have noticed that something was amiss? _

_His blurry thoughts were interrupted by a loud slam and he looked up as quickly as he could, which wasn't really fast considering his messed up state of mind right now. _

_He felt a shift in the air and suddenly there was a man laying a few feet away from him. Snake was standing at the doorway with a confident smirk. _

_The man on the floor was shaking, Kid's eyes widen at the sight of blood near the man's abdomen. _

"_What did you do to him?" He forced his lips to move and form the words. His dry throat ached with each syllable. _

_The man on the floor must have recognized his voice. He looked up and gasped._

"_K-kaitou Kid! What are you-ah!" The man cried out as Snake stepped on his back, forcing his face to meet the floor. _

"_Stop!" The thief cried out hoarsely, feeling as pathetic as he sounded. And of course, that exclamation was rewarded with a foot to his stomach. He barely suppressed a choke, momentarily glad that he had nothing in his stomach to vomit up. _

"_Did I give you permission to talk, Kid?" Snake hissed and Kid glared at the assassin._

"_Do I need your permission?" He muttered under his breath and was given a swing at his face in return. He toppled over and his head smacked on the ground. He tried to get up but his body wasn't listening. Snake's smirk returned as he watched the teen struggle to suit back up. The man on the floor had stopped struggling too, choosing instead to watch in shock as Snake taunt and torture the supposedly uncatchable Kaitou Kid. _

"_What. Did. You. Do?" Kid hissed aloud. He had figured it out an hour ago. _

_He was drugged. _

_He watched silently as Snake dug into his cloak pocket pulling out a small bottle. Too bad the words were so goddamn small and the thief couldn't even read it._

"_Succinylcholine, sound familiar?" The assassin sneered; bring the bottle a little closer for the thief to see. Kid narrowed his eyes before opening his mouth and said in a low, whisper._

"_Succinylcholine, full name __Suxamethonium chloride. A __paralytic__ drug used to induce muscle relaxation and short-term paralysis."He finished. Snake nodded in approval and clapped mockingly. _

"_Excellent explanation." He grinned._

"_So what? I'm sure you didn't bring me here to give me a medical lecture, Snake. I have no interest in becoming neither a medical student nor a pharmacist." Kid felt a bit on feeling come back to his legs and arms. Maybe the drug was finally wearing off. _

_Snake scowled before stuffing the bottle back into his pocket and turned his head to stare at the man on the floor, who immediately cowered._

"_Who is he?" Kid asked, Snake didn't reply. Silently, the thief moved his body, feeling movement come back to him. His head was feeling a bit clearer no, maybe if he tried…. He turned to stare at the man on the floor. He was on his side now, staring up at Snake. The wound near the man's abdomen was shallow, probably only a cut. The man's build also seemed big; could he make it out by himself? A quick glance at Snake and he couldn't find any bulge shaped like a pistol. Why would the man be unarmed? _

_Snake's attention was focused on the man now. Kid slowly pushed himself off the ground as quietly as possible, careful not to make any sounds. His ribs throbbed again but he bit down ant sounds of pain. _

_NOW! He thought and pushed off the ground to a sprint. He watched as Snake turned around, hands going for his cloak pocket. With fast reflexes, the thief kicked out at the hitman and forced him to the floor. As soon as Snake fell, he ran for the open door. Feeling guilty for not helping the man on the floor get out too, he hesitated for a moment and turned his head to stare back into the room, considering going after back for him. _

_His heart almost died at the creak he heard in front of him, way to close for comfort. _

_Before he could turn around he felt a sound fist driven into his gut, knocking the wind out of him. _

_Damn it." He muttered as his legs felt like they turned into jelly and he collapsed onto the floor. There were more? There shouldn't be an accomplice. He would have seen him with Snake. _

_He was lifted off the floor and dragged back into the damn attic room where Snake was standing, literally looking seething. _

_Whoever had punched him in the gut laid him down on the floor gently, at least someone had some form of sympathy._

_He forced himself to turn around and stare at his assaulter. His eyes widened. He had been expecting a giant man with a scary ass face, not some skinny, teenage boy that looked like he was about to piss himself. Behind him stood a girl, probably a few years younger than the boy; she was even skinnier, trembling, clutching the boy's shoulder. _

"_Taka, Sumiko, get the hell out of here!" The man on the floor cried out, fear written all over his face. _

_The boy, Taka looked terrified but swallowed hard and gave Snake the best glare he could muster._

"_Y-you promised if w-we, stopped Kid from leaving, you would let my dad go!" The teen glanced down at Kid with a quick apologetic look. The thief understood, he didn't blame the teen. After all, if he really did escape what would have happened to the boy and his sister and father? _

"_Shut the hell up or else I'll put a bullet in your father and your sister." Snake hissed and the boy flinched. Then he turned to Kid._

_The hitman extended a hand and pulled the thief up by his hair and threw him to the side, smacking him against the wall. _

_A kick to the stomach followed before he could even regain his composure. _

"_You little son of a bitch, think you could outsmart me, eh? Shall I teach you a lesson to never defy me?" Snake snarled and gave the thief a final kick before backing off. _

_The thief felt his head pound louder and louder. His stomach was on fire and he could feel the acid and bile rising to his throat, making it burn even more. _

_The boy and his family watched in horrified silence as Kid struggled to keep himself from choking on the bile. _

_Snake scowled and eyed the other three in the room, his eyes laid on the man on the floor and then he smiled. He walked away from Kid and the thief suddenly had a bad feeling._

"_Where- what are you doing?" He demanded. His panic level rose even more when Snake reached into his pocket to get something out. It was a gun. Wait, how did he not notice the weapon before?_

"_I said stop!" He yelled as loudly as he could and it turned into a stifled cry when a bullet ripped across the air and sliced his shoulder. _

"_Shut the fuck up!" Snake yelled back and aimed the gun at the man._

"_No stop! You said you wouldn't!" Taka yelled and Sumiko began crying. _

_Snake ignored their cries of mercy and shot the man in the stomach. Kid clenched his eyes shut as the man cried out painfully, curling into a ball. _

"_Dad!" The two cried. Taka was ready to charge forward but Snake aimed the gun at Sumiko._

"_You move and your sis dies." Snake hissed without taking his eyes off the man on the floor._

"_P-please spare my children! You can kill me but spare them." The man was on the verge of tears._

"_What? No! Dad you said we would get out of here alive! Mom's waiting at home and you know it!" Taka yelled. _

"_Stop!" He yelled again when Snake roughly lifted his father to his feet and pushed him against the window sill. Kid's eyes went wide. No…please no._

"_Stop!" Sumiko screamed. Snake grinned and pushed down on the man's shoulders. _

"_Don't blame me, kid. Blame that damn thief." He turned to Kid with a grin and pushed. The glass on the window shattered into many pieces. The man's eyes widen and so did his children. His head slowly went through the hole, his body followed then his legs. _

_Please no… Kid thought in panic as the man fully disappeared._

"_NO!" He yelled out. _

_The loud crack that echoed through the room will forever be implanted in his mind. Sumiko's cries grew into small whimpers and Taka collapsed onto his knees staring at the ground. Kid stared out the window in silent shock. It was all his fault. His fault that the man died, his fault that these kids will have no father. _

_He didn't even notice Snake walking up to him. A hard kick to his stomach did it. He fell to his side and black started to appear at the edge of his vision. He watched as Snake walked away and passed the two kids. He walked out and held onto the doorknob._

"_Remember, if you want to blame anyone, blame Kid." He laughed before slamming the door shut._

_Kid's vision turned black. _

…**Hurting Kid is making me depressed. ****I just want to kick Snake in the guts now. Well, bye for now. I'll update in a week I think. I hoped you enjoyed the brutal violence. Did I write violence well? What do you think?**

**Please review if you have time. I am ready for flames too.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**Spring Break is here so I'll update now. **

**Ah yes, I was listening to ****iNSaNiTY when writing this. Tell me; doesn't that song fit perfectly with what I'm writing right now? I was listening to it through a Hetalia AMV. I put the link here but the website screws it up. So here http:/ / www. youtube . com /watch?v=6PHpCywCcIA just take out the spaces. Or you can just go on Youtube and type in Vocaloid Insanity. See? It's easy :P **

**Also, please remember, I'm no psychologist, I'm not too familiar with amnesia and memory recovery, so maybe some stuff in here aren't accurate, so don't take my inaccurate facts to heart! Please read and enjoy**

Satou frowned and glanced at her watch again. Two hours had passed since the four had entered the mansion. With a sigh, she leaned back against the car seat, glaring at the top floor. What was taking them so long?

"Ne, do you think they're alright. Satou-san?" She turned to face her partner. Takagi was equally twitchy and impatient. The cup of coffee in his hands was still full, long cold. She gave him her best reassuring smirk.

"I'm sure they're alright. Probably found something us police failed to spot." She chuckled and stole the cup from Takagi, taking a sip as the other turned a shade of pink. It tasted horrible but she didn't really care anymore.

"I guess you're right." Takagi added after the woman gulped down the liquid within a minute. She nodded silently before putting the cup in the cup holder. She watched boredly as Takagi took out his phone and began toying with it, desperately looking for a distraction. She sighed and narrowed her eyes as she thought back to the teen. Kaito, he had called himself. Was this some kind of joke? The other three obviously knew too, judging from Hattori-kun tensing up and Hakuba-kun looking like he just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. But it was Conan-kun's expression that had her most puzzled. Instead of looking busted, the boy had been staring at her with serious eyes. As if saying 'you know what to do'. Maybe it was Conan-kun's expression that helped her make up her mind on what to do.

_But….what the hell are they planning to do?_ She thought in frustration.

A loud erupted from Takagi's cell phone, causing him to yelp indignantly, almost dropping the device. Rolling her eyes, Satou grabbed the phone from Takagi's shaking hands and opened it, putting it to her ear.

"Moshi moshi, Satou here." She answered, deadpanning at Takagi's sheepish face.

"Oh Satou-kun! You're with Takagi-kun right now?" Megure-keibu's voice appeared and she smiled.

"Hai, he's right beside me. Is there anything new?" She heard a change in Megure-keibu's breathing and frowned.

"Megure-keibu?"

"Sorry Satou-kun, lost my train of thought. Anyway, I need you and Takagi-kun back to Headquarters immediately. We are holding an emergency meeting. Do not, I repeat, do not tell anyone that is not on the list." Megure's voice was grim and she narrowed her eyes.

"Right, we'll be there in fifteen."

"Right. See you then."

"Yes sir." She hung up and handed the phone back to her partner.

"What does Megure-keibu need?" He asked, pocketing the phone in his breast pocket.

"Back at headquarters, now." She replied.

"Eh? What about the-"

"Leave them be." She turned to him and smiled.

"They can take care of themselves."

"…..right."

"Takagi-kun, start the car."

"Ah, Hai!"

As the car speeded away, a motorcycle peeked out from the street corner. The woman on the vehicle wore a helmet, her expressions hidden. She watched the car turn another corner and down a different street. She then stared up at the mansion with narrowed eyes.

Reaching into her breast pocket, she pulled out a cell phone and began typing. Clicking send, she sat back on the cushioned seat, waiting for her next instruction.

A beep then alerted her and she opened the phone, reading the content of the text message. With a sigh she snapped the phone shut and started the motorcycle. With one last glance at the mansion, she also zoomed out of sight, racing after the patrol car.

* * *

><p>Hattori watched silently besides Conan. It has been well over an hour and Kid was sitting on the window sill, eyes closed.<p>

"Oi, Kudo, is he alrite?" He whispered softly, making sure the British jerk of all jerks couldn't hear him. Kudo looked intently at Kid before sighing.

"Must be a long memory. Let him be, if he takes longer than another hour, we'll wake him."

"Oka-Wait! Ya mean he's asleep?" Heiji exclaimed. They had been sitting here for over an hour, waiting for the thief to regain his memories and he was sleeping?

"Barou." Conan glared at him tiredly.

"What? Ya said wake him!"

"When a person has traumatic amnesia, they suppress their memories as a way to deal with the trauma. When in deep concentration or a trance, their subconscious mind might be able to help them regain his memories. It probably feels like they are dreaming; only it is their memories not a dream."

Heiji nodded as the information was drilled into his mind.

" So he's not sleepin' but just rememberin'?"

"Yes Hattori, and how do you not know that?" The boy dead panned and the Kansai detective grew livid.

"Well excuuuse me! Not everyone is a walking, talking encyclopedia!" He growled and Conan chuckled.

"I find it fascinating how you knew that Conan-kun." The two visibly jumped, turning to face Hakuba.

"Eh? Oh ahhh, it was on television Hakuba-niichan! It was a doctor show and this really pretty nee-chan was in an accident and they used a deep trace to help her remember. There's no way I would have known that, Hakuba-niichan, I'm just your normal everyday seven year old! Ahehe..." Conan grinned at an unconvinced Hakuba.

"Yeah, you prick! It was called ah...um House! That's it! Not that a stupid bastard like you could ever appreciate that show!" Heiji added smugly. The British detective twitched but dropped the subject, deciding that watching Kid was more important at the moment.

The thief's breathing was deep and even, as Conan said, it almost looked as if he was sleeping. But at the same time, he looked panicked and tense, brows knitted tightly. His eyes were shadowed by the cap but Hakuba could tell that they were twitching every now and then.

"What is going through your mind, Kuroba?" Hakuba muttered softly.

* * *

><p>"<em>Is he going to be okay?" A soft female voice echoed through his muddled mind and he groaned softly. <em>

"_Not sure." Another voice was heard. This one male. Who were they?_

"_I think he's waking up." The female exclaimed and he felt a hand on his shoulder._

"_Oi, Kaitou Kid." The male said and he shifted in return. The small movement made his ribs ache again and what happened previously._

_With a gasp his eyes shot open and he sat up, wincing inwardly as his stomach throbbed painfully. Getting kicked with steel toed boots doesn't feel all that great._

"_Kid?" He looked up and saw that it was the two siblings, Sumiko and Taka, he recalled. The girl was hovering next to him with concerned eyes, Taka was sitting distantly, almost glaring at the thief. _

"_You two…" He began but grunted noticeably and put a hand to his stomach. His chest and stomach hurt. A lot. _

"_A-are you okay?" The girl stammered, hands extended but not touching him. _

"_I'm fine, ojou-san. Just a little sore." He gave her a small grin, but it disappeared as soon as he glanced at the broken window. He looked down guiltily. It was all his fault. Maybe if he hadn't been so impatient to get out of here, these two would still have a father. _

"_I-I'm….sorry. It was my fault." He whispered and Sumiko stiffened._

"_No it's oka-" _

"_DAMN STRAIGHT IT IS YOUR FAULT!" She was interrupted by Taka's outburst. Kid flinch but kept his head bowed. A second later, the other teen grabbed onto his suit jacket, yanking him off the wall. _

"_Nii-san!" Sumiko cried, grabbing onto her brother's arms._

"_Sit out of this Sumiko, I'm gonna give this bastard what he deserves! He got our dad killed!" Taka hissed, shaking Sumiko's hands off and glared at the thief. _

"_It's….all your fault." Taka repeated and raised his hand into a fist. Kid didn't move and allowed himself to hang limply in the other boy's grip. He stared straight into his eyes._

"_I know." His voice was soft and hoarse. Defeated and helpless. _

_Taka gritted his teeth and his fist trembled, several inches from the thief's face. Kid closed his eyes, maybe it would all end soon. Taka could beat the crap out of him and it would all end soon. _

"_DAMN YOU!" Taka roared and let go of Kid's jacket, allowing the thief to fall back against the wall. He stood up and punched the wall instead._

"_Damn you, damn you, damn you, DAMN YOU!" He slammed it once last time before slipping onto his knees as his voice cracked. _

_The three sat in silence. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of Taka's soft sobbing. _

"_I'm sorry." Taka looked up from his place on the floor and glared warily at Kid. _

"_So? Saying that now isn't going to bring our dad back." Taka whispered. _

"_I know." _

"_Then why the hell are you apologizing to us? You should be saying that to our dad!" _

"_I WISH IF I COULD!" Taka froze at Kid's raise in volume. _

"_I wish I could do a lot of things right now. I wish I could do something to get you guys out of here. I wish I could save your dad. I wish I could have stopped that man from pushing him out the window…..I-I wish most of all….I wish for all this to end." The last part was barely a whisper. _

"_Damn it, damn all of this. I want to go home." Taka sobbed into his arms. _

"_I wish I could fulfill your wish, but sadly, I cannot. I'm no magician in this place." Kid smiled sadly then turned to Sumiko. _

"_Sorry you two got caught up in all this." He sighed and Sumiko shook her head furiously, wiping stray tears away._

"_No, it was my fault. I-I was the one who showed that man to our house. I-I was the one that believed him when he said he was a friend of otou-san's. I was the one that opened the door for him."_

"_You didn't know, it's not your fault." _

"_Then Kid-san, you didn't know we were standing right outside the attic door. It's not your fault either!" The girl turned to Taka and glared at him. _

"_Nii-san, you didn't have to be so mean!" Taka's lips twitched and he turned away with a hidden pout._

"_Just because you're his fangirl doesn't mean you need to stick up for him instead of sticking up for your own bro, Sumi." He mumbled and Sumiko's lips trembled. _

"_Nii-san's jealous." She smiled and Taka stuck his tongue out. A moment later all three of them started laughing. _

"_Damn, this is so scary and sad, it's funny." Taka bit his lip in an attempt to stop laughing. _

"_Better stop before that bastard comes back. Did you see that look on his face when we bought Kid-san back? I thought he was going to explode! He looked like a tomato." Sumiko, wiped her tears away and exploded into a fit of hysterical, nervous giggles. _

"_I can't believe you two." Kid grinned in an attempt to keep his bottled up pain inside. _

"_Kid-san, a-are you okay? You've been holding your side for a while." Sumiko pointed to the thief's hands with concern._

"_Huh, it's okay. I'll get him back for it when we escape." Kid smiled, rubbing his ribs softly, hoping that will help tone down the bruising._

"_W-we?" Taka looked shocked. _

"_Of course." Kid narrowed his eyes. "I will not be leaving you two here." _

_The two siblings stared at him silently. _

"_P-promise?" Sumiko whispered, she held out her pinky. Kid blinked once before smiling._

"_Yes, I promise, all three of us will be getting out of here, alive." He held out his pinky and hooked it with hers. _

_The two jumped when Taka hooked his pinky with Sumiko's other hand and his other hand with Kid's. _

"_Nii-san…." _

"_OI, I'm part of this too, aren't I?" He grinned at her then turned to Kid with a serious expression._

"_I will never forgive for getting our dad killed." Kid said nothing but nodded._

"_But I will cooperate with you in order to get out of here. So once we're out of here, get ready to have the crap beaten out of you by me, okay?" Taka grinned and Kid smirked in return._

"_I can't wait." With that the two shared a moment of understanding and glanced at Sumiko simultaneously. _

"_W-what?" She looked at the two in confusion. Kid gave her a grin._

"_Don't worry, Sumiko-chan. We'll get out of here, together. I promise."_

_With that, the three promised with a three-way pinky swear. _

**Considering what happens afterwards…I feel sad now. Sorry for the short chapter, I'm getting lazy XP and sorry if it was too sappy, I wanted Kid-kun to feel comforted and hey at least there's no beating and abuse in this chappie. **

**I might update once more before break ends, not sure. I'll see.**

**Please review. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Sorry for not updating in a while. Had writer's block. But last week, I wrote an outline for how this story will end. I even wrote the next chapter already. Now all I have to do is get this chapter out of the way. **

**Ku= Is Japanese for ward/district. Akihabara is a district/ward in Japan that I randomly picked to use. **

**Starting from now on, I will be making a lot of Raven Chaser references, because of Satou's suspicions. I hope people can follow what I'm talking about. ^^'**

**I am not familiar with Police conferences in any nation so I hope this was satisfactory. I put in many inspectors from many prefectures in this chapter. I'm sorry if you cannot follow who is who. **

**Hafu= Halfs. Ex. Half American, half Chinese. **

**Please enjoy.**

"As of now, this meeting is in session!" Megure announced loudly and all the other police detectives and inspectors immediately grew quiet. He sat down besides Shiratori and Chiaki in the front of the room.

The doors opened and everyone turned their heads to see a harried looking Satou and Takagi burst in.

"Sorry we're late." Satou said hastily and Megure nodded for them to take their seats.

Takagi began walking towards Chiba but the female detective held him back, instead, they headed for the seats besides Nakamori.

"S-satou-san?" Takagi questioned but Satou gave him a glare.

Nakamori stiffened a bit and gave a grunt, but otherwise seemed unconcerned about the detectives' sudden change of seat position.

Megure cleared his throat as soon as the two sat down. He clicked a button on the laptop in front of him and the board behind him lit up and showed a map of Tokyo. A detective rushed to the door and turned off the lights

"Ah, as you all might have heard, there was a case that occurred almost four weeks ago. In Akihabara-ku, there was a mass murder of forty-seven civilians. And we also know…" He narrowed his eyes and clicked another button, the board behind him flickered and a rough photo of International Criminal 1412 appeared on it.

"International Criminal number 1412, otherwise known as Phantom Thief 1412, also known as Kaitou Kid, was involved with this case." He finished with a sudden heavy feeling. Thinking back to the night he saw Nakamori carrying the thief out of that blasted mansion. He looked…too vulnerable.

Murmurs and loud chatter erupted and Satou narrowed her eyes, glancing at Nakamori. He looked almost bored, fingering his shirt cuffs and tie every now and then.

Megure waited a moment, watching the detectives take notes and murmur some more before clearing his throat again. Everyone quieted.

Satou turned her head and raised an eyebrow when she spotted the Nagano inspector and his assistant.

"Ne, Takagi-kun. Why is Yamato-keibu and Uehara-san here? The murders took place in Tokyo."

"Eh? Oh um, let's see." Takagi paused to browse through his notes.

"Oh, few of the victims were from Nagano. Apparently, all the victims were from different parts of Japan, so many inspectors from different prefectures are here too, so it seems." He explained and Satou nodded absentmindedly.

_There are so many police detectives here…could it be…._ She thought.

"Nakamori Ginzo-kun and the 2nd division were the ones to receive the note from one of Kaitou Kid's doves, requesting assistance." Megure clicked the button again and the bloody note appeared on the screen for everyone to see.

"Nakamori-kun and Division Two set out almost immediately, following the bird. The bird brought them to a mansion in Akihabara-ku. There, they were able to retrieve Kaitou Kid. The man that was holding him captive, committed suicide before Division Two were able to apprehend him. He is most likely the culprit to the murders."

"Were the forensic teams able to identify the culprit?" Chiba raised his hand. Megure hesitated with his answer but continued in a grim voice.

"We were unable to identify the body….it disappeared."

"What?" Satou gasped, no one told her this.

"Many ambulances were needed to transport all the bodies to the forensic labs. The one holding the culprit suddenly received a flat tire. The driver and team went out to check and during that short period of time, the body disappeared."

"Could this have been done by the culprit's accomplices?" The older Yokomizo inspector inquired with a frown.

"We have not been able to confirm that yet." Megure answered.

"Why did the tire give out?" Satou suddenly asked and Takagi turned to look at her questioningly.

""W-well, we had forensics check of course; the team said it was not from a natural cause."

"Then what was the cause? Could it have been….sniped?" Satou asked and Megure seemed surprised.

"Yes, Satou-kun it was. How did you know?"

"…It was just a guess." Nakamori eyed her suspiciously but said nothing.

"What happened with Kaitou Kid?" Yamamura yelled out and everyone grew silent again. They were all waiting for this one answer. Megure took a deep breath.

"As I said, we were able to retrieve Kaitou Kid from the scene. Kaitou Kid was severely injured and was transported to Haido City General Hospital during the same night. He was expected a full recovery and police questioning were held off until he regain consciousness." He paused, allowing the detectives to finish scribbling notes.

"He regained consciousness on the fifth day. Nakamori-kun and high school student Hakuba Saguru arrived to Haido City General Hospital and…." He looked away before continuing.

"Kaitou Kid had a severe case of amnesia." The quiet murmurs were replaced with loud exclamations and yells. Megure cleared his throat again.

"Kaitou Kid was unable to remember neither his involvement with the mass murders nor his involvement as an international criminal."

"You keep using the past tense, Megure! Why is that? Where is he now?' Yamato yelled out and everyone murmured in agreement.

"I was afraid someone would bring that up. Truth is….Kaitou Kid escaped from the hospital nine days after being admitted.

"What? You're telling me that you have an amnesic criminal who is also a major witness out on the run?" Yamato growled in shock, pushing himself to his feet with the help of his crutches.

"Kan-chan." Uehara whispered softly.

"Sit out of this, Uehara." He murmured back, glaring at Megure.

"We are doing everything we can to find him." Megure lowered his head, his hat covering his expression.

"Tch." Yamato muttered, sitting back down.

"Has there been any sign of Kaitou Kid around Tokyo?" The Saitama inspector, Ogino questioned.

"We aren't sure. Without his memories, he isn't likely to be able to go anywhere unless someone else spots and recognizes him." Megure replied.

"It's been more than a week; someone must have seen him by now." The younger Yokomizo pondered out loud.

"Then, does that mean someone is giving him assistance and is hiding him?" Uehara gasped.

"Those are all possibilities. Our top priority right now is to find and take Kaitou Kid back into police custody. So please, if you have any clues to finding him or any clues to this case, do contact the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department. Meeting adjourned until further notice."

Satou and Takagi walked briskly out of the room along with the others. Takagi sighed and stretched a bit, walking past a detective who was texting rapidly on his phone. Strange, the key beeps sounded very familiar, like a song almost. He turned to his female partner who looked very perplexed and irritated.

"S-satou-san?" Takagi finally stammered when Satou slammed her palms against the vending machine.

"Takagi-kun, I have a theory." She whispered softly.

"A-a theory?" She nodded and gestured for Takagi to follow her.

"Ah! I'm so beat, Takagi-kun you?" She said out loud and Takagi blinked in confusion before 'oh'ing silently.

"Ah, yes, Satou-san. I'm so tired."

"You know, why don't we get some fresh air on the roof before the meeting begins again?"

"A-ah, yes that seems like a great idea. Let's go!"

They turned to head up the roof, not knowing that a shadow was following them.

"What is it Satou-san?" Takagi asked when they reached the roof top. It was already dark, probably 20:00 (8:00 pm).

"Ne, Takagi-kun. Remember that mahjong case a few months ago?"

"Ah that one! What about it?"

"Our tires got sniped back then. I'm sure of it. There was a third party involved somehow. Do you think…that they are involved again?" She muttered.

"S-satou-san, could you just be over thinking it?" He laughed.

"But Takagi-kun-"

"Oh? I'm very curious about this third party you two are talking about." The two heard a third voice and turned around in shock.

"Y-You are-

* * *

><p><em>Apparently, Kid learned, Taka and Sumiko were hafus. <em>

"_Our mother is British. But I take after…otou-san more. Nii-san looks a lot like okaa-san with his blonde hair!" Sumiko forced a small smile on her face as she hesitated over talking about her dad.  
><em>

"_Eh, that's interesting, just like tantei-san." Kid muttered softly._

"_Tch, I get stared at a lot because of this hair. Sumiko, you should be glad your big bro got it instead of you." Taka mumbled, rubbing his pale strands. Sumiko giggled a bit and Kid smiled softly, wincing inwardly. His ribs were still aching; they were probably starting to swell. _

_He looked up and saw that Taka was staring at him with intensity. _

"_Oi, Kid." He began and Kid narrowed his eyes, nodding slowly. He then closed his eyes and listened intently. _

"_What are you two doing?" Sumiko asked, puzzled. _

"_Sumi, shhh…..you have to get out of here." Taka whispered. _

"_E-eh? I-I don't understand nii-san…." _

"_Look, Sumi, you don't belong here, kid. You still have a bright future ahead of you. You can't stay in a place like this." Taka grabbed onto her shoulders and whispered to her softly. _

"_N-nii-san, I-I can't leave you here." She whimpered, tears beginning to appear on her face. _

"_Sumi, you're a big girl now. You can't cry. Your big bro will be fine. First, we need to get you out of here so you can run away and find help. Then, we'll all escape. Remember our promise?"_

"_B-but you said we'll all escape together." She argued weakly, grabbing onto her brother's jacket tightly. _

"_He's not here." They stopped and turned to Kid, who was still sitting with his eyes closed._

"_It's been a few hours. I haven't heard any noise from downstairs. And I haven't heard anything from outside either. I…think this would be the best time to escape." Kid opened his eyes with a calculating expression._

"_R-really?" Taka frowned and listened too. The only sound was the whistling of wind outside the broken window. _

"_D-do I really have to leave? I-I don't want to leave nii-san and Kid-san here alone." _

"_Sumiko-chan, I don't want you to stay here. It's dangerous. If you escape, we'll have a better chance of getting help." _

"_Then, why can't you guys escape with me right now?"_

"_It'll take too long, Sumi. By the time we do get out, that bastard will be back. One person escaping would be less risky and easier." _

"_B-but how?" She stammered and Kid sighed deeply, pondering. _

"_Ah! Taka-kun, give me your jacket, Sumiko-chan, you too." They raised their eyebrows but handed them to him. With his mouth, Kid tore the jackets at the hems and spilt them into four pieces. _

"_You're going to owe us a new jacket." Taka scowled and Kid chuckled as he tied each piece to each other, creating a strong makeshift rope. _

"_Taka-kun and I will hold one end and you'll climb out the open window. It should be long enough for you to climb down until it's a safe distance to jump." _

"_The window?" She trembled, an image of her dead father, lying out there in a puddle of blood made her shiver. _

"_Sumiko-chan, be strong remember?" Kid smiled and Sumiko sniffed, rubbing her tears away. _

"_O-okay, but we'll all get out right?" _

"_Yes, we will, it's a promise." Kid said before looking at Taka._

"_Aa, let's do this." Taka sighed and got up, helping Sumiko up too. Kid pushed himself off the floor, wincing at the sting of pain and the numbness from sitting so long. _

_Taka-kun, on the right. Sumiko-chan, get up on the window sill." Kid ordered and they obeyed silently._

_Once Sumiko was on the sill, she looked out._

"_Ne, otou-san's gone…." She whispered and the two males looked out from behind her. She was right. All that remained was a huge stain of blood._

"_He must have moved the body." Kid muttered softly before turning to Sumiko._

"_Sumiko-chan, grab this end of the rope, Taka-kun, hold on to the other end with me." Sumiko grabbed on to the end tightly and Taka moved over to hold the other end. Kid nodded at their movements before speaking again. _

"_Yosh, Sumiko-chan, listen carefully, I want you to slowly climb out the window, DO NOT let go of the rope." She trembled but nodded, slowly backing up, looking behind occasionally to avoid hitting any jagged edges of glass. Soon, she was out the window and pushing her feet against the wall to keep up._

"_Good job, Sumiko-chan, now listen, you have to climb down now. Use the wall as support. Just don't let go and you'll be down in no time at all." _

"_O-okay." Kid nodded at her response and glanced towards Taka._

"_Slowly." The thief whispered and Taka nodded. They leaned forward, careful not to get stabbed by the glass and held onto the rope tightly, watching the girl climb down slowly. _

_It wasn't too far. They were only on the third floor; she would make it out in no time. Kid reasoned to himself happily. Maybe, just maybe they could get out of this alive. _

_Then he saw it. _

_A faint shadow._

_Snake. _

_H-how? I didn't hear him or see him at all! Kid's eyes widen as Snake reached into his pocket and began pulling something out. _

"_No…." He whispered, Taka must have heard his cry because he looked up in confusion and followed the thief's gaze. His own face began to mirror Kid's._

"_N-no, Sumi!" He yelled at the girl and she stopped climbing to look up. She turned around and shrieked as Snake pulled out a gun and aimed._

_BANG_

_The bullet embedded into the makeshift rope and sliced through with ease. _

_Sumiko shrieked loudly again as the rope suddenly stopped supporting her. _

"_NO!" Kid and Taka yelled as their end of the rope suddenly felt light. _

_She let go of the broken rope and fell headfirst. Her eyes landed on Taka one last time. _

"_Nii-san…" She mouthed._

_CRACK_

"_SUMI!" _

**Thanks for reading. *Sigh* Writing this makes me depressed. But at least I have an idea on how Taka will die. Anyone want to guess? It involves a game of chance. Whoever guesses right will get a cyber cookie. :D **

**Sorry if there are any grammer or spelling mistakes. Please do tell me if you spot some. **

**Please review if you have time and want to. Well, see you next time. :3 **


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello everyone. Sorry for the delayed chapter. Graduation is coming up and we had many Awards ceremonies. And the Memorial Day parade I'm part of is coming up so bleh, so much work to take care of. Still have exams in two weeks. XP **

**Anyway, I must be boring you with these pointless author's notes. Please continue and read the actual story. I hope people enjoy this one; I worked particularly hard on it. **

**Ah and just a quick note. Sumiko was thirteen. Taka is fifteen and Kid is seventeen. **

"You're Nakamori-keibu!" Satou exclaimed and the man scoffed, closing the roof door behind him, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Yeah yeah, and what was this about a third group?"

"Why did you follow us?" She demanded.

"Teh, with that loud statement, you were practically inviting people to join you up here." Nakamori grunted, lighting a cigarette.

"S-satou-san, s-should we tell him?" Takagi whispered into her ear, glancing at the man uncertainly.

"Aa, he seems 'clean'." She whispered back and then turned to stare at the inspector.

"You know more about this case then you told the department, am I correct?" She narrowed her eyes at the slight posture change in the inspector.

"Why do you say that?" He coughed awkwardly.

"We could help if you gave us a few hints." She said casually.

"And why should I trust you?" Nakamori narrowed his eyes.

"Why shouldn't you?" She said with an equally lethal glare.

"Don't you play dumb, the missing body, it's obvious. Someone's been tampering around…." He paused and glanced around quickly and Satou and Takagi did the same, paranoia comes in helpful at times like this.

"You have a theory, Nakamori-keibu?" Takagi cleared his throat after the pause.

"I've been looking through reports. I was one of the few that were lucky enough to see the originals. I went through them last night….some details, they were missing. There were holes; someone had tried to cover up." Nakamori frowned.

"What's more….I eavesdropped on a conversation once….I heard they might try to classify his case and stop investigating. Something isn't right….there's got to be a mole…somewhere in the department." Satou and Takagi flinched at the man's deduction.

"A mole?" Satou mumbled, closing her eyes, this case was really starting to remind her of the mahjong case.

"You still haven't answered my question, what third party?" Nakamori glared pointedly, waiting for an answer.

"Ah right, remember how the tires were sniped and that's how the body was taken away?" Takagi asked and Nakamori nodded.

"A few months ago, during the Mahjong serial murder case, we were on our way to a victim's apartment….we were sniped. When we did reach the apartment….someone had already been there and it wasn't the culprit to the case." Satou sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"So, you're saying that the ones responsible for this case's sniping are the same ones that got you two?" Nakamori frowned and they nodded. The inspector sighed, putting out his cigarette, stomping on it for good measures.

"Well, it's getting late and the meeting is supposed to start again in…another five minutes. We need to bring this elsewhere. Give me your numbers and I'll give you mine. We could call and meet up somewhere another time." Nakamori reasoned and took out his cell phone. Satou and Takagi did the same. They exchanged numbers.

Takagi watched Nakamori press the numbers in, a song of beeps echoed out and he frowned. Why had that melody he heard before sound so familiar?

"Takagi-kun?" He looked up to see Satou looking at him questioningly.

"E-eh, nothing Satou-san, just thinking."

"Alright…"

"Okay, got your numbers down, the conference is starting again, let's get moving." Nakamori opened the roof door and the other two followed.

* * *

><p><em>Time stopped instantly for the both of them. All they could see was the increasing puddle of crimson around the fallen girl.<em>

_They flinched when Snake looked up and grinned at them from the ground below before disappearing into the trees again. _

_Taka whimpered softly when Sumiko turned her bashed-in head one last time, looking up at them with pleading tired eyes. _

_She was trying to speak, her speech muffled by the sound of blood gurgling in her throat. _

"_S-Sumi…" Taka croaked with a weak smile trying to reassure her, even though he knew it wouldn't work. The girl's eyes froze, they did not close, her brown eyes kept staring at Taka and his smile broke. His lips quivered. _

_Kid closed his eyes and backed away from the window slowly, he really didn't want to see this anymore._

_Taka was standing speechless; he continued staring at his sister's body, unmoving. _

"_Taka-kun…" Kid began, reaching forward to touch the other teen's shoulder. Before he could reach it, Taka turned around abruptly, his eyes screamed rage. _

_Without another second of hesitation he raised a fist and slammed it into Kid's face. The thief allowed himself to be hit, falling back against the wall._

_A moment later, Taka pounced on him, knocking both to the floor. _

"_Taka-kun..." Kid said hoarsely, looking up at him with tired, empty eyes._

_Taka's arms and body was trembling with anger._

"_You…you…" He choked out, his hands around Kid's jacket tightened. _

"_I…I thought we done it. I thought we allowed Sumi to live, to escape. She almost made it! I trusted you, I went along with your plan and now…Sumi is dead, you bastard! She's dead….." Taka let his tears fall, slowly dripping down onto Kid's guilt-stricken face._

"_I'm sorry…" Kid started to say._

"_Sorry is not going to cut it! Sorry is not going to bring my dad or Sumiko back!" He interrupted with a yell and Kid winced._

"_I know…." Kid's whisper was barely audible, he looked away from Taka._

"_No you don't! If you did then my sister and dad wouldn't have died, you bastard!" Taka shouted and punched Kid again. _

"_Taka-kun." Kid breathed._

_Another punch_

"_Taka-kun." He said again, a little more forcefully._

_Another punch._

"_TAKA!" Kid growled, grabbing the boy's fist tightly before pushing himself up, slamming his forehead into the other's. Taka backed away with a pained grunt, hands shooting up to nurse his head. There was blood on it and he frowned, he wasn't bleeding. _

_Looking up, he saw that cut on Kid's head had reopened and was slowly leaking out red liquid. He suddenly almost felt guilty. _

"_Taka…" Kid began, getting up slowly and moved closer to the other teen._

_He slapped Taka across the face._

"_Wha…" Taka gasped, slowly as the pain began to spread across his cheek. He looked up at the thief in disbelief. _

"_Taka-kun, you need to calm down. We won't be able to get anything done if you're going to be yelling and punching me every five seconds! We promised Sumiko-chan didn't we? Her last wish was for us to get out of here alive! We won't be able to fulfill that wish if we don't cooperate with each other!" _

"_..." _

"_Taka-kun…please, I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry about your father and your sister's death. I wish I could bring them back. I wish I was the one to die in their places. But I can't….the best I can do right now is get both of us out safely. Please…." He trailed of, biting his lips to keep them from quivering. He couldn't…no…he wouldn't let the other teen see him like this. See him look so defeated and tired. _

"…_.I'm sorry." Taka gasped quietly and Kid looked up in confusion._

"_What….?" The thief whispered, wiping some blood off his head._

"_I said I'm sorry. This…whole time I was the one being the bastard. I was the one not cooperating. I-I'm so sorry…Sumi…tou-san...God I'm so sorry." Taka began to weep again, this time uncontrollably. He buried his face in his hands and sobbed loudly._

_A pair of equally shaking arms wrapped around him awkwardly. He peeked through the cracks between his fingers and saw Kid embracing him; any expressions that could have been showing were shadowed by the thief's bangs._

"_We're both sorry idiots…." Kid mumbled and Taka cried harder, mourning loudly. Kid's hug around him grew tighter._

"_Sumi…" He whimpered softly as he cried._

"_It'll be okay, it'll be okay." Kid whispered again, wondering if he was comforting Taka or himself. _

"_Heh, how cute." The two pulled away immediately in shock. They turned towards the new voice and paled._

_Snake was back and was holding a revolver in one hand, smirking._

_Kid could hear Taka growling besides him and automatically put an arm up and pulled the other teen behind him protectively._

"_Kid, you said we'll work together." Taka whispered softly._

"_Shh..." The thief replied._

"_So you thought you could escape me again, eh Kid?" Snake growled and the magician only glared. _

_Snake sneered and shot._

"_Kid!" Taka gasped as each bullet grazed pass the thief's body. One passing the cheek, another his temple and the last one pass his arm._

_Kid barely moved. _

"_Kid, you dumbass, move." Taka pleaded desperately._

"_Taka-kun, please be quiet." Kid glance back sadly, his arm firmly clamped on Taka's shoulder._

"_But, he'll kill you and you said-"They both shut up as another few shots rang out. The gun was aimed at the ceiling and two bullets were embedded into it._

"_Did I give permission for you to talk?" Snake growled, raising his gun again and noticed one bullet left inside. Damn, he would need to get out a new magazine. _

_No…wait…he paused before grinning. Maybe he wouldn't. _

_Kid and aka jumped slightly when the revolver landed within arm's reach in front of them. They looked up at Snake with questioning eyes. What the hell was the hitman planning?_

"_Pick it up." He glared at Taka threateningly, reaching into his jacket for another handgun._

_Taka obeyed immediately, holding it in trembling hands, unsure what to do._

"_What are you getting at Snake?" Kid growled, glancing at Taka with narrowed eyes. The boy was shaking terribly, his fingers around the trigger was tight. _

"_Taka-kun, calm down." He breathed softly and Taka took a deep breath and obeyed. _

"_Making this much more entertaining, I'm sure you boys are familiar with Russian roulette." _

_The two gasped loudly, staring at the gun. _

"_One gun, one bullet, five empty, and two boys. Perfect combination eh?" Snake chuckled at the shocked expressions._

"_No…" Taka shook again and Snake growled some more._

"_Either you do it or I'll kill you myself and I'm sure your mother would love to join us too." _

"_N-no! Don't you bring my mother into this!" Taka stammered in fear._

"_Then you two better get started." _

_Taka trembled and spared Kid another glance before picking the gun up and placing it against his temple. _

"_Stop!" _

_Taka froze at Snake's order and looked up in confusion, what was he doing wrong? He had seen many movies; this is how you play Russian roulette…right?_

"_Put it in your mouth. The results will be more…entertaining." _

"_You sick-" Kid snarled and stopped when Snake walked up to him and pressed his gun against the cut on his forehead with force, pushing him back with a wince. _

"_Shut up, unless you want that failure of an inspector to be here too…along with his family." That immediately made Kid quiet. However he continued glaring at Snake silently, hands clenched into fists._

"_Continue." Snake turned back to Taka, backing away to lean against the door, gun in hand. _

_Taka gulped before opening his mouth, staring at the gun in his hands. He lifted his hands and stuffed the muzzle and barrel in his mouth, wincing at the slight taste of gunpowder. _

_He closed his eyes and placed one finger on the cylinder and another on the trigger._

_Spin_

_Click_

_He pulled the gun out and shuddered. The bullet hasn't killed him yet._

"_Good boy, now hand it to him." Snake smiled._

_He did and Kid took it in his hands. _

"_Don't try anything funny or you'll regret it….like last time. " Snake sneered and the image of Sumiko and her father popped into his mind. He bit his lips before opening his mouth, sticking the gun in._

_The barrel tasted like gunpowder and saliva. He prepared to spin the cylinder and glared at Snake one last time._

_Spin _

_Click_

"_Tch, seems like you still have that god damn luck. Well, we'll see how long you'll stay lucky." Snake muttered_

"_Now pass it back!" He ordered. Kid did so._

_Taka placed it in his mouth yet again, shivering violently; he could feel tears beginning to creep into his vision. _

_Spin _

_Click _

_He handed it back to Kid quickly, as if the revolver was on fire._

_Spin _

_Click_

_Kid handed it back._

_This went on for a few minutes; the only noise present in the room was the sound of the cylinder being rotated and the sound of a heavenly click signaling that both players were still alive. _

_Snake leaned further back against the door, his gun moving to aim each time the revolver was handed to the other person. _

_Kid took a deep breath, trying to keep the panic from his face. He felt a drip of sweat trail down his face as the gun was thrust back into his hands._

_Taka had silent tears streaming down his face. Kid closed his eyes and wished this would just end. _

_Spin _

_Click_

_He held in a sigh and hesitantly handed the gun back to Taka. He couldn't stand seeing the other teen like this._

"_Taka-kun…" He said softly as the boy spun the cylinder._

_Clack_

_The two froze at the slightly different sound. _

_Taka looked up at Kid with wide eyes; the thief mirrored the same expression._

"_Taka-kun…" Kid whispered softly, with a panicked tone and Taka stared at the gun in his hands. _

_Taka turned to Snake, who was smiling, gun aimed at his chest. He looked away and his grip on the gun grew tighter._

_He looked at Kid and smiled sadly._

"_Live….for me and Sumi." Kid looked confused for half a second, then his face paled immediately in understanding, but by that time, the gun was already shoved into Taka's mouth. He gave Kid one last apologetic look._

"_TAKA! Don-"_

_BANG _

**Excuse me while I go cry in a corner. Taka... T.T Sorry for any grammer or spelling mistakes, please tell me if you spot any. **

**Review if you want to, me work hard on this one.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 **

**I never realized how many chapters this story had. When I started this, I intended this to be a one-shot. Then it suddenly became a multi-chapter fic. Haa, this story is like my baby, I'll be so sad when it ends. D':**

**Yes summer! Summer made me extremely lazy. No more work and exams. I did extremely well on them and I'm so happy. I'm so sorry for not updating until now. I had so many things to do. Exams on the second to last week of school. Senior trip to an amusement park, senior dinner at a fancy restaurant, hundreds of ceremonies and graduation and you had stop reading by now...**

**Ah if I have any Hetalia fans reading, I have two DC/Hetalia crossover fics published. If you're interested~ ((shameless advertising)) **

**WARNING: Snake has big issues. Psychotic issues. After writing this fic, I will never look at the bastard the same way ever again. **

**Enough of my strange endless ranting do read on :D **

_Blood_

_Everything was covered in it. _

_His clothes_

_His face_

_His vision_

_His hands_

_He froze as he was sprayed with warm copper. It splattered onto his monocle and dripped down onto his mouth._

_Blood, the disgusting taste. Why was he getting so used to seeing it and tasting it?_

_He turned around and vomited. _

_There was nothing in his stomach so he spent a few minutes gagging and choking on bile. The acid burned his throat greatly. _

_He refused to look at Snake, who was grinning in triumph. _

_He absolutely refused to look at Taka's body. _

_Taka had the gun pointed upwards when he shot. His head had a nice size hole in it. The image was filled with too much gore for Kid to comprehend._

_He sat there, acid dripping down his chin, shuddering. He flinched as Snake walked over to him and the bloody corpse. _

"_Tch, it was over pretty quick. Well, I was getting impatient anyways." Snake scoffed, lifting a foot and kicking Taka's head._

_The boy's head lolled over and his dead expressionless eyes stared into Kid's._

"_Y-you…" Came a choked whisper. _

_Snake raised an eyebrow, amused. _

"_What? What am I?" He taunted with a grin, kicking Taka's head once again._

"_You BASTARD!" Kid growled, adrenaline running through him suddenly. He got up and grabbed Snake by the jacket._

"_Y-you killed him! Him and his family!" Kid stammered weakly, feeling the rush end as quickly as it came, but he refused to let up his grip._

_Snake ignored the thief's hold and just laughed, loudly and it made Kid wince._

"_You've got no one to blame, but yourself, Kid!" Snake spat and the thief froze, Snake grabbed his arms and yanked him closer until he was only inches away from the hitman's face_

"_It is ALL YOUR fault. YOU are the one that got them here. YOU are the annoying thief that got their father killed. YOU are the one that made the girl fall out the window. YOU are the one that got this bratty boy killed. It's all YOUR fault!" He then pushed Kid back roughly. _

_The thief stumbled back and fell next to Taka. His gloved hands made contact with the puddle of blood that was turning cold. He started, raising his arms, staring at his trembling red-soaked hands. _

"_My fault….?" He whispered, eyes wide and he felt wetness in his eyes, but he kept them from falling. He wouldn't cry in front of this monster._

"_Yes…." Snake grabbed Kid by the hair and pushed him down, right into the puddle of crimson and brains._

_Kid took a quivering intake of breath as the smell and red began to surround him. It was too overwhelming._

"_ALL YOUR FAULT." _

Heiji jumped when the thief next to him suddenly flinch and let out a terrified choke.

"K-"He had just opened his mouth when Kid shot up and ran out the attic room in a hurry.

"Wha-"He gaped in silence and look over at Conan with a frown. The latter nodded with the same grim expression on his face.

They ran out of the room after the magician, Hakuba trailing behind not too far away.

"Kid!" Heiji yelled out and turned a corner and paused when he saw a door open and with the lights on and walked in slowly with caution.

Kid was on his knees, retching into the toilet, choking as he did so.

"Hey, hey, take it easy." Heiji mumbled and kneeled next to him, rubbing small circles on the thief's back with a concerned face. The other two stood at the doorway silently.

After another minute, Kid lifted his head and shuddered violently, looking away with wide eyes.

"What happened, Kid?" Hakuba finally asked after a moment of silence. He didn't want to stress the thief anymore but there was no other way to find out more without their main and only witness.

"Oi, Hakuba! Give 'im a chance." Heiji hissed loudly and Hakuba glared back.

"When will you learn to keep your mouth shut Hattori-kun? There is no time! This case is not going to resolve itself. There are people out there hunting for him right now! That fake said so. We don't have the leisure to-"

"Dat doesn't mean ya can force 'im!" Heiji growled back.

"Stop it already!" The two froze and looked down. Conan was scowling deeply and his eyes were screaming annoyance.

"Ku-Conan…" Heiji mumbled but shut up as the smaller detective walked into the bathroom and knelt down on the other side of Kid.

"Kaito-niichan…." He said softly, putting a hand on the other teen's forehead, frowning softly. The fever hadn't gone away yet. In fact, his forehead was a degree hotter than before.

"Kaito-niichan, look at me." Conan tried away, and Kid swallowed again before turning his head to stare into the shrunken teen's azure eyes.

"What happened?" Conan narrowed his eyes and Kid's eyes widen again.

"I-it was t-terrible….there was a family. A-a dad, son and daughter. I-I killed them. It was my fault, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He mumbled softly and covered his face with his hands.

Conan narrowed his eyes with an unreadable expression hidden deep in his eyes.

"No it isn't." He said simply, Hakuba started at the serious, close to steel tone in the child's voice. The British teen glanced at Conan and immediately chills ran through his body. Those eyes did not belong to a seven year old child.

"I-It is, h-he said so. It's all my fault…" Kid shook his head, almost in a resigned way.

"Who's he, Kaito-niichan?" Conan urged silently, hoping to get any sort of information.

"H-his name is-"The thief stopped completely and Conan tilted his head in confusion. Kid was staring at something with a conflicted emotion plastered across his face.

"K-kaito...niichan?" Conan whispered, following his gaze.

It was a white wardrobe of some kind, probably for placing towels or clothes. It wasn't large or small, big enough to fit one human inside. The wardrobe had slits on the door as a design. Conan blinked, the slits are evenly apart and a person standing outside could not peer into it easily, but if someone was inside it….

"Kaito-niichan?" The detective turned back to Kid and frowned when the thief slowly got up. At first unsteadily, prompting Heiji to stand and put an arm on his shoulder.

"Kid…." The kansai teen began.

"I remember it." The other three in the room froze at the amnesic thief's statement.

"W-what?" Hakuba was still at the doorway and he was tempted to run in if the bathroom wasn't so crowed already.

"That…." Kid walked closer to the wardrobe with narrowed eyes. Uncertainly, he placed a trembling hand on the handles of it.

"I remember this thing….." He whispered again, fingering the small slits, swallowing loudly at the faded smudges of blood his fingers made contact with occasionally.

He pushed down the handles and the doors opened with a soft clack.

Wordlessly, he opened the doors wide and peered in. It was a small cramped space and it was familiar to the thief.

The three detectives didn't object when Kid stepped into the wardrobe and sat himself down in it.

Kid took a deep breath and pulled the doors close, the small space was plunged into darkness.

He blinked at the closed doors. The slits allowed small rays of light to enter the small space. It was slightly blurred but if he tried he could make out everything outside the wardrobe. Conan and Heiji had moved from their former position and was standing to the side with Hakuba at the entrance to the bathroom.

_This….I remember being….here…._ He told himself and closed his eyes, stretching out his arms to touch the wooden walls of the wardrobe.

_Snake-sama was furious again. _

_Why he thought of the bastard as '–sama' unconsciously made him panic. Had the hitman's words finally started to implant themselves into his mind?_

_That was beside the point now, he thought as Snake-sam- no! SNAKE dragged him down the halls in rage. _

_He had done something to piss the man off out of spite and hate. He couldn't remember what it was as of the moment but he didn't care. _

_He was tired. Dead tired of everything. Sumiko and Taka had died gruesomely two days ago. After that, Kid had just stopped caring. _

_He still continuously tried to get out of this hellhole, which earned him more pain as Snake-sam-(ah damn it, why not? He was too tired to care about honorifics anymore) continued to beat him each time he tried. It also meant more innocent people dying. There had been another two families killed after Taka and Sumiko. This time, he didn't even have a chance to get to know them. They were just shoved into the attic and killed. Each in a new and unique way. _

_Well, as of now, Snake-sama was shouting out curses that might have even made Nakamori cower. _

"_Stupid god damn bastard!" The assassin snarled and literally threw the thief away from him in anger. _

_Kid hit the floor painfully and his body collided with a door. It wasn't closed properly so he just fell back into the room. _

_Pushing himself up he realized he was in a bathroom. Snake –sama walked in and kicked him down again. This time his head was spinning too much for him to even attempt moving. _

_Snake-sama opened the white wardrobe that was standing next to the door and dragged something out. Kid gasped and forced himself to get up. _

_It was a child._

_Out of all the ones Snake-sama had killed so far, none of them were under the age of ten. Until now. _

_It was a small boy, probably not a day older than seven, tied and gagged up, tears streaming down his face. His dark hair was mussed up and his glasses were a skewed. _

_Tantei-kun. _

_The nickname flashed across his mind. If he hadn't known better, he would have thought this boy was Edogawa Conan. But the little detective would never cry, even under these circumstances. _

"_Look familiar, Kid?" Snake-sama grinned and pulled out a knife. _

"_NO!" Kid rasped and ended with a coughing fit, feeling a slim trail of red drip down his chin. His ribs ached like hell. _

_The hitman took the knife and teasingly brought it closer to the child's mouth. He cut away at the cloth and the gag fell to the floor. _

_The child hiccupped and more tears streamed down his face, but he didn't make another sound. Instead he stared at Kid's eyes with watery eyes. _

"_N-nii-chan…." The child's voice cracked after that and another sob rang out. But he mouthed his next words to Kid. _

'_Help me' _

_Those two words made Kid ache. Even more than his ribs did, even more than any pain Snake could inflict. He needed to help the child. Even if he were to die doing it, at least he could save a child- _

_Suddenly there was a scream._

_He gasped as the Snake threw the boy to the ground. He was holding a knife against the boy's neck playfully, drawing a thin line of crimson. The little child's expression was filled with horror. _

"_Nii-chan-!" The child began hysterically._

"_NO!" Kid yelled frantically, pushing himself up. _

_Then there was a sick sound of wetness. The assassin's knife was embedded into the boy's abdomen. The child screamed in pain as blood splattered across his face. This made Kid act, he was on his knees when Snake hissed and kicked the thief in the stomach hard. _

_Kid was thrown back and he landed inside the open wardrobe with a loud smack. One of the doors closed and he tried to get up, falling back in pain when he couldn't. _

_Snake moved slightly, his leg bumping against the other wardrobe door, allowing it to swing closed. The thief's vision was plunged into the dark, saved the small rays of light creeping through the slits. He could see everything that was going on from outside._

_He made out the shape of Snake towering over the child with the knife poised and Kid closed his eyes. Not wanting to see anything. But there were still sounds. All he could hear was the continuous sound of blade meeting flesh and the occasional splatter of something unpleasant._

_Kid's hands went to his mouth, covering it from making any sound of horror. He wanted to help the boy, he really did, but he couldn't move. His body just throbbed too much and he was frozen in place. He almost yelled out in horror as something warm splattered through the slits and onto his rapidly paling face. It trickled down and he smelled copper. O-oh…god…_

_Snake was still cutting the boy up and the boy had ceased making any screams. He looked defeated, but his eyes still held the same expression. For a moment, the child's eyes met Kaito's again. The blue eyes screamed "help", but the thief stayed frozen. _

"_Sorry…sorry…sorry…I'm so sorry." Kid said in his mind repeatedly, wanting the words to reach the boy's ears. _

_"__S-stop..." The child managed before Snake grabbed his bloody body by the neck and pushed his face into the nearby bathtub that was filled to the brim with water. The boy immediately began flailing around, trying to get out of the hitman's hold. His arms went around wildly trying to get free. Then his legs as he became more desperate. Water began splashing around over the edges, flooding the room._

_Slowly the boy's actions ceased and he hung limply at the Snake's hold. The tub of water turning red as his wounds stained it. _

_Snake dropped the boy onto the ground. The boy was on the floor, obviously dead. His eyes were still open, that was the horrible part. His eyes hollow, wide with silent horror. They will never be filled with life ever again._

_They screamed "Why? Why? Why? Why didn't you save me? I could have lived if you helped me. Why?"_

_Kid backed away as far as he could but the small space limited his movement exponentially. He closed his eyes tight, but the image was still fresh in his mind, the boy's expression still haunting his mind._

_He whimpered and clutched his head, shaking it hard._

_Snake was walking towards him now and for the first time, he began to panic loudly._

"_No…no…" He whispered, still trying to back up in the small space. _

_Just when Snake's bloody hands was a few centimeters away from the handle. He froze and turned around. _

_Kid shook in confusion and willed himself to stop panicking and listen for whatever made Snake stop. _

_There was a loud thud, followed by another._

"_Shit." Snake muttered and reached into his breast pocket, pulling out a gun. He left the bathroom and Kid sighed in relief. He was safe, for the moment. _

_He tensed again when two figures walked in. _

"_Oho~, what a mess." A female voice came from one of the figures. Without any sound, Kid maneuvered his body expertly, despite the cries of pain from his bruises and wounds. He peered out the small slits and his eyes widen. _

_It was hard to make out any faces but he saw two people, a male in a black cloak and a young woman in a black dress. _

"_Are you sure he won't catch us in here?" The man growled and the lady chuckled._

"_He just went out to check the perimeter of the mansion. We'll be long gone by then." The female replied. She walked towards the dead child slowly, bending down to examine him. Kid saw a young face and platinum blonde hair. _

"_Tch, tch, poor thing." She sighed and got up again, turning to face the male with a smirk._

"_What's wrong, Gin? You look troubled. Don't tell me someone like you, who has killed hundreds times the amount in this house, is heart broken by this sight." _

_"No...not heart broken...I'm disgusted." The male growled again and whipped out a phone. _

_"What about you, Vermouth? You don't seem particualrly pleased either." __The woman paused at the question before smiling._

_"Even crows like us have a code of honor to go by. Innocent children don't deserve to die so early, don't you think?" _

_"Hmph…brats like that will grow up to become corrupted. Eliminate something doubtful at its early stage." The male turned to his phone. _

_"Why does that person stall to kill this traitor is beyond me." The man frowned and the lady sighed._

_"Maybe this traitor still has his uses." She replied. _

_"Are you saying this massacre has its uses?" The man shut his phone and pocketed it again. _

_"Saa, why do you care so much, Gin?" Vermouth smirked again. _

_"He's jeopardizing the organization's safety. That's all." The man replied flawlessly. _

_"But, you have to admit, as expected of a former crow, to be able to take and keep so many hostages plus stay off the police's radar for so long." _

_"Hmm…and? What else did that person say?" Gin questioned. _

_"The dove can stay out of our reaches for a little while longer." She smiled and Kid flinched in terror when the both of them eyed the wardrobe he was currently sitting in briefly. The man's cold, killer eyes stared straight into his soul, leaving him shaking in cold sweat. _

_"We've already reached our objective here. Let's leave." Gin turned and headed towards the door. The woman followed close behind. She turned her head and gave one lingering glance towards Kid. _

_**"Goodbye little dove."**__ She whispered in English with a grin. _

_Then the two were gone. _

_A minute later Snake came stomping into the bathroom with an enraged face. _

_He wrenched the wardrobe doors open and Kid winced at the sudden transition of light. Without a second to adjust, Snake yanked him from the safety of the closet and pulled him to the cool tile of the bathroom floor. _

_He flinched when Snake lifted him from the floor by his collar and pushed him towards the bathtub. _

_The water made contact with his face and instantly he began to struggle. The water wasn't even clear; it was all red and had a disgusting coppery taste to it. He clamped his mouth shut the second water began to enter it. The bloody mix was also hurting his eyes so he closed them too. Snake's hand had repositioned itself to a firm grip on his hair, refusing to let up. _

_The thief barely had the energy to fight the stronger man. _

_He was beginning to feel light headed and wondered if he was going to die and then everything would just end. _

_Suddenly he was pulled up and air rushed into his oxygen-deprived lungs. Snake dropped him to the ground. Allowing him to choke and cough up red water. _

_He opened an eye and immediately let out a whimper as he stared into the dead child's blue eyes. There are multiple stab and slice marks on him and the blood was pooling around him. _

_A hand clamped down on his head again and pushed him against the dead boy's forehead. _

_"Remember…ALL YOUR FAULT." _

Conan was leaning against the wall besides Heiji when he heard Kid scream. He had never heard the thief sound so frantic and hysterically terrified before. Without another second of thinking, he and the other two ran for the wardrobe.

Heiji and Hakuba pulled the doors open and Conan pulled the thief out of the small, dark space.

Kid had his hands clamped on his ears and there were tears silently streaming down his pale face.

"Kid!" Conan momentarily forgot to call the thief 'Kaito' but brushed it off; the thief probably couldn't even focus on his voice right now.

"Kid…Kaito…..Kaito…calm down." He whispered firmly and awkwardly allowed the teen to lean on his shoulder.

"S-sn…" He frowned at the incoherent mutters the thief was making in between sobs.

"W-what?" He leaned forward, his ear right next to Kid's lips.

"What was that?" The detective urged.

"S-snake…..Gin…V-vermouth."

The words had barely slipped out of the thief's mouth and Conan turned to look at Heiji, terror filled his eyes.

**Tah DA! End of this chapter. Not much of a cliffhanger but it'll do for now. Phew, finally got a big part of the plot out of the way. I don't know when the next update will be but hopefully soon. Please review if you have a chance and sorry for grammar mistakes.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 **

**Oh my god so sorry for not updating in such a long time. This whole summer and you guys only got two chapters *bows head in shame* this chapter just wouldn't flow. I had to rewrite the beginning so many times and it still sounds like shit. I am really sorry for the long wait. **

**I actually spent a few hours writing a thirty page detailed outline on notebook paper from this chapter to the epilogue. I feel so accomplished. :'D So now all I have to do is write chapters according to it. I wrote it at 3 in the morning and I was just reading it over and wow I made random half asleep comments and doodles after every detail and they are so weird yet hilarious.**

**I wonder how I keep thinking up of all these angsty scenes and murders and I think some are you are questioning it too (and my mental state lol) well, you would be surprised at how much Higurashi influences people. Just watch a few episodes and you'll have fresh ideas in your mind for every chapter O_o At first it doesn't seem so scary because I watched the OVAs first (first impression: perverted porn. *Stops watching immediately*) then the actual show (second impression: scary-ass gore and psychopathic girls with friendship issues, they kill each other many times over.) **

**Anyways, if you have time, and like messed up horror, then I recommend Higurashi. It's not that scary in my opinion but it's good enough. There are many seasons and the names are super long but I wouldn't look for it on YouTube since it's hard to find. Go to an anime website or something.**

**Sorry for the long author's note. Enjoy this chapter. It's mostly filler for the next chapter, because shit's gonna hit the fan next chappie.**

After Conan walked out silently, Hakuba closed the mansion doors, pulling at them once more before turning around to face the others.

He frowned at the panicked mess leaning against Hattori for support. He wasn't sure what was wrong. After the thief muttered those three names, he continued sobbing and muttering incoherent sentences while Conan and Hattori looked shell-shocked in their positions. They stayed like that for almost ten minutes. It was then when the British teen cleared his throat and suggested that they head back to Kudo Manor. The other two detectives snapped out of their stupor and nodded mutely.

Somehow, the seven year old convinced Kid to calm down and leave the bathroom and out the mansion. He hasn't spoken a word since then.

The said thief had his head lowered and the bangs shadowing his eyes didn't allow any emotions to show.

For once the talkative Kansai detective was quiet and Conan seemed to be lost in his own mysterious world.

They walked down the block. Hakuba noticed the police cars were gone. Around the corner was Agasa's beetle, Conan had told the man to wait no matter how long they took.

"Oh, you're back!" Agasa exclaimed as they piled into the car, Conan climbing into the front passenger seat.

"How was…" He trailed off when Conan gave him a slight shake of his head and looked away. The inventor swallowed at the thick air of depression and started up the car.

The non-child clutched his seat-belt tightly, watching the scenery change rapidly as he stared out the window. He knew he shouldn't be all that surprised. After all, the Kid imposter at the heist WAS Vermouth. And from what she had said, it sounded as if THEY were responsible but still he had hoped, some part of his tiny little body had hoped that maybe she was just pulling his leg, that she was the only one with that knowledge and THEY didn't actually do this to Kid.

He was scared. He didn't want to admit it but he was truly scared. Not even the daily murders had his hands trembling like they currently were right now. If THEY were able to reduce the confident, unshakeable Kaitou Kid into….such a state, what would happen to him and Haibara?

He shook his head and cursed himself for being such an idiot. He couldn't just panic like this. There must be a logical and calm way to approach this matter. He took a deep breath, glancing back. Hakuba looked puzzled and the shrunken teen considered telling him about the actual situation with Gin, Vermouth and this Snake person. But he couldn't afford to bring in another person into the already growing mess. Guess, he and Hattori will have hell of a great time explaining their way out of this once everything is over.

Hattori was staring out the window with a concentrated look; Conan wondered what the Kansai teen was thinking about. He must be freaking out as much as Conan was.

Sandwiched between the two detectives was Kid. His skin looked flushed and clammy. It made Conan wonder if this was better than the deathly pale shade he was when they first pulled him out of the wardrobe.

He had put on the monocle again when they left the house, handing Hattori's hat back to him. His eyes still had that shocked, disturbed look in them.

A cell phone ring interrupted the silence. Kaito had twitched slightly but didn't respond to it. Hattori stopped his staring for only a brief second to see whose phone it belonged to.

Hakuba jumped slightly and reached into his jacket, pulling out his phone.

"Moshi moshi?" He listened for a moment.

"Ah, no….I'm sorry. I was caught up on a case." He paused again to listen to the person on the other line.

"B-bayaa, I apologize but-"He stopped again as the woman on the other line interrupted in an angry tone. After a minute, Hakuba sighed in a resigned manner.

"Yes, I understand….hm? Nakamori-san did? Okay…I'll call her tonight. Yes…yes…yes. I'll be there. Good bye." He hung up before the woman could say another word. Hattori gave him a questioning glance.

"Um, Agasa-san. Is it possible for you to drop me off at the nearest bus stop?"

"Oh, you're not going back to Shi-ah the Kudo mansion?" Agasa questioned, turning down the familiar streets, looking for a stop.

"No, my bayaa just called and wants me home. It seems I've been neglecting school work too much." He muttered the last part as Hattori gave him an amused grin.

"Ah, there's a stop right there." Agasa drove to the side and Hakuba got out. He was about to close the door when he caught Kaito's eye. The thief was staring at something intensely with a strange expression he couldn't quite place. He followed his gaze and saw the bus stop sign. The words 'Ekoda' were printed on it. He turned back to Kaito with a frown. Should he ask the thief to stay at his house for a couple of days? And bring him to Aoko or maybe even Koizumi to jog up his memory?

"Hakuba-niichan?" He snapped out of his thoughts and turned to the boy with a half smile.

"Ah, sorry Conan-kun. I-I'll call you if I find anything. If you need me, this is my number." He handed the child a card and gives Kaito one last glance before closing the car door.

Agasa drives away from the sidewalk and back onto the road.

/

"Well, have a good night then, Shin-ah Conan-kun, Hattori-kun, Kid-kun." Agasa smiled as he stopped in front of the Kudo mansion, the remaining three got out.

"Thanks, hakase." Conan smiled and shut the door. The beetle drove away and turned to go into the driveway next door.

"It's pretty late, think we should all get sum' sleep." Hattori stretched a bit and Conan nodded. He turned to Kaito, who was staring in space, frowning at something only he could see.

"Kaito-niichan." The thief blinked and knelt down with a questioning gaze.

The non-child put his hand against his forehead.

"You're still sick. We should go inside so you can rest."

"R-right…"

When they made it to the door, Okiya opened the door with a smile.

"I made dinner in case you guys wanted any. Where's Hakuba-kun?" He asked as they filed in.

"The Brit had ta go back ta his nanny." Heiji snickered and Conan rolled his eyes.

The engineering student gave an amused smirk and walked back to the kitchen with the two detectives following.

"Ya coming?" Heiji looked back at Kaito with concern and the latter shook his head with a small smile.

"No, I'm not hungry. I'll just go upstairs." He turned and went up the stairs.

Conan was beginning to turn to walk down the halls when Heiji grabbed his shoulder. He stopped and gave the Kansai teen a glare.

"Ya sure we should just leave 'im? I haven't seen 'im eat in a while." And he had seen the thief hurl up anything that might had been in his stomach an hour ago. He should be starving by now.

"Saa, I don't think we can force him to eat. What was that saying…starve a fever?" Conan muttered the last bit and shrugged Heiji's hand off and continued walking making the teen scowl. Heiji glance up at the ceiling with a frown before hesitatingly going to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Kaito jolted awake with a quiet shriek. Fighting the blanket to get to fresh air. He cursed and tossed it off the bed, clenching at the bedspread tightly.<p>

He hissed as his head pounded again.

"T-taka…" He whimpered softly as the boy's face flashed through his mind. The image passed as quickly as it came. He glanced at the clock. 3:40 He groaned, running both hands through his hair, pressing his forehead against his knees, trying to avoid the oncoming headaches. It was the sixth time he woke up in cold sweat this night.

He just couldn't anymore. He grabbed the monocle off the drawer nearby and pressed it on. Swaying slightly, he fell off the bed with a thud on top of his fallen blanket.

He closed his eyes. He just couldn't anymore. Every time he closed his eyes, his mind was assaulted with bloody images. The freaky part was Taka's face was frequently replaced with Hakuba's and the child's was replaced with Conan's. He couldn't sleep anymore.

He opened his eyes when he heard the soft whisper of his room's door being opened. But he didn't get up though. He heard the soft pattering of feet and looked up.

Edogawa was staring down at him with an unreadable expression.

"Kaito…" The boy didn't have his glasses on and it made him look double his age. Such mature eyes on such a small child.

The child from the mansion flashed before his eyes when he stared at Conan. All bloody and teary-eyed, asking him to save him. He trembled.

The boy lowered to his level and with struggle pulled him up until he was leaning against the bed.

"You didn't go back to Ran-san's place?" Kaito whispered softly and Conan raised an eyebrow as if he had asked a strange question. Well, he probably did, considering he looked like crap and was asking such an irrelevant thing.

"No, hakase helped cover for me again and Heiji-niichan's friend, Kazuha-neechan is staying with Ran-neechan so I figured I would be a bother if I went back." He answered in a childish voice with a small smile.

"I see…."

"And you, Kaito-niichan?" The smile disappeared and was replaced with a thin line. It seemed like the boy wasn't sure to smile or frown at the sight of the magician's state of mind. He could smile to reassure the thief that it would all be okay, but the magician wouldn't believe him even if he tried. So he frowned.

"I'm fine-"

"You don't look fine." Conan cut in sharply and Kaito turned away, biting his lips.

"What's wrong? We can't help you if you won't tell us anything." Conan exhaled loudly. He watched as Kaito remained silent, choosing to play with the zipper of the sweatshirt he was wearing instead.

"What's wrong?" Conan frowned when the amnesic thief finally spoke. His eyes widen when he looked up at the Kaitou. The magician looked enraged.

"What's wrong? What wrong!?" His voice was steadily rising as he grew angrier.

"I can't live with this anymore! That's what's wrong. Every time I close my eyes I see blood! I see death! I see the people that died because of me! They look so much like you and everyone else. I look at you and see that little boy that died because I tried to run! It's all because of me that they died. How do you think that feels?!" He finished his little yelling rant, breathing heavily. He refused to stop glaring at the boy.

Conan was silent for a minute; his calm face was starting to annoy Kaito a bit.

"I do."

"H-huh?" Kaito was not expecting that. Conan's eyes became hard and somewhat pained.

"I said I do. I have that same feeling of pain every time I run into a case. You think I want that to happen? For people to drop dead and having to solve it? I would give anything for me to be there a minute earlier, to stop the murder from happening." He grew quiet after that and Kaito felt guilty. He didn't mean to make the boy feel this way; he was just so tired of everything….

"I'm…sorry."

"You don't have to be. It's not your fault anyway." Conan waved a hand tiredly.

"So? What do you mean by the victims looking like me and everyone else?" He asked the thief a moment later.

"W-well…it's just that, the people that died because of me and..." He shivered slightly and shakily looked at Conan.

"They looked like you guys..." Conan's eyes narrowed significantly but he said nothing else. Kaito sighed as another headache came. He pressed his face against his knees again.

"Your fever isn't going to go away if you don't rest."

Kaito chuckled bitterly at that comment.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to sleep again."

"Aa, You might think that but you need to know this." Conan paused and bent forward, putting both hands on Kaito's face. Forcing him to stare into his azure eyes.

"C-Conan-kun..."

"This isn't your fault. Don't believe whatever that Snake person told you. He was the one responsible for the murders and the bastard tried to hurt you by blaming you. You can't give in to that." Conan sighed and pulled away. He stood up and held out his hand to the thief, in which he accepted. The non-child pulled him to his feet and pushed him gently onto the bed.

"...I...use to have nightmares like those but I learned to accept and not let it hinder me. I couldn't save those people but I will make up for it by finding their murderers and help them be at peace. You mustn't give up either, Kaito-niichan." He picked up the blanket off the floor and tried to tuck the magician in best as he could.

"...Alright. I'll try my best." Kaito smiled gratefully with a yawn, feeling the weariness from all the drama settle in and Conan returned it with a childish one, showing absolutely no signs of wearing a serious mask seconds ago.

"Good! Good night then, Kaito-niichan, it's really late." The boy turned around with a yawn and headed for the door.

"Conan-kun?" He stopped at the door when he heard Kaito's quiet voice.

"Nani?"

Kaito watched the boy's back sleepily with a frown. That conversation was nothing like a child to a teenager one. No child would be talking about murders and solving them in such a way.

"Who...the hell are you?"

The child didn't answer and for a moment, Kaito thought the boy would leave. But instead he chuckled, turning his head slightly.

"Edogawa Conan, tantei sa."

He closed the door as he left. Kaito settled back down, relaxing.

"Tantei...huh?" He mumbled, closing his eyes.

He drifted off, pondering the enigma that is Edogawa Conan.

He didn't have any more nightmares that night..

* * *

><p>Satou stifled a yawn as she sipped from her cup of coffee, glancing warily at another file. The words were beginning to melt toggether and making her head spin. Dropping it onto the couch, she glanced at Nakamori.<p>

"Nothing here either, damn it." Nakamori cursed dropping another folder on the coffee table. He glanced at the clock. 1:57 After the remaining half of the conference(which was mostly about the heist that might have been pulled by an imposter), he had invited those two from Megure's division to his house to investigate some more. Aoko had came down and greeted them briefly before going back upstairs with a distracted look on her face. Nakamori had planned to talk her about her recent periods of depression but he never got to it. She would probably be asleep by now anyway.

He look back at a file with a scowl. Before they got here, they made a stop at Megure's station in Beika. He sat in the car while the two went inside to get files. Since most of the officers were still hanging around in the conference building, they got the files they were looking for pretty easily.

"Satou-san, this is the report on the forensic van that got flat tires." Takagi exclaimed,Satou snapped back into attention and grabbed the file from him. The two men crowded around her as she opened it.

There were several photographs of the tires but there were no words confirming that they were sniped. Satou frowned and pulled out her phone, flipping through her photo album until she found the ones she was looking for.

Clicking it, several pictures of her car's flat tires showed. Narrowing her eyes, she examine both sets of pictures carefully while Nakamori and Takagi did the same.

"It's shaky but the marks look the same to me." Nakamori huffed and sat back against his armchair.

"Give me a minute." Takagi said, kneeling on the floor, bent over his laptop. He gestured for Satou's phone and the file. He glanced at the laptop screen and back at the photos several times before looking up.

"TSD Tactical L96 Sniper Rifle. They're used commonly and are hard to trace." Takagi moved the laptop slightly, allowing the other two to see.

"Damn it, so we can't trace them in any way?" Nakamori muttered.

"Well at least we know that we were definitely sniped. Now we need to find the car too." Satou sighed.

"Do you remember what it looked like, Satou-san?" Takagi questioned.

"Hm…well I think it was blue and it was a sports car. They drove away too fast for me to identify what it was exactly."

"Blue and sports car…" Takagi mumbled and began to type again.

"Here, I found some images of blue sports car. Maybe you can try and find the one you saw?" Takagi chuckled nervously as Satou sighed in frustration at the sight of so many pictures.

"You can look at those while we go through the rest of this shit." Nakamori picked up another stack of beige folders.

"I need more coffee…." The female police detective whined softly as she took over the laptop and went through every single picture.

Takagi smiled softly as he sneaked a few glances at his crush before turning back to the file in his hands. It was from the Mahjong/Touto Tower case. They never did find out who was in the helicopter, except the fact that it disappeared without a trace. He frowned when he read on. The body of the man that was impersonating Matsumoto-keishi had also disappeared. Was this also this third party's doing?

"AH!" He jumped and turned to Satou, who was waving her hands excitedly.

"I found it!" She grinned and the other two dropped their things in favor of crowding around her again.

"A Dodge Viper?" Takagi said and Satou nodded.

"How many of those do you see in Japan?" She smirked and Takagi took over the laptop again, clicking away.

"Quite a few, Satou-san. They seem spread out too, but I don't see any of these bought in Tokyo." Satou frowned at that.

"Do you think it could be a fake license?" Nakamori suggested.

"Possibly."

"Huh…all that work for nothing." Satou sighed and took another sip of coffee.

"We could ask around tomorrow and we might be able to find some leads to this." Nakamori lit a cigarette and put it in his mouth with a huff.

"You guys should go home or something. It's pretty late. We could met up again tomorrow to search for the sports car." Satou and Takagi nodded and got up, stretching. They gathered up most of the files into neat stacks.

"Thank you for trusting us and working with us, Nakamori-keibu. We will find this third party." Satou said as she picked the folders up.

"Heh, think we can find Kid along the way?" Nakamori snorted and Satou smiled, her mind wandering back to the teen with the detectives.

"Yes, I think we will." She turned around and headed towards the door with Takagi, Nakamori also got up to escort them.

"Well, good night then. Or what's left of it anyways." Nakamori opened the door and they went out.

"Yes. Though I wouldn't call it a 'good' night anymore." Satou chuckled , glancing up at the house next door. The lights were off. Strange, they had been off even when they had arrived hours ago.

"Nakamori-keibu, does anyone live there?" She nodded at the house and Nakamori looked up in surprise.

"Yeah, my daughter's childhood friend, Kaito-kun lives there. Haven't seen him in a while, the house had been empty for a few weeks now. I think he went to America with his mother this time for a vacation….why do you ask?"

Satou continued staring at the house before turning back to the inspector with a smile.

"Just curious."

* * *

><p>"Anokata just called. He wants us to get on with the plan tomorrow." The blonde woman smiled as she entered the dark room.<p>

"Tomorrow?" Gin raised an eyebrow.

"I-isn't that a bit too soon?" Vodka stammered slightly.

"Yeah, are you sure Anokata ordered this and it isn't just you being a bossy bitch?" Chianti cursed under her breath and Vermouth just smiled.

"Ala? You don't trust me?" She smirked and Chianti gripped her rifle tightly with a scowl, muttering 'hell no'.

"No…just a bit curious on why Anokata is going with such a risky plan." Gin sneered as he lit a cigarette.

"Saa, maybe he is making sure the dove will fall into our hands without a doubt." Vermouth shrugged with a grin and left the room.

"Tch, doing whatever the hell she wants. Are you sure we should trust her?" Chianti turned to the silver haired man with a frown.

"She shouldn't be trusted." Korn mumbled quietly in agreement.

"She's an unpredictable woman…but she wouldn't dare go against Anokata." Gin said vaguely and got up, turning to Vodka.

"Let's go."

** I have no idea what kind of sniper rifles Chianti and Korn uses. I was looking through old anime episodes and comparing their snipers to images of real ones. The one I mentioned is the only look I thought looked similar enough. Sorry if I'm wrong.**

**I wrote a long oneshot and it's my first time experimenting with writing lemon and yaoi. Pairing: Spider/Kaitou Kid ((really, don't ask and question my sanity.)) If I get at least eight approvals, I'll post it. So what do you think?**

**Thanks for reading this fillerish chapter. Sorry for any grammar mistakes and OOC Conan. I just read this over and wow so much CoKid fluff O_o Things will happen next chapter so please wait patiently. Review if you want to, it makes me happy and update more.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**Sorry for the long wait, guys *Bows apologetically* I entered a new school and unlike my old school, we actually have homework for every class every day. I was taken off guard by the sudden amount ((because I was the type of person that didn't do their homework until the evening.)) I finally got back into a normal pace for doing things. I joined my school's SING program so I'm going to be rehearsing a lot. This story might end up being a monthly updated fic **** But it's going to end soon so not much longer. Maybe after the SING Musical is over, I'll go back to two updates a month. Again, sorry, I hope you understand. **

**Anyways, I started watching Pandora Hearts. I finished the anime and I'm up to date with the manga :D It's a good anime and I recommend it. It has Alice in Wonderland references (Alice, Had Hatter, Cheshire Cat) There is bit of horror (lotta lotta creepy dolls for you folks) Also watching Gravitation/gets killed by my textbooks for neglecting homework again**

**Saw Magic Kaito episode 9, it was awesome. The handcuff scene was beautiful. XD Spider needs more screen time and more epic fights with Kid. He's always getting interrupted by Hakuba and police. The music used during the episodes is getting better and better. Oh I did publish my Spider/Kid lemon fic. If you're interested~ **

**Enough ranting, do read this chapter. It just wouldn't write itself and took forever so blah. **

**EDIT: For some reason a crucial part of the chapter didn't show(got cut off halfway through a sentence) and when I went to Document Manager, it wasn't there O_o So I had to retype that part. **

Conan was staring at Kaito's forehead so intently; the thief was beginning to wonder if the little boy would drill a hole into him.

The detective put frowned again and put his hand against the magician's head again. It stayed for a several seconds before being pulled away by its owner.

"Looks like your fever is finally gone." Conan smiled after a moment of consideration.

"Guess you're right." Kaito grinned and stood up, picking up his school satchel.

"You're going back to Teitan High School?" Conan raised an eyebrow as he drank a cup of orange juice. He had decided to skip today. He and Hattori would have much to discuss after what happened at them mansion yesterday.

"Yep, it's bad to skip school every day. I am a new student there after all." Kaito laughed softly as he headed for the door.

"Ahehe, I guess you're right." Conan laughed nervously from where he sat, wondering how many days he had skipped since this whole incident began.

"Well, gotta go before I'm late."

"Ah, wait a second Kaito-niichan." Conan exclaimed and jumped off the chair he was on.

"Hmm?"

"Here!" Conan pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and handed it to him.

"This is?" Kaito raised an eyebrow, staring at it.

"It's a temporary cell phone for you. It already has Heiji-niichan, Hakuba-nii-san, Subaru-san, hakase's and my number in it."

"Oh…thanks." Kaito whispered softly before tucking the phone in his pocket.

"Well, hurry up before you're late." Conan proceeded to push the Kaitou out the door. He watched Kaito mutter something before heading towards the sidewalk.

"Is it really alright for him to go back to Teitan?" Heiji yawned, walking down the stairs. Conan chuckled softly, closing the door.

"He's a stubborn idiot, with and without his memories." Heiji watched the boy walk back into the kitchen to eat breakfast.

"…True dat." Heiji chuckled before following.

* * *

><p>"Hikage-kun, are you feeling better?" Sonoko exclaimed loudly the minute Kaito walked into the classroom.<p>

"E-eh, ah I guess, thanks for your concern Sonoko-san." The magician laughed nervously.

"You sure? Because Ran over here was all worried." She grinned teasingly at the girl, who in return flushed deeply.

"Sonoko! That was you!" She muttered indignantly.

"Hai hai details details, what matters is that Hikage-kun is all better." The heiress giggled before pausing and turning to Kaito.

"Ah that's right, Hikage-kun. Can we come over to your house today?" She asked.

"Eh!? W-why?" The thief began to get uncomfortable. Obviously, he can't tell them where he was currently staying.

"Yeah, yesterday, sensei announced that there's going to be a big test tomorrow. Since you weren't here, you didn't get to hear the details. So why don't Ran and I come over for a study date? My mom has company over so we can't go to mine and Ran's dad has a client over today. So the only place available is your place…of course unless you have to hide where you're living for a reason." Sonoko smirked raising her eyebrows and Kaito bit his lip.

"Um ah…." He was cut off as the bell rang and the first period teacher walked in. He ran for his seat, making Sonoko and Ran frown. They glanced at each other before taking their seats.

Something was definitely suspicious.

Throughout the rest of the day, Kaito avoided Ran and Sonoko completely. The teen was nowhere in sight during lunch.

"I'm telling you, Hikage-kun is definitely hiding something." Sonoko hissed as she bit down on her sandwich. Ran hesitatingly nodded but she agreed.

"There's no reason to hide where he's living unless it would be really bad if we found out." Ran said and Sonoko nodded rapidly.

"Right? What if he's actually a secret agent sent by the government to observe this school and he's actually living in a secret agent headquarter-"

"Sonoko, be realistic about this!" Ran rolled her eyes in amusement.

"Fine, fine, but he's still suspicious." Sonoko muttered. She stared at Ran before continuing.

"Well? Any ideas on how to corner him and find out?" She asked, sipping some water. Ran narrowed her eyes in thick concentration and her friend waited patiently.

"We could follow him after school…." She muttered after a good minute. Sonoko's eyes lit up and she grinned.

"That's a great idea; looks like you've picked up some detective skills from your husband!"

"He's not my husband." Ran deadpanned with a blush and the bell rang.

As they entered the classroom again, they saw Kaito already in his seat. He did not glance in their direction at all.

The rest of the school day passed slowly and the two girls were itching to set their plan into action.

At last, the last period bell rings and classes end for the day. The magician had left in a hurry, while Sonoko and Ran hung back casually until the boy was out the door.

"So do we start tailing him now?" Sonoko whispered.

"Aa, as soon as I call for backup." Ran smiled and pulled out her cell phone.

"Moshi moshi Kazuha-chan?"

/

"Hakuba-kun!" The British detective started at the voice and turned around with a polite smile. School had just ended and he was about to head over to the Kudo Mansion.

"Aoko-san, what can I do for you?" Every time he saw the girl, he felt guilty. Kuroba had been missing from Ekoda High School for several weeks now and he is dead sure Aoko is worried out of her mind over the magician.

"I was wondering if…." She paused and looked away unsure, prompting a frown from the Brit.

"Yes?" He pressed on.

"Um…Hakuba-kun, can you go on a date with me?" She looked up with a strange look in her eyes.

"W-what?" Hakuba sputtered loudly, earning a few curious glances from students walking out of the building.

"N-no, don't take this the wrong way! I was wondering if we could hang out, maybe go to the mall or watch a movie." She laughed nervously, shifting around.

"B-but-"Hakuba began to protest but Aoko looked up at him with a hurt expression, making him shut up immediately.

"Please, y-you can think nothing of it if you'd like, but I just…really need to go somewhere to take my mind off of things right now…please." She whispered and looked away. Hakuba's eyes widen. Right…if his research proved to be correct, on a weekly basis, Kuroba would take Aoko out shopping or to the movies. She hasn't gone with the thief for a while.

"Alright then, I guess until Kuroba decides to stop being such a git, ditching such a lovely girl, I'll take this place." He smiled and Aoko returned it.

"Thanks, Hakuba-kun." She grabbed hold of his uniform sleeve and tugged him off of school grounds.

"So, any idea on where we are going Aoko-san?" He questioned as they watched.

"Hmmm, I heard there's a good movie playing at Beika Cinemas this week. Keiko said it's an absolute must see. How about we go see it and then go to the mall?" She smiled and Hakuba hid his panic under a nod. OF all places, it's Beika? He sighed inwardly as they stood at the bus stop. He prayed to whatever deity watching that he would not run into Kuroba.

/

"Damn it! How could we lose him?" Sonoko yelled in frustration as whipped her head back and forth, unable to find her target.

"The guy was right there! How did we lose 'im?" Kazuha smacked her forehead and Ran nodded in agreement. They had met up with Kazuha halfway and tailed Kaito for several blocks before he had disappeared right under their noses.

"Well, we can't give up! I'm tired of Hikage-kun avoiding our questioning. We will find him today!" Sonoko pumped her fists in the air and Kazuha joined in.

"Let's find him!" Ran nodded.

/

Nakamori sighed, running a hand thorugh his hair. Why did he have to be the one to do this shit?

The two from Megure's division had asked him to go ask around about a Dodge Viper around Beike and Ekoda and so far he wasn't having any luck at all.

"Putting all the hard work onto my laps, those two." He growled, lighting a cigarette. He has been at it all morning and still no clues.

"Wonder what that thief is doing right now?" He muttered with a frown. After such a long time and he still hasn't come back, grinning that infuriating grin of his.

He sighed again, running up to a small newspaper stand.

"Excuse me, madam." He asked with a forced smile.

"Yes?" The old woman smiled back.

"Have you seen a Dodge Viper around this area?"

The old woman's face scrunched up into deep concentration.

"Hmmm...I'm not really sure, I think I have...orhave I?"

Nakamori kept a frustrated sigh in and continued smiling.

"Oba-san, please try to remember, it is very important."

"I know I know, I'm trying, being old has its consequences! Hm...ah yes. I have seen one a few times but not as much as that old shiny car."

Nakamori raised na eyebrow.

"Old shiny car, madam?"

"Yes, yes! It's black and I think it's vintage! A what were those called? A porsche was it? Yeah a black Porsche!"

"A black vintage Porsche? Is there anything special about this car that you remember?"

"Well not about the car but of the owners, you silly boy." The woman chuckled loudly and Nakamori frowned.

"What about the owners?"

'Two men. One tall one with long long silver hair. Honestly I don't understand the young folks these days-"

"And the other one?" Nakamori interrupted hastily, not wanting the old woman to go off topic.

"I was getting to that! The other is shorter and a bit more robust. They come by there very often to buy my cigarettes, this kind." She reached onto her stand and pulled a packet out, Nakamori glanced at it briefly before nodding.

"I would ask the silver hair man why such a well dressed young man would come to my measly stand and buy my cheap cigarettes when he could go to the expensive cigar store a block down. He would smile strangley and say he likes the brand that I sell, now isn't that just sweet?" She chuckled and Nakamori nodded again.

"So you're postive they know the ones driving the Dodge Viper?"

"Yes, I see the Dodge Viper come by often and park right besides them. The silver hair man never looks happy when they meet though, such nasty scowl."

"Have you seen the owners of the Dodge Viper before?"

"No, the windows are tinted black and I can't peer into them at all." The inspector nodded again, mentally filing all this information away.

"Well, thank you very much for this information." Nakamori smiled, waving and left the stand.

"Maybe today wasn't so unproductive after all." He grinned.

* * *

><p>"Dat nee-chan and her friends sure are persistent." Heiji chuckled and Kaito nodded in agreement. He had figured that the girls were following him a while ago. He was thinking of a way to shake them loose and that was when Heiji grabbed him into an alley, offering to help him out. They were currently walking on a quiet highway-like road with many trees surrounding the area, creating a calm sense of comfort for the thief.<p>

"They were questioning me non-stop earlier. I figured they would eventually start to follow me. But I had no idea they were that…determined." Kaito stumbled over his words. Determined was an understatement, he swore he saw flames when he had casual glanced back at them.

Absolutely terrifying, he shuddered.

"Yeah, dat ahou Kazuha is one stubborn woman. Always blabbing on and on 'bout nothin'." Heiji muttered in annoyance.

"Ahou Kazuha? Sounds like you have a crush on her." Kaito chuckled.

"N-no way in hell! As if I'd like an annoying idiot like her!" Heiji protested heatedly.

"Right…" Kaito drawled out with a laugh as the Kansai teen muttered curses under his breath.

"This road is pretty nice. It's quiet and peaceful." Kaito commented after a moment of silence.

"Aa, I found dis road when I was at Tokyo last time. Kazuha was bein' an idiot so I went off for a walk to chill. I took a few turns and ended up here. It really is da best road to walk on when you're pissed about something. By da the time ya get home, ya would've forgotten why ya were mad in da first place. There are rarely any cars too." Heiji smiled, looking up at the clouds.

"Yeah…it's nice." Kaito breathed in deeply, savoring the sweet scent in the breeze.

A sharp pain made itself known in the back of the magician's mind and he stopped walking, swaying as he did.

"Oi! What's wrong?" The Osakan reached out to steady the thief.

"N-nothing, my head just started to hurt. Feel a bit…dizzy." Kaito manage to say as another pang shot into his head, making him groan.

"H-hold on, there was a convenience store three blocks back. Want me ta go get a drink for ya?" Heiji frowned with concern.

"Would you mind? Sorry to be such a bother." Kaito smiled weakly.

"No problem. I'll just go get us some drinks. Come on." Heiji held out a hand and Kaito frowned. He could barley stand up straight.

"I-I'll just stay here and wait. I don't think I have the energy to walk back to the store."

"Are ya sure?" Heiji frowned.

"Yes, I'll be alright, don't worry." Kaito nodded in a reassuring manner.

"Okay, but don't move from this spot. I'll be back in a second!" If that warning, Heiji bolted back towards the direction they came from. Kaito watched the teen go with a sigh. He pinched the bridge of his nose, begging the headache to go away.

A soft rustle catches his attention and he turns toward its direction. He listened in silence for a minute before another rustle sounded.

"H-hello? Anyone there?" Kaito gulped and asked quietly. He started when the same rustling came from a bush across the street.

"W-who is it? Show yourself." He cleared his voice and said in a stronger voice, mentally wondering if he wanted the thing to show itself.

For a split second something moved out of the bush and Kaito's heart froe.

It was a man. At least he thought it was. He was covered in blood and mud and it almost looked as if some parts of his limbs were missing. He turned his head to look at Kid for a moment, his eyes filled with horror before stumbling deeper into the forest.

When his vocal cords were finally able to respond, Kaito blinked and choked over his next words.

"W-wait! Are you okay?" He asked out loud and began to follow the bleeding man into the forest, pulling out his phone at the same time.

His cell phone rang and Heiji blinked before pulling it out.

"Hello?" He said as he went up to the cash register with two cans of coffee.

"H-hattori-kun?" The detective frowned at the out of breath tone in the thief's voice.

"Kid? What's wrong? Ya sound really bad." He pulled out his wallet with one hand, pulling out a bill.

"I-I just saw someone, it was a man, he was bleeding and looked really hurt. He looked terrified for some reason, I'm going after him!"

"W-what? Don't, stay put! Where are you?" He slammed the money onto the startled cashier's hand and yelled into the phone.

"I am in the woods near the road, but he looked really hurt, what if he dies? I need to find him and call an ambulance."

"Hey, are you listening to me, don't go after him, it's dangerous!" Heiji cursed but Kid didn't seem to be listening to him.

"Huh? That's strange; he was here a second ago." The kansai teen heard the thief mutter into the phone.

"Oi, Kid, wait for me, don't go off by yourself!" Heiji grabbed his change and reached for his bag.

"He was just here-"Kaito's statement was cut short by his pained cry and a loud thud came afterwards, with the sound of the cell phone clattering onto the floor.

"K-kid?" Heiji swallowed and asked.

There was no reply. A beep was heard as the line was cut.

"Shit!" He cursed and dropped the bag, rushing out of the store, ignoring the surprise cry from the cashier.

He ran as fast as his legs allowed him too. He was such an idiot, why did he leave the thief by himself in the first place? He is being targeted! Of course THEY would go after him when he is alone. How did he not see that?

He ran into the forest and continued scanning the area for the magician. He stopped briefly when he saw a lump on the floor. It was a dead man, all bloody and maimed, just like Kid had described.

He cursed and continued running, Kaito couldn't be that far away. He skidded to a stop when he ran out of the forest. There was a car a few meters away, about to drive off.

A black Porsche.

"Damn it!" He cursed out loud as he watched the car leave the side of road and began driving away.

He gave chase.

THEY must have noticed him, because a moment later, the right window rolled out and a hand with a gun shot out. Heiji caught a glimpse of silver hair.

It was the guy that shrunk Kudo. Heiji cursed and dodged the rain of bullets that came at him. Each shot had missed so far and he was eager not to change this fact.

The car began to speed up and Heiji swore. He scanned his surroundings hastily. If he remembered correctly, the road goes in a zigzag direction downhill. Maybe he could…

He swerved just as one last bullet was shot at him. He ran into the trees, not faltering as he pushed through the trees.

Just as he cleared the woods, the Porsche drove by the same time he bursted out of the trees. Without hesitation, he jumped onto the roof of the car.

He grabbed on as tight as he could as the car began to swerve madly. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the same arm stick out of the window and aim blindly at him. Three shots fired and he dodged every one, rolling off the roof, his hands clinging to the side of the car. He gulped, only his hands were saving him from becoming road kill right now. He squinted and gasped when he saw the inside of the Porsche, in the back seat laid Kaito, limp and unconscious.

"Shit!" He cursed and dodged another bullet that would've taken off his head if he had dodged a second later.

"Here I go." He muttered to himself before swinging his feet at the window, shattering them on the first try. He let go of the side of the car, allowing him to push his whole body inside the car. He landed clumsily besides Kaito on the shard cover seat.

Before he could react, he saw the silver hair bastard reach back and aim a stun gun at his neck. Shock went through his body and he cursed before falling forward onto Kaito's lap as the world went dark

* * *

><p>"A-aniki…what should we do? Should we just kill the punk?" Vodka panted out after he wanted the dark skinned boy fall unconscious onto their target. That punk certainly gave him a scare when he jumped on top of the roof. Are all kids these days this suicidal? Such idiocy.<p>

"No…this brat is the son of the Chief of Osaka's police department. Killing him now would make it hard to lie in the shadows. Considering what that idiotic Snake has done, we are now at a lot of risk of being exposed to the police. It's better to keep him alive for now….besides….I just informed Anokata…he said to keep the kid alive."

"I-I see…." Vodka stammered as he glanced back at the two captives. He flinched when he heard Gin chuckle darkly.

"Hurry, Anokata wants them at that place now for interrogation. And I would personally love to punish the guy that shattered the windows of my Porsche." Something in the killer's eyes gleamed and Vodka silently nodded before stepping on the pedal.

**PHEW fail action scene is fail. Sorry for the bad quality of writing. XP Hope you enjoyed it anyways. It was a bitch to write. Review if you'd like. It would make me really happy and hopefully update more. OH and please read this. It's important. I HAVE A POLL ON THE TOPIC OF MY NEXT STORY. PLEASE LOOK AT IT AND VOTE IF YOU HAVE TIME. ON MY PROFILE :) See you next chapter! **


	29. Chapter 29

**Broken Chapter 29**

**I did plentiful research for this chapter, so I'll explain more at the end. **

**Um…let's see *looks at calendar* almost…ten months?...You guys can kill me after this chapter *Crosses fingers that chapter will keep readers distracted from plans to kill poor author-san* **

**Enjoy. **

The pounding headache that accompanied Kaito as he woke up made him wish he would never wake up ever again. Whatever hit him earlier had probably made a nice dent in the back of his skull. The throbbing was excruciating.

For the first time in his life, he wanted to kill.

He wanted to murder the little bastard that was beating down on his brain with a drumstick. But the magician reminded himself that there wasn't a rock star punk playing a drum solo inside his head so he settled for just cursed silently.

With his lips pressed tightly against each other, he kept in a groan as he blinked groggily, staring at the dark floor. He didn't dare lift his head. Even with his head down, the slight warmth glaring down the nape of his neck told him that sunlight was streaming in happily from several small windows.

The teen didn't understand what the sun was so happy about. Here he was, sitting on a cement floor with a goose egg on the back of his head. How dare the sun shine so happily? He blinked again when the logical part of his mind finally caught up with everything else. Why the hell was he sitting here with a head wound anyways?

He gasped softly as he remembered the details that led up to his current predicament. Him. Hattori. Bloody man. Cell phone. Pain and darkness.

As he thought of Hattori, Kaito felt guilt consume him. If only he had listened to the Kansai teen….he must be worried sick right now.

He didn't have to think for long. The magician jumped when he heard shifting next to him followed by several curses in a certain accent.

"H-hattori-kun?"

* * *

><p>"Hai….hai….I see….thank you very much. We'll be on the lookout for it. Hai…alright, thank you, good bye." The female police detective hung up and leaned back against her seat with a sigh.<p>

"Was that Nakamori-Keibu, Satou-san?"Takagi glanced at her briefly before turning back to the road.

"Yep. He did some investigating while we were at the department. He has a pretty…empty schedule..." That was obvious. After all, the man can't lead the Kaitou Kid taskforce when there is no Kaitou Kid to catch.

"Yeah….so what did Nakamori-Keibu find out?"

"He said that he didn't get much information on the Dodge Viper, but he found something else."

"Something…else?" Takagi raised an eyebrow.

"He said two men wearing all black meet up with the people in the Dodge Viper often. They drive in a really old, vintage car. What was it…a black Porsche or something like that."

"A Porsche…vintage one at that….hmmm not many of those around anymore, it should be easy to spot."

Satou smiled and nodded.

"Exactly what I was thinking! Judging from their looks, they should be easy to spot too. One of them has silver hair and the other is bulky."

Takagi returned her smile shyly before asking his next question in a thoughtful tone.

"Did Conan-kun ever contact you again?" When he and Satou allowed the young boy and his detective friends to go into the mansion, they had expected the boy to at least call them if he found anything interesting. And he was damn sure Conan would've found something the police had missed.

"No, speaking of which, that is strange. I'm sure he would've found a clue…." She frowned before chuckling.

"S-something wrong, Satou-san?"

"No no, it's just sad how much we rely on Conan-kun." She shook her head sadly with a smile. Takagi also laughed softly.

"Then I guess we police better shape up soon right?"

"Yup! Let's do our job and catch these bastards!" Satou grinned before giving Takagi an annoyed scowl.

"Pull over Takagi-kun, your slow driving is making me sick. Get out and switch with me."

"Eh! But S-Satou-san-"

* * *

><p>He was so bored that he actually wanted to go back to kiddie school.<p>

When the shrunken teen realized that, he wanted to kick a soccer ball at his own face in horror. He was so fed up with walking around aimlessly, looking for a distraction.

Maybe he should've gone to school like the professor had suggested. After all, Kid was safe in school so he didn't have to stay home.

Hattori had left several minutes after Kid did. The other detective said he was going to 'protect' the thief.

"You seem restless."Haibara smirked from where she sat at the computer desk, watching Conan pace around the circular living room.

"Zip it." He scowled in return. After an hour of moping around in his house, he finally gave up and chose to mope around next door. Haibara had opened the door for him, claiming to be taking a 'mental health day'. Yeah right, more like an excuse to sit home and browse through fashion catalogues.

"What's got you so worked up?" She continued typing as she spoke. The scientist knew they went to the mansion yesterday. Whatever happened must've taken a toll on all of them.

"Nothing much, it's….just something that Kid told me last night." He frowned and stopped his pacing.

"What did he tell you?" Haibara raised an eyebrow in slight curiosity.

"He said many of the victims resembled us in a way." The clicking sound of the keyboard stopped and he looked up. Haibara turned her head to look at him.

"What exactly do you mean by us?"

"I…I don't know. I don't have access to the victim profiles. I don't think you're one of them though so don't worry." He smiled nervously but Haibara continued frowning.

"He…felt it...that time." She whispered softly, her eyes seeing something Conan could not see.

"Felt what?" The detective tilted his head with a frown.

"When he first met me…back at the school…I saw his reaction. He could sense it…like me." She stared down at her slightly trembling hands.

"Sense…? Y-you mean _them_?!"

She nodded and thought back to when she had met the other teen. That look of sheer terror when he sensed the faint but existent vibes from her. After all, no one can be truly free of the organization's deathly clutches. She wondered if that was what she looked like every time she sensed _them_; a wide-eyed, perspiring, trembling mess. Like a poison, even the lightest contact with _them_ leave you with a life that will never ever be the same again.

She took a shuddering breath before composing herself. She wasn't done yet. She still had her questions.

"That means whatever happened is also related to the organization." As soon as those words left her mouth, Conan cringed slightly and looked away. The girl noticed it right away.

"You knew. And you kept it from me?" She did not look impressed and the other shrunken teen rubbed his neck uncomfortably.

"I-it's not certain!" He protested, but deep inside he was pretty damn sure _they_ were involved. Kid mentioning Gin and Vermouth was a dead giveaway, but he didn't need a panicking scientist added into the equation. It was already tough keeping it from Hakuba.

"This is turning into a bigger and bigger matter, Kudo-kun." She sighed and turned back to her typing.

"I know." He exhaled loudly and didn't speak for a while.

"It's getting pretty late." Haibara glanced at the bottom of her computer screen. It was getting close to 16:00 (4:00).

"Class usually ends about a half hour ago." Conan muttered absentmindedly. The walk home shouldn't have taken more than fifteen minutes.

"Hattori must've taken him somewhere, that idiot." Conan groaned in amusement.

"That seems like something he'd do." Haibara commented as she continued typing.

They sat together in a comfortable silence for a while. With the boy in his own thoughts and the girl immersed in her research.

"It's five." She blinked when she glanced at the time again. Conan followed her gaze and frowned.

"Even if they went somewhere, they should be back by now…" The atmosphere grew tense. Conan took out his cell phone and began to dial. Haibara's typing slowed to a stop as she watched him with her own feeling of uneasiness.

"Shit, it went to voicemail." Conan muttered, staring at Hattori's picture on his phone. He moved down his contacts list and stopped at Kid's alias and pressed call.

He swallowed loudly when it went straight to voicemail as well. This was not looking good. Knowing the two of them, they wouldn't miss a call. Not at a time like this. This meant only a few options.

And none of them were good.

"Damn it, why didn't I realize this sooner." He hissed and began pacing again. He glanced up as the front door opened and the professor walked in with groceries.

"Hakase, did you see Hattori or Kid when you were out?" He demanded and cursed loudly when the older man said no.

"Do you have anything to track them down?" Haibara cut in before the detective had a chance to completely lose it.

"Why the hell would I hav-"He paused before brightening a bit.

"Kid's cell phone! I-I put a tracker and hearing device inside it just in case!" He immediately clicked on his glasses and waited to see the familiar dot on the screen.

He frowned when no dot appeared.

"T-there's no dot. Damn it…did they find it and dispose of it? Or is it just out of range? The limit is twenty kilometers…Maybe the phone is turned off…."

"Try the microphone! The phone doesn't need to be turned on for it to work! It just has to match the frequency of the glasses!" Agasa piped in and Conan nodded.

He fingered the switches on his glasses, playing around with the frequencies. He mentally crossed his fingers as he listened to static for several minutes in hope of catching something, ANYTHING.

"…_..! I s….th…awak…."_ Conan gasped as he heard some sort of intelligent speech under the layers of static. He tweaked the frequencies ever so slightly and was relieved when the broken words turned into fluent sentences. The static was still present, but the words could be made out with little difficulty.

However, that happiness didn't last long. He froze when he recognized the source of the voice.

Gin.

Haibara must've realized it too. Her hands began to tremble, turning a chalk white. She gripped the edges of the desk tightly, her eyes wide as sweat began to appear in little droplets on her forehead.

"_What da hell do ya want from us, ya bastards?!"_ All three of them flinched when they heard the loud, demanding voice that could only belong to Hattori Heiji.

_He said us. That means Kid is also with him._ Conan frowned and looked over to Haibara.

"Record this!" He hissed to her. That seemed to snap the frightened girl out of her daze. She nodded with a shudder and moved to record the conversation with the computer.

"_We don't want anything from you, son of Hattori Heizo."_ Gin's cold voice rang again and Haibara could barely keep in a flinch.

"_It would have been trouble if the police found your body before we achieved our goal. But….here, if you die now…"_ The three froze when they heard the cocking of a gun.

"_Don't!"_ This time it was Kid's voice.

"_You are in no position to bargain." _

"_Y-you're after me right? I-if you kill him, I'm not going to say anything."_ They heard Kid hiss out the threat. They also heard the sound of Gin chuckling.

"_What makes you think you'll be able to keep your mouth shut?" _

"…_." _

Conan cursed as he racked his brain for a way to find out where they were. This was Gin. There's no telling when the man might feel trigger happy. It was a race against time.

He nearly jumped when he heard a phone vibrate in the distance.

"…_What is it…Vermouth?"_ He heard Gin speak. This time Haibara nearly let out a gasp, her hands trembled more.

"…_.We have them…."_

_We…Vodka must be there with him. _Conan reasoned to himself and continued listening.

"…_..Hmph, I think we'll keep that information to ourselves until we dispose of them." _

The detective closed his eyes and continued straining his ears for anything that sounded abnormal. Anything that could serve as a hint to where they were.

"…_.Static you say?" _

Conan gasped and cursed. Vermouth must've heard the interference from the hearing device.

He immediately changed the frequencies of the glasses and tore it from his face, taking deep breaths. He could only hope that Gin wouldn't be able to find it.

"He caught on." He muttered and Haibara stopped recording with a shudder.

"So it was _them_…" She said in a whisper.

"Yes it is _them_ but we have no time! He said he would kill them after the interrogation." Conan hissed and clicked the play button. Gin's voice and many layers of static sounded out on the computer's speakers and he concentrated on all noises on the recording. He couldn't afford to miss even a single detail.

"You guys listen too!" He ordered and the other two nodded.

In complete silence, they listened to the recording over and over. Soon it was like a repeating mantra, a mantra of static and a cold-blooded killer's voice.

"This is pointless…" Haibara said after the tenth repeat. Gin's voice rang over and over in her mind and she still couldn't find anything out of the ordinary.

"Shhh!" Conan hissed and replayed it again.

"_We don't want anything from you, son of Hattori Heizo."_

Repeat.

"…_.We have them…."_

Repeat.

"_What da hell do ya want from us, ya bastards?!"_

Repeat.

"…_.Static you say?" _

Repeat.

"_You are in no position to bargain." _

Repeat.

"_What makes you think you'll be able to keep your mouth shut?" _

"THERE!"

Conan's outburst made the two scientist jump.

"What's there?" Haibara demanded, listening to the few seconds that Conan paused at.

"That! That bird!"

"Bird…?" Haibara frowned and listened again.

"_What makes you think you'll be able to keep your mouth shut?" _

She blinked when she heard the faint sound of chirping in the background.

"I hear it, but what can a bird tell us? There are more than ten thousand species of birds out there!"

"Can you clean up the sound?"

Haibara sighed and pressed a few keys. At least the software programs she had downloaded for the sake of research can come in handy.

She replayed the cleaned version and the chirping was louder and clearer.

She watched as the detective listened another few times before grinning like a mad man.

"But not every bird makes the same sound!" He motioned for Haibara to give him the mouse.

With several clicks, he opened a webpage.

"Pitta Nympha, also known as the Fairy Pitta. This bird has a clear distinctive song that consists of _kwah-he kwa-wu._ Pitta Nympha breed in north-east Asia in Japan, South Korea, mainland China and Taiwan during the months of May, June and July. When autumn nears, they migrate to mainly the island of Borneo, in east Malaysia, Brunei, and Indonesia"

"I see, since it's already mid-autumn, the chances of seeing this bird in Japan is even less." Haibara nodded.

"Exactly so we can narrow down the areas significantly. Haibara, search up areas in Japan where there have been sightings of this bird!"

"Hai hai Mr. Bossy." She sighed and did some fast typing.

"There are fifteen places where the Pitta Nympha was spotted over the past month."

"Narrow that down. The Pitta Nympha usually live in evergreen forests however, due to the increased amounts of deforestations, they have learned to adapt to other forest habitats. Also, eliminate places off the mainland. There's no way they got to another island in such a short period of time."

"We're down to ten places."

"The static on the hearing device means that they are most likely in a secluded area without many cell towers….a village maybe?"

"We're down to seven."

"Locations that are within a two hour drive. Kid got out of school at 3:30 there's no way they got too far."

"…We are down to five locations." Haibara quickly printed out the five and handed it to Conan.

"That's great. All we need to do is search these five….Let's spilt up. Hakase, you and Haibara are going to check out the first two. Subaru-san and I will check out the other three!" He ripped the paper in half and handed it to the professor before running out the door.

He wasn't going to give up on his friends that easily.

*** ****Clap ****clap* Yay long chapter :D The research done for this chapter was strange lol. I went through list after list of animal species until I found two that fit my criteria. Then it was research on the geography and cities of Japan and distance and other factors until I found the winning animal. A total of I'd say...four to five hours? **

**If anyone would like more information on this bird, I'd be more than happy to give you links. Just PM me. **

**Now, time to make up excuses for the long hiatus. *Ponders on writing a fic on that* Well, to be honest, I lost interest in Conan for a while. I still read the manga and watched the anime but the drive to write was gone. I started watching Durarara and got obsessed with it for a while and I just didn't know what to write anymore. I was hitting writer's block so all those things combined just didn't make me want to write. **

**Well now I'm back so I'm not going to disappear off the face of the earth for a while ;) I am currently taking a summer college course for extra credits *Feeling like a overachiever, taking college classes before going to college* The classes end this month so I'm free August to write write write. The story is coming to an end soon so it won't be long! **

**Anyways, if you want to thank someone for this chapter, thank my BF. He was the one that made me get off my lazy arse and feel guilty about leaving you guys to hang here. He was the one that spent a few hours helping me brainstorm and research to break this writers block. *hearts* So THANK THIS WONDERFUL PERSON XD Some of these ideas were from him~ **

**I'm going to stop here before the author's note ends up longer than the actual chapter lol. Once again I'm very sorry but I'm back now so yay. Just wondering if people are still reading this fail fic *crawls under a rock* Is it alright if I get some feedback to know if people are still reading? Ahahahaha... XD**

**ALSO! I am in the process of editing all the chapters. It's not to change anything significant to the plot that would require rereading. It's just fixing grammer mistakes and adding in more detail. Overtime, my style has become more sophisticated (if that's the right word LOL) so the earlier chapters do not flow well with the rest of the story in my opinion. So I'm just going to fix the sentence structures a bit. Feel free to reread if you'd like but I warn you. It takes me an hour to edit each chapter, so you might not see improvement in chapters in a few minutes. *sweatdrop* **

**See you next time! Sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes. **


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**Wahh I'm still alive :D Thank you for sparing me LOL Yay new readers and old readers are here *sobs* Thank you thank you! Here's the new chapter! Trying to finish two months worth on summer assignments in two weeks was taxing. Going to go on vacation starting tomorrow so see you in September~ *Packing while writing at the same time* **

**Enjoy~ **

"Ya' not gonna get away with dis!" Heiji hissed, glaring up at the older man. He didn't like how things looked right now. This was the guy that shrunk Kudo. This was the guy that probably killed hundreds of people and got away with it. If he wasn't so pissed off right now, he might've even trembled.

Gin didn't answer the teen. The organization member scanned the room with trained eyes. He heard static when Vermouth had called. There was no mistake. Someone was listening in on them.

With one look from his partner, Vodka nodded and began searching the large warehouse.

Heiji blinked as he watched the man look around. That static that Gin mentioned earlier could only be caused by some listening device. He prayed that Kudo had gotten the gist of the situation and was already on the move. However, he also prayed the listening device was hidden well. If these guys found it, along with Kudo's fingerprints, it was all over.

He wriggled his arms and cursed inwardly when he figured they were tied rather tightly behind his back. The same went for his legs. There has to be something around that could help them out of here.

"It seems you know something about that static before. FBI is it?" Gin turns back to the two, his question hanging in the thick atmosphere.

"No clue on what cha blabbin' about." Heiji spat and glared at the floor. _FBI? So are they involved in dis one? Do they know about Kid's situation? Kudo…_ He snapped out of his thoughts with a hiss when the organization executive pressed his foot against his ribs roughly.

"You should watch your tongue." The silver haired man growled lowly before glancing at the other captive.

Kaito, in return, swallowed softly and tried not to stare into Gin's eyes. He remembered this man. It was the same man with the cold-blooded eyes he had seen through that wardrobe.

He flinched when something was dropped onto the ground a few centimeters away from him.

The monocle.

He saw the Kansai teen beside him flinch slightly and felt a sense of dread run over him.

He couldn't say anything.

Knowing that once the man in front of him got the answers he was looking for, they would both be killed without a second of hesitation.

"Tell me, what do you know about this man?" Gin reached into his cloak and pulled out a photo and Kaito closed his eyes with a terrified intake of air.

_No no no no…please no. Not him not him not him not him. _

Heiji's eyes widen when the photo was shown. He hadn't gotten much information about the culprit of the mass murders but he knew, without doubt, this was the man.

"Leave 'im alone, ya bastard!" He hissed and attempted to lunge at the man.

Gin kicked him in the chest without blinking.

"Hattori-kun!" Kaito gasped as the detective slammed against the walls of the warehouse with a loud smack.

"It seems that you know something about this man too, boy."Gin stated calmly and looked back as Vodka appeared from behind a stack of wooden crates, shaking his head.

"Yeah! And I ain't tellin' ya shit." With a forced grin, the kansai teen spat in the man's direction. He watched smugly as the emotionless man's face scrunched up into an expression of annoyance. He pushed himself up into a sitting position; his eyes never stopped observing their surroundings. His fingers brushed against something and he stiffened. Slowly, he wrapped several fingers around the shard of glass and continued glaring at the annoyed man.

"As Anokata said, having you talk will prove to be troublesome. Seems like some physical persuasion will help." Gin sneered.

The two flinched as they watched Vodka crack his knuckles with a smirk.

"Maa, as long as you have your tongues, you can talk, right?"

The grin on the killer's face was enough to make Heiji pray quietly with desperation.

_Kudo, hurry. _

* * *

><p>"KAITO-KUN? HATTORI-KUN?"<p>

"HATTORI? KID?"

The duo was answered by silence.

"Damn it, not here?" Conan cursed and Okiya sighed in agreement.

The two had reached their first destination ten minutes ago. Due to the excessive echoes heard in the audio clip, it was clear that Kid and Heiji were in a room with hard surfaces and a high ceiling. Conan deduced that the only reasonable place the two would be held captive at would be a warehouse. A quick look around the village told them only one place matched the criteria they were searching for. However the empty looking building only proved to them that this wasn't the place.

Conan bit his lips, sweat dripping down his forehead. It had nearly taken them an hour just to get to this first destination. He just hoped Haibara was having better luck than he was. The organization wasn't one for stalling. If they don't get the information they wanted…. His hands clenched into fists and he willed himself to stop thinking negatively.

"Back to the car, Subaru-san! We have to hurry!" The shrunken teen ordered and they left the warehouse. As they ran for the car, he noticed the sun was slowly starting to lower into the horizons. They needed to find the two before the sun completely sets.

"What's the next place , Conan-kun?" The man questioned as they jumped back into the car, his fingers on the GPS.

Conan glanced at the list hurriedly and barked out the next possible place. His badge blinked and he grabbed it immediately.

"Haibara?" He prompted the scientist to report in.

"We just finished checking the first one, Edogawa-kun. They aren't here." The girl's breathless voice came through the badge. The detective vaguely registered the sound of running from the other side.

"Damn it…We couldn't find them either. Hurry to the next one! If there is even a slight chance that they're there, call me. Don't do anything drastic. We can't have them seeing you." He heard the sound of the beetle starting up on the other side and nodded to Okiya. The man stepped on the pedal and they sped out of the village.

"I understand."

All sounds from the badges ended as the two simultaneously turned it off.

* * *

><p>"That was a great movie, Hakuba-kun."<p>

The British teen smiled and nodded his head as they left Beika Cinemas. He had to admit that this little outing with Aoko was just the thing to take his mind off of things. Even if it was for two hours, he was able to enjoy himself for the first time since the serial murders happened.

He glanced at the girl and felt a pang of guilt. But he…wasn't supposed to be here. He didn't deserve to watch a movie with Aoko when he knew the thief was somewhere in the city without his memories of his only childhood friend.

"Hakuba-kun?"

"E-eh?"

"You haven't said anything in a while…ah! Could it be that you're feeling weird about all this? I-I'm sorry! If you were uncomfortable with it then-"

"N-No! Of course not Aoko-kun! T-this is just a trip to the movies as friends! There is no reason to feel discomfort!" He stammered out, waving his arms frantically. Oh god, he didn't want to have any misunderstandings. He was doing this for Kuroba's sake.

"Y-yeah, just friends!" Aoko smiled nervously and the two shared a moment of awkward laughter before they continued walking.

His mind drifted again as he thought back to last night's events. He had heard the thief say three names in his hysterical panic. Gin. Vermouth and Snake.

_Gin….Vermouth….wine names? But then there's Snake…snake wine?...The reptile? _

He didn't know who these people were but he remembered the way Conan and Hattori reacted when they heard the names.

His eyes narrowed as he went through all the possibilities in his head. They were keeping something from him.

He didn't like feeling clueless.

Hakuba blinked when he noticed he was walking by himself. With a blush, he awkwardly walked back to where Aoko had stopped half a block back.

"Aoko…kun?" He questioned curiously, stopping besides the girl. She was staring at a display case with a melancholic look. The Brit followed her gaze and his eyes focused in on the object of her attention.

It was a dress.

He was no expert in apparel but after hearing his mother chatter about dresses since the day he could walk, he knew this dress was an exotic beauty.

A symbol of elegance was what it was. Even without touching it, he could feel the soft flowing cyan-blue material that stopped just above the knees of the mannequin. Simple in design, a small brooch-like chest piece glued to the center made the dark blue top sash stand out even more. Small, delicate flower designs wrapped around the waist in a playful dance.

It was beautiful.

"What do you think, Hakuba-kun? Beautiful isn't it?" Aoko smiled softly and placed her fingertips against the glass.

Hakuba did not speak. He only nodded in agreement as he continued staring at the strapless evening dress. To be honest, he could see this dress fitting the girl perfectly. It was elegant with a childish flare that would match her personality well.

"Did it catch your eye, Aoko-kun?" He whispered, placing a hand against the glass as well.

"No."

He looked at her in mild curiosity. She returned it with a smile.

"It was Kaito that saw it."

"Kuroba-kun?"

Aoko turned away from the dress and leaned against the glass with a nostalgic expression.

"Last time we came around here, Kaito stopped in front of this place. At first I didn't really care about this thing. It looked way to flashy and there's no way I would look good in it." She rambled off in a quiet voice and Hakuba listened silently.

"But then Kaito said…t-that if I…I…did something that surprised him…he'd…he'd buy me it." She swallowed and wiped her eyes with a sniff.

"I-idiot…how can I do something surprising for you if…you're never here with me?" She glanced back at the dress with a sigh.

"Aoko-kun…" He bit his lip and looked at the floor.

"Aoko-kun, Kuroba is-"

RING RING

The two jumped a bit and looked around for the source of the intruding sound.

"Ah, it's my cell phone. Excuse me for a minute please." He muttered and reached into his pocket.

_Edogawa Conan_

He frowned and answered.

"Hello, Conan-kun?"

"Ah, Hakuba?" The British detective frowned slightly at the boy's lack of honorifics. He noticed the boy occasionally slipping up, calling the Osakan Hattori instead of Heiji-niichan. He also noticed the boy's out of breath and scary-sounding tone.

"Yes, what is it? Did something happen?" He asked immediately, vaguely noticing Aoko frowning and trying to hear the conversation.

"Where are you right now?"

He glanced around quickly before replying.

"I'm in Beika District with a friend. Did something hap-"

"Kid and Hattori were taken! We have to find them!"

"..What…" He nearly dropped his cell phone as his eyes widen.

"Subaru-san and I along with Hakase have already narrowed down the places to five. We already covered two and we're going to two more possible locations right now."

"I understand. And you want me to check the last one if I'm close by?"

"Yes, do you think you can make it, Hakuba-niichan?" The honorifics slipped back in as the boy began to calm down.

"Yes. You can count on me."

"Okay, if we don't find them in our two locations then we will immediately come to the last one."

"Alright."

"We think there are two bad guys. They have guns and are professional assassins so be careful and don't be anything rash without back up, okay Hakuba-niichan?" The way the boy was barking orders at him made him wonder if he really was a boy. Talking about guns and assassins like they were normal was unsettling to the British detective.

"I understand. Can you give me the location?...Okay, I'll see what I can do. Good luck." He hung up and ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Hakuba-kun? What's going on?" The girl looked at him worriedly and the other teen shook his head.

"It's…nothing important. Aoko-kun, it's just…a case. I'm afraid I have to go now. I'm sorry." He began to run but was stopped by a hand on his jacket sleeve.

"Not so fast, Hakuba-kun. I'm coming with you." She scowled and refused to let up her grip.

"Aoko-kun! I can't bring you with m-"

"That was Edogawa Conan just now, wasn't it? He's always helping my dad during Kid heists. Why are you in contact with him?" She demanded with a raised eyebrow.

"Um..that's-" He was interrupted when the girl gasped and glared at him.

"This is about Kid isn't it? Did you guys find him?" She stared at him with wide eyes. She had seen the amount of files and reports on her kitchen table every day. The police were frantically looking for the thief and it was taking a toll on the whole entire police department.

"Um, no that's not it-"

"Then what is it?" She demanded.

Hakuba cursed under his breath and frantically thought of ways to shake the girl loose. He couldn't bring her with him. If she got hurt, Kuroba would kill him.

"Um, it's just a case! A client of mine consulted both Mouri Kogorou and me about it so Conan-kun's helping Mouri-san inform me. Our client just got kidnapped and I have to help!" He lied quickly and prayed the girl would just let go. Aoko glared at him with suspicion written all over her eyes.

His heart sank when the girl didn't let go.

"….Alright…but I'm still coming with you! I can help!"

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes and pleaded.

"Aoko-kun, please-"

"Where is this client of yours being held?"

"…H-hinohara."

"Ah! Then I know that place! I have an aunt living there! We can get there on JR East! The Itsukaichi line can take us there easily!" She nodded with a sly grin and tugged the other teen down the street to the train station.

Hakuba groaned softly. Kuroba was so going to murder him when he regains his memories.

/

"Ne! Wasn't that…Hakuba Saguru?" Sonoko tugged at Ran's uniform sleeve and pointed at the girl and boy running across the street.

"You're right. That is him!" Ran gasped and watched the two go.

"Hakuba? Heiji's always complainin' bout an incompetent detective named Hakuba." Kazuha mumbled out loud.

"Where do you think they're going? They looked like they were in a hurry." Sonoko giggled and Ran frowned. She caught a quick glimpse of their faces and they looked so anxious. It's the same face…Conan makes when a case appeared.

"L-let's follow them." She announced unsurely. Sonoko grinned and smacked the other girl on the back happily.

"Heck yeah! I knew you had the sense of adventure in you! Let's go~"

* * *

><p>His head was pounding hard and his whole body ached. If he took another punch or kick to the chest, he was going to die. His phantom injuries sparked in pain every time he shifted. This felt all too familiar.<p>

Kaito glanced at the Kansai teen, who was in just as bad of a shape he was in.

"Shit. That's all ya got? Heh, I ain't sayin' anything, ya bastards." Heiji grinned through his spilt lip and winced as he earned another punch across his jaw.

"Hattori-kun!" Kaito hissed and glared at the monocle on the side. It had been kicked around several times from their 'interrogation'. It was all his fault. His fault for being Kaitou Kid. His fault for getting involved with these dangerous people. For not remembering anything.

Heiji cursed under his breath and tugged at his restraints. He barely got to cut the ropes before that Vodka guy started punching him. The glass shard was nowhere in sight.

"My patience is running thin." Gin's tone was threatening and filled with annoyance. Kaito bet the man would whip out a gun and shoot Heiji in the face if he mouthed off one more time.

"It seems that you're only stalling, Hattori Heiji. You don't have any information worth our attention." The amnesic thief flinched when the man reached into his pocket.

For a gun, without a doubt.

_No_

"Wait!" Three pairs of eyes turn to him and he maneuvered himself in front of the Osakan.

"D-Don't kill him…please."

"K-Kaito..." Heiji's whisper was soft and filled with disbelief.

"I...I can't lost another..." He whispered back softly.

Gin was unimpressed. He reached back into his pocket and took out a gun, pushing the thief out of the way.

"Then start talking." He growled and placed the gun against Heiji's forehead.

Kaito swallowed loudly and bit his lips. Even if he wanted to spill any information. He had none to give. He only knew the man as Snake. Nothing else from his recovered memories had given him any other clues.

"He….his name is Snake." He whispered softly and racked his brain for anything else to say.

"What else?" Gin's cold tone sliced through the air unforgivingly and he started to tremble against his will.

"Ah…I…" He watched the man tighten his grip on the trigger and his heart pounded furiously.

"You guys were going to kill him!" He shouted out and had his eyes glued to the floor immediately in fear. It was obvious. The way Snake had said he was going to get him killed. These people had also called Snake a traitor. They were going after him.

He flinched when Gin let out a humorless laugh.

"Of course. He was working with us, going after you for decades and he never once succeeded. Useless men like that deserve to be killed. But that traitor ran with his tail between his legs. Found someone with the same interests as him and started his own pathetic excuse of an organization."

Heiji listened silently and began piecing things together in his head. So the culprit of this serial killing was an ex-member of the organization. Not wanting to leave a rogue agent with knowledge of the organization, they sent people after him. Snake didn't want to die and looked for ways to redeem himself. That's why he planned this whole thing…. But when he failed to get away with it. He knew he wouldn't last a day in prison with the organization on his scent, so he killed himself.

_It all makes sense now…_ Heiji thought and hissed when the gun at his head was pressed down even harder.

"And? Anything else?"

Kaito trembled again and looked away, frantically thinking of something else to say.

"Or could it be…that you don't remember anything?" Gin's smirk was all knowing and that made the two captives flinch.

He removed the gun from the Kansai teen's head, allowing the two to let out a soft sigh of relief.

The organization executive turned around briefly and took out his cell phone.

A song of beeps echoed in the abandoned warehouse and they all waited anxiously in the silence. The sun was beginning to set and Heiji grew worried. Where the hell was Kudo? They were now deemed useless by the organization. It won't be long before-

"Your use has been terminated. Anokata has given us free reign to eliminate you."

The two tensed and glanced at each other with fear.

"….In a creative way." Gin finished with a slight frown. He would've preferred simply shooting the two in the head and setting the warehouse into flames to conceal all evidence but….

He walked over to a case on a crate and opened it. He glanced through the contents before settling for one with a smirk.

He nodded his head and Vodka undid the ropes restraining the two teens' arms. The two looked confused but didn't dare make any sudden moves in fear of the gun being aimed at their heads.

With a swift hand, the silver haired man emptied five bullets from the object he held.

He then threw it in front of the thief.

"Russian Roulette."

He watched in amusement as the boy stared at the gun and trembled violently, looking sick to his stomach.

"Start."

**MWAHAHA I'm evil XD **

**Well the dress that I described was found online somewhere. Honestly I have awful fashion taste so it might not be as pretty as you imagine it to be XD **

**Poo, I was so excited to publish the next chapter on the two year anniversary of this fic on the 29th. (Two years to produce thirty chapters, good job failure *facepalm*) On the other hand Natsume Yuujinchou is a great anime :D I'm too lazy to do anything when I get into a new anime so this took me a while *facedesk* Kamiya Hiroshi is so hgggnn ((awesome)) XD **

**Reviews are appreciated; thank you very much for reading. **


End file.
